


[Gunkatsu] Aikatsu ∀F ~For All Friends~ Main Story

by TheHarunate



Series: The Gunkatsu (Gundam x Aikatsu) Project [5]
Category: Gundam & Related Fandoms, アイカツ! アイドルカツドウ! | Aikatsu!, アイカツフレンズ！ | Aikatsu Friends! (Card Game)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2019-10-19 20:02:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 132,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17608034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHarunate/pseuds/TheHarunate
Summary: ["Aikatsu ∀0 - Ultimate Team-Up / The Greatest Battle of All"]The fourth and (possibly) final season of my Gunkatsu (Gundam x Aikatsu) project, continuing where Season 3 left off with The Creator's defeat in the hands of Ichigo, Aoi, and Aria. This season will feature the ultimate team-up between the casts of the original Aikatsu, Aikatsu Stars, and the newer Aikatsu Friends, fighting against the re-emerging "old hatred" from beyond the boundaries of space-time continuum - making this season a tribute to my history of writing fanfictions since around 2006 to 2008.This is the main story involving the casts of Aikatsu Friends, taking place after Brilliant Friends Cup where Pure Palette got desynchronized and led to them temporarily disbanding. The new threat seen in the prologue chapters are in the AikaFure world as well, and the casts from the previous generations are attempting to make their way into the AikaFure world to help their potential new friends.





	1. First Contact

_"Nothingness (Ayin) is more existent than all the being in the world. But since it is simple, and all simple things are complex compared to its simplicity it is called_ _**Aine** _ _."_

* * *

The world of Star Harmony Academy, where "Best Friends" are everything...

Several days have passed after the "death" of **Pure Palette** , a Friends Unit consisting of Aine Yuuki and Mio Minato, following their defeat to **Reflect Moon** of the Shirayuri twins during the Brilliant Friends Cup. Due to Mio's awakening within the Aikatsu Zone, the less-experienced Aine was unable to catch up with Mio's state of self-focus and caused **Pure Palette** to desynchronize, leading to their defeat. Mio decided to temporarily disband their unit and went their separate ways in order to strengthen their resolve of love and trust between each other, while also powering-up their individual idol skills even further - most especially for the less-experienced Aine - in hopes that they'll eventually be able to fully reconnect with each other, bringing **Pure Palette** back to life, and eventually compete against the _Diamond Friends_ **Love Me Tear**.

However, a mysterious threat is about to change their lives and their unit revival plan.

* * *

At nighttime, in Aine's house...

Aine along with her two younger siblings and her older sister are currently watching a show which stars **Love Me Tear** as mecha pilots. The show is currently getting into the action scenes with **Love Me Tear** fighting the enemy grunt units. One mecha piloted by Karen Kamishiro wields a _naginata_ , while the other one piloted by Mirai Asuka wields beam machine guns.

Momone: "KYAARUN~! Look at how cool these two are in their pilot suits!"

Yoshitsune: "Cool! Cool!"

The scene on TV shows Karen doing the _brave perspective_ with her naginata before rushing towards her opponent and unleashes multiple thrusts at it, followed by Mirai providing fire support with her beam machine guns. From behind the sofa, Aine's elder brother Kazune also watches for a bit.

Kazune: "Hmm, aren't they piloting Gundams?"

Momone: "You mean _that_ Gundam?"

Kazune: "Correct, but you're probably either too young or haven't been born yet when the good ones came out."

Momone: "Aww... that's rather unfortunate for me."

Kazune: "Maybe I should rent the home-video releases and let you know which are the good ones."

Suzune: "Are you gonna go that far?"

Kazune: "Easy, Suzune. It would be a different story if I chose to purchase the retail copies."

Aine herself isn't saying anything while watching the show. Shortly after, she simply leaves.

Suzune: "Hey, Aine, where are you--?"

Aine: "I'm going back to my room."

Kazune: "Oh..."

Aine heads to her room. Her mom and dad are looking at her.

Kazune: "Is she still...?"

Nene: "Uh-huh, it really looks like Aine hasn't gotten over it..."

Masamune: "Yes, ever since **Pure Palette** got temporarily disbanded and she parted ways with her best partner..."

Nene: "I'm not sure if there's anything we can do to bring her back to her happy self, along with her aim to make a million friends..."

Masamune: "All we can do right now is support her from behind, for all these are her own trials that she needs to overcome."

Aine's mom simply nods.

In her room, Aine is lying on her bed, browsing the photos of her and Mio that are in her phone. Taking her breath, Aine puts her phone away and takes the half of **Pure Palette** 's heart-shaped keychain that she got from Mio when the unit was disbanded.

Aine: _"Mio-chan... can I even catch up to you... even with my Frienergy?"_

* * *

In Mio's apartment...

Mio turns off her TV after seeing that **Love Me Tear** mecha show for a short period of time. She lies on her sofa, looking bored and sad.

Mio: _"What have I done so far...? Leaving Aine in the dust...?"_

Mio rolls to the right, facing away from the TV.

Mio: _"This power within me... desynchronized the unit because I got cocky and didn't trust Aine enough... I... I should've known better."_

Mio grits her teeth a little.

Mio: _"At this rate... how can I surpass_ _ **Love Me Tear**_ _?"_

Mio simply sighs, gets up of the sofa, and then heads back to her room.

* * *

Tomorrow morning...

Aine heads to Star Harmony Academy alone instead of walking alongside Mio like she usually did. As she enters the school gate, she passes by Maika Chouno and Ema Hinata, her fellow idols and the members of **Honey Cat**.

Ema: "Ah, Aine- _chan_? Good morning."

Aine looks behind her to see that Ema is greeting her.

Aine: "Uh, yeah, good morning."

Maika: "Aine, you're still feeling down? Please cheer up."

Aine: "I'm trying to."

Ema: "We believed in your Frienergy, after all. So, please."

Aine: "But, do you think Mio- _chan_ believed in my Frienergy, during the Brilliant Friends Cup?"

Ema: "Uh..."

Ema is silenced after hearing Aine's response.

Aine: "I know, she really didn't trust me and my Frienergy enough, which explains why we lost back then. Besides, I'm still not good enough in my Aikatsu."

Maika: "Even then, even if you lost against **Reflect Moon** , I still see your performance to be the best one so far."

Aine: "Can you say that to Mio- _chan_ , though? Do you think she will agree with your opinion?"

Just like Ema, Maika gets silenced by Aine's response. Aine turns away and heads inside.

Maika: "Oh man, this is gonna be hard."

Ema: "Something must have happened after the Cup. And I bet it's between those two and..."

Maika: "Who else, **Love Me Tear**."

Right after Maika talks, Mio just happens to pass by without even looking at the two.

Ema: "Ah, there she is."

Maika: "She doesn't even greet us. The two really are in terrible condition."

Ema: "If I may say... terrible, terrible damage was done to them."

Inside the manager room, Tamaki Enjouji - the manager for both Aine and Mio - is currently discussing about the two's current state with Sugar Melody's designer Chiharu Hachiya and the makeup artist Ken Mayuzumi.

Chiharu: "Ever since yesterday, Aine- _chan_ and Mio- _chan_ seems to be really down."

Ken: "At this rate, I doubt they can go for work like normal. Should we really pull them off from their schedule?"

Tamaki: "I wish I could do it. But... even we know that they need to regain their strengths."

Ken: "Aine- _chan_ 's Frienergy... and Mio- _chan_ 's so-called Aikatsu Zone..."

Tamaki: "That Aikatsu Zone, though, is a quite serious matter. That thing was responsible for throwing the two off-balance."

Chiharu: "According to **Love Me Tear** , right?"

Tamaki: "I heard that's the case with Mio."

Chiharu: "As for Aine- _chan_ , she's far less experienced than Mio- _chan_. That also affected their desynchronization."

Tamaki: "You're right. There's a lot of obstacles that they need to overcome in order to bring **Pure Palette** back to life."

Ken: "At their current state, though, it's going to be difficult. When I say difficult, I mean REALLY difficult."

Tamaki begins thinking about the best way to assist Aine and Mio. All of a sudden, somebody knocks the door and opens it. The person is revealed to be Aine.

Chiharu: "Ah, Aine- _chan_?"

Aine: "Everyone's here?"

Chiharu: "We were just discussing something. Don't worry, it was nothing big."

Aine: "I see... Anyway, Tamaki- _san_ , what is my current assignment?"

Tamaki: "Today's assignment, right? Here's the schedule."

Tamaki hands Aine the scheduled assignments on paper.

Aine: "An interview on this radio... culinary reviews... and the rest... Okay, I got it."

Chiharu: "Uh, Aine- _chan_ , are you going to be okay?"

Aine: "What's wrong, Chiharu- _san_? Don't worry, I'm gonna be okay. Like I always said, _bring it on_!"

Chiharu: "Uh, I know. But..."

Aine: "So, then, I'm off."

Tamaki: "Ah, Aine!"

Aine quickly leaves the room, followed by the worried Tamaki who has to accompany her throughout her assignments. Everyone else inside the room looks just as worried.

Ken: "I can't tell if Aine- _chan_ is going to be okay or not..."

Chiharu: "Neither can I."

And thus, Aine heads to the radio station where the interview takes place along with Tamaki. As she is being interviewed, Tamaki notices that even though Aine does her work like normal, she knows that Aine's mind is still disturbed.

Unbeknownst to Aine and the others, a mysterious person in jet-black cloak is spying over Aine from outside the radio station. The person looks around before fading away.

* * *

Meanwhile, in a different TV station...

Mio is currently on standby inside her waiting room, waiting for her turn to move in and start her broadcast. She opens up Tomostaa SNS in her phone to check for any status updates from her friends, until she finds something shocking.

Mio: "W... What?"

One of the status updates mentions the disappearance of **Baby Pirates** , a Friends unit who was originally **Love Me Tear** 's primary rival until they lost in the previous Diamond Friends Cup.

Mio: "Baby Pirates... disappeared? Did they get kidnapped by someone...? If yes, then who did it? And... is she safe?"

Mio opens her phonebook and looks up Aine, but as she found Aine's name, she stopped in hesitation.

Mio: "No, I can't do it... yet."

Mio ends up closing the phonebook and puts her phone back to her pocket right as a TV crew comes.

TV crew: "Minato Mio- _chan_ , all preparations for the show are set. You ready?"

Mio: "Ah, yes."

Mio leaves the waiting room, following the TV crew to the studio where she'll begin her broadcast.

* * *

Hours later, near dusk...

Aine is finished with all her assignment and prepares to go home. Tamaki accompanies Aine to her car to bring her home.

Tamaki: "Okay, we're done for now. I'll drive you home."

Aine: "Thanks, Tamaki- _san_."

Tamaki: "Anyway, Aine, are you sure you're alright?"

Aine: "What's wrong? Do I not look alright enough?"

Tamaki: "That's outside, but what about your inside?"

Aine: "Uh..."

Tamaki: "Y'know what? Forget what I just say, let's go home and get you some rest."

Aine: "Ah, okay."

Aine and Tamaki gets into the car. But, before Tamaki could start-up the car, they get shaken by a quake.

Tamaki: "A quake!?"

They get back out of the car to see what's going on. To their surprise, a familiar-looking robot is walking towards them.

Tamaki: "Where is that robot coming from? This is no good, I gotta drive outta here fast. Aine, get back in!"

Aine and Tamaki quickly gets back inside the car. The car is started-up and Tamaki cranks up the gas to drive away from the robot as fast as possible. The robot, however, detects Aine's presence inside the car and begins using its thruster to fly and chase the car down. With ease, the robot outruns Tamaki's car and lands in front of it.

Aine: "What!?"

Tamaki drifts her car to avoid colliding with the robot's foot, trying to turn back and go the opposite way. The robot attempts to reach the car and catch it with its right hand.

Aine: "Oh, no! It's trying to catch us!"

Suddenly, the robot gets hit by several rapid beam shots.

Tamaki: "What in the--? Did someone just save us?"

From a distance, a very familiar Mobile Suit is standing over the nearby building with its beam machine guns. Aine looks outside of the window and finds that familiar-looking Mobile Suit.

Aine: "It can't be! That's... the robot I saw on TV tomorrow, the one my brother called _Gundam_!"

Tamaki: "The one from **Love Me Tear** 's mecha show?!"

The Gundam flies toward the still-staggered enemy robot. Inside the cockpit, there's Mirai as the pilot. She calls out to Aine and Tamaki.

Mirai: "Aine- _chan_ , Tamaki- _san_ , you two better move out of this zone and look for a safe place. I'm going to take care of this armored dude."

Aine: "Mirai- _san_!?"

Mirai: "Don't waste anymore time! Tamaki- _san_ , floor it!"

Tamaki: "Okay!"

Tamaki quickly drives away from the battle area, allowing Mirai to engage the enemy unit which has recovered from its staggering.

Mirai: "Now, you're going nowhere."

The enemy robot runs toward Mirai with its metal blade ready. Mirai takes her own metal blade sheathed on the back of her Gundam's waist and parries the enemy's attack. Mirai appears to be wielding the blade in reverse grip.

Mirai: "Dang, you're pretty strong."

Mirai and the enemy unit knocks each other back before rushing toward each other again. Without warning, Mirai pulls her beam machine gun out and fires a lot of shots at her opponent. The enemy fails to react in time due to the surprise nature of Mirai's shot and takes the full brunt of Mirai's shots.

Mirai: "Oh yeah, I need to focus on its torso to break its core."

Mirai also shoots a dagger from her Gundam's right wrist which hits the enemy's torso and explodes, leaving some burns on it. The enemy shrugs off the damage and fires its gatling gun, forcing Mirai to boost jump and shoot another exploding dagger at its torso. Another explosion rocks the enemy as its torso gets even more damaged. Mirai uses her beam machine gun again, shrinking the gunbarrel to fire thin-sized beams. She concentrates her fire at the enemy's damaged torso, aims carefully, and fires many shots at the enemy's torso, slowly but surely piercing its armor. The enemy unit desperately fires one more volley of shots at Mirai, but Mirai doesn't care and rushes forward with her metal blade in hand.

Mirai: "You're finished!!"

Mirai unleashes a powerful thrust that completely pierces the enemy's torso, stabbing through its core. The enemy unit ceases to function and falls flat on the road. Aine and Tamaki returns back to where Mirai is to see her victorious.

Tamaki: "That was... amazing."

Aine: "She defeated that robot with ease..."

Tamaki: "Can't expect anything less from **Love Me Tear**..."

Mirai turns around and sees Aine and Tamaki.

Mirai: "Well, well, what a perfect timing to find you here."

Aine: "Eh?"

Mirai: "I'm actually looking for you, Aine- _chan_."

Tamaki: "What for?"

Mirai: "The truth is, you are being targeted."

Aine: "By that enemy robot?"

Mirai: "Yes. Not only you, but other popular idols - including us **Love Me Tear** \- are also being targeted by those enemies."

Aine: "Where did they come from?"

Mirai: "For that... You gotta follow me to where our base is located."

Tamaki: "Follow you?"

Mirai: "I'll carry you along if you don't mind. Besides, you are needed, Aine- _chan_."

Aine: "Me?"

Mirai: "All will be explained once we reach the base."

Mirai proceeds to lift Tamaki's car with her right arm, and then activates her thrusters to fly up and head to the aforementioned base of hers.

Tamaki: "Looks like we're heading towards Ibaraki prefecture. Maybe the base she mentioned us about is located there."

Several minutes later after constant flying, they reach the Mount Yamizo area at the northernmost part of Ibaraki prefecture. Mirai begins to land her Gundam on a certain spot where the ground begins to open up. It is a hangar gate that allows Mirai to enter, place Tamaki's car inside, and then park her Gundam inside with several crews coming to prepare the docking base and perform resupplying. Aine and Tamaki gets out of the car.

Aine: "I never knew there's a well-hidden base in this region."

Tamaki: "Yeah, neither do I."

Mirai, who has gotten off her Gundam, approaches the two.

Mirai: "Do you find this base fascinating? This was the work of the base's commanding officer. I believe he's expecting you in the command room."

Aine: "So, are we going to see that commanding officer of yours?"

Mirai: "Uh-huh. Follow me, I'll lead you there."

Aine: "Uh, yes..."

Aine and Tamaki begins to follow Mirai to the command room. As they walk through the corridors, they are seeing a lot of advanced technology stuffs around. After minutes of walking, they finally reach the command room and enters it. Inside, a mysterious edgy-looking man in a black suit of armor awaits them.

Dark General: "Welcome, Yuuki Aine, to my headquarters."

Aine: "Ah, and you are...?"

Dark General: "People call me _HAVOC Commander_ , for I am the commanding officer of this organization, specializing in chaos-hunting while also protecting people's original works from naughty hands. By the way, Mirai, I applaud your good job of defeating the bastard who tried to capture her back there."

Mirai: "Nah, it's nothing."

Tamaki: "What is your reason of needing Aine here?"

Dark General: "My reason? It's because--"

Another person opens the command room's door. It is revealed to be Karen.

Dark General: "Ah, Karen. Have you brought her along?"

Karen: "Just as you said, Commander."

Aine: "Karen- _san..._?"

Tamaki: "Her? Who are you talking about?"

Karen: "Tamaki- _san_?"

Tamaki: "Yeah, I just happened to be there alongside Aine. Anyway, who was the person that you brought?"

Karen: "Ah, I'll show you."

From behind Karen, Mio shows up.

Aine: "It can't be... Mio- _chan_?"


	2. Enter the Chaos

Aine is genuinely surprised to see Mio alongside Karen, leading to **Pure Palette** 's unexpected reunion due to **Love Me Tear** 's involvement.

Aine: "Mio- _chan_... but, why?"

Mio: "Aine... why should we meet again like this?"

Dark General: "Because **Love Me Tear** needs both of you."

Aine: "Need us... for what?"

Mirai: "To defeat the ones who targeted you."

Karen: "That is right. Mio- _chan_ was also targeted, but I saved her. However, I've received info about the disappearance **Baby Pirates**."

Aine: " **Baby Pirates** disappeared?! How?!"

Dark General: "It is very likely that they have been captured... by none other than... **CKN."**

Aine: "CKN?"

Dark General: " **CITRA KARYA NUSANTARA** , an Indonesian organization led by my worst archenemy from the past. These bastards live only to rip-off other people's works, claiming them as their own, and brainwashing the masses into believing that they do own those stolen works."

Mio: "How terrible. And why would they target us, and many other idols? Also, where did they get their robots from?"

Mirai: "They're targeting idols - more specifically Japan's entertainment industry as a whole - because they believe that we are nothing but complete mockery to their so-called _fully-inspired works_. Animated works, comics, illustrations, musics, none are safe from their fangs. They seek to rip them off, obliterate them, and claim the remnants as their own."

Karen: "Indonesia's entertainment industry has suffered and almost fell into oblivion because of their foul actions, and Japan is going to be their next target."

Tamaki: "What a ridiculous mentality..."

Dark General: "As for their robots, yes, these are also the result of blatant rip-offs."

Mio: "Then, what do you want us do to defeat them?"

Karen: "You two are going to... pilot your own Gundams."

Aine: "Gundams, you said!?"

Tamaki: "Wait a second, you two. You can't possibly ask them out this quickly! Don't you see their current state?"

Dark General: "You should also realize our current situation. This is a serious matter that we can't possibly underestimate. What if they end up getting captured and get their hard works ripped off without mercy?"

Tamaki is silenced after hearing HAVOC Commander's question. Aine begins imagining what would happen if she gets captured by CKN and the horrors she might face if that does happen.

Karen: "If I may say, you better let them think this through."

Tamaki: "Just as she said. Besides, they must be pretty exhausted from their works. At least give them time to rest and think about their decision."

HAVOC Commander thinks for a short while, and...

Dark General: (sigh) "Fine, I'll let you think this through. But, I await your answers tomorrow!"

Mirai: "Very well, then. We'll bring you two home and give you some time to rest up."

Aine: "Okay..."

Mio just nods.

Mirai: "I'll ride you all back to the school. Is that okay?"

Tamaki: "Please do."

Thus, Mirai decided bring Aine, Mio, and Tamaki back to Star Harmony Academy, carrying them inside Tamaki's car with her Gundam. They fly from Mount Yamizo back to Star Harmony Academy in roughly three to five minutes. After they reach their destination, Mirai lands and drops Tamaki's car in front of the school gate.

Tamaki: "Thanks for the ride, Mirai."

Mirai: "Don't mention it. But, remember, I await your decision tomorrow."

Mirai begins flying off, heading back to where she lives.

Tamaki: "I'll drive Mio back home. You can walk back home by yourself, Aine?"

Aine: "Yes."

Tamaki: "Then, off I go. Be careful."

Aine: "You, too. Stay safe."

Tamaki then leaves with Mio to drive her back to her apartment. Aine walks back home on her own. On the way, the thoughts of **Love Me Tear** 's order still haunts her.

Aine: _"Gundams... Are they really serious about making me and Mio-chan Gundam pilots to defeat that CKN organization? But, aren't they still upset of our failures back at Brilliant Friends Cup? Then why? Why would they choose us?"_

After some more walking, Aine has reached her home - Cafe Penguin. She knocks the front door and opens it.

Aine: "I'm home."

Nene: "Ah, Aine- _chan_ , welcome home. Where were you?"

Masamune: "Hey, didn't you hear the news? There was a robot attack near a TV station."

Aine: "Actually, I was there."

Masamune: "What?! Oh no, Aine, did you get hurt?"

Aine: "Dad, I'm fine. Do I look fine, Mom?"

Nene: "Actually, yes, you do look fine."

Masamune: "Phew, thank goodness. Anyway, had any dinner yet?"

Aine: "I haven't."

Nene: "Good timing. We're just done preparing for dinner."

Aine: "Ah, nice. Let's eat then."

Immediately, Aine follows her mom and dad to the dining room, quickly having her dinner with her family.

* * *

A few hours later, in Mio's apartment...

Mio is lying down on her bed, preparing to sleep. However, the thoughts of having to become a Gundam pilot following **Love Me Tear** 's order still bugs her mind.

Mio: _"Why? Why did they have to choose me and Aine? Have they no other suitable person for that job?"_

Mio gets up a little, looking at her blue keychain of Pure Palette on her right hand.

Mio: _"Perhaps... they haven't thought of me or Aine as a lost cause? They really had high hopes in us. At this rate... I simply cannot fail them any longer."_

Mio begins to clench her right fist, covering the keychain.

Mio: _"There has to be a lot more steam left inside of me, the top idol of Star Harmony Academy. If I can readjust my pace and actually sync up with Aine, then..."_

Mio stops thinking, lies back down on her bed, beginning to close her eyes in hopes that she can go to sleep.

* * *

Back at Aine's house...

Just like Mio, Aine is having trouble sleeping. The same thoughts of **Love Me Tear** wanting her to become a Gundam pilot bugs her.

Aine: _"I don't think I have ever faced such a pressure before. An evil organization seeking to ruin people's lives just to promote their illegal products, and **Love Me Tear** wanted me and Mio-chan to stop them by becoming Gundam pilots..."_

Aine rolls a little bit to the right side.

Aine: _"If I fail to stop them... not only will I fail **Love Me Tear** like I did back then, but also putting all my friends in danger... At this rate, I have no other choice..."_

Aine takes her pink keychain of Pure Palette and looks at it.

Aine: _"Mio-chan..."_

* * *

Tomorrow morning, Aine and Mio are picked up by Mirai and Karen, respectively. Karen in particular is accompanied by Tamaki who decided to tag along for she is still Aine and Mio's manager. They all head to Mount Yamizo again, going into _HAVOC_ ® headquarters for the decision point.

Once again, Aine and Mio are brought to the command room where HAVOC Commander resides.

Dark General: "So... Yuuki Aine and Minato Mio, have you decided on whether you're going to help us fight CKN or not?"

Karen: "Please tell us, you two."

Mio: "I... I gave it a lot of thought, but I'm still unsure about my answer."

Aine: "However, I..."

Mirai: "What is it, Aine- _chan_?"

Aine: "I know I've been thinking this through for the night, and..."

Mirai: "And...?"

Aine: "Mirai- _san_ , I don't want CKN to end up endangering me, Mio- _chan_ , all idols, and even all my friends out there. It really feels like that I have to do something about it. And, besides, I don't want to disappoint you anymore like we did before. None of us want to. Let me say this once again... _Bring it on_!"

Mirai smiles at Aine's response.

Mirai: "That's the spirit, Aine- _chan_. Glad you finally showed your determination."

Mio: "Aine..."

Karen: "What about you, Mio? What is your answer?"

Mio: "Um..."

Mio gets quiet for a while, but then speaks up.

Mio: "Karen- _san_ , count me in. This might be my chance of re-synchronizing myself with Aine once more. If I don't do it now, there will be no other chance for me. Besides, everyone's Aikatsu is in danger with those evildoers around. So, let me do it."

Karen: "That's what I'd like to hear. Very well, then, let us show you the Gundams."

Mirai: "They're in the hangar. Follow us."

Mio: "Yes."

Aine and Mio proceeds to follow **Love Me Tear** to the hangar, leaving Tamaki with HAVOC Commander inside the command room.

Tamaki: "I hope they're gonna be okay."

Dark General: _"Even then... why would **Love Me Tear** put their faith on a desynchronized idol unit like them? What are they aiming to do with them becoming Gundam pilots...? Ugh, all these matters not. They have to be able to kick that bastard's ass until it's black. If not..."_

Several minutes later, Aine and Mio have reached the hangar with **Love Me Tear**.

Karen: "Your Gundams are in this chamber."

The two follow where **Love Me Tear** goes. They enter the chamber and are astonished to see what lies inside. There are two Gundams with similar look to each other albeit with different colors of red and blue, their basic design bearing resemblence to certain Gundams from Anno Domini.

Aine: "Are these... our Gundams."

Mirai: "Correct. Your Gundam is the red-colored one, Gundam Fuero."

Karen: "As for you, Mio- _chan_ , yours will be the blue-colored Gundam Aquas."

Mio: "I see..."

Mirai: "These Gundams are designed more or less for balanced performance between melee combat and ranged combat. Despite that, we gave each of them specialized weapons."

Aine: "Such as?"

Mirai: "Gundam Fuero has something that we call an _Aerial Blade_ , a blade-like beam weapon made of solidfied _nothingness_ (Ayin). It is built-in on the Gundam's right hand."

Aine: "A beam weapon made from... _nothingness_? How does that even work?"

Mirai: "Beats me, it was the commander who came up with that idea. Anyway, this weapon has two modes. The first mode - the slashing mode - makes it work as a cutting blade like the usual beam saber, while the second mode - the bashing mode - turns it into a shocking blunt weapon kinda like stun clubs or something."

Aine: "That's... pretty unique if you ask me, despite the weirdness of how it was made."

Mio: "What about me?"

Karen: "Your specialized weapon is the _Big Bang Launcher_. Yes, it is made based from your unrealized dream to create a _big bang_ with Aine- _chan_."

Mio: "You mean my dream inspired HAVOC Commander to develop that weapon? To tell you the truth, I'm floored. What does it do, anyway?"

Karen: "Actually, it was us who gave him that idea. The weapon itself is a combination of your separate beam rifle and railgun, and it fires a powerful blue energy sphere which explodes like a tiny-scale big bang on impact. The shot needs to be charged, though, for maximum damage."

Mirai: "You might as well say _Big Bang Attack_ while you fire the weapon."

Mio: "Umm... not a good idea."

Aine: "Can we take a look into the cockpit?"

Mirai: Sure, why not?"

 **Love Me Tear** leads Aine and Mio to an elevator that brings them to the cockpits of their Gundams. They open the cockpits to show how they look like.

Aine: "The cockpit... looks pretty simple."

Mirai: "It may be simple, but controlling your Gundam inside won't be a simple task."

Aine: "I know."

Mirai: "I'm sure you're totally up to it. You don't need to answer, I know what your response is going to be."

Karen: "What about you, Mio- _chan_?"

Mio: "I... I'm ready for anything! I will disappoint you no more."

Karen: "That's the spirit. If you want, you can start your training right now."

Aine: "Can we?"

Mirai: "Because why not? The faster you become combat-ready, the better."

Mio: "Then let's do it."

Aine and Mio enters their new Gundams, sitting on the cockpit. The hatches are then closed and all the displays light up. With the camera activated, they can see their surroundings.

Mirai: "Hangar crews, bring the Gundams to the training chamber."

Crews: "Roger!"

With the help of the crews, the Gundams are brought to an elevator that leads to a big underground chamber designed for virtual training simulation.

Mio: "Aine, will you even be able to control it?"

Aine: "It's alright. I'll manage in no time."

Mio: "I see..."

The two proceeds with the training simulation.

Aine: "So, how do I walk?"

Mirai answers Aine via the communications channel.

Mirai: "Step on the pedals as if you're driving a car."

Aine: "Like this?"

Aine steps on the pedal as Mirai instructed. The Gundam begins to take a step.

Mio: "It walked. Then..."

Mio does the same thing with her Gundam. She steps on the pedal, but pushes it a bit further, allowing the Gundam to walk faster.

Karen: "Not bad there, Mio- _chan_."

Aine: "Hm, what does this button do?"

Aine looks at the right-hand controller presses the red button with a star on it, which activates the aerial blade on her Gundam's right palm.

Aine: "Oh, wow. That activates my main weapon?"

Mio: "It really looks like a beam saber."

Mirai: "Try swinging it. Use the controller on your right hand."

Aine moves the controller and the Gundam also moves its arm with the aerial blade.

Aine: "Ha!"

She swings her aerial blade once.

Mirai: "Oohh, nice. Try slashing at this training dummy."

The simulation program spawns three training dummies in the form of the armored enemy units that **Love Me Tear** fought before, with their behavior set to idle.

Aine: "Here goes nothing. Hyah!"

Aine does a downward diagonal slash, which causes an electric shock on the training dummy and knocks it down.

Aine: "Oh, it must be on the bashing mode."

Karen: "As for you, Mio- _chan_ , take your beam pistol, a secondary weapon for you."

Mio responds by taking the beam pistol from her Gundam's right waist.

Karen: "The procedure is quite simple. Wait until the targeting system hits the center mark, and then pull the trigger. That ensures full shot accuracy against your opponents."

Mio: "Sounds simple enough."

Mio begins to take aim at a different training dummy. She waits until the target marker hits the center. As the marker hits the center, she pulls the trigger, firing two shots at the training dummy. All the shots are hitting the target.

Karen: "Bullseye."

Mirai: "Wow, that wasn't half-bad. They learn fast, aren't they?"

Karen: "Looks like so. But..."

Karen starts whispering at Mirai's ear.

Karen: _Do you think they can fully reconnect with each other and restore Pure Palette to its former glory just by becoming Gundam pilots? I don't know why, but I have slight doubts about that."_

Mirai: _"To be honest, we better not look at them with negative light, even after we stung Mio-chan with such strict words back then. I bet they must have learned a thing or two."_

Karen doesn't respond to Mirai's words and continues observing Aine and Mio's training. It took them a few hours until the two are finished with their first training session. Once they're finished, they are brought into the control room to meet with **Love Me Tear** again, along with Tamaki who came in the middle of the training.

Mirai: "You two are quite fast learners. It didn't take long for both of you to properly grasp the combat basics."

Aine: "Nah, I don't think I did superb in that training."

Karen: "However, the real combat will be nothing like the training. You'll be putting your lives-- or, rather, everyone's lives at a stake."

Mio: "In short... failure is NOT an option, right?"

Karen: "Uh-huh."

Aine: "Mio- _chan_ , in this matter, failure is NEVER an option."

Tamaki: "Besides, this is not your ordinary Aikatsu. This is a war to save both Japan and Indonesia. We simply can't afford to fail in this endeavor. Our success... depends on your actions, and also the other potential pilots."

Mio: "Other potential pilots? Are you saying there will be more Gundam pilots?"

Tamaki: "Yes, HAVOC Commander did mention about getting more pilots. But he hasn't gotten into the specifics."

Mio: "Ah, I see..."

Mirai: "Considering that we need the numbers advantage over CKN, we pretty much need more manpower - or rather, idolpower to pull this off."

Karen: "Let me ask you this again. Are you to up to it? Protecting everyone's original works from CKN's wicked hands?"

Aine and Mio nods.

Karen: "That's good to hear. So then, you may leave and get some rest."

Aine/Mio: "Thank you so much."

Aine and Mio then leaves the control room with Tamaki.

Karen: "You were right, Mirai. They seem to have learned a thing or two."

Mirai: "Told ya."

Karen: "But, the question is, will they be able to perform well in real combat?"

Mirai: "That one, I don't know. We'll just wait and see."

* * *

In the next day, Aine and Mio are brought back to the HQ to continue their training, wrapping up all the combat basics. The two took a few more hours to get all the combat basics done.

Tamaki: "Hmm, nice."

Karen: "You two, good job at getting all the combat basics done. Now, let's jump into the advanced tactics."

Mirai: "The thing that you need to know is... learn the enemy's behavior and use it to your advantage."

Karen: "I'll start up the simulation. You'll be facing the same units again, but with their behavior set according to the combat data we collected. Let's--"

Suddenly, just as Karen is about to spawn the enemy unit in the simulation, the HQ's alarm goes off.

Aine: "What!?"

HAVOC Commander contacts Karen and Mirai in the control room.

Dark General: _"You two, battle stations. Two enemy units of the same type have been detected, and they're heading towards Star Harmony Academy."_

Karen: "This is bad. Shall we launch and intercept them, sir?"

Dark General: _"Actually, I want those two newcomers to intercept those bastards."_

Mirai: "Are you joking?! They're barely combat-ready in their current state! I mean, we haven't even got them into the advanced tactics!"

Dark General: _"These matters not! This is an emergency, and I'd rather not hear any objections if you wish to defeat CKN and save everyone! And, this is not a drill. I repeat, this is NOT a drill."_

Mirai: "Ugh... understood."

HAVOC Commander ends the transmission.

Aine: "What's going on? What was that alarm?"

Mirai: "Aine- _chan_ , Mio- _chan_ , you two are going out there..."

Karen: "Enemy units are on their way to your school, and you two have to stop them.

Aine: "Eh?"

Mio: "It can't be...!"


	3. Unacceptance

Aine and Mio are shocked to hear that they're suddenly going for their first real combat.

Mio: "Karen- _san_ , Mirai- _san_... you're not kidding, right?"

Aine: "Are we seriously going out there to fight? Aren't we still not combat-ready?"

Karen: "It wasn't us who gave that order. It was... HAVOC Commander."

Aine: "No way."

Tamaki: "Can't you tell him to reconsider that?"

Karen: "I'm afraid we can't. Otherwise--"

Mirai: "There's no time. We must get you sortied ASAP before they reach Star Harmony Academy!"

Aine remembers her friends at school.

Aine: "At this rate... my friends will be in danger! Mio- _chan_ , we gotta go!"

Mio: "Aine!?"

Aine quickly walks towards the launchpad.

Mio: "No, wait!"

Aine: "Fuero, Yuuki Ayin, heading out!"

Aine with her Gundam Fuero has launched, leaving Mio paralyzed for a bit, but she decides to get on the launchpad anyway.

Mio: "Dang it, I have no other choice. Aquas, Minato Mio, launching!"

Mio is then launched with her Gundam Aquas.

Mirai: "Hm, did I just hear Aine- _chan_ calling herself _Ayin_?"

Karen: "I heard that too. I never knew her tongue could slip like that."

* * *

Aine flies at high speed, trying to catch up with the enemy units that are getting closer towards her school. As she gets closer, Aine activates her Aerial Blade in slasher mode and attempts to engage one of the enemy units.

Aine: "Haa!"

Aine's opponent reacts quickly by engaging its metal blade and parries her attack. She backs off, switching her aerial blade to basher mode while trying to distract her opponent by firing her left wrist vulcans. However, the other enemy unit gets a jump on her and fires its gatling gun, scoring direct hits on her.

Aine: "No!!"

Aine takes some hit from the gatling gun, but her Gundams seem unfazed. From behind, Mio finally catches up.

Mio: "Hold on, Aine!"

Mio fires several shots from her beam rifle at the enemy unit who just fired at Aine. That unit simply defends against Mio's shots.

Aine: "Mio- _chan_?"

Mio: "Can't let them ruin our school."

Mio continues firing her beam rifles at her target. She fires four more shots before she switches to her railgun and fires a kinetic bullet at her target. Having learned the enemy's weakpoint from her training session, Mio aims specifically at the enemy's torso. While the beam rifle shots are dodged, Mio gets a lucky shot with her single shot from the railgun as the shot scores a direct hit on the opponent's waist, stunning it for a short while.

Aine: "Wow, good shot there, Mio- _chan_."

Mio: "Aine, watch out!"

Aine: "Eh? Whoa!"

Aine gets a little too careless which allows her opponent to fire some shots with its gatling gun at her. She dodges in a really clutch timing.

Aine: "Whew, that was close. Why, you--!"

Aine rushes towards her opponent with her aerial blade in basher mode, trying to do an overhead strike. The opponent manages to parry Aine's attack with its metal blade, but Aine's attack shakes the opponent's arm. Mio, in the other hand, struggles a little bit at dodging her opponent's gatling gun shots.

Mio: "Even with such responsive controls, I still can't handle it properly!"

Mio's opponent decides to rush in with its metal blade. Mio pulls out her secondary melee weapon - a beam-powered dagger - to parry her opponent's slash. However, the opponent soon fires its gatling gun again, knocking Mio back.

Mio: "Ugh!"

Mio regains balance and quickly returns fire with her beam rifle, but she keeps missing her target until she waits for the targeting marker to hit the center and pulls the trigger, firing a shot in a higher output. That way, she manages to score the first hit with her beam rifle, now hitting the opponent's torso and causes some damage on it.

During the battle, the residents of Star Harmony Academy - including Maika, Ema, Chiharu, Ken, and several of Aine's schoolmates - are noticing that a fight is happening up in the sky. They go out the school building to witness the fight.

Maika: "Hey, are these... Gundams?"

Ema: "Why are they here? And what are they fighting against?"

Ken: "You didn't hear about the attack that happened a few days ago? Those armored robots are the culprit."

Ema: "That means, those robots are the enemy?"

Chiharu: "Anyway, all of you should take cover somewhere."

Maika: "Ah, right."

Up there, Aine notices everyone in the school running off to take cover.

Aine: "Everyone...! Seriously, I cannot let this robot lay its hands on my friends!"

Aine is still busy clashing her aerial blade against her opponent's metal blade. Slowly but surely, she begins to struggle as her opponent keeps pushing her back. She decides to kick her opponent away and fires her wrist vulcans, dealing little to no damage against the opponent's armor. The opponent braves her shots and rushes towards her.

Aine: "No, don't come here!"

Aine attempts to dodge her opponent's charge. Intentional or not, her aerial blade in basher mode just happens to be on her opponent's way, causing it to trip over the blade and lose balance. Mio, noticing what happened, dodges away from her opponent and fires two shots from her railgun at Aine's opponent, scoring yet another direct hits and stunning it.

Mio: "Aine, do it!"

Aine: "Take this!"

Aine rushes toward the stunned enemy unit and smacks its back over and over again with her aerial blade in bashing mode, inflicting quite a lot of damage.

Mio: "Incredible... Huh!?"

The other enemy unit comes at Mio with its metal blade, forcing Mio to pull off her dagger again and parry the attack. Meanwhile, after she's done her relentless smackage at her opponent's back, Aine turns her aerial blade into slashing mode and takes a stance to stab the core through the back.

Aine: "Penetrate!"

Aine thrusts her aerial blade at full strength into the back of her opponent, successfully piercing its tough armor and directly penetrating the core.

Mio: "Did she get it?"

Aine pulls the aerial blade out from her opponent. Unlike the unit that Mirai defeated back then, Aine's poor victim actually explodes mid-air shortly after Aine pulled her aerial blade out.

Mio: "Incredible, she really did it."

Aine: "Alright! Take that, you--!"

The alarm inside Aine's cockpit goes off.

Aine: "What?"

From the distance, enemy reinforcements are coming in the form of two more of the same unit.

Mio: "Are you serious!? Now it's three-versus-two!? That is unfair!"

Mio knocks her opponent back and fires her beam rifle to distract it for a bit as she tries to divide her attention to the coming enemy reinforcements by firing her railgun at them. The reinforcing enemy units are dodging Mio's railgun shots easily as they're getting closer.

Mio: "No! Get away!"

Mio flies upward to dodge the incoming blade attack from the first reinforcing unit. But another unit comes straight towards her and kicks her up the head.

Mio: "Aaahh!"

Aine: "Mio- _chan_!"

Aine flies fast to help out Mio who's about to get ganged up by the two reinforcements, but the enemy unit that Mio fought before fires its gatling gun to stop Aine's charge and gets in her way.

Aine: "Don't get in my way! Mio- _chan_ needs help!"

Aine recklessly rushes toward her next opponent with her aerial blade in bashing mode ready. She does a horizontal swing, which gets dodged to the side with ease by her opponent. Immediately, the opponent kicks Aine in the back.

Aine: "Oww!"

Mio: "Aine! Ugh!"

Before Mio could move to help Aine, she almost receives a punch to the head if she didn't defend quickly.

Mio: "Move aside!!"

Mio gets angry and uses force to shove the enemy unit who almost punched her and fires a railgun shot at it, stunning it momentarily for her to rush towards Aine. The other enemy unit, however, proceeds to fires its gatling gun at her back, scoring some direct hits and almost causing damage on her Gundam's thrusters. Mio returns fire at her attacker by firing her beam rifle several times.

Aine: "They keep going after our backs. Is this because I attacked one of their fellows from behind?"

Mio: "I'm afraid that's gotta be the case. Can we even do a tactical retreat?"

Aine: "But then everyone at school will be in danger! And I don't think they would let us go that easily."

Mio: "But, at this rate-- Aine, watch out!"

Aine: "!?"

Aine is getting shot by the closest enemy unit. She tries returning fire with her wrist vulcans, but the shots are dodged easily. One unit rushes in with its metal blade and attacks Aine, prompting her to parry with her aerial blade in slashing mode. But, once again, the other enemy unit is targeting her back. This time around, she receives a strong kick to the back.

Aine: "Uwaa!"

Aine loses her balance.

Mio: "Why, you!"

Mio fires her railgun at the enemy unit that just kicked Aine in the back. She manages to get a clean hit due to her target still in the recoil after its kick. However, Mio's opponent uses that chance to attack Mio in the back with its metal blade.

Mio: "Not again!"

Mio descends with a boost to avoid the enemy's slash, but the enemy continues pursuing after her. Aine regains balance and tries to rush towards Mio to help her, but the enemy that was kicking her manages to outspeed her and get in her way.

Aine: "Outta the way!"

Aine charges right at her opponent without even caring about what the enemy have in store to intercept her attack. Out of nowhere, the enemy gets hit by rapid beam shots coming from the direction where the HQ is.

Aine: "What?"

Mio: "Who was that?"

Aine: "Don't tell me--!"

Just as Aine predicted, **Love Me Tear** has launched to help Aine and Mio, disregarding HAVOC Commander's orders.

Karen: "We couldn't just sit there and do nothing while you two are in a pinch."

Mirai: "From this point, let us handle them."

Mio: "You two...!"

Aine: "We can still help you."

Mirai: "Can you? I mean, you've done enough for now."

Karen: "At the very least you managed to take down one enemy unit. Rather than pushing yourselves too hard, let us take care of all these now."

Mirai: "If you still wish to fight, however, I'll allow you to provide some finishing blows."

Aine: "Ah... understood."

Mio: "Okay..."

Aine and Mio steps aside while having their weapons ready for assists as **Love Me Tear** charges right at the three enemy units. The two targets the one from the previous squad that was fought by Mio.

Karen: "Hm!"

With her _naginata_ , Karen unleashes multiple thrusts at the target with blinding speed, all scoring direct hits at the enemy's torso while randomly hitting at the pinpoint location of its core. Karen flips to the back of her target and smacks it with the _naginata_ 's dull side towards Mirai, allowing her to shoot an exploding dagger at the pinpoint location. The dagger explodes on impact to break the torso's armor a little bit. Without hesitation, Mirai fires a volley of shots from her beam machine gun at the torso, causing even more damage.

Mirai: "Aine! Shoot your aerial blade!"

Aine: "Eh? Like this?"

Aine points her aerial blade in slashing mode at the enemy's torso, and then shoots it off her Gundam's hand, stabbing the enemy unit right through the core, causing it to blow up.

Mirai: "Nice aim."

The next enemy unit comes straight at Mirai from the side, but Mirai boosts upward to dodge its incoming attack.

Mirai: "Nope, not gonna hit me."

Karen: "Mirai, move out of the way!"

Mirai: "Eh? Whoa!"

Mirai quickly moves out of the way as an enemy unit is sent flying by Karen's _naginata_ slash, almost colliding with her. Mirai then speeds toward the still-flying enemy unit, and then kicks it towards Mio.

Karen: "Mio! Form the _Big Bang Launcher_!"

Mio: "Ah, okay!"

Mio combines her beam rifle and her railgun to form the _Big Bang Launcher_. She fires two quick shots at the coming enemy unit. The launcher shoots electric spheres that electrocutes the target on impact. All shots hit the target, electrocuting it mid-air. Mio wastes no time and begins charging for a higher output shot, specifically in armor piercing (AP) mode. That creates a bigger sphere, but Mio decides to close in to the enemy, pointing the charged sphere at the core, point-blank range.

Mio: "Fire!!"

Mio fires the launcher from point-blank range, causing an explosion that knocks the two back. Mio only suffers slight burns on her Gundam, while the enemy now has a hole on its torso, its core completely blown up. The enemy unit starts to fall and blows up mid-air.

Karen: "Good job. Now, only one more remain."

However, seeing its two companions fall, the remaining enemy unit decides to retreat.

Aine: "Hey, wait!"

Mirai stops Aine from chasing the retreating unit.

Mirai: "Enough, Aine. It isn't necessary."

Karen: "Besides, we are concerned with you two being forced into combat despite not being fully combat-ready."

Mirai: "Let us go back to HQ and resupply."

Aine: "Okay... Mio- _chan_ , let's go."

Mio: "Uh-huh."

Aine, Mio, and **Love Me Tear** proceeds to head back to the HQ. Soon after, nearly everyone in the school are getting out to see what happened.

Ken: "Is it done?"

Chiharu: "They have left. Who were those, anyway?"

Ken: "Beats me. But, I think I caught a glimpse of two familiar ones. They are..."

Chiharu: "Huh?"

Ken: "...the two that once appeared in **Love Me Tear** 's mecha drama show! I knew it, they looked familiar."

* * *

Later, once Aine, Mio, and **Love Me Tear** arrives back at the HQ, HAVOC Commander has been waiting for them at the hangar. He doesn't appear to be happy at them.

Dark General: "Kamishiro Karen, Asuka Mirai, what did you two disobey my orders?"

Mirai: "Why? It's because they were in a pinch."

Dark General: "Nonsense. Aren't theythe ones with great potential? Then there should be no reason for you to help them!"

Karen: "Be considerate, Commander. They are not fully combat-ready yet."

Aine: "Even then, we fought according to what we learned in the simulations."

Mio: "She's right. Was that not enough?"

Dark General: "With that kind of capablity, we will NEVER defeat CKN."

Mio: "But we forced them into retreating!"

Aine: "Not to mention, we saved our friends back at school."

Dark General: "CKN's destruction matters the most! If we don't beat them fast, they'll beat us down to a pulp instead! Dammit, that is why I have little trust in idols like you."

Mirai: "At least give them credit for actually fighting against the enemy, even if their capabilities aren't perfect yet!"

Dark General: "Silence! These two were NOT fighting to destroy CKN! They were fighting to protect their friends!"

Aine: "Is it wrong fighting to protect others?"

Dark General: "Know your priority, little ones. Like I said before, CKN's destruction matters the most! If you still prioritize your friends over the death of your enemies, never even think of defeating them in forever, or even reviving that goddamned precious unit of yours!"

Aine and Mio are shocked to hear HAVOC Commander's rants.

Karen: "Commander! Don't talk to them like that!"

Mirai: "You know little about **Pure Palette** and what they had to go through! And that's how you talk to them?"

Dark General: "The same goes to you, **Love Me Tear** , for disobeying my order! The fact that you helped them fight proved that not only you two aren't fully trustworthy, but also **Pure Palette** is almost good as useless!"

Karen: "Commander!!"

Mirai: "Didn't we tell you that we joined your rank in our own volition, not because of orders!? Also, these two joined in on our fight not because of your orders, but because of us, because they don't wanna fail us like before! In other words, they seek to redeem themselves of their past failures!"

Dark General: "What's with those petty excuses? Save that for after we run those bastards to the ground."

Karen: "Petty excuses, you said!?"

Dark General: "Let me tell you this. Once you join the fight against CKN, you are essentially under my command because I am the leader of this entire operation for BOTH Japan and Indonesia! And may I remind you? CKN is led by my worst archenemy who will stop at nothing to ruin your lives as idols!"

Mirai: "Does that mean we have to abandon our Aikatsu just to simply follow your orders!?"

Dark General: "If you prefer that Aikatsu of yours, then you're the same as that useless Friends! It's better for you to get outta here and let me handle all the heavy-lifting!"

Mirai: "Why, you...!"

Mirai gets angry and is about to walk towards HAVOC Commander to slap him. But...

Aine: "Mirai- _san_ , you don't need to..."

Mirai: "Aine- _chan_?"

Aine: "It is our fault to begin with..."

Mio: "Yes, it's because of us not being able to live up to your expectations, even in this situation where we had to fight for everyone's lives."

Karen: "Don't say that, Mio. You did quite well in that battle despite you not being fully combat-ready."

Mio: "If we did, they why Commander disapproves us so?"

Karen: "That's..."

Aine: "He was right after all. We got desynchronized with each other, and we lost during Brilliant Friends Cup despite everyone saying it was our best performance ever. And as a result, our unit was gone, disbanded."

Mio: "If we really are as useless as he said, we are indeed not worthy of joining this fight, even if we also fought to protect our friends who are in danger..."

Karen: "Mio- _chan_... "

Aine and Mio begins to leave the hangar.

Mirai: "Wait, where are you--?!"

Aine: "We're going home."

Dark General: "Fine, just go home and rethink your lives."

The two aren't responding to HAVOC Commander's words and simply leaves in despair and disgust.

Karen: "Commander, I can't believe you would do something like this to their fragile hearts. Now look at them leaving in despair and their determination broken because of you."

Dark General: "All I need is someone who actually gives a damn about destroying CKN. Other than that, they are unnecessary."

Mirai: "You should reconsider your words and especially your edgy behavior, Commander. One day, it might end up biting you in the ass."

Dark General: "Heh, see if it will ever happen."

Both Karen and Mirai glares at HAVOC Commander with anger, but then simply leaves the hangar.

* * *

Borneo (Kalimantan), Indonesia...

Amidst the jungle of Borneo, stands the main base of CKN, well-hidden with a powerful camouflage field. It's been hours since their attack squad got owned by Aine, Mio, and **Love Me Tear**. The only survivor is returning to the base, entering its hangar for resupplying.

At the moment, CKN's top general - a mysterious man wearing a spandex suit with a chestplate along with a helm covering the entire head - is informed of the squad's defeat inside his room.

CKN's general: "What did you say?! That dumb garbage took down my precious turbo troops, leaving only one remaining for retreat?!"

Assistant: "That is correct, General. Not only he has those two Gundams, he got an extra two now."

CKN's general: "Now that's just great. His autism is really refusing to accept that I have all those platinum awards and exclusive licenses."

Assistant: "You're right. We dominate Indonesia's entertainment industry, while he got swiped away because all of us knew he was just jealous of our popularity. So, then, what is our next plan?"

CKN's general: "If it isn't obvious already, I need to think and come up with a good plan to make him finally bow down to me and kiss my feet."

Assistant: "Then do it fast, General. Unless we take him down, we won't be able to occupy Japan and rip their assets off."

CKN's general: "Why are you ordering me around? I'm the GENERAL here, I'm the _legendary_ Ranger."

Assistant: "Oh, sorry. I'm just suggesting something, not ordering you."

CKN's general: "Hmph, fine..."

The assistant then leaves the general's room.


	4. Dreamy Reinforcements

In the next day...

Aine and Mio returns to school with an even more depressed look on their faces. Following HAVOC Commander's harsh rants towards them, their will to fight seems to have gone down the drain, as if the _death_ of **Pure Palette** wasn't enough.

During the lunch break, Aine sits alone on a bench, eating her meal. Two of her friends, Iroha and Himari are approaching her from behind, and then talks to her.

Himari: "Aine- _chan_ , are you all right?"

Iroha: "We've seen you looking much more depressed than before. What happened?"

Aine: "Uh..."

Himari: "Please, tell us. Is it still about your unit?"

Aine: "It's not just because of my unit. Honestly... I doubt you will believe what I'm going to say."

Iroha: "It's okay, just talk to us. We won't laugh at you."

Aine: "Are you sure?"

Himari: "Uh-huh, just tell us what's wrong. Who knows if we can help."

Aine: "Uhh... okay."

Aine begins to tell the story of her getting forcefully recruited by HAVOC Commander to fight against CKN and how much of a mean edgelord he is.

Meanwhile, Mio is also eating her lunch alone on a bench inside a corridor. Maika and Ema approaches her.

Maika: "Hey, Mio. What happened? You look really down today, even more than a few days ago."

Mio: "Actually, it's nothing big."

Ema: "Come on, Mio- _chan_ , don't hide it too much from us. If you need any help, just tell, and leave it to _big sis_."

Maika: "So, what's going on?"

Mio: "It's about... the battle that you may have seen roughly yesterday."

Ema: "You mean... that Gundam battle?"

Mio: "If you saw the blue-colored Gundam with two ranged weapons... it was mine."

Maika: "What?! You became a Gundam pilot?!"

Mio: "But it just felt like I did it against my will."

Maika: "Against your will? But, why?"

Mio: "Should I really tell you the details? And, before I do, won't you say anything weird about what I'm going to tell you?"

Ema: "I promise I won't."

Mio: "Then..."

Just like Aine, Mio begins telling Maika and Ema about what happened in the past few days.

* * *

Back at the HQ...

HAVOC Commander is receiving a transmission from Indonesia, coming from a guy named **Pritama** , the leader of a rebel army at Indonesia with the same goal as him.

Pritama: _"Greetings, Commander. How are things going on your end?"_

Dark General: "So far, we seem to be doing good. What about you? What is your current situation?"

Pritama: _"We are still in our hideout, trying to find the perfect time to strike. Yeah, all we did were just small-scale skirmishes. But, once we recruit even more members, we should be good to launch a bigger assault against CKN."_

Dark General: "The faster you amass your numbers, the better. After all, our goal is to annihilate CKN and save both Indonesia and Japan from their insanity."

Pritama: _"Just leave it to me, Commander. Once everything is ready, launching two-pronged attack with your help will be a breeze."_

Dark General: "If you have any new information, just contact me."

Pritama: _"Understood. Now, then, if you'll excuse me."_

Pritama ends the transmission.

Dark General: _"Hmph. I'm lucky there are many out there who share a common enemy. That will make it easier for me to exact my revenge against that irredeemable monster."_

Suddenly, the radar in his room detects something.

Dark General: "Hm? What is it?"

He checks the GPS on the larger display in his room and finds three red dots moving towards the north of the HQ.

Dark General: "Enemy forces?! I have to get everyone to battle stations and call **Love Me Tear** \-- wait, no. I should handle it myself because not even the Diamond Friends can be trusted."

However, two more dots appear right over the position of the HQ.

Dark General: "What the--? Two unknown units? Who are they?"

Over the HQ, a space/time rift opens up and two familiar Gundams appear from it. The rift is then closing itself. They are indeed Yume Nijino's Gundam Dreamforge and Rola Sakuraba's Gundam Spyceroller.

Yume: "Are we on the correct coordinates?"

Rola: "Let me check... Yes, this is it, just as Ninja- _san_ calculated."

Yume: "And our current location... oh, we're in Ibaraki prefecture, right over Mount Yamizo."

Rola: "Okay, we can start our search for CKN. We should start from--"

The two are suddenly receiving a transmission from HAVOC Commander.

Dark General: _"You two unknowns, identify yourself."_

Rola: "Whoa! Who are you?"

Dark General: _"I am HAVOC Commander, and you two are right over my headquarters."_

Yume: "We're right over your headquarters? Is it underground?"

Dark General: _"What? More girls in Gundam? Explain yourselves, strangers. Who are you? And what is your business here?"_

Yume: "Uh, we are idols from Four-Stars Academy."

Dark General: _"More idols, and from an idol academy I've never heard before..."_

Rola: "Because we came from a different dimension. And, our business? We are here to search for any clues of CKN's whereabouts."

Dark General: _"Wait a sec, did you say CKN?!"_

Rola: "Oh, yes, I did."

Dark General: _"That means you must be also hunting those bastards down. Good timing, I want you to intercept three enemy units that have just passed by this area to the north. Chase them, and destroy them."_

Rola: "Hey, are you joking? We have just arrived here, you can't simply tell us to--!"

Dark General: _"You dare disobey me?! Listen, CKN is our common enemy. If you wanna fight them and succeed, you are to join into my forces and listen to my orders!"_

Rola: "Geez, calm down, mister. What is wrong with you, suddenly giving us orders from out of nowhere?"

Yume: "Rola, just go with what he said for now."

Rola: "Are you sure, Yume?"

Yume: "If he really has the same goal as we do, he might become a valuable ally to us."

Dark General: _"If you're done rambling, then go chase them down."_

Rola: "Okay, fine, we'll be on our way!"

The transmission ends.

Rola: "Seriously, what's up with that guy?"

Yume: "Beats me. Anyway, let's go look for those enemy units."

Rola: "Okay."

Yume and Rola begins to head north, chasing down the enemy units.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Star Harmony Academy...

Aine, Mio, Maika, and Ema are currently in Tamaki's office after Maika decided to bring Aine and Mio to the office to discuss everything that has happened in the past few days.

Maika: "That HAVOC Commander... How could he say such a thing to you?"

Tamaki: "I couldn't believe it myself. By the time I met Aine and Mio again after that battle, they looked way more depressed than they were before."

Ema: "That HAVOC Commander guy must be seriously lacking on compassion and consideration. I mean, he couldn't understand Aine- _chan_ and Mio- _chan_ 's problems."

Mio: "All he cared is... the destruction of CKN."

Aine: "He even yelled at Karen- _san_ and Mirai- _san_ for disobeying his orders, even though they were trying to save us from those enemy reinforcements."

Tamaki: "Yes, **Love Me Tear** is indeed working with HAVOC Commander, bringing along the same mobile suits that we saw in that mecha drama show a few days ago."

Mio: "But they said they joined forces with HAVOC Commander willingly because they share a common enemy. They didn't say it was because of orders."

Maika: "But, still, what was he thinking? Is it even necessary for him to yell at you and hurt their determination to fight?"

Aine: "Honestly... I have no idea."

Mio: " HAVOC Commander really didn't appreciate us enough."

Ema: "Then make him appreciate you more."

Mio: "But, how?"

Aine: "Do we have to simply get better at piloting and combat?"

Tamaki: "Don't push it. Do it one step at a time. I'm sure he'll hopefully mellow out and appreciates you more."

Ema: "If you need a bit more help, just ask, and _big sis_ will surely help you."

Aine: (sighs) "Thanks, Ema- _chan_."

Mio: "I appreciate your support. But this is primarily our problem."

Aine: "Besides, I need to learn how not to solely rely on others. Because... my Frienergy isn't the answer to everything."

Maika: "No, Aine, don't say it. Your Frienergy isn't as useless as you think it is now."

Aine: "Does that mean it is okay for me to keep trailing behind Mio- _chan_ without me ever getting on par or even surpassing her? Is my Frienergy truly all I need to triumph over everything?"

Mio is shooked a little bit while Maika and Ema are silenced.

Mio: _"I understand... I was overconfident with my own abilities and thought I could simply carry Aine to victory. But, I didn't realize she couldn't keep up with me and we ended up with desynchonization. Dear Lord, what have I done?"_

Mio moves her head a little bit to look at Aine's still-frustrated look.

Mio: _"Even if we are able to make HAVOC Commander mellow out, will we ever be able to actually revive our unit?"_

Aine notices Mio looking at her. She proceeds to look back at her. However, Chiharu enters the room.

Aine: "Eh? Chiharu- _san_?"

Chiharu: "I'm sorry for eavesdropping for a bit, but I figured that you can use some counseling. That way, you can shove some of those weights off your shoulders."

Mio: "Do we?"

Chiharu: "Yes. And to do that, you can go to the counseling room."

Tamaki: "It's worth the try. Why not do it?"

Aine: "Okay."

Aine and Mio then leaves Tamaki's office, following Chiharu to the counseling room. Once they reach the room, they enter it, only to find a big display on the wall with a sofa. The two sits down on the sofa while Chiharu calls out the counselor.

Chiharu: "Hello, Coco- _chan_."

Aine/Mio: "Eh?"

From the display, Coco the Aikatsu Navi shows up.

Coco: "Coco~dayo."

Aine: "Coco- _chan_? You're also the one in charge of the counseling room?"

Coco: "Ah, if it isn't Aine-chan and Mio-chan. Well, of course. Not only I excel on finding tons of Aikatsu-related informations, but also I excel on counseling idols who are carrying some burden on their shoulders."

Mio: "We just didn't expect that."

Coco: "So, please tell me your problems. I'll try and help you."

Thus, Aine and Mio begins telling their story of them dealing against HAVOC Commander's edgy nature and harsh behavior.

* * *

Meanwhile...

Yume and Rola have caught up with the three enemy units. They begin engaging those enemy units, with Yume using her Grand-Dream swallow and Rola using her two thin beam sabers.

Yume: "Ha!"

Yume unleashes a quick swing at her target. The opponent quickly pulls its metal blade and parries the attack, attempting to push Yume back. As Yume is fighting, Rola fires the chest beam turrets at the other two enemy units. While she managed to score some direct hits, the enemies seem to be unfazed by those shots.

Rola: "They're persistent as always!"

Rola rushes toward one of the enemy units, dodging any gatling gun shots that her opponent fires and proceeds to go melee against it. She unleashes a slash with her right-hand beam saber, and it gets parried by the opponent's metal blade. The other enemy unit flies straight at Rola with its metal blade ready for a pincer attack.

Yume: "Oh no, you don't!"

Noticing their attempt for a pincer attack, Yume powers-up, swinging her swallow at full strength to knock her opponent towards the one rushing to attack Rola. The two ends up colliding, staggering them for a few precious seconds. Rola uses that chance to go relentless against her opponent, unleashing slashes after slashes with both beam sabers, giving her opponent quite a hard time. However, the two that just collided with each other quickly regains balance and resumes the fight.

Rola: "Oh, come on...!"

* * *

 

Back at the Star Harmony Academy counseling room...

Coco: "Hmm... I understand. You were pressured by HAVOC Commander yelling at you and **Love Me Tear**."

Aine: "Coco- _chan_ , do you - by any chance - know who HAVOC Commander actually is?"

Coco: "Uh... Let me search for a bit..."

Coco begins searching, but...

Coco: "I'm sorry, but I can't seem to find any detailed info about the edgelord you call HAVOC Commander. The only thing I am able to find is that HAVOC Commander is in fact Indonesian."

Mio: "He's an Indonesian, too? Then why would he settle in Japan?"

Coco: "Like I said, there's no more info about him."

Aine: "The thing is... we had no choice but to fight against CKN. If we didn't, all of our friends would be in danger. But, HAVOC Commander yelled at us because of us fighting to protect our friends instead of solely defeating CKN."

Mio: "What are we to him?"

Coco: "To be frank, if I were you, I would just ditch him."

Mio: "But, according to him, anyone who got themselves involved in the fight against CKN are automatically under his command."

Coco: "How does that even work?!"

Aine: "Beats me."

Mio: " **Love Me Tear** volunteered to join him, and we ended up joining him too just because it was **Love Me Tear** who asked us."

Coco: "I know how you felt. You don't want to disappoint **Love Me Tear** anymore after your defeat in Brilliant Friends Cup and the _death_ of your Friends unit, hence why you chose to join in the fight."

Aine: "Exactly, we can't disappoint them anymore. But, HAVOC Commander doesn't care about that. What should we do, then?"

Coco: "I believe it's better to do it one step at a time. For now, just show him that you are fully capable of combating those enemies. He might have a change of heart one day."

Mio: "Just as Tamaki- _san_ said, then..."

Aine: "I hope he does have a change of heart if we really show what we are capable of."

Mio: "Obviously, we'll need a ton more training sessions."

Aine: "Uh-huh. Also, I'm feeling somewhat lighter now. Some of my burden are off my shoulder."

Mio: "Me, too. I don't feel as depressed as I was before."

Coco: "That means my counseling works like wonder!"

Mio: "But, still, we must work our way to our revival. Otherwise, we won't be able to make HAVOC Commander change his mind and also defeat CKN."

Aine: "Yeah."

* * *

Back at the HQ, inside the operations room, HAVOC Commander is observing **Dreamroller** 's fight against the three CKN grunt units.

Dark General: "Bah, they're just as incompetent as the newbies chosen by **Love Me Tear**. That really takes too long."

HAVOC Commander stands up.

Dark General: "Y'know what? Screw that mess, I better go there and show those brats how it's supposed to be done."

HAVOC Commander leaves the operations room and heads to a hidden hangar where he stored his personal mobile suit. Inside it is an edgy, demonic-looking black mobile suit, making it look more like a mecha for a . He enters the cockpit, activates the mobile suit, and immediately heads to the hangar for the launch sequence.

At the battle zone, Yume and Rola are still taking their time fighting the CKN grunt units. Even with their Innovator powers, the surprisingly advanced A.I. of the enemy units are starting to cause them some trouble.

Yume: "Whoa! Whoa!"

Yume grazes a volley of gatling gun shot from her opponent, nearly hitting her Gundam's left leg. She returns fire with her waist-mounted piercing blasters at her opponent's torso for three times. Two of the first shots missed, but the last shot scores a direct hit, damaging the torso. Rola sees that chance and fires a few more missiles at Yume's damaged opponent, scoring more direct hits at the torso, but that allows the other two enemy units to try and gang up on Rola from both sides.

Rola: "No way in hell you're going to gang me up!"

Rola proceeds to kick one of the gankers away, and then turns full one-eighty to kick the other one away. Yume fires her piercing blasters again at the first unit Rola kicked, hitting it hard and causing it to get staggered. The second unit that Rola kicked away quickly regains balance and activates its hidden missile pods on both its legs. The missiles are fired at both Yume and Rola.

Yume: "Missiles?!"

Rola: "Nobody told us about it!"

The two are then trying to outrun the homing missiles that are going straight towards them. They shoot down a few ot those missiles with their head vulcans, but some survives and forces them to guard with their shields as the missiles are about to hit them. The missiles explodes on impact, dealing quite some damage to the shields.

Rola: "Oww! Even a few of these hit hard!"

As the staggered unit regains balance, the three of them rushes toward Yume and Rola while they're still regaining balance. Yume regains her balance quicker and rushes back at two of them with her swallow ready. Both enemy units are swinging their metal blades at Yume simultaneously. Yume parries both the attacks and powers-up as much as she can to push the two back.

Rola: "Yume, no! You can't take two of them alone directly!"

Yume: "But, if I can't do it...!"

The other enemy unit goes straight at Rola, forcing her to clash her beam sabers against its metal blade. Meanwhile, the two enemy units are starting to push Yume back.

Yume: _"Ugh... their persistence is overwhelming. Why can't I... push them back!?"_

All of a sudden, the two enemy units that are pushing Yume back are getting shot from behind with two shots of dark beam energy. That allows Yume to knock them back.

Yume: "What? Who?"

Rola: "Reinforcements?"

From the distance, HAVOC Commander's edgy, demonic looking mobile suit approaches. It carries a two-handed dark sword and a long-range energy cannon on its back.

Yume: "That's--!"

Rola: "Ow the **EDGE!** "

HAVOC Commander contacts the two.

Dark General: "Incompetent little chaps. Now I'm forced to help out both of you and show you how it's done."

Yume: "That's the guy from before!"

Rola: "And he looks really edgy. Just take a look at his mobile suit, demonic aesthetics all over the place. Hope we don't end up tripping over the **edge**."

Dark General: "I'll handle this myself. So, you incompetent ones should stay out of my way."

Rola: "Hey! We can still fight! Who do you think you are to speak at us like--!"

Dark General: "Silence! Here they come!"

Detecting HAVOC Commander on the battle zone, all three enemy units are switching their primary focus and rushes towards him. HAVOC Commander takes his two-handed dark sword and prepares to fight.

Dark General: "Ha!"

HAVOC Commander swings his dark sword with full strength, unleashing an energy shockwave that hits all three enemy units, knocking them away with ease and also stunning them.

Yume: "Incredible."

Without delay, HAVOC Commander focuses his attention to a stunned enemy unit right in front of him. He charges right at it with his dark sword ready, and then stabs the poor victim right through the torso with just a single attack. He pulls his dark sword and actually cuts his target in half horizontally.

Rola: "He defeated that one unit with ease..."

The two remaining enemy units have recovered from their stun, only to find their companion destroyed. They proceed to rush toward HAVOC Commander again, firing their gatling guns at him.

Dark General: "You're wasting your time trying to mess with the protector of Japan's entertainment industry such as ME!"

HAVOC Commander engages his long-range cannon, begins charging, and quickly fires a sustained beam of dark energy that blasts the two enemy units with full force, causing significant damage. He wastes no time and rushes with his dark sword again, immediately going after another target and slices it down with three slashes, the last slash destroying the core of the enemy and making it explode mid-air.

Dark General: "Last one."

Just as the last remaining enemy unit regains balance, HAVOC Commander already boosts at full speed towards it. Desperate, it pulls out its metal blade to fight off HAVOC Commander. The two begins clashing against each other.

Dark General: "Hoo, you're putting up some fight, huh? But, you still SUCK!"

Powering-up, HAVOC Commander does an incredibly powerful slash, which breaks the enemy's metal blade apart and cuts the whole unit down, also destroying its core in the process. With that, CKN's attack force has been decimated once more.

Yume: "Amazing... he's like an one-man army."

Rola: "How is he so powerful like that?"

Dark General: "You two, follow me back to my HQ. I want you to explain yourselves further."

Yume: "But, we're--!"

Dark General: "No buts. As much as I don't want idols to help me out, I still want more firepower to beat the crap out of CKN and its denizens! Now, move!"

Yume: (sigh) "Fine..."

Yume and Rola reluctantly decides to follow HAVOC Commander back to his HQ. Along the way, the two communicates with each other using their Innovator power.

Yume: _"Rola, did you feel something from that guy?"_

Rola: _"Actually, yes. That feeling... is very familiar."_

Yume: _"Me too. For some reason, part of him reminds me of Ninja-san."_

Rola: _"But, does he really have anything to do with Ninja-san?"_

Yume: _"At the moment, I can't say for sure. Time will tell, I believe."_

Rola: _"Well, okay."_

Yume and Rola continues heading to the HQ...

* * *

Back at Star Harmony Academy, inside Tamaki's office.

Chiharu: "Did you get something useful and informative from the counseling?"

Aine: "It wasn't much. All we have to do is to show him our worth."

Mio: "Just as she said. Unless we actually get better, we won't be able to meet his expectations. Besides, **Love Me Tear** never said that they were disappointed with us after our first battle."

Aine: "Besides, we really did get some of the weights off our shoulders. We're feeling kinda lighter now."

Tamaki: "Glad to hear it. There's indeed still hope for you two."

Suddenly, Aine's phone rings. She answers it.

Aine: "Hello. Eh, Mirai- _san_? What's wrong?"

Mirai: _"I was told that there's been another attack sent by CKN. However, two unidentified Gundams were also found, and they are actually also going after CKN like we do. Along with HAVOC Commander, they stopped CKN's attack."_

Aine: "You mean, we got some new allies?"

Mirai: _"Most likely. I hear those new allies are on their way to the HQ right now. You want to meet them?"_

Aine: "Meet them? But, we're..."

Mirai: _"Still traumatized from HAVOC Commander's rants? Don't let it bother you for too long. After all, we covered you two back then, though he just won't stop being edgy. Don't worry, though. You can just come here, and we'll try and cover you in case he says anything bad at you."_

Aine: "I'll hang up for now and ask Mio- _chan_ if she want to go. Wait for me."

Aine ends the call.

Mio: "That was Mirai- _san_ , right?"

Aine: "Uh-huh, she said we've just got new allies."

Mio: "Truly?"

Aine: "Should we go there? Mirai- _san_ said she and Karen- _san_ will cover us from HAVOC Commander there."

Mio: "Though I still feel quite uneasy after that... Fine, we'll go there, then."

Aine: "I see. I'll call Mirai- _san_ again."

Aine calls Mirai again. In just a few seconds, Mirai answers the call.

Mirai: _"So, are you going?"_

Aine: "I've asked Mio-chan, and yes, she's going."

Mirai: _"Good. We'll go to your school and pick you up. Wait for us, okay?"_

Aine: "Yes."

Aine ends the call once again.

Aine: "They're coming to pick us up. We'll wait here."

Mio: "Okay."

About ten minutes later, **Love Me Tear** arrives at Star Harmony Academy to pick Aine and Mio up.


	5. Friends Avoiding the Edge

At CKN's base, the _legendary_ Ranger is informed about the defeat of his next attack squad.

L.Ranger: "Impossible! More Gundams came to destroy my attack squad?!"

Assistant: "Not only that, HAVOC Commander also came in person to the battle zone to finish our squad in one go."

L.Ranger: "This is insane. A _legendary_ Ranger like me struggling against a dumped-off autistic trash like him."

Assistant: "Because we were not sending actual Zords. If we were, we would have an easier time."

L.Ranger: "Guess I underestimated him way too much. But, knowing that he got some help from idols, isn't he a bit too... girly?"

Assistant: "Heh, just as you say. We don't go with such girly stuffs. We go with the supreme originality of our Indonesian entertainment media. These girls? They can just rot in a hole, along with that trash."

L.Ranger: "Yea, I'll show them that Japanese entertainment media are rotten to the core and we will dominate them. So, then, let's quicken the maintenance of our next line of Zords and send them to beat the crap out of those idols."

Assisant: "Roger that."

Thus, the _legendary_ Ranger orders the Zord maintenance team to work faster and get the thing sortied to Japan.

* * *

Back at the HQ...

Yume and Rola are getting off their Gundams after landing them inside the hangar. There, they meet face-to-face with HAVOC Commander.

Yume: "You are... the leader of this organization?"

Dark General: "Indeed, I am. And this is my base."

Rola: "It is surprisingly quiet here. Is there anybody working here?"

Dark General: "There are, but not many, since a lot of things I have in this base are automated."

Yume: "Anyway, what was that edgy, demonic-looking mobile suit of yours?"

Dark General: "What do you mean _edgy_? This is my DemonBlade Custom, specifically made to annihilate that stupid CKN for good."

Rola: "No matter how we look at it, that thing still looks darn edgy. Yet it is indeed loaded with so much power that you were able to destroy those enemy units with absolute ease."

Dark General: "Heh, I don't need your compliments. The only thing that matters is the destruction of CKN. Even if the people who called me a traitor and dumped me off had a change of heart after I reveal to them CKN's rotten innards, I wouldn't even care."

Yume: "Man, I don't think I have ever seen a person with that way of thinking. I believe Elza- _san_ is still more tolerable than him."

Rola: "I can't imagine if those two meet up with each other-- Huh?"

Rola's Innovator eyes begin to glow.

Yume: "What's wrong?"

Rola: "There are two Gundams coming to our current location."

Dark General: "That's gotta be **Love Me Tear**... and those useless newbies."

Yume: "Useless newbies? What do you mean?"

Dark General: "You'll see when they arrive here."

Yume: "Oh..."

Dark General: _"Did I just see her eyes... glow?"_

A few minutes later, **Love Me Tear** arrives at the HQ, bringing Aine and Mio along. They land the Gundams inside the hangar, seen by Yume and Rola from the hangar floor.

Yume: "These are...?"

Dark General: "Yes, **Love Me Tear** with their Gundams **.** They call themselves _Diamond Friends_ , an idol unit of some sort."

Yume: "An idol unit, you said? That must mean this world also has its own Aikatsu."

At the same time, Aine and Mio along with **Love Me Tear** sees Yume and Rola.

Aine: "Are these two... our new allies?"

Mirai: "Most definitely. It also looks like they're idols themselves."

Aine: "Idols? Wow."

They get off the cockpits and meet up with their new allies.

Mirai: "Oh, hey. You two must be the new Gundam pilots that fought the most recent enemy forces out there."

Yume: "Uh-huh. I am Nijino Yume."

Rola: "And I am Sakuraba Rola. We are from Four-Stars Academy."

Karen: "Um, you two..."

Karen tells Aine and Mio to introduce themselves.

Aine: "Uh, hi. My name is Yuuki Aine. And this is Minato Mio- _chan_."

Mio: "Greetings."

Mirai: "They are idols from Star Harmony Academy, just like us before them. My name is Asuka Mirai."

Karen: "And I am Kamishiro Karen. We are **Love Me Tear** , the Diamond Friends."

Yume: "Diamond Friends? You mean, you two made an Idol Unit?"

Mirai: "Uh-huh."

Yume: "Just like us, then. We call ourselves **Dreamroller."**

Dark General: " **Dreamroller** , you say? What a dumb name, how can you dreamroll things?"

Karen: "Hey, knock it off."

Mirai: "Uh, don't let his words bother you, okay? We're also having a hard time dealing with his edgy behavior."

Mio: "Anyway, what is Four-Stars Academy? Is it an idol school I've never heard of before?"

Yume: "As a matter of fact, yes, because we came from another world."

Aine: "Another world? But... how?"

Yume: "Because CKN has also invaded my world."

Dark General: "Which means we can say for sure that CKN does have access to something that allows them to travel between dimensions and invade other worlds."

Mio: "But how did you get here anyway?"

Rola: "Our commander installed some _rift openers_ on our Gundams. That is why we are able to enter this world after getting the correct coordinate of where CKN attacked us from."

Yume: "Then, CKN must be in this world, right?"

Dark General: "That is correct, Nijino, CKN is indeed in this world. Obviously, they are in Indonesia, ruling over the country's entertainment industry with ironfisted unoriginality."

Rola: "Meaning?"

Karen: "They live to rip-off other people's works, claiming them as their own, and brainwashes everyone into believing that CKN does own those stolen works. Indonesia fell to their foul actions, and they are now going after us since they see us as a terrible threat and a complete mockery to their so-called _inspired_ works."

Yume: "That is terrible. No wonder my friends got their merchandise stores raided and ransacked. We even had to fight a freaking knock-off giant robot back in our world."

Dark General: "What did you say? A giant robot?!"

Yume: "Uh, yes?"

Dark General: "They must have sent one of their Zords to your world."

Rola: "Is it the name of that giant robot?"

Dark General: "No, more like its classification. Since you have fought one of those, you must have witnessed its sheer overwhelming power."

Rola: "Then it really is a Super Robot."

Dark General: "If only I know the route to your world, I could wreck that machine's ass on my own. Screw _her_ for being absent in this crucial moment."

Mio: " _Her_? Who?"

Karen: "He meant a particular girl who, according to him, is capable of assisting him in traveling through dimensions. We don't know who that girl exactly is."

Yume: "But we just traveled through dimensions. Do we count?"

Dark General: "Not you, newcomers. But..."

Yume: "Huh?"

Dark General: "I do notice a few similarities between you, Nijino, and the girl I mentioned before. Uh, what am I saying? I still find you untrustworthy. That applies to you, too, Sakuraba."

Rola: "Ow, come on, at least we fought well."

Aine: "That's what he is. He won't appreciate us unless you change his heart by improving."

Yume: "Should I tell him about our God-slaying operation?"

Aine: "What? God-slaying, you said?"

Dark General: "Untrustworthy and incompetent idols like you slaying God? Don't make me laugh. If you struggled against those CKN bots, then how the hell did you manage to slay God? Pure luck, or what?"

Rola: "Why, you...! Okay, I'll tell you the story! How about it?"

Dark General: "Don't bother. Knowing you, your story is most likely nothing but imaginative fantasy nonsense."

Karen: "Commander, stop it!"

Mirai: "Don't you have enough? Insulting them means insulting us, too! "

Dark General: "Irrelevant! If they're here to fight against CKN and save both nations, they'll have to work with me. If they can't bear with me, just stop fighting and go back to those pitiful idol activities of yours."

Rola: "Okay, fine! If that's what you really want, we're leaving now because I'd rather go my way and stick with my Aikatsu rather than having to bear with that harsh, edgy attitude of yours! Yume, let's go!"

Yume: "But--!"

Rola: "We'll just figure out our own way to stop CKN. For now, let's leave."

Yume: "Ah, okay."

Aine: "W-wait!"

Yume: "We're sorry that our conversation has to be cut short like that. But, it appears that we just can't stand that edgelord commander of yours. Hope we'll meet again someday."

Yume and Rola heads back to their Gundams, pilots them, and leaves the HQ in disgust.

Dark General: "Hmph..."

Karen: "Seriously, how can we convince you to mellow out?"

Aine: "I will go after them."

Mio: "Aine?"

Mirai: "What are you going to do?"

Aine: "I need to know better about them, and this is personal. Mio- _chan_ , you're coming with me, too."

Mio: "I see. Let's go."

Dark General: "Wait, what are you--?"

Mio: "It's none of your concern, Commander. And, yes, we still have to fight off CKN, but we're doing it our own way."

Dark General: "You dare disobey me!?"

Aine and Mio ignores HAVOC Commander and pilots their Gundams to go after **Dreamroller**.

Dark General: "You're going nowhere, I will--!"

Before HAVOC Commander can even go to his mobile suit, **Love Me Tear** blocks his way.

Karen: "Let them be, Commander. Why can't you understand their feelings?"

Dark General: "Then who will be helping me in defeating CKN?"

Mirai: "Are we not fit for the job? Just lighten up, will ya?"

Dark General: "Dammit... Fine, I'll let them go for now. But, next time, they have to be under my command without question!"

Karen: "Yeah, go ahead and do it, turn us into robots of maximum vengeance..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Maika and Ema - **Honey Cat** \- are heading to where the Shirayuri sisters live, curious if those two can divine something for Aine and Mio. They reach the front door and ring the bell, knowing that the twins are currently at home. In a few seconds, the older of the twins - Sakuya Shirayuri - comes out and opens the door for **Honey Cat**.

[A.N.: "SK" = Sakuya]

SK: "Ah, **Honey Cat**. What business do you have here?"

Maika: "Um, the thing is, we'd like to know if you can divine Aine- _chan_ and Mio- _chan_."

SK: " **Pure Palette** , right? What's up with them?"

Ema: "You haven't heard? They became Gundam pilots alongside **Love Me Tear** to fight against the recent robot attacks from a few days ago."

SK: "Actually, I know about **Love Me Tear** having a show about mecha and stuff, but I didn't know those mechs were actually real. And... **Pure Palette** became Gundam pilots? Unbelievable."

From the house, the younger of the twin - Kaguya Shirayuri - shows up.

Kaguya: " _Onee-sama_ , who's coming? Oh, it's you two."

Ema: "Hello, Kaguya- _chan."_

SK: "These two are curious if we can divine Aine- _san_ and Mio- _san_ in their current situation."

Kaguya: "Oh, that?"

SK: "But, the fact that we defeated them back at Brilliant Friends Cup and led them to break **Pure Palette**..."

Kaguya: " _Onee-sama_ , don't let it bother you way too much. It's in the past. Besides, we're going to divine them anyway, so we'll find out what awaits them in the future."

SK: "Ah, you're right."

Maika: "So, are you going to divine for them?"

SK: "Gladly. So, come in."

Ema: "Thanks."

 **Honey Cat** follows **Reflect Moon** into the house. Once inside, Sakuya sets up her divination tools alongside Kaguya. Once they're set and done...

SK: "Anyway, how are Aine- _san_ and Mio- _san_ doing right now?"

Ema: "They're... not doing so well."

Maika: "Their commanding officer - HAVOC Commander - is such a harsh edgelord that he insulted them forprioritizing on protecting their friends instead of destroying the enemies - according to him, that is. Even he yelled at **Love Me Tear** for disobeying his orders despite their intentions to save the two."

Kaguya: "That's terrible."

Ema: "So, why don't you start the divination and see if they're going to have something good or bad in the future?"

SK: "Alright, then, let us ask the Moon."

Sakuya rolls her three divination dices into the platter. She sees the results and opens her divination book to see what awaits Aine and Mio in the future. All of a sudden, she gasps a little.

Kaguya: " _Onee-sama_ , what's wrong?"

Maika: "How is it?"

SK: "Those two..."

Ema: "What's wrong?"

SK: "The Moon says ' _A great destiny awaits the colorful duo as they will be born anew and fight alongside **infinity** itself'."_

Kaguya: "Does that mean..."

SK: "Yes, **Pure Palette** will be reborn and reach high, eventually."

Maika: "Really? I'm glad to hear it. That means things are heating up for them!"

SK: "However, I'm not really sure about what that _infinity_ means."

Ema: "Now that you mention it... _infinity_? What does **Pure Palette** have to do with _infinty_?"

Maika: "The only _infinite_ thing that we know about is **Love Me Tear.** "

SK: "No, it isn't **Love Me Tear**. It feels like something else... something that is more _infinite_ than even the Diamond Friends - like literal _infinite_."

Maika: "Impossible. To think that something even more powerful than **Love Me Tear** actually exists..."

Kaguya: "Can we really call them _Diamond Friends_ , though?"

SK: "Knowing how that _infinity_ is possibly more powerful than Diamond Friends, I don't think we can. They are perhaps... the extremely elusive and mythical _Ultimate Friends_."

Maika: "Now I'm getting curious. Does Coco- _chan_ know anything about that?"

Maika takes her phone and...

Maika: "Hello, Coco- _chan_."

Coco appears from the phone screen.

Coco: "This is Coco~!"

Maika: "Do you believe there exists something that is even stronger than Diamond Friends?"

Coco: "Something that is stronger than Diamond Friends? Isn't that impossible? Diamond Friends is supposed to be the absolute peak of all Friends Unit. **Love Me Tear** is the current best, absolute best."

Maika: "Then, try explaining the term _Ultimate Friends_. Is it really something that is stronger than Diamond Friends?"

Coco: "Ow... I'm sorry, I can't find anything related to _Ultimate Friends_ even in my vast database. There's literally nothing that is higher than Diamond Friends."

Maika: "Ah, I see. It's okay, at least you tried."

Ema: "Not even Coco- _chan_ knows about _Ultimate Friends **..."**_

Kaguya: "After all, _Onee-sama_ said that the _Ultimate Friends_ is considered to be extremely elusive and mythical."

Ema: "Ah, okay. But, for some reason, now I'm starting to feel that I have an even higher aim than just becoming _Diamond Friends_. **Honey Cat** as the mythical _Ultimate Friends_? Wow, I can't imagine how marvelous we're going to be!"

Kaguya: "Advancing our Friends status isn't our problem right now, though. We need to find out what we can do for them, how to stop that commander from being edgy all the time, and how we can help out in fighting that threat. Otherwise, every single on of us are definitely going to trip over his **edge**."

Maika: "But, Aine said that anyone who engaged themselves into the fight against CKN are automatically under that guy's command."

Kaguya: "How does that even work!?"

Ema: "That is why, unless we do something with that commander, they'll never appreciate us."

Maika: "Yeah, what can we do?"

SK: "What about we meet up with them?"

Ema: "Good idea."

* * *

At the same time, Aine and Mio are going after Yume and Rola in their Gundams. They chase after them at full speed and manages to do so.

Yume: "Hey, there are two Gundams following us."

Rola: "They came from the base we were just in? Who?"

Aine: "Yume- _san_! Rola- _san_! Wait for us!"

Yume: "Aine- _chan_?!"

Yume and Rola stops, allowing Aine and Mio to catch up.

Yume: "What's wrong, you two? What do you need from us?"

Aine: "I want to know better about you two, about your God-slaying operation and all that."

Rola: "But, aren't you two working with that edgelord?"

Mio: "We also dislike that edgelord of a commander, hence why we wanna find our own way of fighting against CKN without having to obey his orders."

Rola: " _Going your way_ , eh?"

Aine: "So, please, we want to hear you out. After all, we are all idols."

Yume and Rola are silenced for a bit. But, then...

Yume: "Very well. We will share to you our story. Let's look for a place to land."

Mio: "Why not go to our school?"

Yume: "Hmm, good idea. We'd like to see how your school looks like."

Aine's phone suddenly rings. She quickly answers it.

Aine: "Yes? Yuuki Aine here."

Maika: _"Ah, Aine. Where are you?"_

Aine: "Maika- _chan_? What's wrong? I'm on my way back to school with Mio- _chan_. And we're in our Gundams."

Maika: _"You're bringing your Gundams, too?"_

Aine: "Uh-huh. Anyway, where are you now?"

Maika: _"I'm with Ema, and we're also on our way back to school after we visited Sakuya in her house."_

Aine: "You were at Sakuya- _chan_ 's house? What for?"

Maika: _"We asked her to divine for you and Mio, and she got an unbelievable result. We'll tell you more about it back at school. Oh, the twins are also coming along."_

Aine: "Really? Then you'll get to meet our new allies... who came from another dimension."

Maika: _"Allies who came from another dimension?!"_

Aine: "Uh-huh. So, let's meet up at the school gate, okay?"

Maika: _"Okay."_

Aine ends the call.

Mio: "Maika, was it?"

Aine: "Uh-huh, she and Ema- _chan_ were from Sakuya- _chan_ 's house. They're bringing the two along."

Yume: "Your friends, right? Wow, new acquaintances, I can't contain my excitement now."

Rola: "Then we gotta move faster."

The four proceeds to boost toward Star Harmony Academy. In just a few minutes, they reach the school, lands their Gundams near the school gate, and hop off their Gundams, waiting outside the gate for their friends to arrive. After about 5-10 minutes of waiting, their friends have arrived.

Ema: "Ah, there they are."

Aine: "Everyone, over here!"

 **Honey Cat** and **Reflect Moon** starts running towards where Aine, Mio, and **Dreamroller** are.

Maika: "So, these two are your new allies?"

Aine: "Yes."

Yume: "Aine- _chan_ 's friends, right? My name is Nijino Yume."

Rola: "And I am Sakuraba Rola. We are inside an idol unit that we call **Dreamroller**."

Maika: "Dream... Rola?"

Yume: "I am the _Dream_ here. Anyway, we came from Four-Stars Academy, the name that you certainly have never heard before since we came from another world in a separate dimension."

SK: "Dimension-traveling idols? Intriguing. An idol from the moon like me, and an idol unit from another dimension."

Rola: "Wait, what do you mean you're an idol from the moon?"

SK: "Oh, I should've introduced myself. I am Shirayuri Sakuya from Moonlit Night Academy."

Kaguya: "And I am her younger twin, Shirayuri Kaguya, from the same school."

Yume: "I see, that is why you consider yourself a moon people. Both your names are basically screaming references to the moon."

Maika: "As for me, I am Chouno Maika."

Ema: "And I am Hinata Ema. _Pretty!_ "

Maika: " _Sexy_!"

Maika/Ema: _" **Honey Cat!**_ "

The two takes their signature **Honey Cat** pose.

Yume: " **Honey Cat**? Is that the name of... your idol unit?"

Maika: "More specifically a _Friends Unit_."

Ema: "Sakuya- _chan_ and Kaguya- _chan_ also made their own _Friends Unit_ , and they called it **Reflect Moon**."

Yume: "So many moons... Reminds me of Mizuki- _san_."

SK: "Mizuki? Who?"

Yume: "Oh, forget what I just said. And, by the way, shouldn't Aine- _chan_ and Mio- _chan_ have their own unit too?"

Mio: "The thing is..."

SK: "Wait a second. I have to tell you the result of my divination. It is about their unit, **Pure Palette**."

Aine: "Ah, you did divine something for us."

SK: "According to the Moon, a great destiny awaits you two. You two will be born anew in the near-future, joining forces with _infinity_ itself."

Aine: " **Pure Palette**... will be reborn?"

Mio: "Knowing how your divinations are 100% accurate, that means..."

Aine and Mio looks at each other, showing quite some joy on their faces.

Aine: "I'm glad, Mio- _chan_. I really am."

Mio: "Me, too."

Yume: "Wait, what exactly happened to your unit anyway? Did it die? And you're on your way to revive it?"

Aine: "Yes. We... disbanded it, temporarily."

Yume: "What? Why?"

Mio: "Because we have disappointed **Love Me Tear** by losing at the Brilliant Friends Cup. We were desynchronized back then, which led to our defeat. And now we aim to revive our unit by regaining our synchronization with each other to the absolute maximum."

Aine: "Aside from that, Sakuya- _chan_ , what is that _infinity_ thing you mentioned? Were you referring to **Love Me Tear**?"

SK: "Actually, the Moon said that it was NOT **Love Me Tear**."

Aine: "Eh?"

Kaguya: "Instead, it is something even more powerful than **Love Me Tear**."

Mio: "Something that is... more powerful than even the Diamond Friends!? Is that even possible!?"

Kaguya: "Remember, _Onee-sama_ 's divinations always come true. That means, there's indeed something higher than Diamond Friends, and she called it the elusive and mythical _Ultimate Friends_."

Mio: "Unbelievable."

Yume: "Wait, speaking of _infinity_..."

SK: "Yes?"

Yume: "As a matter of fact, we know about that _infinity_ , because we once joined forces with them."

Maika: "You WHAT?!"

Ema: "You knew about that _infinity_?!"

Rola: "Uh-huh. One who bares fangs at God, and we fought side-by-side to destroy God."

Aine: "Again, the God-slaying stuff. What exactly happened with you and that _infinity_?"

Yume: "Um... it's a long story, actually. Just believe us, we did team up with _infinity_ itself to destroy God and saved everyone from being torn apart against their will."

SK: "Then... the _Ultimate Friends_ does exist..."

Kaguya: "...in a different dimension, that is."

Mio: "To think that something even stronger than **Love Me Tear** actually exists... Then, what is **Love Me Tear** now? Are they not the greatest Friends Unit and the _infinity_ anymore?"

Aine: "Not to mention, the _Ultimate Friends_ is capable of destroying God. That means **Love Me Tear** is nothing compared to _Ultimate Friends_!"

Rola: "Then switch your aim to a higher one. And I mean, WAY higher than ever, beyond the current _infinity_ that is the peak of your today's aim."

Yume: "Who knows if that is going to be the true key that leads to the rebirth of your Friends Unit."

Aine and Mio takes some time to think for a bit. Then...

Aine: "This is... this is worth the try, Mio- _chan_."

Mio: "Are you serious? Are we truly going to aim for that new, even higher peak?"

Aine: "As long as you're here, I'm not afraid. I'll do anything for a friend. So, BRING IT ON! We'll reach that new _infinity_!"

Yume: " I like that determination of yours. So, anyway, for our next step in fighting against CKN..."

Mio: "We'll need to get intensive training sessions and make HAVOC Commander mellow out with our vastly improved piloting skills. Now it feels like defeating HAVOC Commander is more important than defeating CKN."

Rola: "But, speaking of CKN..."

Yume: "Eh?"

Both Yume and Rola are sensing something with their Innovator powers.

Yume: "Ah, yes, something's coming... and it's hostile."

Rola: "It's also familiar."

SK: "What's going on? What did you sense?"

Kaguya: "Also, what's with those glowy eyes?"

Yume: "There's no time to explain. But, the thing is, an enemy unit is approaching fast, and it appears to be something that we've fought before."

Rola: "It must be... oh crap, that giant robot from before."

Mio: "You mean... an enemy Zord is coming?!"


	6. Old Hatreds

Yume and Rola have detected an incoming enemy attack from CKN. With their Innovator power, they found out that the giant robot - Zord - that they fought before is coming back.

Aine: "Can you pinpoint its location with that strange power of yours?"

Yume: "It is... coming from the east side of the mainland, heading towards us! It haven't reached the land, though."

Maika: "This is terrible. What are we going to do now?"

Yume: "Isn't it obvious? We're going to fight that robot, even though we know it's going to be tough."

Rola: "HAVOC Commander said that he would make short work of that Zord if he's the one fighting. Is it true, though?"

Yume: "If he took down those grunt units with ease, then I guess taking down that Zord should be just a slight step up in difficulty for him."

Mio: "At a time like this, I'd rather not rely on his help, or else we're making ourselves as useless as he made us out to be."

Aine: "Just as Mio- _chan_ said. As long as I can fight, I will fight alongside you, most especially since you have once fought side-by-side with _infinity_."

Yume: "However, we struggled quite a bit while fighting that Zord back then, even with _infinity_ on our side. That CKN truly is a dangerous villain group that we should not underestimate."

Rola: "Enough talk. We better move out and intercept that Zord before it reaches either your school or the HQ."

Aine and Mio nods and then all four of them prepares to get into their Gundams.

Aine: "All of you, wait for us inside the school, okay?"

Maika/Ema: "Okay."

 **Honey Cat** runs into the school while **Reflect Moon** stays where they are.

Aine: "What's wrong? Why aren't you two taking shelter inside the school?"

SK: "Aine- _san_ , I'm coming with you in your machine."

Aine: "What? You serious? It's going to be dangerous."

SK: "I want to see for myself how Yume- _san_ and Rola- _san_ fights, being the ones who once fought side-by-side with _infinity_ itself."

Kaguya: "If _Onee-sama_ 's going, then I'm coming along, too. Minato Mio, if you may?"

Mio: "Is it going to be okay?"

Yume: "It's fine, actually. Besides, we struggled fighting against that Zord because we didn't use that special option of ours back then. This time around, we'll show it to you and HAVOC Commander!"

Sakuya quickly enters Aine's Gundam Fuero, while Kaguya enters Mio's Gundam Aquas.

Yume: "Dreamforge, Nijino Yume--!"

Rola: "Spyceroller, Sakuraba Rola--!"

Aine: "Fuero, Yuuki Ayin--!"

Mio: "Aquas, Minato Mio--!"

All: "Heading out!"

The four Gundams are taking off, heading to the east.

SK: _"Why did Aine-san call herself **Ayin**? It can't be... **Yesh me-Ayin**? Their desire to create a **big bang**?"_

* * *

Minutes later, back at the HQ...

HAVOC Commander has just detected the new enemy Zord that is approaching Japan.

Dark General: "Oh, damn! He actually sent one of his Zords? I have to go."

Before HAVOC Commander could do anything, **Love Me Tear** enters his room.

Mirai: "We'll go in your place."

Dark General: "What?!"

Karen: "We just called Aine- _chan_ and Mio- _chan_ , they appear to be on their way to intercept that enemy Zord."

Dark General: "You're kidding me! Those useless idols?"

Karen: "Don't call them useless. They told us that they have the idol unit who once fought alongside _infinity_ itself in their side. They'll somehow manage, I'm sure of it."

Dark General: "Fought alongside _infinity_ itself?! What kind of ridiculous tale is that?!"

Mirai: (sigh) "If you don't wanna believe us or them, fine, have it your way. But, be sure to observe our battle and see if they're indeed as useless as you made them out to be. Karen, let's go."

Karen: "Yes."

 **Love Me Tear** leaves HAVOC Commander and heads to the hangar to launch with their Gundams.

Dark General: "No, wait! Ugh, dammit!"

At the hangar, **Love Me Tear** is prepared to launch.

Karen: "Freed Eterna, Kamishiro Karen--!"

Mirai: "Juste Futura, Asuka Mirai--!"

Both: "Heading out!"

They launch out of the HQ with full-speed, heading towards where the Zord is approaching from.

* * *

Near the eastern shore of Ibaraki prefecture, **Dreamroller** and the unrevitalized **Pure Palette** spots the enemy Zord right ahead of them.

Yume: "Target in sight!"

Rola: "Don't let the Zord reach the land and causing damage. Keep it above the sea."

Others: "Roger!"

Yume rushes head-on first with her swallow ready. The enemy Zord, spotting Yume right ahead, fires its eye beam at her. Yume dodges the shot with ease, but that doesn't stop the Zord from firing its eye beam a few more times until Yume gets into melee range and does a slash at the Zord's forehead. The slash does no damage, however.

Yume: "Dang! I should've known, the frame is well-fortified!"

Zord pilot "Haha! No way in hell you're going to defeat me!"

Yume: "What?! There's a pilot in that Zord?"

Zord pilot: "Obviously! I remember you, the one who destroyed one of our A.I.-enhanced Zords back there. This time around, the _turbo squadron_ of CKN are now the pilot of the Zords and will make you stupid idols pay!"

Yume: "Pay for what?!"

Zord pilot: "For being a total mockery to our _originality_!"

The enemy Zord points its index finger beam cannon at Yume and fires at her. She dodges by boosting upward and retaliates by firing her waist-mounted piercing blasters at the Zord's torso, still doing no damage.

Rola: "Hold on, Yume!"

Rola, Aine, and Mio rushes to help Yume out.

Aine: "Whoa... It's bigger than us!"

Mio: "Twice as big as our Gundams!"

The enemy pilot notices Aine and Mio's familiar Gundams.

Zord pilot: "You! You must be the two newbies who fought our grunt units!"

Mio: "If yes, then...?"

Zord pilot: "You two are too dangerous if left unchecked, working with that autistic loser and all that. I will have to deal with you!"

Mio: "Did you mean HAVOC Commander? He may be an edgelord, but how is he an autistic loser? None of us saw any signs of autism from him!"

Zord pilot: "Are you stupid enough to not notice that?!"

The enemy Zord now fires the finger beam cannons on both hands at Aine and Mio, forcing them to dodge.

Kaguya: "Whoa!"

Zord pilot: "Heh, not bad. But, under the command of my master - the _Legendary Ranger -_ I will not be beaten!"

Yume: "Legendary for what?! For screwing over Indonesia's entertainment industry?!"

Zord pilot: "And you're still mocking our _originality_?!"

The Zord pilot is getting angry and starts firing a barrage of beams from both the Zord's eyes and the finger beam cannons at everyone. They're having a hard time dodging the relentless shots.

Rola: "Whoa, we're driving him mad!"

Mio: "Even then...!"

Mio tries outrunning the barrage, flying to the back of the Zord. There, she fires her handgun three times, immediately followed with her beam rifle and her railgun twice for each weapon. All shots are hitting the target.

Zord pilot: "Ugh! Damn you!"

The Zord quickly turns around and fires its eye beam right at Mio's face.

Aine: "Mio- _chan_! Look out!"

Aine rushes in, using her aerial blade in bashing mode in an attempt to defend against the eye beam. The eye beam hits the aerial blade, pushing Aine back a litle. However, Aine musters enough power and actually manages to deflect the beam away with a powered-up swing.

Zord pilot: "No way!"

Yume: "She deflected that shot with just her beam saber... Wait, is it even a real beam saber?"

SK: "You deflected that shot on your own? You're amazing, Aine- _san_."

Aine: "Mirai- _san_ said that my aerial blade is made out from nothingness (Ayin). I don't know how it is capable of deflecting that shot, but..."

Mio: "At least we know that you have a very good weapon in your arsenal. Use it well, Aine!"

Aine: "Certainly!"

Zord pilot: "Why, you...!"

The enemy Zord proceeds to take its melee weapon - an energy sword that is stored inside its right leg. The Zord swings its sword with such a force, trying to hit Aine. Yume quickly gets into position and parries the slash alongside Aine.

Yume: "Aine- _chan_ , use more power!"

Aine: "I'm trying to...!"

SK: "Aine- _san_ , keep it up."

Mio takes her position and assembles her _Big Bang Launcher_.

Kaguya: "What is this weapon?"

Mio: "The _Big Bang Launcher._ Remember our desire to create a _big bang_?"

Kaguya: "Oh, that..."

Mio charges the launcher, aiming at the enemy's energy sword.

Mio: "Hold on, you two! I'll provide you with some big push!"

Once the launcher is fully charged, Mio fires the shot, hitting the energy sword and shakes the Zord's grip.

Zord pilot: "Ugh!"

Yume: "Now!"

Aine: "Haaaa!"

Yume and Aine powers-up to push the energy sword back. They swing their weapons and knocks the sword back. Rola uses that chance to fire her missiles at the Zord as it is recovering from the knockback, all hitting the target.

Yume: "Great shot, Rola!"

Rola: "Let them know that messing with us will do them no good and-- What the?!"

Rola quickly dodges an incoming gatling gun shot from four o'clock position. From that direction, two armored bots have arrived as reinforcements for the enemy Zord.

Rola: "Ah, crap. Reinforcements?!"

Mio: "We're also getting reinforcements."

From the distance, **Love Me Tear** are flying towards the battle zone to help their friends.

Yume: "Alright!"

Zord pilot: "What?! **Love Me Tear**?!"

Mirai begins her attack by firing her machine guns at one of the armored bots, prompting it to return fire with its gatling gun. Both are dodging each other's shots and then continue shooting at each other again.

Mirai: "Karen, you handle the other one."

Karen: "Roger that. As for all of you, we'll let you handle that Zord. Also, I'd like to see your power, **Dreamroller**. Show them the power that once empowered _infinity_ itself!"

The enemy Zord fires its left-hand side finger beam cannons at Karen, which she dodged easily. She proceeds to attack the other armored bot with her _naginata_.

Yume: "Ah, yes. We're totally gonna show them our true power!"

Rola: "Also to make HAVOC Commander have a better opinion on us."

Yume: "Ready?"

Rola: "Anytime, Yume."

Yume/Rola: "TRANS-AM!!"

Both Yume and Rola are activating the Trans-Am System of their Gundams, turning them red and tripling their performance. The GN Drives of their Gundams are also creating energy wings made out of GN particles.

Aine: "Wh-whoa! They're turning red!"

Mio: "That means, they...!"

Zord pilot: "Turning red won't make you win against me!"

The Zord begins firing its eye beam at **Dreamroller** , which gets dodged with ease while leaving afterimages.

Zord pilot: "What?!"

Yume flies around the Zord while firing her piercing blasters multiple times at it, followed by Rola striking at many parts of the Zord with her dual whips. They are starting to cause some damage on the Zord's armored platings.

Zord pilot: "Dammit! I'll swat you like mosquitoes!"

Rola: "Can you really swat mosquitoes that went Trans-Am?"

Zord pilot: "Here, I'll show you!!"

The Zord tries swatting Rola with its right hand, but Aine quickly gets into position and blocks the attack with her aerial blade in bashing mode. Mio rushes toward Aine and does a flying kick at the aerial blade, allowing the two to knock the hand back. Yume takes her swallow again and rushes forward, starting to attack the right arm with strong slashes powered by Trans-Am, causing a lot of damage.

Zord pilot: "I won't be beaten by the likes of you! I will-- OUCH!"

Before he could even move the Zord's right arm, one of the armored bots are colliding with the Zord's back after being thrown by Karen with her _naginata_. Rola flies to the back of the Zord, taking her beam sabers to do a spinning drill attack at the still-stunned armored bot. With more than enough power provided by Trans-Am, Rola easily pierces the bot's torso with that spinning drill attack, destroying the core and blowing the whole bot up, which also damages the back of the Zord.

Karen: "Incredible..."

Zord pilot: "You little...!!"

The Zord turns around, swinging its sword with full strength at Rola. Yume comes in and activates her GN Field alongside Rola to defend against the sword. Yume continues powering-up and pushes the sword back using her swallow. However, the Zord decides to back off and fires several shots from the left-hand finger beam cannons at the two. Still in Trans-Am, the two dodges all the shots with ease.

Rola: "Nope! Nope! You're not going to hit us!"

Meanwhile, Mirai is still busy dogfighting against her opponent. The armored bot being extremely persistent despite having suffered moderate damage.

Mirai: "Come on, don't you have enough?"

Mirai engages her metal blade, rushing towards her opponent while also shooting a few exploding daggers from her Gundam's left wrist. Her opponent also engages its metal blade, defending against the exploding daggers. The explosions caused by the daggers are damaging its blade, and Mirai gets into melee range to do a powerful slash with her metal blade, which is enough to shatter the enemy's blade. She points her machine gun at point-blank range to the enemy's torso, firing it non-stop until it makes a hole, and then fires one exploding dagger to finally blow up the core. Mirai backs off as the bot explodes.

Mirai: "Yes!"

Aine: "Mirai- _san_ , look out!"

Aine rushes toward Mirai to deflect the Zord's stray eye beam shot that is directed towards Yume and Rola.

Mirai: "Whoa, nice save there, Aine- _chan_."

Aine: "It's nothing. Anyway, let's join the others."

Mirai: "Right."

Aine and Mirai joins in the Zord ganging-up as Yume and Rola have managed to weaken the Zord enough from their relentless Trans-Am attacks.

Yume: "We don't have much time. We're near the time limit of our Trans-Am."

Rola: "Then let's finish this quick!"

As the Zord is doing another strong slash with its sword, Yume and Rola uses their GN Field again to defend against the attack. Aine then comes to help push the sword back with her aerial blade, this time around in slashing mode. Yume and Rola takes their melee weapons and uses them to help push the sword back, followed by Mio giving Aine some much-needed push from the back.

All four: "HAAAAAAA!"

With maximum force, the four manages to shatter the Zord's sword.

Zord pilot: "Impossible!"

Kaguya: "Alright!"

SK: "Now, for the finisher!"

Mio: "Karen- _san_!"

Karen rushes toward the Zord's torso and unleashes multiple thrusts to try and damage the torso enough.

Mirai: "Karen, step aside."

Karen steps aside, allowing Mirai to shoot five exploding daggers at once, damaging the torso even further.

YumeRola: "HI-YAAAA!"

Yume and Rola performs the same combination kick attack that they did before at the Zord's torso, managing to shatter it with ease thanks to Trans-Am. Right after that, their Trans-Am hits the time limit and deactivates.

Mirai: "Okay! This is your chance, Aine- _chan_!"

Karen: "Mio- _chan_!"

Up there, Aine has prepared her aerial blade for the piercing shot while Mio has her _Big Bang Launcher_ fully charged again.

Aine: "Mio- _chan_ , ready?"

Mio: "Yes, the weapon's fully charged!"

Both: "Okay, FIRE!"

Aine launches her aerial blade while Mio fires her fully-charged _Big Bang Launcher_ at the exposed core of the Zord. The two projectiles hits the target, causing a heavy explosion.

Zord pilot: "UWAAAAA!!!"

The Zord ceases to function and it slowly begins to fall to the sea.

Zord pilot: "You little mongrels... You may have defeated me. But, my master - _Ryan the Legendary Ranger_ \- will not let you get away with this! He will make sure that you and your autistic commanding officer SUFFER for all eternity!!!"

After his final rants, the Zord finally hits the sea and explodes, prompting everyone to back off, avoiding the strong explosion that took place.

Mirai: "Whew, finally he's done for."

Karen: "Good job, Aine- _chan_ , Mio- _chan_."

Yume: "You two actually aren't too bad. You really did well."

Aine: "Hehe, thank you."

SK: "I know now, the power that once fought alongside _infinity_."

Kaguya: "The system that makes them glow red, right?"

SK: "Yes, that."

Yume: "It's called **Trans-Am System**. That system allows us to triple the performance of our Gundams temporarily, although it leaves us vulnerable with reduced performance after each usage that we need to use it wisely."

Rola: "But, once we have it activated, our enemies are basically screwed."

SK: "There's no mistake. They really are the ones who fought alongside _infinity_."

Mio: "Anyway, I heard the enemy pilot mentioning his master's name."

Aine: " _Ryan the Legendary Ranger_... Now we know who's leading CKN."

* * *

Back at the HQ.

HAVOC Commander has been observing the battle through his spy satellite camera since the beginning, and is quite fascinated by **Dreamroller** 's Trans-Am System that won the day.

Dark General: _"Have I just witnessed... the power that fought alongside infinity itself? Just... damn. At this rate, I seriously have to get my hands on that kind of power. Wait, no... the **infinity** itself, I must obtain that power instead. Only by becoming **infinite** myself, can I truly exact my revenge against that bald bastard and save the day. Just you wait, Legendary Ranger. There will be no one to save you..."_

HAVOC Commander looks up for a bit.

Dark General: _"I bet you must be thinking the same way. Right... Iris?"_

* * *

Inside the home world, at Starlight Academy...

Miyu: "Hm?"

Inside the practicing room, Miyu feels something familiar.

Akari: "Miyu- _chan_ , what's wrong?"

Miyu: "Eh? I just felt that someone's calling me."

Sumire: "Who?"

Miyu: "I... I can't say for sure. But, it's familiar."

Sumire: "Is it someone you have met before?"

Miyu: "Maybe... I don't know."

Akari: "Hmm, that's quite strange. Can you sense anything with your Innovator power?"

Miyu: "I don't think I can. It's either invisible or simply beyond my reach."

Sumire: "At this rate, we might need to ask our _senpai_ s or Ninja- _san_."

Akari: "Uh-huh."

Akari, Sumire, and Miyu leaves the practicing room, searching for their _senpai_ s.

* * *

At CKN's base...

L.Ranger: "WHAT?! Our Zord fell again?!"

Assistant: "Unfortunately, yes. According to the data we received from the Zord before its destruction, there were two familiar Gundams fighting against it. And those two turned red with triple the performance."

L.Ranger: "Seriously, I've heard about Gundams that have a system which triples their performance. But the fact that they can take down a Super Robot such as our Zord is totally beyond me. I'm the LEGENDARY Ranger, for crap's sake! Our Zords can't possibly be beaten by those puny Real Robots!"

???: (sigh) "Didn't I tell you? Working on your own will not help you take down that junk."

L.Ranger: "Huh?"

From the main door, a caped bald man enters the office. He has a Star of David tattoo on his forehead and two arrows pointing at the star from the left and right side.

L.Ranger: "Ah, it's you... the leader of Red Solomon, **WXJ**."

WXJ: "I knew you would struggle against those idols. We should've worked together like we did when we took over Indonesia. Splitting our tasks isn't really a good idea."

L.Ranger: "Come on, I just wanna make that garbage dude bow down to me."

WXJ: "I know. But we have quite a lot of tasks to do. Take down your enemy in Japan, and also suppress those local rebels while keeping our constant dominance."

L.Ranger: "Well, you're not wrong. But, still..."

WXJ: "Don't forget that I did help you send your forces through dimensional rifts following our discovery of different idol worlds."

L.Ranger: "I hear we also managed to capture some idols from these different worlds while also ravaging their merchandise stores. We sent actual attack squads, but I hear they got taken down."

WXJ: "That is why we need to bolster our forces even more for balanced assaults. Otherwise, they might end up shattering our dominance and free Indonesia from our grip. Not to mention, apparently some of our units aren't fully-designed for dimensional travel as they reach other worlds in weakened state."

L.Ranger: "That means we have to get some modifications to our units."

WXJ: "Right. Gotta think our next plans of attack carefully, too."

* * *

Back at Star Harmony Academy...

The Gundams have landed back near the school entrance. Maika, Ema, Tamaki, Ken, Chiharu, and many of Aine's friends are welcoming them.

Maika: "You won! Congrats!"

Ema: "Way to go, everyone!"

Aine: "Thanks."

Mio: "We wouldn't be able to defeat that Super Robot without their help, though."

 **Dreamroller** and **Love Me Tear** are waving their hands at everyone in front of them.

Tamaki: "We expect no less from the Diamond Friends."

Karen: "But I'll admit that **Dreamroller** is actually... on par with us when they turned red."

Mio: (gasp) "That means... **Dreamroller** is on par with Diamond Friends while in Trans-Am?!"

Mirai: "That actually is the case. As expected from the idol unit who once fought alongside _infinity,_ now we have kinda met our match."

Aine: "I know... the _Ultimate Friends_."

Yume: "All of you fought quite well, too. We need teamwork, after all."

Rola: "Yup, that is correct. That is why Friends Unit exists to begin with, right?"

Karen and Mirai nods.

SK: "Um... May I say something?"

Karen: "Go ahead. What is it?"

SK: "After witnessing your incredible battle, I feel like I want to contribute something to defeat CKN."

Mio: "Are you saying...?"

SK: "Yes, I want to join in this battle. I mean, the more the merrier, right?"

Kaguya: "If _Onee-sama_ 's coming, then I'm coming along, too. I'm sure you'll need all the help you can get to take those plagiarism-heavy idiots down."

Aine: "Are you sure, you two? I mean, are you not concerned about HAVOC Commander's edgy personality?"

Kaguya: "Hey, didn't you say that you want to prove him your worth and make him stop looking down at you? We're basically going to show him the same thing."

Mio: "You're right. None can stand him being such an edgelord. That is why we're going to make him have a change of heart."

Mirai: "I'm glad to hear your decision. Because, believe it or not, I have a few more Gundams ready, specifically designed for **Reflect Moon**."

Ema: "Really? There are Gundams ready for them?! Then, what about us?"

Karen: "Yes, we also have some for you, **Honey Cat**. Unfortunately, they aren't fully ready yet at the moment."

Maika: "Oh man, even though I'm interested to join in the fight."

Aine: "You're going to join us, too?"

Ema: "If we can, then why not? Helping each other is what friends do best, am I right?"

Aine: "Well, you're right."

Mio: "Okay, then. We will be waiting until your Gundams are ready."

SK: "I'm looking forward of fighting together with you, Aine- _san_ , Mio- _san_."

Aine: "As do I."

On that day, **Reflect Moon** officially joins the fight against CKN, while **Honey Cat** still has to wait for their Gundams to be fully operational.


	7. Lunatic Time

Two days later, inside the HQ...

Following their decision to join in the fight against CKN, the Shirayuri twins as **Reflect Moon** are given two new Gundams. Sakuya is given the darker-colored **Gundam Timeshadow** , while Kaguya is given the lighter-colored **Gundam Ecliptica**. Overseen by **Love Me Tear** , the two are currently being brought to the training chamber to begin their training session.

Once they're inside the chamber...

SK: "If I recall correctly, Aine- _san_ pressed this pedal to move around..."

Sakuya presses the pedal, allowing her Gundam to walk around. She also activates her back thruster to move forward at higher speed, but she ends up going a bit out of control and almost thrusting herself towards Kaguya.

SK: "Oh no!"

Kaguya: " _Onee-sama_ , stahp! STAHP!"

Sakuya brakes her Gundam, stopping before she collides with Kaguya.

Kaguya: "That was close. Seriously, _Onee-sama_ , please be careful next time."

SK: "I'm sorry, Kaguya- _chan_."

Kaguya: "This time, I'm curious to test our weapons."

SK: "What weapons do I have anyway?"

With a press of a button, Sakuya unfolds two hand blades on her Gundam's both arms.

SK: "Ohh, Kaguya- _chan_ , look at this. Pretty cool, right?"

Kaguya: "I find it weird, though."

Mirai contacts Sakuya through the cockpit communicator.

Mirai: _"Do not forget that you also have knives. And I mean, A LOT of knives to throw."_

SK: "You mean these?"

From her Gundam's bigger side skirt armors, Sakuya uncovers a dozen of throwing knives inside.

Kaguya: " _Onee-sama_ , you've got to be kidding me. These knives don't really suit you."

SK: "But I'm curious to try."

Kaguya: "Whoa..."

Sakuya folds her hand blades back and takes several knives from the side skirt. A training dummy appears in a distance ahead of her. She takes aim and throws three knives at the target's torso, hitting three spots.

Mirai: _"Hm, nice shot there."_

Karen: _"Why don't you try out your weapon, Kaguya-chan?"_

Kaguya: "Oh, this one?"

Kaguya takes her weapon, a pair of compact folded laser cannon mounted on her Gundam's back - called "Lucent Beam". She aims the right-side cannon at a different training dummy that has spawned.

Kaguya: "Target in the center... and then pull the trigger."

She fires the right-side laser cannon, getting pushed back by the recoil. The shot hits the target with ease and actually pierces it, hitting the wall and causing the chamber to shake a little bit.

Kaguya: "Ugh, the recoil of this weapon is pretty big."

SK: "The power output is also quite high. The chamber is shaken because of that."

Karen: _" You'll need to use your back thrusters to reduce the effect of your cannon's recoil. Make sure you don't forget that, Kaguya-chan."_

Kaguya: "Understood."

The twins are proceeding with their training, practicing the combat basics and tactics. As they oversee the training, Karen and Mirai whispers to each other.

Mirai: "Did HAVOC Commander say anything about the twins joining in the fight?"

Karen: "Not much. It seems like he's been suppressing his edgy behavior after our battle against that Zord. I don't know exactly what happened to him after witnessing that battle."

Mirai: "Do you think his view towards Aine-chan and Mio-chan has changed for the better?"

Karen: "It's hard to tell. Oh, aren't Aine-chan and Mio-chan supposed to train, too?"

Mirai: "They are, outdoor. They really don't want HAVOC Commander overseeing them. Instead, they asked **Dreamroller** to do that."

Karen: "Hmm... that's better, actually. We can trust **Dreamroller** for being the ones who once fought alongside _infinity_ itself. Once they show HAVOC Commander how much they've grown, he'll be in for a big surprise."

Mirai: "Correct. If they are able to make HAVOC Commander change his mind, then the path leading to **Pure Palette** 's revival will be wide open. I honestly can't wait to see how they grow and eventually take on us in the ultimate competition."

Karen: " **Diamond Friends Cup** , right? But, since we have learned about the existence of _Ultimate Friends_ , shouldn't they be aiming higher?"

Mirai: "Ah, yeah. At this rate, we also can't stand still and do nothing. We still need to improve ourselves to at least catch up with that mythical _Ultimate Friends_."

Karen: "Certainly. Oh, what about **Honey Cat** 's Gundams? Are they ready yet?"

Mirai: "They should be ready anytime soon, although that particular weapon for Maika- _chan_ is quite a hassle to adjust."

* * *

Meanwhile, at a wide, empty field with no residential areas...

Inside their Gundams, Aine and Mio are prepared and ready for their training session outdoor. The training involves a mock duel between the two using the low-powered version of their weapons, overseen by Yume and Rola. The two seems to have figured that they'll need to learn about each other in various ways to eventually regain their synchronization and bring **Pure Palette** back to life.

Yume: "I didn't imagine they chose to duel each other for training."

Rola: "Yume, have you forgotten? As rivals, we did get competitive against each other at various points throughout our Aikatsu."

Yume: "Ah, yes, I almost forgot about that because of our constant partnership. We should do that again sometime."

Rola: "Of course. I totally won't lose against you."

Yume: "So do I. Anyway, let's see how these two trains."

Aine and Mio are taking their fighting stance, ready to go.

Mio: "Don't go easy on me, okay, Aine?"

Aine: "Bring it on! You also better show me your best move."

Mio: "Suits me fine."

Yume: "Ready..."

Yume lifts her Gundam's right arm to let them know that the mock duel is about to start.

Yume: "START!"

Yume swings her arm downward, marking the start of the mock duel. Aine and Mio charges toward each other with their melee weapons, Aine doing a downward diagonal slash with her aerial blade in low-power state, while Mio doing a fast strike with a blunt version of her dagger. The two weapons clash, unleashing a bit of shockwave due to the power they put into the attack. The two pushes each other, slowly but surely, and they end up knocking each other back.

Rola: "Whoa."

Upon regaining balance, Mio retaliates first by doing a kick with her right leg. Aine guards against the kick with the left hand before counterattacking with a wide spin attack from the right side. Mio immediately ducks to dodge Aine's attack, followed by a somersault kick that almost hits Aine if she didn't back off in time. Aine boost-jumps after stepping back one more time, flying towards Mio and fires her wrist-mounted vulcans from both hands, firing non-lethal beam bullets at Mio who dodge-rolls quickly.

Mio: "No, no, no."

Mio pulls her gun loaded with the same kind of beam and fires back at Aine.

Aine: "Eh?!"

Aine tilts her Gundam's head to the left, successfully avoiding the beam bullet from hitting the head. However, Mio also moves her aim and shoots once more, successfully scoring a direct hit at the side of the head. As the beam bullet is low-powered, it doesn't cause any damage.

Aine: "Oww! She got me!"

Mio: "Haha!"

Yume: "Nice shot there, Mio- _chan_."

Aine: "Okay, it's time to even the scales. Here I come!"

Aine lands on the ground and boosts toward Mio while firing her waterballs at Mio and having her low-powered aerial blade ready. Mio dodges the shots while boosting backwards. She takes a step on the ground and jumps up. All of a sudden, Aine does a slash on the ground in front of her, releasing dirts and smokes to block Mio's vision.

Mio: "What in the--?!"

Mio's jump is interrupted and she lands back. From behind the smokes, Aine immediately appears and does a low swipe kick that hits Mio on the legs, causing her to fall.

Mio: "Uwaa!"

Aine: "Yes! Now we're even ! 1 and 1!"

Mio: "Oh come on, Aine! That was cheap!"

Rola: "More like she used your interrupted jump to her advantage."

Yume: "Aine- _chan_ can be a good trickster in battles, I believe."

Mio stands up and engages her dagger again.

Mio: "Heh, not bad there, Aine. Next time you do that, it's not going to work again."

Aine: "But you can bet that I'll be varying my combat tactics."

Mio: "That's the spirit. Now, let's continue, shall we?"

Aine: "Okay. Haa!"

Mio: "Hi-yaaa!"

Both Aine and Mio rushes toward each other again. With their melee weapons, they begin clashing while boosting around the area multiple times. Both Yume and Rola are amazed to see what they are capable of.

Yume: "Wow, they're... incredible."

Rola: "They really have great hidden potential."

Yume: "Let me sense something..."

Yume tries using her Innovator power to sense the two's potentials.

Yume: "Hmm... there's still much of their potentials that haven't been fully utilized."

Rola: "You must be saying that they should dive deeper to get a grasp of their unseen potentials."

Yume: "Uh-huh."

Rola: "If that is the case, **Litemire** would be better for them as mentors compared to us."

Yume: "Actually, if we go with Sakuya- _chan_ 's divination, the best mentors for them are... well, you know."

Rola: "You're right, the _infinity_ itself. Any situation updates from them?"

Yume: "No, they've been pretty silent since the first time we came here. Even if we tried contacting them, I don't think we would be able to reach them with just two of us."

Rola: "Ah, right. Even with Aria with us, contacting them was already difficult enough. Unless... we go back to our world."

Yume: "But what about Aine- _chan_ and Mio- _chan_? They may be improving bit by bit, but they're still pretty far away from fully reviving their unit. Everyone here also needs all the help they can get in their fight against CKN."

Rola: "I have faith in them, Yume. I'm sure they'll be able to reach new heights and revive their unit. I mean, Sakuya's divination did claim that a great destiny awaits them. Also, we don't have to obey that edgelord's orders. Sure, he wants us to stay and fight CKN, but I don't want him bossing around us. If we need to go back, then we just go back."

Yume: "I know."

The two then continues overseeing the mock duel between Aine and Mio, which is still underway. The clash between the two is still going on with no one gaining the advantage over the others.

Mio: "We could be doing this for days."

Aine: "Yeah, I seriously can't score another direct hit."

Mio: "Neither can I."

Aine: "Man, seriously, is there any opening I can exploit?"

Mio: "There's no way I wanna let myself open for attacks."

Aine: "Same here!"

The clashing between the two continues, both having the intent of scoring a direct hit at each other, but none are able to. Eventually...

Yume: "Okay, you two. That is enough!"

Aine and Mio finally stops their clashing.

Yume: "At this rate, your mock duel will go on for a LONG time. I know I'm exaggerating, but seeing how you two fights, I think that is possible."

Aine wipes off the sweat on her forehead.

Aine: "Whew. I thought this mock duel will go on for even longer, but apparently not. And we're still even at the number of direct hits we scored at each other."

Mio: "Isn't it good that way? That means we're not going to take each other down."

Aine: "Ah, you got that right."

Yume: "Just as she said. Now I can sense your synchronization getting a bit better."

Mio: "Just a bit?"

Yume: "I hate to say it, but it is what it is. Even then, you must not give up hope. Keep up your training, and strengthen your bonds. One day, I'm sure your unit will be truly reborn."

Aine: "I understand."

Mio: "I'll do what I can do to bring **Pure Palette** back to life! Aine, let's get even more serious in our next mock duel and real battles, okay?"

Aine: "You can count on me. So, bring it on!"

==========================================

Later that night, inside the HQ...

HAVOC Commander is receiving a call from a mysterious person that he seems to be familiar with. He answers the call with a push of a button on his desk. It is a sound-only transmission.

Dark General: "It's me. Speak up."

????: _"Hey, HAVOC Commander. Remember me?"_

It is the voice of a girl.

Dark General: "It's you! Where have you been?"

????: _"I'm still trying to find my way to where your recent customer is."_

Dark General: "My recent customer? You mean that _idol pirate_?"

????: _"Yes. Not to mention, I'm also aiming to reach that certain God."_

Dark General:"What did you say? A certain God? What business do you have with that God?"

????: _"Because I have to stop that God from ruining the life of a particular person."_

Dark General: "Dammit. Can you not see that we're still engaged against CKN? And you're busy trying to stop a certain God from ruining someone's life? Know your priority!"

????: _"Geez, easy there, Commander. I'm going to finish the task as fast as I can. Just take it easy."_

Dark General: "As if we can take it easy against my worst enemy... Fine, then. You better move fast and return here ASAP before the situation gets worse."

????: _"Okay, okay."_

The transmission ends.

Dark General: "For crap's sake, why should she be bothered to do all these, especially without any backup...?"

* * *

At the same time, back at Star Harmony Academy's front entrance.

Aine: "Are you sure, Yume- _san_? You're going back to your world?"

Yume: "I can't help it. I need to find out the current situation in my world, most especially since we are unable to contact my friends in the other world without sufficient power."

Rola: "I'm pretty sure they have their hands full battling against CKN's forces. And I can say those enemies are relentless to the core."

Yume: "That means we need to help them do the cleanup duty."

Mio: "But who will watch over our training sessions?"

Yume: "Shouldn't **Love Me Tear** be able to watch over you?"

Aine: "I know, but... there's HAVOC Commander."

Mio: "Aine, we better not listen to him. We are not his slaves."

Rola: "She's right. Why obey his orders if we can fight CKN with our own way? Besides, we have our own commanding officer who is FAR more tolerable than HAVOC Commander."

Aine: "You have your own commanding officer?"

Yume: "Uh-huh, but he is not native from our world. He's from another world separate from my world and your world. In fact, he resides in the same world as the _infinity_."

Aine: "If he knows and have personal connection with the _infinity_ , then he must be a powerful ally."

Rola: "You bet. After all, he was involved in our killing of God."

Mio: "Again, with the killing of God and all that. What did happen actually?"

Yume: "Uh, I think I should let them tell you the story. They witnessed everything firsthand, so they know better."

Mio: "Umm, okay."

Yume: "Anyway, we're going back to our world for now. Don't worry, we won't take too long, two days at max."

Rola: "With that said, Yume, let's move."

Yume and Rola begins flying up to the sky.

Aine: "Goodbye! And be careful!"

Yume: "Don't worry, Aine- _chan_ , we will!"

Rola: "We'll be back in two days at max!"

Yume and Rola are leaving Star Harmony Academy, heading towards Mount Haruna. Once they are right over the lake near the lava dome, they open up a dimensional rift using their _rift openers_ and enters it to head back to their world of Four-Stars Academy.

* * *

In the next day, near dusk...

On that same empty training field, Aine and Mio are just finished with their next training session, this time around alongside the Shirayuri sisters who tried the mock duel like Aine and Mio did. **Love Me Tear** being the ones overseeing everyone's training at the moment.

Karen: "Sakuya- _chan_ , Kaguya- _chan_ , you two did pretty well in your mock duel."

Mirai: "Even though you two have less piloting experience, you are getting better fast."

SK: "That mock duel was a bit intense. Don't you think that way, Kaguya- _chan_?"

Kaguya: " _Onee-sama_ was quite challenging to fight against. I can't imagine if a real battle happens and you decide to go serious."

Mio: "Aine, they're catching up with us fast. We must not let them surpass us."

Aine: "Absolutely."

Mirai: "Ah, Aine- _chan_ and Mio- _chan_ also did well. Perhaps **Dreamroller** mentored you well, or... they've been better mentors than us."

Aine: "No, Mirai- _san_. You and Karen- _san_ are perfectly good mentors."

Mio: "After all, you two were the ones who tutored us the first time we got into our Gundams."

HAVOC Commander suddenly contacts Karen and Mirai.

Dark General: _"You two, battle stations. The next enemy attack is coming."_

Mirai: "Another attack?"

Dark General: _"Radars indicate that they're heading towards Numazu."_

Karen: "South of us, right? We'll intercept them right away."

Dark General: _"No, let the twins intercept them."_

Mirai: "Again? Are you gonna do the same thing as before?"

Dark General: _"And you're going to disobey my order?"_

Mirai: "If your orders make everyone trip over the **edge** , don't even think of us obeying your orders! We'll just intercept them together! Asuka Mirai, over and out!"

Dark General: _"Wait, you're--!"_

Karen and Mirai quickly shuts down the communication channel between them and HAVOC Commander.

Aine: "What's going on?"

Mirai: "Another attack is coming, and Numazu is going to be the next target."

Karen: "HAVOC Commander wanted **Reflect Moon** to intercept the attack on their own, but knowing what happened to you two, we decided we've had enough."

Mirai: "That means we'll fight together as a team."

Mio: "Yeah, that's more like it."

SK: "Did you say an enemy attack?"

Mirai: "Yes, they're targeting Numazu, south of us."

Kaguya: "We're coming with you, totally!"

Mio: "Then let's waste no time. Karen- _san_ , where are my weapons?"

SK: "You kept the somewhere, right?"

Karen: "They're right over there."

Karen points at the weapons lying near a hill. Mio, Sakuya, and Kaguya heads there and takes them into their Gundams.

Aine: "Are we ready now? Okay! Fuero, Yuuki Ayin--!"

Mio: "Aquas, Minato Mio--!"

Both: "Launching!!"

Without any hesitation, Aine and Mio powers-up their thrusters and flies up, heading straight towards Numazu.

SK: "Oh no! Wait for us!"

Karen: "You two, let's go."

Mirai: "Don't make them get all the credit."

Kaguya: "Come on, _Onee-sama_."

SK: "Yes!"

Karen: "Freed Eterna, Kamishiro Karen--!"

Mirai: "Juste Futura, Asuka Mirai--!"

SK: "Timeshadow, Shirayuri Sakuya--!"

Kaguya: "Ecliptica, Shirayuri Kaguya--!"

All: "Heading out!"

**Love Me Tear** and **Reflect Moon** takes off, following Aine and Mio to Numazu. They crank up their thruster output and manages to catch up with those two.

Mio: "Ah, you've finally caught up with us."

Aine: "Let's hurry, everyone. We better intercept them before they reach the city."

The six speeds up even more to reach Numazu even faster. After several minutes, they reach the shores of Numazu and spots an enemy Zord accompanied by two armored grunt bots.

Mirai: "There they are!"

Karen: "Aine- _chan_ , Mio- _chan_ , lead the way."

Aine: "What? The two of us?"

Mio: "You serious?"

Mirai: "Come on, before they land on the city and cause mayhem!"

Aine: "Ah, okay."

Mio: "There's no choice. Everyone, let's go!"

Aine and Mio are leading the charge to intercept the enemy forces. The enemy Zord is in for a surprise.

Zord pilot: "What the--?!"

Aine: "Haaa!"

With her aerial blade in slashing mode active, Aine does a horizontal slash at the enemy Zord. The enemy Zord quickly takes its sword and parries Aine's attack.

Zord pilot: "You! I know the lots of you, the ones who took down my fellow _turbo squadron_!"

Aine: "If we didn't, you'll bring chaos and mayhem to everyone's Aikatsu!"

Zord pilot: "Because our _originality_ rules all! Anyone who mocks our _originality_ and prefers against it will be taught a REALLY harsh lesson!"

Mio: "Just try it!"

Mio fires her railgun multiple times at the Zord's sword, shaking the hands quite a bit. As the enemy Zord's grip gets hindered, Aine powers up to push the enemy Zord back. However, the enemy Zord re-strengthens its grip and pushes against Aine. Out of nowhere, the Zord's right hand gets hit by four knives being thrown from out of nowhere.

Zord pilot: "What in the--?!"

Aine: "That must be--!"

From the right side of the enemy Zord, Sakuya zips around at incredible speed, creating afterimages to confuse the Zord. As she continues zipping around the Zord, she throws more knives to inflict more damage on the Zord's limbs, weakening the Zord's grip of the sword.

SK: "Aine- _san_ , push it!"

Aine: "Alright!"

Helped by Mio, Aine pushes against the Zord's sword. They end up knocking each other back.

Kaguya: " _Onee-sama_! One of those grunts are coming at you!"

SK: "I know."

One armored grunt is coming towards Sakuya with its metal blade engaged. She flips around, activating her hand blades and parries the enemy's metal blade.

Kaguya: "Keep it busy, _Onee-sama_ , I'm going to take aim!"

Kaguya takes aim at Sakuya's opponent, waiting for the target marker to hit the center. Once it does...

Kaguya: "Fire!"

Kaguya fires a shot from her _Lucent Beam_ , hitting Sakuya's opponent really hard and knocking it away from her. Sakuya proceeds to fly towards her opponent and throws some more knives. The knives individually don't deal as much damage as Mirai's exploding knives, but the amount of knives she threw and how sharp they are makes up for it as they manage to scar several parts of the enemy's body frame, primarily causing some damage on right arm joint. After that, she engages her hand blades again and tries to slash the enemy's torso, only to get parried quickly by her opponent who regains balance just in time.

SK: "It recovers fast. In that case..."

Sakuya backs off from her opponent, giving it the initiative to fire its gatling gun at her. She dodges the shot while Kaguya takes her other weapon, which is a chakram-type weapon with three relatively long blades on its edges. Kaguya prepares to throw the weapon, and...

Kaguya: " _Onee-sama_ , move out of the way!"

Responding to Kaguya's call, Sakuya moves out of the way while throwing another bunch of knives at her opponent. Kaguya then throws her three-bladed chakram, which spins at high speed mid-air. The chakram actually manages to cut the enemy's right arm off by slicing it on the already-damaged right arm joint.

Kaguya: "Yes!"

The chakram returns back to Kaguya and she catches it.

Aine: "Kaguya- _chan_ , look out!"

Kaguya: "Eh?"

From the two o'clock position, a powerful beam coming from the Zord's left-side index and middle finger cannons. Kaguya is almost caught off-guard and takes her beam shield on time to defend against the shot. Due to the sheer power of those beams, she gets knocked away.

Kaguya: "Uwaaa!"

SK: "Kaguya- _chan_! Ugh!"

Sakuya left herself open to attacks, allowing her opponent to kick her aside and fires a volley of shots from its gatling gun. She recovers in time and blocks the shots with her hand blades. And from behind, the other enemy grunt unit gets thrown by a swing of Karen's naginata and collides with Sakuya's opponent. Sakuya uses that chance to rush towards her opponent, detaching her hand blades to combine them into a double warblade on the way. Once she gets in the range, she does an X-slash with the double warblade, powerful enough to leave a hole on the torso. She then proceeds to throw one more bunch of knives at the enemy's core. All the knives are stabbing into the core and Sakuya backs off as the enemy explodes, engulfing the other grunt unit with the explosion.

Kaguya: "Whew, you got one, _Onee-sama_."

SK: "Does Karen- _san_ like to launch enemies off and make them collide with each other?"

Mio: "We've seen her doing that several times now, which means that's gotta be the case. Whoa!"

Mio dodges in a clutch timing as the Zord fires its eye beam at her.

Aine: "Why, you--!"

Aine goes toward the Zord's head, trying to slash its eyes off. The Zord fires its eye beam a few more times, which gets deflected by Aine's aerial blade. At the last second, the Zord manages to block Aine's slash with its heavy-plated right wrist. As the aerial blade is still in slashing mode, Aine musters enough power to actually damage the right wrist of the Zord with the slash that was blocked.

Zord pilot: "It can't be. The previous battle data showed that her battle power is lower. But this... Has she improved that fast already?"

The Zord powers up to push Aine back regardless of its damaged right wrist, which it does, knocking Aine back a little bit. Immediately, the Zord points its left hand fingers at Aine, firing the finger cannons in rapid-fire mode.

Aine: "Uh-oh!"

Aine flies around to dodge the volley of shots from the Zord's left hand fingers.

Mirai: "Aine- _chan_ , say _guard_ while pointing your right hand forward!"

Aine: "Ah, okay! GUARD!"

Pointing her Gundam's right hand forward, Aine creates a rectangular energy barrier made from nothingness (Ayin) that nullifies the volley of beam bullets from the Zord.

Zord pilot: "Impossible!"

Mirai: "I totally forgot to mention about your barrier during your training session. Sorry."

Aine: "At least I know the enemy's already in for a surprise!"

From behind Aine, Mio jumps forward and fires her fast-charged _Big Bang Launcher_ at the Zord's head. The energy sphere hits and explodes right in the face, causing a lot of burns and making the face look ugly.

Mio: "Hahahahaha! Look at you!"

Zord pilot: "How dare you! HOW DARE YOU mocking our _originality_!"

Karen: "What about I send the last remaining grunt unit up to your face, too?"

Karen launches the remaining grunt unit with her naginata towards the Zord's face from a low angle.

Zord pilot: "That won't work!"

The Zord catches the grunt unit with its right hand, but Kaguya is already prepared with her _Lucent Beam_ fully charged.

Kaguya: "Fire!"

Kaguya fires the _Lucent Beam_ at the grunt unit's torso, causing a lot of damage and nearly blowing a hole on it, followed by Sakuya throwing one last bunch of knives on the already-damaged torso. During that, Aine already takes aim and prepares to shoot her aerial blade.

Mio: "Aine, shoot it!"

Aine: "Yes!"

Aine shoots the aerial blade, easily penetrating the grunt unit's torso all the way through, also stabbing the Zord's right hand. With the grunt unit's core stabbed, it explodes right on the Zord's hand, which also obliterates the hand.

Zord pilot: "Argh!"

Mirai: "Alright!"

Kaguya: "Now, only the big guy remains."

Mio: "Prepare yourself!"

Zord pilot: "Urggh! I will not be stupid as my fallen comrade was!"

The Zord quickly turns away and retreats.

Aine: "Hey! Wait!"

The Zord flies away from Aine and the others. But, after flying for only about 200 meters, the Zord gets stopped by HAVOC Commander's DemonBlade Custom appearing from out of nowhere right in front of it.

Zord pilot: "You!"

Aine: "Eh? Isn't that... HAVOC Commander?!"

Dark General: "You're going nowhere."

HAVOC Commander begins firing his darkness beam cannons at the Zord with vengeance, causing substantial amounts of damage. Right after that, he rushes forward and takes his dark sword, doing a deadly slash that cuts through the Zord with ease from the left shoulder all the way to the bottom.

Zord pilot: "UAAAAARRRRGGGHHH!"

The Zord blows up and is obliterated.

Aine: "I... incredible."

Dark General: "Hmph. I'm lucky the Zord has already been weakened by your effort. But..."

The others have caught up with Aine.

Karen: "HAVOC Commander? Why are you here?"

HAVOC Commander immediately points at **Love Me Tear**.

Dark General: "YOU! Your rebellious attitude truly shows that you care about those useless idols more than you care about defeating CKN!"

Aine: "So what? We are all friends with each other? Right, guys?"

Mirai: "Just as Aine- _chan_ said."

Mio: "If we didn't learn anything from Yume- _san_ and Rola- _san_ , we wouldn't be able to fight like this now! We are NOT as useless as you made us out to be! Even both Sakuya and Kaguya fought well!"

Karen: "We've had enough, guys. Let's leave him alone and get some rest."

Mio: "Ah, okay."

Silently, everyone leaves HAVOC Commander behind. However, HAVOC Commander zips forward to get in their way, pointing his dark sword at them, surprising them.

Dark General: "Do not forget that I am leading this entire operation of destroying CKN. You are all under my command as long as you're fighting against them. Or... do you want me to wreck your Gundams and make you learn your faults?"

Mirai: "Move aside! At least let the others go for now!"

Karen: "Mirai, talking won't do anything. Let's just do _that_."

Mirai: "Okay, fine."

Mirai gives the signal for Aine, Mio, and the Shirayuris to fly away. They proceed to do so, leaving HAVOC Commander with **Love Me Tear**.

Dark General: "No! You're not going--! Ugh!"

**Love Me Tear** quickly locks HAVOC Commander's from behind after doing a zip-through.

Dark General: "What the hell?! Let me go!"

Karen: "Would you just calm down and allow us to fight our own way?! All these battles aren't just yours to take with us as your pawns!"

Mirai: "Yes! We're fighting with our own free will, to protect everyone's Aikatsu!"

Dark General: "Again, with Aikatsu and those petty stuffs!"

Karen: "That is enough, we're going back to HQ now! Just stay quiet!"

Dark General: "Argh, for crap's sake... Okay, fine, have it your way..."

HAVOC Commander stops retaliating and allows **Love Me Tear** to bring him back to HQ...


	8. A Surprise Sign of Zeta

At the moment, in the home world of Starlight, at twilight...

IchiAo: "HAAAAAAA!!!"

With their signature cross-slash finisher, Ichigo in her XNSfan and Aoi in her Ao Quanta destroys the next enemy Zord that is coming to attack both Starlight Academy and the Shrine of Unification. After acting as supports, Ran, Yurika, Akari, and Sumire are landing quickly to shoot down the falling debris from the Zord's destruction to keep the collateral damage at minimum.

Ran: "Another one's down."

Akari: "Great job, Hoshimiya- _senpai_ , Kiriya- _senpai_!"

Ichigo: "Whew. How many giant robots have we taken down now?"

Aoi: "Err... four, maybe? And that's excluding those armored grunt units with tough armor."

Ichigo: "Glad our Gundams are still up for the challenge."

Sumire: "Now that we're done, let's head back to the hangar and resupply."

Akari: "Yes."

Everyone then returns back to Starlight Academy's hangar to and resupply their Gundams. They get off their Gundams and head to the control room, taking their water bottles to drink.

Johnny: " _Honeys,_ you must have expended a lot of stamina trying to take down all those goons from CKN. You better take a rest ASAP."

Ichigo: "I know, Johnny- _sensei_."

Akari: "By the way, Yume- _chan_ and Rola- _chan_ have gone to that new world, am I right?"

Aoi: "Yes. Ninja- _san_ informed me about that. But, they actually returned to their world yesterday because they wanted to know the current situation in there."

Sumire: "So, what's the situation in their world?"

Aoi: "I hear it's just as chaotic as ours."

Johnny: "Precisely. Those CKN goons are in a desperate need of massive _corrections_."

Yurika: "If I were you, I'd suck their blood."

Ran: "Don't you feel gross sucking the blood of those plagiarism-infested goons?"

Yurika: "Uh..."

* * *

A few hours later, on the peak of Mount Haruna, above the Ninja's base...

Camilla is inside her Zeta Gundam Stigmata, waiting to open up the rift that leads to Star Harmony's world. She plans to open the rift exactly at 9 PM. Unlike Yume and Rola who went in there together as an unit, Camilla is going in there alone. Miyu, standing by inside her Ao Futuris inside the Ninja's base, contacts Camilla.

Miyu: _"Dinah-senpai, why isn't Elza-san coming with you?"_

Camilla: "For some reason, she refuses to come. She said that there's a particular girl in that world that she REALLY wishes to avoid."

Miyu: _"Who is that person anyway? And, has she visited that world before?"_

Camilla: "Not exactly sure about that. Elza said that she resembles either Ichigo or Yume in a way. Also, from the way she acted, either she seems to have been in that world before, or that person in particular paid a visit to her."

Miyu: _"Someone who resembles Hoshimiya-senpai or Yume-chan... Oh, by the way, I haven't heard of Ellis-san for quite a while. Where she is now?"_

Camilla: "Ellis? Oh, I haven't told you yet apparently. I took her to the US in Yume's world after I consulted with Rei and found her a perfect job in there. So, unfortunately, Noelle is left alone once more."

Miyu: _"Oh man. Wait, which Rei are you talking about?"_

Camilla: "Of course it's Kizaki, not Kamishiro."

Miyu: _"Oh, okay. But, are you going to be okay going in there alone?"_

Camilla: "It's okay. I should be able to handle things on my own, most especially when it comes to daily meals."

Miyu: (pfft) "Always about food. Okay, then, I wish you the best of luck."

Miyu ends the transmission. Next up, the Ninja contacts Camilla.

The Ninja: _"Camilla-san, three minutes until the designated time."_

Camilla: "Yea, I know."

The Ninja: _"Once you arrive, make sure to check for CKN's activity in your surroundings. If you find any, run them down in any way you want."_

Camilla: "Roger. Honestly, if only Elza comes along with me."

The Ninja: _"She refused to come along, I see. It's okay, your raw powers still remain. You should be able to stand your ground on your own there."_

Camilla: (sigh) "Please do not forget that I am everything that Seira is NOT."

The Ninja: _"I know, my apologies. Anyway, Yume-san and Rola-san should be returning there next day. Make sure you check for their presence there."_

Camilla: "Yes."

After waiting a bit more, the clock finally hits 9 PM.

Camilla: "It's time. I'm opening the rift."

Camilla activates the rift opener mode of her beam saber-attached beam rifle. She slashes at the lava dome below her, opening up a rift.

Camilla: "Here it is. Folks, I'm going in."

Miyu: _"Be careful, Dinah-senpai."_

Camilla jumps into the rift, and the hole closes by itself.

Camilla: "Whooooooaaaaaaaaa!"

She falls down the rift for quite a long distance, much longer than the rift between the Starlight world and the Four-Stars world. Afterwards, she is out of the rift and lands on the exact same spot as she was before, right on the lava dome of Mount Haruna. But, this time around, she's in the world of Star Harmony.

Camilla: "Holy crap, that was a really long drop. Okay, let me see the coordinates..."

Camilla checks the coordinates displayed on her cockpit's HUD.

Camilla: "There's no mistaking it. This is the world where CKN resides. Now, all I can do is look around for a place to rest and wait for **Dreamroller** to come back here."

Camilla then flies up, transforming her Zeta Stigmata into Waverider mode. She flies away from the Mount Haruna area, heading towards the direction where Star Harmony Academy is located without her even knowing.

* * *

In the next day...

In her house, Aine wakes up from her full night's sleep after her previous battle alongside **Reflect Moon** and **Love Me Tear**.

Aine: (yawn)

Aine gets off her bed and checks today's date, and finds out that it is Sunday. She heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth, wash her face, and then heads to the dining room to get her breakfast.

Nene: "Good morning, Aine."

Aine: "Ah, good morning."

Nene: "It looks like you're in a better condition now."

Aine: "Uh-huh, you didn't notice already?"

Nene: "Sorry, I wasn't really paying attention."

Aine: "So, anyway, Sakuya- _chan_ did a divination for me and Mio- _chan_ and said that **Pure Palette** will be reborn."

Momone: "KYARUUN~! **Pure Palette** will come back to life, you said?!"

Suzune: "I'm looking forward for your comeback, then. Good luck, okay?"

Aine: "Thank you, big sis. And, oh, I'm going to get my breakfast now."

Aine sits on the dining chair and eats the cafe's renowned tomato-basil-cheese special sandwich. However, in her second bite, somebody is knocking the front door.

Aine: "Yes? Come in."

The door is opened by none other than Mio.

Mio: "Good morning, Aine."

Aine: "Ah, Mio- _chan_. What's up? Wanna have your breakfast together?"

Mio: "Uh-huh. Oh, you're having the special sandwich? Nice."

Aine: "Shall we eat together?"

Mio: "Absolutely."

Aine: "Penne, if you may."

Penne - Aine's pet penguin - takes a plate of sandwich and places it on the dining table. He then pulls the chair beside Aine, allowing Mio to sit down.

Mio:"Thank you, Pen- _sama_."

Penne looks at Mio and acts cool at her, making Mio blush. She shakes her head and then eats her sandwich.

Mio: "So, Aine..."

Aine: "What is it?"

Mio: "Do you think Yume- _san_ and Rola- _san_ are going to come back here?"

Aine: "I hope so."

Mio: "The situation in their world must be as bad as in our world."

Aine: "I know, particularly with CKN's capability of sending their troops through dimensions. How can we stop them?"

Mio: "I'm betting on our new friends who fought alongside _infinity_ itself and killed God. I mean, when Yume- _san_ said that, she seemed serious."

Another person is knocking the door.

Aine: "Hm? Another one? Come in!"

The door is opened, revealing Camilla.

Camilla: "Excuse me."

Aine: "Ah, welcome."

Camilla: "I wonder what this cafe has for breakfast."

Aine: "You want some breakfast? I'd like to recommend you our specialty. And it is..."

Aine/Mio: **"Tomato, Basil, and Cheese Special Sandwich!** Eh? **"**

Aine and Mio laughs at each other.

Camilla: (pfft) "That was well-synchronized. You two reminds me of someone I know. Okay, I'll go with that special sandwich of yours and see how good it is."

Nene begins making one serving of sandwich for Camilla. Not too long after, the sandwich is ready and Penne brings it to Camilla.

Camilla: "Ah, good penguin."

Camilla rubs on Penne's head, causing Mio to glare at her while slowly turning red in embarrasment.

Camilla: "Uh, what?"

Aine: "Mio- _chan_... Don't."

Camilla: "Oh, sorry. Maybe you don't like me rubbing his head. Anyway, let's try a bite of this sandwich."

Camilla takes one bite of the sandwich.

Aine: "How is it?"

Camilla: "Um... Wow, just wow, this is unlike anything I've ever tasted. This is... incredible! Delish!"

Aine: "Glad you liked it. By the way, my family owns this cafe."

Camilla: "You came up with the recipe, right. You deserve my seal of approval!"

Aine: "Ehehehe, thanks."

Aine scratches her head.

Mio: "You look so enthusiastic over the sandwich. Who are you?"

Camilla: "Oh, should I introduce myself? Okay then. My name is Camilla Dinah, a culinary researcher who travels around Japan in search for the nation's finest cuisine. You're one hell of a lucky fella to get my seal of approval."

Aine: "Culinary researcher, you said?"

Mio: "Then, you want to taste my special macaron that I've been promoting?"

Camilla: "You're promoting a macaron product? Wow, I'd like to taste those someday. Eh, who are you two anyway?"

Aine: "I am Yuuki Aine."

Mio: "And I am Minato Mio."

Aine: "We are from the idol division of Star Harmony Academy."

Camilla: "You two are idols?'

Aine and Mio nods.

Camilla: _"Hmm... Is Aine the person Elza was referring to? Her hairstyle seemed familiar, but the hair isn't blond like Ichigo. Maybe it's a different person?"_

Aine: "Camilla- _san_?"

Camilla: "Huh?"

Aine: "What's wrong? You are silenced for a moment there."

Camilla: "Ah, I'm sorry, just got a bit lost in thought. Anyway... Yuuki Aine, right?"

Aine: "Yes?"

Camilla: "Your name kinda reminds me of something... Something that is familiar to me. Hmm... that must be..."

Mio: "Must be what?"

Camilla: "Umm... ... oh yeah, it's **Ayin**! Nothingness! You are more existent than all the being in the world, but you are simple, and all simple things are complex compared to your simplicity. That is why your name is **Aine**."

Aine: " **Ayin**? Me? Hey, come on, my name is Yuuki Aine!"

Mio: "Speaking of which, Aine, I've heard you saying that name everytime you launch with your Gundam."

Aine: "Seriously? Did I?"

Mio: "I'm serious, I heard that loud and clear. Did you tongue slip or what?"

Camilla: "That settles it! You are indeed **Ayin**!"

Aine: "Oh geez."

Camilla: "Uh, anyway, I heard you mentioning _Gundam_."

Mio: "Yes?"

Camilla: "You two... are you fighting against CKN?"

Mio: "You know about CKN?"

Camilla: "Of course, I fought some of their troops in the other world with my Gundam."

Aine: "That means... you know Yume- _san_?"

Camilla: "Yume? Oh, of course I know that rainbow girl from Four-Stars Academy."

Aine: "And you fought alongside _infinity_ itself?!"

Camilla: "Yes, and I killed God with their help! I presume Yume and Rola have already visited your world here and told you about _infinity_."

Mio: "Not to mention, one of our friends is a fortuneteller with 100% accurate divinations. She predicted that a great destiny awaits us as our Friends unit will be reborn and join forces with _infinity_ itself."

Camilla: "Wow. Wait, you two formed an idol unit?"

Aine: "Yes, but we're still on our way to bring it back to life, because..."

Camilla: "Yes? Tell me your story."

Mio: "Uh, okay."

Aine and Mio proceeds to tell Camilla their story about how they began their Aikatsu, the creation and the demise of **Pure Palette** , leading to their encounter with HAVOC Commander in their fight against CKN. After about half an hour...

Aine: "So, yeah, that's our story."

Camilla: "It's a shame, really, having to disband **Pure Palette** because of your desynchronization. But, knowing that you're on your way to bring it back to life, I wish you the best of luck. Hell, maybe I can give you assistance in some ways."

Aine: "Thank you, Camilla- _san_."

Camilla: "Aside from that, just how edgy that HAVOC Commander fella is?"

Mio: "If you look at how he's dressed and how his Mobile Suit looks like, you'll see what I mean."

Aine: "Also, if you were there after our first battle, I bet you won't like him."

Camilla: "Dang. If I were there, I vote we frag this commander."

Mio: "No, we can't. If we frag him, then the battle power of everyone else who are fighting against CKN will be severely weakened."

Aine: "Besides, HAVOC Commander is actually Indonesian."

Camilla: "What? He is Indonesian? Then why is he in Japan?"

Mio: "Beats me. And he's having such a massive grudge against CKN, as if something terrible happened between the two in the past."

Camilla: "With that kind of edgy attitude you described before, that's gotta be the case."

Aine: "So, will you help us fight against CKN?"

Camilla: "We have a common enemy, so, totally! Who cares about that edgy commander of yours, we'll just kick their sorry asses in our own way."

Aine: "That's settled then. So, we are officially friends, okay?"

Aine offers Camilla a handshake.

Camilla: "Gladly, **Ayin**."

Camilla shakes hand with Aine, though Aine has that grumbled look on her face because of Camilla calling her **Ayin** again.

* * *

30 more minutes later, inside the HQ's training chamber...

The Gundams made for **Honey Cat** are finally ready to be operated and the two are beginning their training session. Maika is piloting Gundam MK-III HCC while Ema is piloting Gundam MK-II HCC - with "HCC" stands for "Honey Cat Custom".

Ema: "Maika, do you think our armaments feel too... basic?"

Maika: "Really? They look fine enough."

Ema: "But you have that special remote-controlled weapon that looks like a sphere."

Maika: "Speaking of that sphere, I had a dream last night about... me detaching my right side hair bun, turning it into a remote-controlled weapon with telekinesis. That was way too weird, I mean it."

Ema: "Oh, wow. Can I smash it with a lacrosse stick at the enemies?"

Maika: "Eh? No! My bun doesn't deserve such treatment!"

Ema: "But your Gundam's remote-controlled weapon should be fine, right? I mean, my mace can be used to do that."

Maika: "Um, I think so. But, please spare my bun, it's precious to me."

Ema: "Okay, fine."

The chamber's systems begin spawning some training dummies. Maika tries out her remote-controlled weapon - a metal sphere that she deploys from a slot on her Gundam's left arm. She tries moving the sphere with her control stick, but the control is unstable.

Ema: "Maika, you're not controlling it well."

Maika: "Yea, unfortunately. What if we're in real combat, though? I'll have to learn how to multitask."

Ema: "At this rate, the sphere is better off be used as a lacrosse ball for me to smash at the enemies."

Maika: "You've said that before. Y'know what, if I can't use that sphere well, I still have this!"

Maika runs toward the closest training dummy and does a roundhouse kick to the head, knocking the training dummy down.

Ema: "Whoa! That was some kick you got there."

Maika: "After all, if my brother specializes in boxing, I specialize in kicking."

Ema: "But then you'll need reinforced leg frames for your Gundam."

Maika: "You're right, my Gundam's leg won't last long if I'm kicking constantly. Oh, try out your weapon, too."

Ema: "Like this?"

Ema takes her long mace and does a brave perspective pose.

Maika: "Uh-huh. Now, let's see how you attack one of these."

Ema charges right at the training dummy in front of her.

Ema: "Ha!"

She does a diagonal downward swing and then does a thrust to knock the training dummy down.

Maika: "Oh, not bad."

Ema: "But your kick knocked your target down in one hit. You did surprisingly better. Anyway, once we've developed enough of our combat skills, what about we do a bit of sparring like **Pure Palette** and **Reflect Moon** did? In our Gundams, of course."

Maika: "Sounds interesting. Why not?"

Maika and Ema continues on with their training session. **Love Me Tear** are overseeing them from the control room.

* * *

Meanwhile, hundreds of meters south of Aine's house...

Camilla: "Well, There it is."

Camilla shows Aine and Mio her Zeta Gundam Stigmata lying on an empty field after deactivating its GN cloaking field.

Aine: "Wow, your Gundam looks... awesome."

Camilla: "Yup, this is my **Zeta Stigmata.** You haven't seen its transformation yet. Yes, it can transform into flight mode for extra speed and maneuverability. And, since it is equipped with a GN Drive, the thing has Trans-Am."

Mio: "Trans-Am? That's the same system Yume- _san_ and Rola- _san_ used in our previous team-up against a Zord."

Camilla: "I bet they didn't tell you about the biggest meat of our GN Drives."

Aine: "What is it?"

Camilla: "The **Twin Drive System**."

Mio: "You mean... two GN Drives in one Gundam?"

Camilla: "Correct, but... I'll keep everything else a secret for now, just to give them bigger impact once you find that out."

Aine: "Oh..."

Camilla: "What about your Gundams? Where are they?"

Mio: "We kept them in our school."

Aine: "Are we gonna go there?"

Camilla: "Why not? I'd like to see them. You'll be coming with me to help me with the directions, okay?"

Mio: "Ah, okay."

Camilla then opens her Gundam's cockpit and lets Aine and Mio enter it.

Aine: "Hey, the cockpit is different than the one inside our Gundams. It looks more... spacious."

Camilla: "Are your Gundams using ordinary control systems? Because this one uses motion recognition system where the Gundam is controlled via the movements of your body."

Mio: "So, we actually have to move our body around to make the Gundam do the same?"

Camilla: "Yup, but you need to synchronize yourself with the Gundam, or else you won't be able unleash its maximum potential. In other words, you need to _become one with the Gundam_. Oh, my friends said about _becoming Gundam itself_ instead."

Aine: "Interesting..."

Camilla: "Anyway, shall we get going?"

Aine: "Oh, sure."

Camilla then closes the cockpit, activates the Gundam, and then gets up to fly towards where Star Harmony Academy is. Since they're flying, they reach the school in less than two minutes. From above, Aine and Mio are able to spot their Gundams down below, sitting on the back area of the school.

Aine: "There it is."

Camilla: "I see."

Camilla lands near the two's Gundams, and then the three hops down the cockpit to see the two Gundams.

Camilla: "These are your Gundams, right?"

Aine: "Yes. The one with red accents is my Gundam Fuero, while the blue one is Mio- _chan_ 's Gundam Aquas."

Mio: "I can say they are pretty strong, most especially Aine's weapon. She has some kind of beam saber on her Gundam's right hand that is made out of _nothingness_ (Ayin). That thing is surprisingly and immensely powerful."

Camilla: (pfft) "That is too literal here. Nothingness? **Ayin?** Have your Gundam seriously affected you?"

Aine: "No! I am me, Yuuki Aine, not **Ayin**! And _nothingness_ doesn't fit me at all, for my aim is to get one MILLION friends!"

Camilla: "Whoa, one MILLION? That's a fantastic number you got there, but how are you going to achieve that?"

Aine: "Of course I have my own ways of doing that. For example--"

Camilla's phone suddenly rings. She answers the call, which is from Yume.

Camilla: "Yes? Oh, the dream child."

Yume: _"Camilla-san, I hear you have arrived at the Star Harmony's world. Where are you now?"_

Camilla: "Um, I am at Star Harmony Academy alongside **Ayin** and Mio."

Yume: _" **Ayin?** "_

Camilla: "I mean, Yuuki Aine."

Yume: _"Oh, good. Actually, we've just arrived at this world's Mount Haruna. We'll be on our way, okay. Wait for us, okay?"_

Camilla: "Roger that."

Camilla ends the call.

Aine: "Was that...?"

Camilla: "Yup, Nijino Yume. After all, you two have met her a few days ago. She's coming back now with Rola."

Aine: "Really? Yay!"

Mio: "Anyway, Camilla- _san_ , your phone..."

Camilla: "Hm?"

Mio takes a look at Camilla's phone, finding some kind of pixelated logo on its backplate.

Mio: "This is an Aikatsu phone, right? And also, there's a pixelated logo of an idol school on it... What school is it? And were you actually an idol before?"

Camilla: "Um... it's another long story. Let's save it for later, okay? Besides, Yume and Rola are on their way. Knowing them, they'll get here in only a matter of minutes."

Aine: "Seriously, everyone just won't tell them their full stories to us."

Camilla: "Well, it can't be helped, especially during this situation where CKN may attack us at any moment."

Mio: "So, what are we going to do while we wait for Yume- _san_ and Rola- _san_? They'll be coming in a matter of minutes, after all."

Aine: "We can just get into our Gundams and fly, waiting for them mid-air."

Mio: "Um, fine. They can spot us easily that way."

Camilla: "Good idea."

The three then hops into their Gundams and flies up while waiting for Yume and Rola.

* * *

However, inside CKN's base...

The _Legendary Ranger_ and WXJ are overseeing the maintenance of their new, souped-up Zords.

L.Ranger: "Ah, look at those fine new Zords."

WXJ: "I got to admit, your plan is quite insane. But, as long as we can stop those idols and that nemesis of yours from opposing us, I'm okay with it."

L.Ranger: "Of course. I'm totally gonna use all means to show them that I deserve all the platinum awards and exclusive licenses from every single big Indonesian and Japanese entertainment companies."

WXJ: "And we're lucky we are able to brainwash the idiots around us quite easily. All they care is mere entertainment regardless of quality and how we came up with all those."

L.Ranger: "So, is the maintenance done yet?"

One of the hangar crew responds.

Crew: "We're just about done here. Just a few more finishing touches, and that's it."

L.Ranger: "Nice. I can't wait to test these new Zords out and force him to kiss my feet."

From behind those two, comes two familiar-looking girls wearing strange glasses which obscure their eyes from the outside. One has long green hair, while the other one has short cream-ish hair. WXJ notices them coming.

WXJ: "Hey, those two behind us..."

The _Legendary Ranger_ looks behind him to see the girls with those strange glasses.

L.Ranger: "Ah, the girls we kidnapped back then. With those glasses, they're nothing but puppets now. After all, with those two, we're basically fighting fire with fire. If that autistic loser uses idols to oppose us, then we will, too."

WXJ: "I know, that's why I called your plan insane. But, again, I don't mind."

L.Ranger: "Heh. See if he can handle this one."

* * *

Back at Star Harmony Academy...

Yume and Rola has arrived at the school, once again meeting with Aine and Mio alongside Camilla.

Yume: "Aine- _chan_! Mio- _chan_!"

Rola: "Camilla- _san,_ too. You arrived last night, right?"

Camilla: "Yup. So, now that they're all here, what are we going to do now?"

Mio: "I think it's a good idea that we do another training with Yume- _san_ and Rola- _san_ overseeing us."

Aine: "Ah, I'd like to do that again."

Camilla: "Oh, what kind of training did you do?"

Aine: "We did mock duels against each other to study our strengths and weaknesses in our combat abilities."

Camilla: "Hm, interesting."

Yume: "They said that learning each other might be one of the keys for **Pure Palette** 's revival."

Camilla: "Y'know what? I'd like to oversee your sparring and see if I can give you some advice."

Mio: "Truly?"

Rola: "If you're ready, then let's go to our training area. Still the same location as before."

Aine: "Let's get Sakuya- _chan_ and Kaguya- _chan_ , too."

Camilla: "Who are those?"

Mio: "The Shirayuri twins, they're idols from another idol academy and also an unit called **Reflect Moon**."

Camilla: "Hoo, they're also Gundam pilots, I see."

Mio: "I agree, Aine. Not to mention, knowing **Honey Cat** , their training would be go much faster than us while being overseen by **Love Me Tear**."

Aine: "Oh yeah, their just got their Gundams ready a little while ago."

Yume: "That means you gotta push your training even harder and unleash your true potential."

Camilla: " **Honey Cat**? **Love Me Tear**? Are they idol units, too? Dang, that means we have four big pairs in this world already, though our first one isn't revived yet."

Yume: " **Honey Cat** , eh? I wonder how Ako- _chan_ would react when she hears that."

Mio: "So, what are we waiting for? Let's go to the Shirayuris' house and get them to come with us for training."

Aine: "Okay. Mio- _chan_ , you show us the way, okay?"

Mio: "Uh-huh."

Thus, Aine and Mio leads Yume, Rola, and Camilla to the Shirayuri household.


	9. Save the Baby Pirates!

Hours later, the unrevitalized **Pure Palette** and **Reflect Moon** has returned back to the same empty training field to start another training session with Yume, Rola, and Camilla overseeing them. They have begun their mock duel between each other in their units, using various combat tactics in an attempt to score clean hits at each other using low-powered weapons.

Aine: "Haaa!"

Kaguya: "Haaaa!"

Aine does a downward diagonal slash with her low-powered aerial blade while Kaguya does the same with her low-powered beam saber. Mio parries Aine's attack with her dagger and Sakuya also does the same against Kaguya's attack using her right-side hand blade. They are all pushing against each other, putting them in a stalemate.

Camilla: "They fight well, don't you think?"

Yume: "Uh-huh, most especially Aine- _chan_ and Mio- _chan_. Though I haven't any idea about **Honey Cat** and how they will perform if they do this sparring, I can tell that Aine- _chan_ and Mio- _chan_ shows a lot of promise."

Camilla: "I wonder if you actually have the potential to become their mentor."

Yume: "Me? Uh, I think **Love Me Tear** works better as their mentor. Besides, they are native in this world, unlike us."

Camilla: "Why not? God-slaying idols like us should be better."

Rola: "The thing is, Camilla- _san_ , we aren't fighting God now. We're just fighting one hell of an insane organization hell-bent on ruining Indonesian and Japanese entertainment industry. Although... that organization should be a pushover since they are NOT God - they're just pretending to be the god of their country's entertainment industry."

Yume: "Besides, **Love Me Tear** did say that we're just as strong as them when we go Trans-Am."

Camilla: "If they get to see the others, they'll get their minds blown."

Yume: "I know, becausethey'll soon witness the _infinity_ itself."

Rola: "Soon, eh? I doubt it."

Yume: "Why?"

Rola: "Even they got their hands full back in their world. Only after they finally manage to get things done, they'll be able to come here and blow their minds."

Camilla: "Yea, I know. I was busy, too, even with **WM** and **KongSan** backing me up."

After over a minute of stalemate, all combatants backs off from each other.

Yume: "Okay, that's enough for now."

Aine, Mio, Sakuya, and Kaguya powers down their weapons.

Aine: "Whew... Mio- _chan_ , were we seriously not able to take down each other?"

Mio: "I felt the same way. We're both outputting the same amount of power.

SK: "Me too. Either both of us were holding back..."

Kaguya: "...or we gave our all into our attacks."

Yume: "That means all of you are getting way better than before. Great job, guys."

Aine scratches her head while smiling. All of a sudden, her phone rings, and she answers it.

Aine: "Hello?"

Maika: _"Yo, Aine. We're just done with our training. Where are you now?"_

Aine: "Ah, Maika- _chan_. We're also done with our training."

Maika: _"Eh? You, too?"_

Aine: "Uh-huh, did it outdoor. We'll head back to school shortly."

Maika: _"Oh, okay. I'll also head to school with Ema."_

Aine ends the call.

Mio: "That was Maika, right?"

Aine: "Yes, she and Ema- _chan_ are done with their training session. Guys, let's head back to school."

Camilla: "We'll accompany you. Besides, I'd like to meet that **Honey Cat**."

Aine: "Let us move, then."

Everyone then leaves the training field, returning to Star Harmony Academy. And they happen to arrive at the same time as **Honey Cat**.

Aine: "Ah, there they are."

Camilla: "A crack n' jack timing you got there."

Ema: "Aine- _chan_!"

They all proceed to land on the back area of the school grounds and exit their Gundams.

Maika: "Oh, hey, do we have a new people here?"

Yume: "Uh-huh, she's our new friend Camilla Dinah- _san_ , although I've known her for quite a while."

Rola: "Yes, we came to her world before."

Ema: "You mean, this Camilla- _san_ is a resident from another world separate from you, Yume- _san_?"

Camilla: "That is correct, I reside in the same world as the _infinity_ itself."

Ema: "Whoa!"

Maika: "Things are heating up, eh? If you came from that same world, that means you must be really powerful, right?"

Camilla: "Me? Of course I'm really powerful. I have this Zeta Stigmata with me, you can bet your ass that we'll be able to smash those goons with my help."

Ema: "Haha, glad to hear it."

Camilla: "By the way, can I hear your names?"

Maika: "I am Chouno Maika."

Ema: "And I'm Hinata Ema."

Camilla: "Maika and... Ema... **Ema** lator?"

Ema: " **Ema** lator? What does that even mean? Do I look like an emulator to you?"

Yume: "Nah, nah, she's just kidding. It's just a bad habit of her giving nicknames to people."

Aine: "Anyway, you two, how did your training go?"

Maika: "We actually decided to do mock duels like you did."

Mio: "That reminds me of how you two had a lacrosse duel before."

Maika: "Ah, that duel..."

Aine: "How did it go?"

Ema: "It went well, Karen- _san_ and Mirai- _san_ were amazed to see our combat capabilities."

Camilla: (whistles) "That makes me want to check out how you perform in combat with these plain-looking Gundams-- oops."

Maika: "Hey, they are not plain. They are perfectly good units. I bet you totally want to check out my amazing kicks."

Camilla: (pfft) "Sorry, my tongue slipped."

Yume: "So, what are we going to do next? I mean, it's Sunday in your place. Then...?"

Aine: "Isn't this lunchtime? Then let's go to my house and get some meal."

Ema: "Nice idea."

Thus, everyone hops back into their Gundams and flies off to Aine's house for some lunch.

* * *

Back at the Starlight home world, inside the Ninja's base...

Miyu is currently drinking some water from her bottle with Aria sitting beside her inside the relaxation room. They are just back from a battle against a few more of CKN's forces.

Miyu: "Ahh... nothing beats the freshness of this water."

Aria: "Miyu- _chan_ , there's something I want to ask you."

Miyu: "What is it?"

Aria: "As of late, I've been hearing some noises from you while sleeping. Are you having some sleeping problems?"

Miyu: "Oh... I've been having strange dreams for these past few days."

Aria: "Strange dreams?"

Miyu: "Yes. I saw a silhouette of what appears to be an exact reflection of myself, over and over again."

Aria: "An exact reflection of yours... What does that mean?"

Miyu: "That silhouette... spoke to me. She seemed to know what's been going on between us and the enemy, and she is intent of destroying them."

Aria: "Hmm. Are you having a split personality issue? Or an alter-ego resting within you?"

Miyu: "I can't say for sure. Unless..."

Aria: "...you go ask 00 Raiser, right?"

Miyu: "Uh-huh. But, does he know who that silhouette exactly is, though? For some reason, it doesn't feel like he knows absolutely everything."

Aria: "I know, he's no God."'

The Ninja approaches the two.

The Ninja: "I'm sorry for eavesdropping on your conversation, but..."

Miyu: "Ninja- _san_?"

The Ninja: "The reflection you're talking about... sounds familiar."

Aria: "Eh? You know what's behind Miyu- _chan_ 's reflection?"

The Ninja: "I may be familiar with it, but I want to go to that other world first to really confirm that. However, our dimensional transfer system is much more unstable than I imagined."

Aria: "What's wrong with it?"

The Ninja: "We've used it twice now, traveling back and forth between this world and Yume- _san_ 's world. But, when we tried to warp the base to that other world where CKN resides, the system keeps getting unstable, preventing us from warping. I guess the distance between this world and that other world is perhaps too great for the system to handle. Not to mention, the recharge time of that system is insane."

Miyu: "You should upgrade the system, then."

The Ninja: "It's not that easy. That system was originally made many years ago, and all of the related manufacturing documents and blueprints that we need are all gone during our dimensional travels throughout the years. Not even _KongSan_ knows where they are."

Miyu: "You've been traveling through dimensions many times before? Wow, I didn't know that."

Aria: "And what about the rift openers that you installed on our Gundams? And why didn't you just install that rift opener on your machiine?"

The Ninja: "We reverse-engineered them from that system, and obviously, they work in a different manner than the dimensional transfer system of our base. Which means we can't use them as our basis to do any upgrades to that system of ours. Hell, even my MS is incompatible with that rift opener for Otoshiro-knows-what reason."

Aria: "Hmm... what if we use _that_."

The Ninja: " _That_? Oh, okay, you must be talking about _that thing_. Sure, that might work. But, if only we have a chance to do that."

Miyu: "Yea, I know. We're still busy defending ourselves from CKN. Should we attempt to re-seal the rifts that spawned CKN's troops?"

Aria: "Can we really do it?"

The Ninja: "With everyone's help, I think that may be possible. It's worth the try."

Miyu: "Nice. If we manage to do that, we can then safely prepare ourselves and go for the offensive once we are all able to warp into the other world."

Aria: "Let's discuss this with the others, shall we?"

Miyu: "Okay."

* * *

However, in the next day, back at the Star Harmony world...

In her room, Sakuya wakes up with an uneasy feeling in her mind. She wakes up, heads to the bathroom to brush her teeth and wash her face, and then heads back to her room to take her divination tools. At the same time, Kaguya enters her room.

Kaguya: " _Onee-sama_ , what are you doing with your divination tools?"

SK: "Ah, Kaguya- _chan_. For some reason, I'm having this uneasy feeling ever since I woke up."

Kaguya: "And you're going to divine for that?"

SK: "Yes, I'm going to ask the Moon."

Kaguya: "Hope we get some answer. Roll the dice, _Onee-sama_."

Sakuya rolls her dices, looks at the results, and opens her divination book. She gasps when she finds out the meaning of her divination.

SK: "It can't be."

Kaguya: "What is it? Is it something bad?"

SK: " _Soon, comes an enslaved duo from those who seeks annihilation of people's creativity. And they are in danger of being eliminated before they could be saved."_

Kaguya: "Is this what the Moon said?"

SK: "Yes, this is terrible indeed. We have to warn the others!"

The twins quickly head back to the back of their house, where their Gundams are parked. They hop into their Gundams and takes off. While on the air, Sakuya uses her Gundam's communcation system to contact both Aine and Mio to their phones.

SK: "Aine- _san_ , Mio- _san_ , where are you?"

Aine: _"Sakuya-chan? What's wrong? You sound worried."_

SK: "I fear there's going to be an enslaved duo coming for us."

Aine: _"An enslaved duo?"_

Mio: _"Oh no, don't tell me..."_

Aine: _"Are you talking about **Baby Pirates**? I heard they were captured by CKN."_

SK: "The Moon told me that CKN didn't just capture them for nothing, they enslaved the two to fight against us!"

Mio: _"It can't be."_

SK: "Where are you now?"

Aine: _"We've just arrived at our school, Maika-chan and Ema-chan are also there."_

SK: "Then we must prepare ourselves. Quickly, we are now heading towards your school."

Mio: "Understood. We'll then get into our Gundams."

Aine and Mio ends the transmission.

Maika: "Hey, I heard you mentioning **Baby Pirates**."

Aine: "Sakuya- _chan_ said that CKN has enslaved the two and is sending them to attack us."

Ema: "Oh no!"

Mio: "Let's waste no time and get to our Gundams!"

Others: "Roger!"

Aine, Mio, Maika, and Ema runs to their Gundams parked at the back of the school grounds. They hop into the Gundams and lifts off to meet up with **Reflect Moon** , who arrives just a minute after.

Aine: "Sakuya- _chan_! Kaguya- _chan_!"

Maika: "Are you sure **Baby Pirates** will come as enemies?"

Kaguya: "Of course they're coming. _Onee-sama_ 's divinations are 100% accurate."

SK: "I almost forgot. They are also in danger of being eliminated before we could save them."

Ema: "Eliminated?! By who?!"

SK: "HAVOC Commander..."

Aine: "No way! Why would he eliminate **Baby Pirates**?"

Mio: "The grudge... his grudge against CKN may blind his reason, even though he knew they were kidnapped."

Aine: "Impossible..."

Before anyone could react any further, **Love Me Tear** contacts all six.

Mirai: _"Everyone, battle statios. HAVOC Commander has detected two Zords heading towards the shores of Tokyo."_

Mio: "Understood, we are on our way. But..."

Mirai: _"What is it?"_

Mio: "Please don't let HAVOC Commander get involved in the fight. **Baby Pirates** are being enslaved to pilot those Zords."

Mirai: _"What the?! How did you know that?!"_

Mio: "It was Sakuya's divination. If he ends up fighting those two, I doubt he'll show them mercy due to his incredible grudge."

Mirai: _"I see. But, if we stay where we are, you'll get overpowered! We have to go alongside you."_

Mio: "But you'll risk letting HAVOC Commander launch and attack **Baby Pirates** regardless of them being one of ours!"

Mirai: _"Ah, yes, his grudge may blind his reason not to attack those enslaved idols. Alright, we'll try and hold him off if possible."_

Mirai ends the transmission.

Aine: " Everyone, let's go and save them."

Powering-up the back thrusters of their Gundams, the six idols are heading towards the shores of Tokyo with top speeds. It took them no more than five minutes to reach their destination, and they also run into **Dreamroller**.

Aine: "Yume- _san_! Rola- _san_!"

Yume: "Were you detecting the enemy attack, too?"

SK: "My divination was the first one that determined the incoming attack."

Rola: "Besides, the two of us have that special power of ours for sensing an incoming enemy attack."

Aine: "Um, where's Camilla- _san_?"

Yume: "Camilla- _san_? We actually split up last night and haven't contacted us since."

Mio: "Oh man, at a time like this..."

Maika: "Okay, so, where are the enemy units?"

Rola: "They should be in visual range shortly. In fact... there they are!"

The two Zords piloted by **Baby Pirates** are in their visual range, prompting them to ready their weapons.

Ema: "Are these... truly the enslaved **Baby Pirates**?"

From the Zords, they are able to listen to the pilots' voices, the voice of Rinna and Marin.

Rinna: "Enemies of CKN detected..."

Marin: "Eliminating..."

Without hesitations, Rinna and Marin fires the Zord's finger beam cannons at everyone.

All: "Whoa!"

Everyone dodges the beam shots and rushes toward the two Zords. The unrevitalized **Pure Palette** and **Reflect Moon** are attacking Rinna, while **Honey Cat** and **Dreamroller** are attacking Marin. While fighting, Rinna shows her face on everyone's communications screen.

Rinna: "Give it up, or face the consequences."

Aine: "Rinna- _chan_?!"

Mio: "Those glasses..."

Aine: "Stop it!"

Rinna isn't responding to Aine's call as the glasses are distorting her voice. She takes the Zord's sword and swings it at Aine, forcing her to parry the attack alongside Sakuya with her hand blades.

SK: "Aine- _san_ , push it!"

Aine: "Yes!"

As Aine and Sakuya tries to push the sword back, Mio and Kaguya fires their respective main ranged weapon at the Zord's hands, weakening its grip on the sword. Rinna decides to back off and fires the eye beam several times at the four. Some of the stray shots are also going towards both **Honey Cat** and **Dreamroller** who are busy fighting Marin. Rola attempts to guard against the eye beams using her GN Field, but she still gets pushed back in the process, leaving herself open to Marin's punch from the side.

Maika: "Look out!"

Maika sees what's happening and unleashes a dive kick at the Zord's arm, interrupting its punch before it hits Rola. At the same time, Ema smacks the Zord's head with her long mace.

Marin: "Ugh... Persistent enemies of CKN...!"

Ema: "Marin- _chan_! Listen to us!"

Maika: "Don't let yourself be enslaved by those plagiarism-infested idiots!"

Marin: "Irrelevant..."

Marin fires her left-side finger beam cannons at Maika, prompting her to dodge, albeit her Gundam's right leg grazed the beam a little, leaving some burns on its reinforced frame. Yume happens to be in the line of fire, forcing her to activate her GN Field to guard against the beams. In the middle of that, Yume contacts Camilla once more.

Yume: "Camilla- _san_ , come in! Camilla- _san_! This is emergency!"

Camilla finally answers the call after waking up pretty late inside her Gundam's cockpit.

Camilla: _"Uuhh, what the hell is going on? What time is it?"_

Yume: "Camilla- _san_! There's no time to slack off! We have an enemy attack at the shores of Tokyo! Two Zords, to be precise!"

Camilla: _"What?! Hold on, then, I'll be on my way ASAP!"_

Yume: "Alright--"

Aine: "Yume- _san_ , link me up with her!"

Yume: "Eh?"

Yume links up the transmission into Aine's communications channel just as she backs off from the opponent's next beam shots.

Aine: "Camilla- _san_ , don't worry about us! Instead, go to Mount Yamizo and hold off HAVOC Commander!"

Camilla: _"Huh? What's up with that edgy commander of yours?"_

Aine: "The Zords we're fighting against are piloted by the enslaved friends of mine, and there's a chance HAVOC Commander may let himself loose and attack them without mercy due to his uncontrollable grudge against CKN!"

Camilla: _"Holy crap!"_

Aine: " **Love Me Tear** are currently trying to hold him off inside his base at Mount Yamizo. In case they fail to stop him, it falls on you to hold him off instead!"

Camilla: _"Okay, okay, I understand. I'll go there now with my super-speed Waverider mode! You guys don't need to worry!"_

Camilla quickly ends the transmission, powers-up her Gundam, and transforms into Waverider mode to fly fast towards Mount Yamizo.

* * *

At the moment, inside the HQ's hangar...

Karen: "Commander, you can't go out there!"

Dark General: "You can't possibly underestimate the enemies! They're fighting against two Zords, and I have to jump in to make short work of them!"

Mirai: "These Zords are piloted by our enslaved friends! If you let yourself loose against them, you might end up killing them!"

Dark General: "I fear they are beyond saving. I cannot guarantee their safety if they've been brainwashed by CKN."

Karen: "Aine- _chan_ and the others should get this covered! You don't have to--!"

Dark General: "Silence, rebellious idols! Do you really have to cling to your petty reasons about friendship and idol activities?! CKN is our enemy, and we have to fight them off and destroy them for good!"

HAVOC Commander shoves Karen and Mirai aside and runs into the cockpit of his DemonBlade Custom. He powers-up quickly and takes off while the other two hurries themselves to their Gundams.

Mirai: "Oh now! We might not be able to catch up with him!"

Karen: "Even then, if we don't stop him, then--!"

Outside, HAVOC Commander begins powering-up his back thrusters to fly towards where the battle is raging on. But, only after 300 meters of boosting forward, Camilla manages to get there in time and stops right in front of HAVOC Commander.

Dark General: "What the--?!"

HAVOC Commander stops before he collides with Camilla.

Dark General: "Another Gundam? Who are you? Move aside!"

Camilla: "You must be HAVOC Commander, right?"

Dark General: "I am indeed HAVOC Commander. And who are you? Move aside! I must defeat the enemy Zords!"

Camilla: "Can you not see that _Ayin_ and her fellow idols are trying to save their enslaved friends from CKN's grip?"

Dark General: "You know about it?"

Camilla: "Just let them save their friends, they know what they're doing."

Dark General: "Dammit, whose side are you on!? If you're fighting against CKN, then you have to follow my orders and fight against them! If not, just stay in the sidelines!"

Camilla: "Ow the EDGE! No wonder _Ayin_ couldn't stand you as a person! I'm sorry, but I cannot let you loose against them!"

Dark General: "That means you're asking for trouble!"

HAVOC Commander takes his dark sword and tries to attack Camilla. She quickly takes her old Ether Fangs and parries the attack.

Camilla: "I'm not asking for trouble! I just want you to believe in those idols!"

Dark General: "Believe in them, you said?! They don't know what their priority are and will slow down our victory against CKN!"

Camilla: "At the cost of their friends' lives?!"

Camilla powers-up to push HAVOC Commander back, but he also powers-up himself to eventually knock Camilla back.

Camilla: "Ugh! What incredible strength."

Dark General: "Now, step aside and let me join the battle."

Camilla: "Not if your grudge ends up killing the innocent!"

Dark General: "Silence!"

HAVOC Commander fires his dark energy cannon, but Camilla uses her GN Field, while strong enough to defend against the dark energy blast, she gets pushed back in the process. From behind HAVOC Commander, **Love Me Tear** shows up to help stop their edgy commander.

* * *

Back at the battle in the shores of Tokyo...

Ema: "Hiyaaa!"

With full strength, Ema swings her long mace at Marin's sword, helped by Maika's strong dive kick. Kaguya flies around Marin, firing her quick-charged _Lucent Beam_ every five seconds to cause some damage to the Zord's limbs.

Marin: "Annoying pests..."

Marin swings her Zord's left hand right at Kaguya, but she is quick enough to dodge upward and fires another _Lucent Beam_ shot, this time around hitting the Zord's head. That distracts Marin a little bit, allowing Ema to knock the sword back and pulls back a little bit to fire some of her missiles at the head.

Kaguya: "What about a few more shots?"

However, before Kaguya could fire another shot, Sakuya collides with Kaguya's back after her failed attempt to parry Rinna's sword slash gets her tossed away.

Kaguya: "Oww! _Onee-sama_ , you're okay?"

SK: "I'm okay."

Sakuya immediately flies back towards Rinna to re-engage her, throwing some more knives while rushing in at the Zord's head. Rinna counters by firing the eye beam, but Aine gets into position and blocks the beam with her aerial blade. While Aine is blocking the eye beam, Mio fires her beam rifle and her railgun at the Zord's limbs, trying to disable the Zord's combat capability. The shots aren't dealing enough damage, forcing Mio to dodge the incoming shots from the finger beam cannons.

Mio: "That persistence... they're like those armored grunt bots."

Aine: "The glasses that she's wearing must be the thing that is enslaving her."

Mio: "You mean we have to break those glasses? But how? Can we even do it without harming them?"

Aine: "Yume- _san_! What should we do?!"

Yume and Rola are parrying Rinna's sword slash while they hear Aine calling for them.

Yume: "That kind of brainwashing... can we use _that_?"

Rola: "Like they did? But our system is less powerful than theirs."

Yume: "But this is an emergency situation. Besides, we are Gundams! If they could make anything possible, then we can, too!"

The two increases their power output to push Rinna's sword back, but Rinna also powers up her Zord to try and push the two back, too.

Rola: "You're right. At this rate..."

Yume: "Then let's do it. **TRANS-AM!** "

Both Yume and Rola goes Trans-Am and overpowers Rinna's sword, knocking her back.

Yume: "I'll go after this one. Rola, you go after the other one."

Rola: "Roger!

Yume rushes toward the cockpit of Rinna's Zord, while Rola does the same to Marin. They begin dispersing high-grade GN particles from their new _planetary furnaces_ \- the _Gaia Furnace_ and the _Mars Furnace_ , surrounding the Zords with them. The two gets into point-blank range at the cockpit, trying to push the Zords back.

Aine: "Yume- _san_! Rola- _san_! What are you trying to do?"

Yume: "Our high-grade GN particles may be able to do something with those brainwashing glasses."

Rola: "We're going to try and overload them."

Mio: "Really? Will it work?"

Yume: "That's if we can give them more exposure to the particles, which requires us to break open the cockpit hatch first."

Inside their cockpits, the brainwashing system of Rinna and Marin's glasses are getting disrupted a little, interrupting their actions for a few seconds. But the system still persists on the brainwashing and continues to make them fight.

Rinna: "Resistance is futile, you shall-- Ugh."

Marin: "Wh... What am I... doing? What-- _Eliminate all enimes of CKN_."

Both Rinna and Marin are attempting to grab Yume and Rola, but Aine stops Rinna using her aerial blade in bashing mode while Maika stops Marin using her kick.

Maika: "Hang in there, you two!"

Ema: "Whatever you're doing with those green particles, please get them free!"

The GN Drives of Dreamforge and Spyceroller are powering up further, generating energy wings akin to the ones seeon on the Sun Dress. The particles begin to seep into the Zords' cockpits.

Aine: "Rinna- _chan_! Marin- _chan_! Please, don't let those glasses enslave you! You must break free!"

Mio: "Remember who you are! Remember us, our friends, and also **Love Me Tear**!"

These voices are projected through the GN particles into the cockpits, causing the glasses to short-circuit for a little bit and disrupting even more of their control over **Baby Pirates**.

Marin: "M... my head...!"

Kaguya: "Is it working?"

SK: "I... I can hear their voices. They're in pain."

Rinna: "E... everyone? Why are you...? Oww!"

Rinna and Marin begins to feel the pain on their head as their consciousness and the brainwashing glasses are struggling for control.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at Mount Yamizo...

Karen: "Uwaa!"

Karen gets knocked back by HAVOC Commander's powerful slash. Mirai catches her to help her regain balance.

Karen: "Uh, thanks."

Mirai: "No problem."

From behind Mirai, Camilla rushes in while firing her wrist-mounted grenade launcher at HAVOC Commander. He slashes the grenades with ease, forcing Camilla to go on melee. The two begins clashing.

Camilla: "You two, tell me their situations there! Are they done yet?"

Karen: "Let me contact them while you keep him busy."

Camilla: "Okay."

Karen contacts Mio while Camilla keeps HAVOC Commander busy.

Dark General: "Do you still think those useless idols can defeat those Zords?"

Camilla: "Quit being dumb and edgy like that! Haven't they proven their worth?"

Dark General : "Still, I cannot trust them for not being able to know their priority! The destruction of CKN is our number one priority. Everything else are secondary to victory."

Camilla: "Ow the EDGE!"

HAVOC Commander quickens his slashes, overpowering Camilla in the process. Mirai provides some fire support for Camilla, but it doesn't help much.

Karen: "Everyone! Just hold him off a little longer, they're now trying to liberate **Baby Pirates**! They shouldn't take long!"

Mirai: "Good."

* * *

At the same time, Yume and Rola continues their effort to free **Baby Pirates** , helped by Aine and the others calling out for them. Rinna and Marin have stopped moving their Zords due to their consciousness clashing for control against the short-circuiting glasses. The Zords automatically switch to auto-pilot mode and attempts to fight back. Both Zords are aiming their finger beam cannons at Yume and Rola, but Aine and the others are rushing in to attack the arms.

Aine: "No, you're not going to!"

Mio: "Let them free our friends!"

They get busy distracting the arms.

Yume: "We need more power. Wait, no, we better break open the cockpit hatch and expose them with more particles!"

Rola: "Good idea. Let's do it!"

With superior strength thanks to Trans-Am, Yume and Rola breaks open the cockpit hatch of the Zords, revealing the pilots with their glasses, writhing in pain as the clash for control still happens.

Ema: "Marin- _chan_! Come on, fight over it! You can do it!"

Maika: "You heard her! Don't let CKN enslave you for their egoistical desires!"

SK: "Open your eyes!"

Yume/Rola: "HAAAAAAA!!!"

A burst of GN particles floods the cockpits from the two Gundams, completely short-circuiting the glasses and breaking them apart. Rinna and Marin are all free from the enslavement, but their glasses breaking knocks them unconscious in the process.

Mio: "The glasses! They're broken!"

Aine: "Did we make it?"

Yume uses her Innovator power to sense whether the two are free or not.

Yume: "We made it. They are free."

Rola: "The Zord is still on auto-pilot, though. So, anyway..."

Yume: "Camilla- _san_ , come in!"

Yume contacts Camilla while she quickly takes Rinna off the cockpit as the Zords are resuming their attacks. Rola also takes Marin off the cockpit and backs off.

Mio: "Now that we're done here, our current top priority is the safety of those two."

Kaguya: "That means..."

Aine: "Let's get outta here!"

Everyone quickly retreats back to their school with both Rinna and Marin safe, prompting the Zords to chase them down.

* * *

At Mount Yamizo, Camilla has received the news from Yume about their success at rescuing **Baby Pirates**.

Camilla: "Nice, then..."

At the moment, Camilla is once again clashing her Ether Fang against HAVOC Commander's dark sword. The two backs off from each other, with HAVOC Commander rushing in first.

Dark General: "You're going down!"

Camilla puts her Ether Fang off and faces away, stopping HAVOC Commander from attacking her.

Dark General: "What the?! Why you stop fighting?"

Camilla: "Their rescue operation was successful, their friends are safe now. Only the Zords in auto-pilot mode remain. Now, go ahead and let loose at those Zords, for our job of stalling you is done."

Dark General: "Damn you, little one. Fine, I'll let you go for now. And now, I shall make those Zords know the true meaning of my power."

HAVOC Commander leaves Camilla and **Love Me Tear** , heading towards the shores of Tokyo. Eventually, he catches up with the two Zords, stopping them from chasing down Aine's group. Letting loose of his rage, HAVOC Commander mauls the two weakened Zords with a vengeance, destroying both of them in a short amount of time. However, his reckless fighting causes some collateral damage around the battlefield, and yet he cares little about the collateral damage he caused.


	10. Cosmic・Stranger

Later that night, at CKN's base...

The _Legendary Ranger_ is informed of the destruction of his new Zords and the rescue of **Baby Pirates**. Angered, he heads to the hangar, followed by WXJ.

WXJ: "I know you want to smash your enemy that badly. But you better calm down."

L.Ranger: "To hell with being calm. If I don't make that autistic loser bow down before me, both me and Indonesia's entertainment industry won't be able to rest easy."

WXJ: "Seriously, what are you truly aiming for? Ruling over Indonesia's entertainment industry, or trampling over someone?"

L.Ranger: "I want BOTH! And my big answer should lie beyond this special hangar."

WXJ: "Ah, _that_ hangar."

In front of them is a hangar gate with a triangle decal on it. The _Legendary Ranger_ pushes the button on his bracelet to open the hangar gate. The gate opens, revealing what appears to be five color-coded separate vehicle. Their size vary between each units.

L.Ranger: "Yes, the Deltazords, one of my prized possessions as the Legendary Ranger."

WXJ: "I bet you want to combine those and beat the crap out of your enemy, right?"

L.Ranger: "Absolutely. However, we need to tune them up first, individually. That shouldn't take long, though."

WXJ: "Understood."

A crew comes running towards the _Legendary Ranger._

Crew: "Ah, there you are, boss."

L.Ranger: "What's wrong?"

Crew: "We've lost our silly ginger-haired girl! Those idols freed her and brought her back to their side!"

L.Ranger: "What?! Dammit! Now I seriously want to get the Deltazords ready ASAP!"

WXJ: "Okay, fine, go ahead and get them ready. Besides, their destruction will benefit both of us."

L.Ranger: "Yeah."

Thus, the _Legendary Ranger_ orders his crew to start tuning-up the Deltazords.

* * *

Back at Star Harmony Academy...

Inside the school's infirmary, Aine's group are paying a visit to the recovered Rinna and Marin, accompanied by Yume, Rola, and Camilla. **Reflect Moon** , however, didn't come along as they returned back to their home instead.

Rinna: "We can't thank you enough for rescuing us from their clutches."

Marin: "Yes, we really are thankful."

Aine: "It's okay, you two. After all, we are friends. Helping others in need is what friends do best."

Mio: "Anyway, how did you get captured by CKN?"

Maika: "We'd like to know."

Marin: "Hmm... I actually didn't remember much. Before we got captured, we were just finished with our stage show."

Rinna: "After we left the stage to go home, we got captured, and everything just went dark after that."

Yume: "That means... you don't remember anything past that point?"

Rinna: "Unfortunately, we don't."

Ema: "They probably knocked you two unconscious and gave you those brainwashing glasses after they took you to their base."

Marin: "I guess that's gotta be the case."

Camilla: "Damn those plagiators. They even resorts to enslaving innocent people using that kind of method."

Marin: "But you're totally going to stop them, right?"

Aine: "Absolutely. After all, CKN is a serious threat to everyone's Aikatsu. There's no way we're going to let them do whatever they wish."

Rola: "Leave all the heavy-lifting to us."

Rinna: "Good luck, okay? I'll be cheering on all of you from the sidelines."

Mio: "Thanks."

Suddenly, Yume's Innovator eyes glow, detecting something suspicious nearby.

Yume: "Huh?"

Rola: "Yume, what's wrong?"

Yume: "Someone is watching us."

Yume hurries outside the infirmary and takes a look outside from the window, followed by Rola. The two spots a person's silhouette leaping away from their sight with incredible speeds. Aine and the others also comes out of the infirmary to see what happened.

Aine: "Yume- _san_ , what was that?"

Yume: "We were being spied."

Rola: "That spy is totally from CKN, there's no doubt about that."

Aine: "So, the reason why CKN were able to locate me back then..."

Mio: "...they must have employed quite a lot of spies around Japan, hence why not only they were able to find you and attempted to capture you, they were also able to capture **Baby Pirates**."

Camilla: "Those spies must be in our world, too. If not, how could they locate those merchandise stores and ransack the crap out of them?"

Yume: "Wait, I sense another thing. It's..."

Rola: "Ah, I can sense it too. It's a Gundam, a familiar one."

Yume: "That must be--! Let's check the outside!"

Yume and Rola runs to the school gate, followed by Aine and the others. As they reach the outside, a familiar-looking Gundam lands in front of them - a blue-colored variant of Justice Gundam with touches of Zeta Gundam, complete with a transformable winged backpack.

Yume: "It's Sumire- _chan_!"

Rola: "Yes, the Gundam Lunairetic. But, it looks a bit different now."

The cockpit hatch opens, revealing the pilot: Sumire Hikami.

Aine: (gasp) "She's so cute."

Ema: "You're right. An absolute princess, she is."

Sumire hops down the cockpit, facing Yume, Rola, and her new friends.

Sumire: "Greetings, everyone."

Yume: "Sumire- _chan_ , glad to see you arrive here safely. But, where is Akari- _chan_? Why isn't she coming with you?"

Sumire: "Oh, Akari- _chan_ still needed more preparations. Until then, she'll be arriving here pretty late."

Rola: "Oh man."

Aine's group approaches Sumire.

Aine: "Uh, hi. You are... Yume- _san_ 's friend, am I right."

Sumire: "Uh-huh, my name is Hikami Sumire, an idol of Starlight Academy."

Mio: "Starlight Academy? Another idol school we haven't heard before."

Camilla: "Hey, for your information, Starlight Academy is the idol school where that _infinity_ resides."

Aine/Mio: "Eeehhh?"

Camilla: "Yup, I am not kidding, this Sumire fella is one of _infinity_ 's closest companions. A powerful one at that alongside her partner, who unfortunately isn't here yet. So, what brings you here alone without _Akarin_?"

Sumire: "I primarily want to inform you that **PowaPuri** has been successfully rescued."

Camilla: "Oh, wow. Glad to hear it."

Sumire: "Actually, Kitaouji- _senpai_ and Kamiya- _senpai_ managed to escape CKN's clutches while Arisugawa- _senpai_ got enslaved and forced into piloting a Zord to fight against us sometime before I left to this world."

Camilla: "Wow, sucks to be her. But, at least she's been saved, thankfully."

Maika: "They also enslave captured people in your world? That is nuts."

Sumire: "Yes, that seems to be the case. Your friends also became victims of that practice, right?"

Aine: "Yes."

Sumire: "Unbelievable..."

Camilla: "So, what else brings you here?"

Sumire: "Um... just needed to investigate while I wait for Akari- _chan_."

Camilla: "Oh, okay."

Mio: "So, what Gundam is this?"

Sumire: "My Gundam? It is the **Gundam Lunairetic** , although it has been given a few new systems back in my world other than the _rift opener_ , now bearing this new name - **Gundam Su mirage \- **given by Toudou- _senpai_."

Aine: (pfft) "Sumirage? Putting your name into your Gundam?"

Camilla: "Hey, she's not the only one who got her name attached in her Gundam. There are few more of my friends out there who got the same treatment. By the way, all of you, introduce yourself."

Aine: "Ah, I'm sorry. My name's Yuuki Aine, I'm an idol of Star Harmony Academy."

Mio: "I am Minato Mio."

Maika: "Chouno Maika."

Ema: "And Hinata Ema!"

Sumire: "Nice to meet all of you."

Aine: "Since you're also fighting against CKN... let's be friends, okay?"

Sumire: "Gladly." (smiles)

Aine and Sumire shakes hand. Yume, Rola, Camilla, and the others simply smiles at the two shaking hands.

Mio: "What are we going to do next?"

Aine: "We better go home and take a rest."

Mio: "Good idea."

Ema: "But, what about you from the other world? Where do you go to sleep?"

Yume: "Actually, we slept inside our Gundams' cockpit using sleeping bags."

Aine: "Wait, your Gundams have the same spacious cockpit as Camilla- _san_ 's Gundam, with that motion recognition system?"

Rola: "Well, yes, we got them changed before the first time we came here. Obviously, we had to re-synchronize from scratch, which was an easy task nonetheless since we've Innovated."

Sumire: "My Gundam also has that kind of cockpit, that means I'm going to sleep the same way as the others."

Mio: "Haven't we talked enough? Let us get some rest."

Aine: "Ah, you're right."

Everyone then heads back home, while Sumire, Camilla, Yume, and Rola leaves the school area with their Gundams, heading to someplace empty to land their Gundams and spend the night there.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Shirayuri household...

Sakuya is once again taking her divination tools to the table alongside Kaguya.

Kaguya: "That is why you wanna return home as soon as you're done with our business, eh?"

SK: "Correct. It feels like I need to divine something regarding our potential new allies."

Kaguya: "The Moon knows, right?"

SK: "It's very likely. But, I'll ask for a bit more."

SK rolls her dices into the platter, looks at the results, and reads the divination book for the answer.

Kaguya: "So, any answers?"

SK: _"There will be bringers of balance between light and darkness."_

Kaguya: "That's it?"

SK: "Surprisingly, yes, there aren't more to this answer. But, whatever that means, we might be seeing truly powerful allies."

Kaguya: "Knowing your accurate divinations, I hope they live up to our expectations."

Sakuya just nods.

* * *

 

Back at the HQ, HAVOC Commander contacts the mysterious girl once again.

Dark General: "Okay, where are you now? You've been taking too long now."

????: "Oh geez, I'm on my way. Why can't you have a bit more patience?"

Dark General: "As we're talking, CKN must be preparing for something really nasty. If you don't come back fast, I can't imagine what horrors will those bastards bring to blast us to smithereens."

????: "Okay, okay. I'll crank up my speed now. Remember, I'm quite far-far away, this could take a bit more time than you'd like."

Dark General: "Okay, fine. And remember, once you get back, we'll seek out that _infinity_ and beat the crap out of CKN."

????: "Roger!"

HAVOC Commander ends the call and heads to the hangar to start the maintenance on his DemonBlade Custom.

* * *

In the next day, very early in the morning in CKN's base...

L.Ranger: "That's it! The Deltazords are all tuned up!"

The _Legendary Ranger_ sees the five Zords prepared and ready for sortie. He looks behind him and sees five people with similar spandex suits as him, but without the armor and are color-coded with red, black, blue, yellow, and pink. The suits have a golden triangle on the chest area, however.

Red Ranger: "We are also prepped and ready, leader."

L.Ranger: "Ah, there you are."

Red Ranger: "Yes, the Delta Rangers are assembled!"

Black Ranger: "We'll give them a really precious lesson of Indonesia's _originality_."

Blue Ranger: "With our Deltazords, we're sure to bring your enemy down to his knees."

Yellow Ranger: "So, bring it on!"

Pink Ranger: "For our leader, the Legendary Ranger of Indonesia!"

L.Ranger: "Alright, then, let's get moving."

The Delta Rangers are going into their respective color-coded Deltazords.

Red Ranger: "Let's do it! Shift into Delta!"

Others: "Right! Shift into Delta!"

They activate their Deltazords and begin launching off the hangar through specialized launchpads. Once they're outside, the Deltazords begins to take a formation for their combination sequence.

Red Ranger: "Delta Power Megazord transformation sequence activated!"

The red Deltazord forms the torso, the black Deltazord forms the legs, the yellow Deltazord forms the head, while the blue and pink Deltazords form both arms. All of the transformed Deltazords begin combining into a full-formed giant Zord.

Rangers: "Delta Power Megazord, power-up!"

Once the combination sequence is complete, the Delta Power Megazord begins heading towards Japan, followed by three armored grunt units.

* * *

Back in Japan...

Inside the Sumirage's cockpit, Sumire is still sleeping in her sleeping bag. Suddenly, her Innovator power senses a powerful hostile force coming her, waking her up in the process.

Sumire: "Uh... What is this feeling...? What? No way..."

Sumire gets off her sleeping bag and powers-up her Gundam, causing some noise in the process. Camilla, who sleeps the closest to Sumire, gets woken up by the noise that Sumire caused.

Camilla: "Uhh... man, what's up with Sumire?"

Camilla also gets up to open her cockpit hatch, finding the Sumirage staring at the morning sky.

Camilla: "Hey, Sumire, what's wrong?"

Sumire: "Dinah- _senpai_? There's... something coming our way. And it's... big."

Camilla: "A big enemy? Oh crap. We gotta wake **Dreamroller** up."

Without delay, Camilla closes the cockpit hatch and powers-up her Gundam, walking towards where Yume and Rola are resting in the distance. Once she gets close to the two, she knocks on the cockpit hatches of their Gundams.

Camilla: "Hello, anybody home?"

The loud knocking sounds from Zeta Stigmata's metal hands are enough to wake Yume and Rola up.

Yume: "Uuhh, what is going on?"

Rola: "What time is it anyway?"

Immediately, their Innovator powers also begin to sense the same incoming enemy unit."

Yume: "What in the--?! An enemy unit?!"

The two also opens their cockpit hatch.

Camilla: "Ah, finally! I bet your Innovator powers told you enough that a big enemy is coming. Let's get prepared and intercept that big dude before something bad happens."

Rola: "You're right."

Yume: "Let's go, then--" (yawns)

Rola: "Oh, come on. You seriously still have time to yawn like that?"

Yume: "I know, I'm still sleepy, though. But, okay, let's go."

Yume and Rola powers-up their Gundams and then quickly flies toward the direction of where the enemy is coming from. Sumire approaches Camilla from behind with her Gundam.

Sumire: "Dinah- _senpai_ , we better go, too."

Camilla: "Yeah, even though I can use some breakfast before going to fight, preferably that special sandwich from _Ayin_."

Sumire: " _Ayin_? Who?"

Camilla: "I mean, Yuuki Aine. Ow, what am I saying? Let's just go and try to stall the enemy until _Akarin_ comes, at least."

Sumire: "Oh, okay."

Both Camilla and Sumire powers-up their Gundams. Once they're fully powered, they fly off to catch up with Yume and Rola. They all continue flying until they reach the eastern shores of Ibaraki prefecture.

Rola: "Okay, where's the enemy unit? "

Camilla: "There's only one enemy unit, right? A big one at that?"

Yume: "It appears so. But, wait, there seems to be three more. They are the grunts."

Sumire: "But what is the big one?"

Sumire uses her Innovator power again to sense the incoming enemy units.

Sumire: "It is... much bigger than I imagined. Bigger than the Zords we've encountered before."

Camilla: "What?!"

Rola: "There they are!"

From the distance, the Delta Power Megazord is in visual range.

Camilla: "Is that... a freaking combiner robot?!"

Yume: "Its size is about three to four times bigger than our Gundams!"

Sumire: "Be careful. Here they come!"

Delta Power Megazord approaches the idols.

Red Ranger: "So, you must be the idols who've been demolishing our leader's forces."

Camilla: "Who are you?!"

Red Ranger: "We are the **Delta Rangers** , and this is our **Delta Power Megazord**!"

Camilla: "Damn, lots of Delta. As if Otome's Lime Delta and those retired Bluegale Delta units weren't enough."

Blue Ranger: "Otome? That silly ginger-haired girl from before, right? Don't make us laugh, we came up with these Delta powers long before you even had access to your own Delta stuffs."

Black Ranger: "Yeah, don't think too lightly of us! We're here to defeat our leader's enemies, for we represent the _originality_ of Indonesia's entertainment industry!"

Yume: "Can't your leader stop his wet dream?"

Yellow Ranger: "This isn't a wet dream, this is reality."

Pink Ranger: "Should we make you realize that?"

Rola: "Go ahead and try it!"

Red Ranger: "Fine, if you insist! Rangers, time to strike!

Rangers: "Yeah!"

Camilla: "Fine, we'll take on you. Everyone, _tabaho_!"

Delta Power Megazord and the four Gundams begin fighting. Sumire flies around the Megazord, firing her _Sumire Vaquero_ in rapid-fire mode, dealing little to no damage.

Sumire: "They deal no damage. Ah!"

Sumire almost receives a punch from the Megazord's right hand, but Camilla quickly steps in and blocks the punch with her shield, only to get knocked away pretty far with her shield cracked.

Camilla: "Uwaa!"

Sumire: "Dinah- _senpai_!"

Yume/Rola: "Haaa!"

Both Yume and Rola fires their respective ranged weapons at the Megazord, still dealing barely any damage.

Yume: "Our weapons aren't working against it!"

Red Ranger: "Yes, don't even hope to take us down with those underpowered machines of yours. Guys, let's do it!"

Rangers: "Yes!"

Red Ranger: "Delta Blaster, engage!"

The Megazord takes the Delta Blaster beam gun from its leg holster and fires at both Yume and Rola. Both quickly dodges the shots, but the Rangers are improving their aim and fires a few more precise shots, managing to score direct hits at the two.

Yume/Rola: "Aaaahh!"

Both Gundams takes some damage from the shots.

Rola: "Ouch, that was some pretty powerful hit."

Yume: "Yea, but our Gundams are still good to go. We're not done yet!"

Black Ranger: "Our Delta Blaster didn't take them down in one shot?"

Pink Ranger: "They must be pretty tough despite their size."

Blue Ranger: "They are also fast, but we have better endurance than theirs! Guys, keep it up!"

The Megazord fires some shots from its Delta Blaster once again, but then the Delta Blaster gets shot by Sumire's _Sumire Vaquero_ in piercing mode and Camilla's grenades, damaging the gun.

Yellow Ranger: "The Delta Blaster's been damaged!"

Red Ranger: "It's okay, the thing still works."

The Delta Rangers decides to return fire at Sumire and Camilla, but the two are more than capable at dodging the shots.

During the fight, some civilians happen to be observing from the distance.

Man with bicycle: "Hey, look. Isn't that a giant robot from our _tokusatsu_ show?"

Schoolgirl: "You're right. Where did it come from? And what is it fighting against?"

Police officer: "These are... Gundams! But why are they fighting against the giant robot? Uh, we better get out of here, this area is gonna be dangerous! Quick, follow me!"

Schoolgirl: "Oh, okay!"

The police officer leads the nearby civilians out of the battle zone, helped by some other people as the battle still rages on. A stray shot from the Megazord's Delta Blaster hits the road nearby, but another shot barely misses the civilians if Camilla wasn't quick enough to use her powered-up GN Field to block the shot.

Police officer: "Whoa!"

Camilla: "What are you doing?! Get them out of here, quick!"

Police officer: "Oh, understood!"

The civilians start running away faster as Camilla rushes back towards the Megazord. This time around, the Megazord engages another weapon, two waist-mounted rocket launchers.

Red Rangers: "Delta Rockets, fire!"

The Megazord fires two rockets that home towards Camilla. Yume and Rola tries firing their head vulcans at the rockets with little to no effect, forcing Yume to use her waist-mounted piercing blasters to shoot the rockets. Camilla transforms her Zeta Stigmata into Waverider mode to try and outrun the rockets, but they still persists on homing towards her.

Camilla: "Damn, will they ever run out of gas?"

Suddenly, the two rockets gets shot and blown up by a dark energy beam shot from a distance.

Camilla: "That dark energy shot... it must be--!"

From the distance, HAVOC Commander approaches, followed by **Love Me Tear**.

Dark General: "Freaking Delta Rangers, what business do you have here?"

Blue Ranger: "HAVOC Commander?! You traitorous Silver Ranger, you better come back to us and help our leader fight against evil."

Dark General: "Don't count me as your fellow Rangers! Especially not with a plagiator leader such as him! It was such a folly on my part for believing in him!"

Pink Ranger: "You dare mocking our leader?!"

Red Ranger: "You're going to regret double-crossing us! Delta Power Megazord Saber, engage!"

After putting the Delta Blaster back to its holster, the Megazord takes its signature sword and rushes toward HAVOC Commander, prompting him to take his dark sword and rushes forward, too.

Mirai: "Commander, I'll help you!"

Dark General: "You two just stand back!"

Karen: "But we can--!"

Dark General: "I said just stand back!"

 **Love Me Tear** reluctantly stands back as HAVOC Commander and the Delta Rangers begin clashing swords.

Sumire: "Who are those?"

Yume: "The one with that edgy-looking Mobile Suit is HAVOC Commander, the guy in charge of fighting against CKN, while the other two are known as the greatest idol unit in this world, **Love Me Tear**. They are friends of Aine- _chan_ 's group."

Rola: " HAVOC Commander doesn't count as a friend, though. He's far too edgy that we got cut from his grudge-heavy attitude."

Sumire: "Even then, we better give him some assistance."

Sumire simply rushes towards the Megazord in an attempt to provide some fire support for HAVOC Commander.

Yume: "Sumire- _san_ , wait!"

Rola: "Oh man. Screw it, we better do it, too."

Yume: "Fine."

Yume and Rola follows suit, firing their respective ranged weapons at the Megazord.

Dark General: "What? You two again? And... who is the other one? I feel a strange darkness similar to mine radiating from that one."

Red Ranger: "Hey, are you letting yourself open?"

The Megazord powers-up to push HAVOC Commander back with its sword, but Camilla rushes in with high-speed and uses her Ether Fangs to stop the Megazord from doing so.

Dark General: "It's you, the douchebag lady from before. You think I can't handle this alone?"

Camilla: "Look who's talking. Even you're starting to struggle fighting that big-ass robot."

Dark General: "What? You want team efforts? Who do you think I am, a helpless wimp?"

Camilla: "Just shut up and power yourself up! That big fella is pushing us back!"

Yume: "We'll help you!"

Assisted by Yume and Rola, Camilla and HAVOC Commander powers up to try and push the Megazord's sword back. They end up knocking each other back. As the Megazord is regaining balance, Sumire closes in and swings her dual-bladed beam saber at the Megazord's torso. The beam sabers are actually strong enough to leave some burns on the torso.

Red Ranger: "Impossible, that little fly managed to damage us?"

Pink Ranger: "The damage isn't significant. But, still..."

Black Ranger: "Let's give that fly our payback!"

The Megazord swings its sword at Sumire, but gets parried by HAVOC Commander.

Dark General: "Step back, let me handle this one."

Sumire: "I can still fight."

Dark General: "I said step back! My instinct says that you are someone important, so you better stay back from this dangerous foe!"

Rola: "Are you still looking down at us?!"

With her thin beam sabers, Rola rushes in to do an attack at the Megazord's sword, trying to push it back. Shortly after, Yume comes and does the same using her swallow. During that time, Sumire's Innovator eyes begin to glow as she receives a telepathic message from somewhere. She simply nods as a response to that message and continues the fight.

Yellow Ranger: "Aren't you persistent ones?!"

The Megazord picks up its Delta Blaster again with its left hand and fires at Yume and Rola, knocking them back despite them managing to block against the shots with their GN Fields. After that, it powers up to push HAVOC Commander back and also takes aim at Sumire with the Delta Blaster.

Dark General: "Dammit! Get away!"

Sumire reacts quickly and flies away, but the Megazord continues aiming at her, preparing to fire. But, all of a sudden...

????: **_"OOZORA BEAM~!!!"_**

...the Megazord gets hit by circular energy shots from the side, weakening its push and allowing HAVOC Commander to knock the Megazord back.

Red Ranger: "Who was that?!"

Dark General: "Reinforcements? From where?"

Sumire's Innovator eyes glow.

Sumire: "I know that projectile, it must be--!"

Sumire faces toward the direction where that shot is coming from, finding the _Space Combat Animalwear **Oozoracon**_ in the distance.

Camilla: "Hey, isn't that the big otter robot from that show?!"

Sumire: "Yes, and it's gotta be... **Akari- _chan_**!"

Inside Oozoracon's cockpit, Akari in her old pilot outfit from the Oozoracon film is prepared to fight.

Akari: "I'm sorry for being late, Sumire- _chan_ , Dinah- _senpai."_

Dark General: "What in the world is that cute, chubby lumbering otter?! Why is that thing here?!"

Camilla: "That was rude, edgy dumbass. This is the _Space Combat Animalwear **Oozoracon**_. The thing already has a name in our world."

The Megazord looks at Oozoracon.

Red Ranger: "Did you seriously shoot at us with such a cutesy otter robot of yours? That is mockery!"

Akari: "The same goes for you! Isn't that a combiner robot from certain shows of good versus evil? You're supposed to be the good guys vanquishing evil instead of doing CKN's evil deeds!"

Blue Ranger: "You know nothing, little fella. Indonesia's _originality_ cannot be underestimated!"

Red Ranger: "Correct, and we're going to show you!"

The Megazord begins going towards Akari, prompting her to fly sideways to avoid its sword slash. She continues firing the Oozora Beam at the Megazord. However, even though those shots are strong enough to deal some damage to the Megazord, the Delta Rangers simply shrug off the damage and continue going after her. Akari starts getting pushed back, resorting only on her dodging skills to outlast the sword slashes of the Megazord.

Dark General: "That fellow must have lost her mind trying to fight a freaking Megazord with that lumbering otter."

Yume: "Akari- _san_ , hold on! We're coming to assist you!"

However, Akari stops Yume by contacting her through her Innovator power.

Akari: _"Yume-chan, don't worry, I have a surprise plan ready."_

Camilla, in the other hand, simply rushes toward the Megazord and tries to attack with her Ether Fangs. Responding to that attack, the Megazord does a wide horizontal slash that not only knocks Akari back, but also parries Camilla's attack.

Yellow Ranger: "Surprise!"

The Megazord reveals the concealed Delta Blaster from its left hand, firing at Camilla and knocks her back even with GN Field negating some of the damage.

Camilla: "Oww! Dammit!"

Akari: "Dinah- _senpai_!"

Red Ranger: "Now's our chance!"

As Akari still regains balance, the Megazord prepares its finisher.

Delta Rangers: "Delta Power Megazord Saber, FULL POWER SLASH!"

The sword begins to shine along with sparks of electricity around it. The Megazord then unleashes a full-power slash at Akari. She receives a full force of the attack..

Camilla: " _Akarin!!"_

Dark General: "Damn! I knew this would happen!"

Red Ranger: "Alright! We did it!"

However, for some reason, the Oozoracon doesn't fall. Sumire, Yume, and Rola aren't even reacting to that.

Pink Ranger: "What's going on? The lumbering otter doesn't fall down."

Blue Ranger: "What is the meaning of this?"

The Oozoracon begins to shake, and breaks apart, revealing the upgraded Gundam Luminaire inside, now known as **Gundam Shinelyner (Shinerainer)**. The Oozoracon is apparently just an outer armer layer to disguise the Gundam.

Red Ranger: "Impossible!"

Dark General: "A Gundam is hidden inside that chubby otter?!"

Akari: "I'm sorry to surprise you like that, guys. But, here I am, with my newly-upgraded Gundam Luminaire, **Gundam Shinelyner**!"

Camilla: "Wow."

Red Ranger: "Well, doesn't matter. We will still beat you up until you bow down to our leader!"

Akari: "Try it if you dare. Sumire- _chan_ , let's do it!"

Sumire: "Okay."

Sumire flies toward Akari and the two are ready for their team-up as **Litemire** against the Delta Power Megazord. They power-up their Gundams and resumes the fight. Akari takes her _Luminas Arms_ in two-handed sword mode, parrying the next sword slash from the Megazord while Sumire flies around the Megazord while firing her _Sumire Vaquero_ in piercing mode.

Blue Ranger: "I'm not gonna let you shoot at us anymore! Delta Blaster, fire!"

The Megazord tries firing its Delta Blaster at Sumire, only to get dodged easily. While the Megazord's busy with its Delta Blaster, Camilla comes from the other side with her beam rifle/saber hybrid with its saber mode activated. She slashes at the Delta Blaster, slicing the weapon in half which then explodes on the Megazord's left hand.

Pink Ranger: "How dare you!"

Yellow Ranger: "Delta Rockets, fire!"

The Megazord fires more Delta Rockets, targeting everyone around. Akari backs off and fires her Oozora Beams to destroy one of the rockets, dealing little damage due to how durable the rocket is. She decides to switch her _Luminas Arms_ into gatling mode and fires several powered-up shots at the rocket, blowing it up with ease. The other rockets are easily destroyed by HAVOC Commander before the other targets could do anything to shoot the rockets down.

Dark General: "Don't you have enough with those puny rockets? Now let me show you REAL firepower!"

HAVOC Commander fires his dark energy cannon with higher power output, hitting the waist of the Megazord, dealing quite some damage and shaking its balance.

Blue Ranger: "Ugh!"

Red Ranger: "You'll pay for that, traitor!"

The Megazord takes its sword off Akari and tries to slash HAVOC Commander. Yume and Rola uses that chance to unleash their signature combination kick, hitting the Megazord's head with such force that the Rangers' camera gets disrupted before HAVOC Commander could even parry the slash.

Rola: "You can't underestimate us!"

Yume: "Akari- _san_! Sumire- _san_! Now's your chance!"

Akari: "Alright! Sumire- _chan_ , you're ready?"

Sumire: "I'm ready anytime you're ready."

AkaSumi: "TRANS-AM!!"

Both Shinelyner and Sumirage goes Trans-Am, tripling their overall performance. They begin zipping around the Megazord, firing their ranged weapons relentlessly to cause substantial amount of damage to the Megazord's armor.

Yellow Ranger: "Oh no!"

Red Ranger: "Don't falter! We're not done yet! Take this!"

The Megazord's camera regains orientation, allowing it to attack again with its sword. But, no matter how fast they swing the sword, both Akari and Sumire in Trans-Am are fully capable of outspeeding the slashes. None of the Megazord's five slashes are able to hit any of the two, and at the sixth slash, Camilla with her Zeta Stigmata in Trans-Am closes in and parries the sword with her beam rifle in saber mode.

Camilla: "Okay, do it!"

Akari switches her _Luminas Arms_ into dual-wield mode and does an upper X-slash at the sword, causing the sword to crack. Sumire follows up the attack by firing her _Sumire Vaquero_ in higher output piercing mode at the cracked sword, damaging it even more.

Red Ranger: "No, you're not going to!"

Dark General: "Yes, we are!"

HAVOC Commander finally comes and slashes the cracked Delta Power Megazord Saber from the upper side, completely cutting the sword off.

Red Ranger: "OH NO!"

Black Ranger: "Our saber!"

Camilla: "Yes! Taste that!"

Camilla then fires her beam rifle at the Megazord multiple times while the Rangers are staggered after witnessing the destruction of their sword, assisted by Yume and Rola. As the three are keeping the Megazord busy, Akari and Sumire takes their ultimate cannons and begins charging for a final shot against the Megazord. Akari uses her _Luminas Arms_ in Heartbeat Cannon mode, while Sumire uses her _Havoc Wing_ as _Buriza-Do Kyanon_.

Yume: "How much longer?"

Akari: "Almost done!"

In just a few seconds, both weapons are ready to fire."

Akari: "Alright, it's fully charged!"

Camilla: "Great!"

Camilla, Yume, and Rola moves out of the way as Akari and Sumire are ready to fire.

Akari: _"Heartbeat Beam--!"_

Sumire: _"Buriza-Do Kyanon--!"_

AkaSumi: "--Hyper Burst Mode, FIRE!!"

 **Litemire** fires two energy spheres that combines into a single, powerful sphere that hits the Megazord straight at the torso, dealing fatal damage.

Red Ranger: "Activate the escape pod!"

From the Megazord's back, five escape pods are launched into the sky. The Delta Ranger escapes their Delta Power Megazord as it is starting to fall on its back and explodes.

Red Ranger: "Damn you, idols! You may have won this battle, but know that you haven't even won the war! We'll be back and show you the true extent of CITRA KARYA NUSANTARA's _originality_!"

That was the Red Ranger's witty comeback speech before the Delta Rangers' escape pods are off from everyone's visual range.

Yume: "We did it!"

Rola: "That was amazing!"

Camilla: "Haha, I couldn't believe you would disguise yourself as Oozoracon."

Akari: "It was Sena- _san_ 's idea, though."

Akari smiles while scratching her head.

Rola: "Aside from that, I'm surprised we are able to take down that big combiner robot."

Sumire: "That actually wouldn't be possible without his help, though."

Sumire looks at HAVOC Commander.

Dark General: "Uh, what?"

Sumire: "Thank you for your assistance."

Dark General: "Ugh... I wasn't really assisting you. I just wanted to make CKN and its denizens pay for their crimes."

Akari: "But you still fought together with us."

Dark General: "Wait, someone's coming."

From a distance, Aine's group are approaching with their Gundams after receiving a call from **Love Me Tear**. At the same time, from a different direction, a different gold-colored Gundam in flight mode is also approaching.

Aine: "Eh? Is the battle over already?"

Mio: "Perhaps they've dealt with the situation. Wait, no, there are two new Gundams."

SK: "Could they be..."

Kaguya: "... _the bringers of balance between light and darkness_ that _Onee-sama_ once mentioned?"

Ema: "Also, whose Gundam is that?"

Ema points at the gold-colored Gundam that just switched into MS mode. All the Gundams there are looking at each other, curious of what has transpired around here.

Camilla: "That gold Gundam... looks almost like those Delta Plus units."

The gold-colored Gundam's pilot begins to contact HAVOC Commander.

????: "Commander, I've finally returned!"

Dark General: "Damn, took you long enough."


	11. Illusory Rainbow

Not long after the victory over Delta Rangers and their Delta Power Megazord, Aine's group are brought to the HQ alongside HAVOC Commander, Camilla, **Dreamroller** , **Litemire** , **Love Me Tear** , and the new girl pilot of that gold-colored Gundam. They meet each other inside the hangar.

Akari: "I'm Oozora Akari, an idol of Starlight Academy, and also the Starlight Queen. Nice to meet you."

Aine: "And I'm Yuuki Aine. Nice to meet you, too."

Akari and Aine shakes hand with each other.

Mio: "So, you two were responsible of taking down that big combiner robot?"

Mirai: "We witnessed them ourselves. They are indeed really powerful."

Karen: "I still find it hard to believe such a powerful combination between those two idols existed."

Akari: "Hehehe, that's nothing big for us **Litemire**."

Akari scratches her head again.

Sumire: "Akari- _chan_ 's right. Besides, we've fought even more threatening enemies before, such as God."

Aine: "God, you said?! Don't tell me you're--!"

Sakuya speaks up.

SK: "I figured as such, these two are _bringers of balance between light and darkness._ Akari- _san_ is the light, while Sumire- _san_ is the darkness. And they... they've fought alongside _infinity_ itself."

Aine: "Eeehhh?"

Sumire: "That is correct, Sakuya- _chan_ , we've fought alongside them to destroy God before that God could tear our bonds apart."

Akari: "That's all there is to say."

Mio: "But you still have the full story that you haven't told us yet. Even Yume- _san_ and Rola- _san_ didn't tell us."

Akari: "That is... up to our _senpai_ s. I'm sorry."

Sumire: "That is if they can come earlier. But they can't, since they're still reinforcing the defenses of our world."

Maika: "I know, you live in the same world as Camilla- _san_."

Karen: "I hate to say it, but I must admit that you two are exactly as powerful as we are."

Mio: "Impossible. **Litemire** is exactly as powerful as **Love Me Tear**..."

Ema: "Not to mention, their unit names sound strangely similar to each other."

Kaguya: " _Onee-sama_ was right. Her divination about _Ultimate Friends_ truly proves that there's indeed something more _infinite_ than the _infinity_ that we know as **Love Me Tear**."

Aine: "So, what about the other girl from that golden Gundam?"

Everyone observes the golden Gundam as the cockpit hatch is opened, revealing a blonde-haired girl with a similar look to either Ichigo or Yume, and yet she has Seira's golden eyes.

Akari: "What? Hoshimiya- _senpai_?! Wait, no, the hairstyle is slightly different. She looks much closer to... Yume- _chan_?"

Curious to see the new girl, Yume heads to the golden Gundam along with Rola and Camilla who've been sitting in the sidelines while Akari and Aine's group are introducing each other. HAVOC Commander is the first one to reach her, however.

Dark General: "For crap's sake, took you long enough, little one."

????: "I'm sorry, Commander, but the path leading back to this world was long and twisted. Even cranking up my speed didn't help."

Dark General: (sigh) "If only you didn't choose to waste your time trying to go into that mysterious world where you wanna save a particular person."

????: "That mysterious world? I actually couldn't reach it."

Dark General: "What? Why?"

????: "The entrance is sealed by unseen force. Eh?"

The girl notices Yume, Rola, and Camilla coming from behind HAVOC Commander.

????: "Who are those-- Wait a sec, aren't you--!?"

The girl runs towards Camilla.

????: "Hey, aren't you... Otoshiro Seira?"

Camilla: "Seira? What the hell are you talking about? My name is Camilla Dinah, known as a culinary researcher in search for Japan's finest cuisine."

????: "But you looks just like her. I know! You must be disguising yourself as her!"

Camilla: "Bloody persistent. And how did you know her anyway?"

Yume also speaks up while taking her twintails off, letting her hair down.

Yume: "And why do you look similar to me?"

????: "Eh?! Wow, you really do. Who are you?"

Yume: "My name is Nijino Yume, an idol from Four-Stars Academy."

Rola: "And I am her partner and rival, Sakuraba Rola. Who are you anyway?"

Camilla: "Yea, tell us."

????: " _Nijino_ , eh? No wonder, because I am **_Iris_**."

Camilla: " **Iris**? Like in... _rainbow_?"

Yume: "Now that makes sense as to why she looks similar to me."

Iris: "Uh-huh, that's how people call me, so I generally accept that."

Camilla: _"And like in...Iridium? I can't imagine if Miyu ends up seeing her."_

From behind Camilla, Aine's gang alongside **Litemire** and **Love Me Tear** approaches.

Iris: "Wow, we got a lot of new people around here."

Camilla: "Hey, you haven't told me about how the hell you knew about Seira."

Iris: "Um, it's quite a long story. But I promise I'll tell you next time."

Camilla: "Bloody hell, keeping things hidden like that."

Mio: "As if you weren't as secretive as she is when it comes to telling us about your killing of God."

Camilla looks back at Mio.

Camilla: "But I gotta save that topic until everyone are here, particularly the _infinity_ itself since they know the best and are able to tell you the story better than I do."

Aine: "That means we have to wait for them... Okay, fine..."

Mio: "Anyway, who do we have here?"

Iris: "Me? I am Iris. And before you ask about what my Mobile Suit is, it is **MXN-001XT Delta Gundam XTR**."

Camilla: "XTR? Is that an abbreviation of something or what?"

Iris: "Uh, it's not even an abbreviation. Commander came up with that name himself."

Akari: "Delta Gundam, eh? No wonder it looks similar to Arisugawa- _senpai_ 's Lime Delta or the unused Bluegale Deltas from our arsenal."

Camilla: "That's why I wondered if those Delta Rangers had something to do with our own Delta stuffs."

Dark General: "No, I say the Delta Rangers never had anything to do with your Delta stuffs."

Sumire: "But I hear one of them calling you a traitor and you were once one of them."

Dark General: "I was... ugh, how can I exactly explain about that... big sis?"

Sumire: "Eh? _Big sis_? Why are you calling me that?"

Dark General: "Oh, I'm sorry. You remind me so much of my surrogate older sister."

Sumire: "Oh, I see..."

Mio: "Akari-san, Sumire- _san_ , do you think you can trust him? He's a vengeful edgelord who cares only for CKN's destruction. He's literally so edgy that we got cut from his harsh words and inconsiderate orders."

Akari: "Are you certain, though? He may look edgy, but I don't find his actual personality to be as edgy as you make him out to be."

Yume: "But, looking at the way he acted when Sumire- _chan_ is here..."

Dark General: "Listen to me. Even if my actual surrogate older sister is really here, my main goal remains the same! I will destroy CKN no matter what it takes! And all of you have to follow my orders if you're fighting against them and wants to win!"

Akari: "No, don't say that."

Sumire: "We're fighting not just to help you in your war, but also to save both Indonesia and Japan from CKN's wrath, not to mention saving everyone's Aikatsu from being endangered by them."

Dark General: "Ugh..."

HAVOC Commander starts showing some hesitation due to Sumire's presence with her likenesses to his surrogate older sister.

Iris: "Hey, commander. Quit being paralyzed like that. After all, they seem to be telling the truth. Yea, I know, I haven't seen how they fight yet. But, look at them showing their determination. It really looks like they aren't messing around."

Mirai: "Gotta agree with you, new girl. Besides, we don't want to see Aine- _chan_ and Mio- _chan_ get depressed like they did before because of commander's edgy attitude. Otherwise, they won't be able to work their way and revive their Friends unit."

Karen: "And I can tell that everyone from the other world aren't pushovers."

With his attention still quite focused at Sumire, HAVOC Commander begins to speak up again.

Dark General: "Argh... fine, then. I'll try to restrain myself from being edgy to you guys, for I still have a reputation to consider as the eventual savior of both Japan and Indonesia's entertainment industry."

Camilla: "Hm, glad to hear it. Mark your words, okay? Otherwise, I'll have Yurika suck your blood."

Sumire: "I don't think Toudou- _senpai_ would do such a thing to him..."

Camilla: "Huh? Why?"

Sumire whispers Camilla.

Sumire: _"Because for some reason, he reminds me of Ninja-san."_

Camilla looks shocked to hear Sumire's reasoning, but tries answering quietly.

Camilla: _"You're not kidding me, right? Tell me your Innovator power didn't sense the wrong thing."_

Sumire: _"No, I sensed it right, Dinah-senpai."_

Camilla: "Uh, okay. That's kinda weird."

Karen: "Anyway, for now, let's get some meal. This is still morning, after all."

Camilla: "Ah, you're right. My tummy is rumbling right now."

Akari: "As usual from Dinah- _senpai_."

Camilla: "Oh, come on I won't get fat, I promise!"

Iris: "Really, I never knew Seira can get fat easily."

Camilla: "I said I am NOT Seira! I am Camilla Dinah!"

* * *

A few hours later, at CKN's base...

The Delta Rangers have arrived back at the base after their escape pod landed safely near the base. They reported their defeat to the _Legendary Ranger_ in the operations room.

L.Ranger: "The Delta Power Megazord was lost?!"

Red Ranger: "Yes, we couldn't believe it ourselves. But... those so-called Gundams, and also that traitorous Silver Ranger, they destroyed our Megazord with ease."

L.Ranger: "Dammit! How can this be?! I cannot accept this! Now we have to freaking rebuild the Deltazords and make that autistic loser of a traitor pay for what he and his idol minions have done!"

WXJ arrives alongside his personal guards.

WXJ: "Chill up, _Legendary Ranger_. Didn't you have your own Zord lying around?"

Blue Ranger: "He's right, Leader. Where is your Zord?"

L.Ranger: "I forgot to tell you that my Zord was still under heavy maintenance to ensure maximum performance. Because when I go out there and confront that loser, I want a flawless victory."

WXJ: "But now our task is doubled. Not only we have to finish the maintenance of your Zord, we also have to rebuild the Deltazords ASAP."

Red Ranger: "Right, so we can go attack them again before they actually send their counterattack against us."

L.Ranger: (sigh) "Fine, let's start working. I don't wanna wait any longer."

CKN and the Delta Rangers now begins working to rebuild the Deltazords.

* * *

Later, inside the HQ's dining room...

 **Litemire** are just finished with their breakfast alongside Aine's group on the same table, while **Dreamroller** are eating alongside Camilla, Iris, and **Love Me Tear** on a different table.

Akari: "I understand... HAVOC Commander did treat you as if you are nothing but his pawns."

Aine: "Uh-huh. We totally weren't happy with that."

Mio: "His edgy, inconsiderate nature took a toll on us. He cared little to none about us and how we're still on our way to revive our Friends unit."

Sumire: "Even despite the fact that we share a common enemy..."

SK: "And somehow he lightened-up to us due to your presence, Sumire- _san._ Are you really that similar to that older sister figure of his?"

Sumire: "To tell you the truth, I never even knew he had a surrogate older sister. But, judging from how he spoke to me, she must have similar look to me to some extent, and he looked up to her with some sort of admiration or love."

Akari telepathically speaks to Sumire through her Innovator power.

Akari: _"Also, Sumire-chan, you did say that HAVOC Commander reminds you of Ninja-san. Do you think Ninja-san knows who that older sister figure is?"_

Sumire: _"Umm... I'm not sure. We'll have to ask him later once he's able to reach this world."_

Akari: _"Not to mention, that **Iris** fellow mistook Dinah-senpai as Otoshiro. Aside from her somehow similar look to Hoshimiya-senpai and Yume-chan, how did she know about Otoshiro anyway?"_

Sumire: _"I don't know. There's so many mysteries that we can't decipher on our own. We really need our senpais and Ninja-san for this matter."_

The two stops talking telepathically.

Meanwhile, at **Love Me Tear** 's table...

Camilla: "I've told you before, I am NOT Seira. Geez, just how stubborn can you be?"

Iris: "B-but..."

Camilla: "Say **but** again. Haven't you realized that my personality is NOTHING like her? Perhaps you should get the taste of how much of a douchebag I am."

Iris: "Uh, no. The real Seira isn't a douchebag like you. That means, you really are NOT Seira."

Camilla: "Finally you decides to listen. Good girl."

Iris: "Oww, okay. I'll try my hardest not to mistake you as Seira."

Yume: "Anyway, how did you know about Otoshiro? Have you ever seen her before?"

Iris: "As a matter of fact, I've explored various worlds in different dimensions. Long before I meet all of you here, I ran into a world where I spotted someone with similar hairstyle as mine."

Camilla: "That was... Ichigo?"

Iris: "In that world, she was in constant rivalry against you-- err, I mean that Seira. The two kept getting ties in competitive lives."

Rola: "Eh? Wasn't that world--!"

Yume: "Yes, the _corrected world_ that Hime- _senpai_ kept talking about when she was manipulated by _The Creator_."

Iris: "The last time I tried going into that world, the rift leading to the world was completely sealed. What's going on?"

Camilla: "Well, fella, we came there once and killed its resident God - _The Creator_ \- and left that world to crumble."

Yume: "The fact that you could no longer enter that world means it is now nothing but a dying husk of _twisted distortion_."

Iris: "How could you call that world _twisted distortion_ and destroyed it? I was trying to save that poor blue-haired girl from getting shafted!"

Camilla: "What the? I honestly didn't know there's somebody out there who's also willing to save her too."

Iris: "Yeah, my plan was to turn Seira into my partner instead of Ichigo's, stopping that _winged unit_ from being born. So, why did you destroy that world?"

Camilla: "If we didn't do that, the _infinity_ would shatter as God brought the twisted distortion in my home world back and tore everyone's bonds apart. My world would be done for! In the end, we had to travel into that _corrected world_ and kill God."

Iris: "You can't be serious..."

Yume: "Yes, we are."

Mirai: "The fact that you once had God-slaying operation..."

Camilla: "Operations, since we've done that probably more than once now."

Karen: "We, **Love Me Tear** , are indeed nothing compared to you guys."

Rola: "No, don't say that. We still think you deserve that kind of incredible reputation amongst idols in this world, being as infinite as your fans made you out to be."

Karen: "I'm sorry. Perhaps we really have to improve ourselves constantly, like we always do."

Iris: "Now, what should I do that I've been denied of my goal in that other world?"

Camilla: "What you should do? Well, just fight alongside us, beat the crap out of CKN. I mean, that world is toast, what else can you do knowing that you can't access that world anymore?"

Iris: "Um... Okay, I'll join you."

Rola: "But, you gotta make sure that HAVOC Commander stays true to his words to Sumire, that he's gonna restrain himself from being blatantly edgy towards us."

Camilla: "I think we should trust Sumire with that. After all, like _Akarin_ , she's one of the closest to _infinity_."

Mirai: "I hope so."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the rebel's base in Indonesia...

Pritama: "Okay, I see. Good luck."

Pritama ends the call from his cellphone after contating one of his subordinate outside. Right after that, one of his right-hand man -Naliputra - arrives.

Naliputra: "Sir, I've received news about more rebel movements being created to oppose CKN."

Pritama: "That's a good news indeed. Have they heard of ours, though?"

Naliputra: "Only a few of them have."

Pritama: "It's okay, we can just strengthen our presence among the rebels, and then try to make them join us."

Naliputra: "Yeah, only then can we teach people this is how Indonesia's entertainment and creative industry should've been in the first place. We'll build up our creative strengths, and catch CKN off-guard with our amazing, well-acclaimed works."

Pritama: "But the question is... can we make those uneducated people learn?"

Naliputra: "Hmm, can we? No, no, we can't be pessimistic. With the help of _HAVOC_ ® and his allies, we should be able to tackle CKN and save Indonesia."

Pritama's cellphone rings once again. He immediately answers the call.

Pritama: "Yes? Hey, calm down, what's wrong? Hm...? What?! You're not kidding, right?! I see, I see, I'll handle it ASAP. Yeah. Later."

He ends the call, looking pretty worried.

Naliputra: "What was that call? Sounds like bad news."

Pritama: "And bad news, it is. One of our divisions just got arrested for a made-up law violation!"

Naliputra: "Made-up violation, you said? What violation?"

Pritama: "The contents of their work were falsely deemed offensive towards certain religion, society, or whatnot. That was a dirty tactic done by people who hate our works."

Naliputra: "What are we going to do, then? Fight them?"

Pritama: "We have to try and get them released. We can't just leave it alone, otherwise more of our creative comrades will also get arrested for false accusation."

Naliputra: "Alright, I'll have our members gathered in our briefing room and try to discuss a good plan to save our comrades."

Pritama: "Okay, please do."

Naliputra: "Roger."

Naliputra leaves the room to get the members assembled in the briefing room.

* * *

 

 

Back at the HQ...

Yume, Rola, Camilla, and Iris are walking together back to the hangar. Along the way...

Iris: "Yume, do you know Elza Forte?"

Yume: "Wait, what? You know Elza- _san_ too?"

Camilla: "Damn, I never thought you know about her when all I remember was your story about how you entered that _corrected world_."

Iris: "Oh, that means you know her?"

Yume: "Well, yeah, we had a lot of things going on between Four-Stars Academy and her famous world-cruising Venus Ark."

Camilla: "So, what business did you have with her?"

Iris: "As a matter of fact, HAVOC Commander and I have met her months ago when Venus Ark was on a world tour or something. And we brought them... Gundams."

Camilla: "What the?! You're telling me that... Venus Ark got their Gundams from none other than HAVOC Commander?!"

Yume: "And I believe that was roughly during the time I obtained my Star Premium Rare Coord. And by the time they returned to Japan to see all the Star Wings revealed, they ended up giving us us a nasty surprise."

Iris: "Nasty surprise?"

Yume: "No, not just nasty surprise, but loathsome surprise..."

Rola: "Elza- _san_... _roasted_ me to death, and then ambushed all of us with Gundams."

Iris: "She _roasted_ you to death? You mean...?"

Yume: "The Sun Dress came into Elza- _san_ possession during a competitive scene between her and Rola before the ambush. Elza- _san_ ended up winning, completely destroying Rola in the process, and seemingly without any hopes of comeback."

Camilla: "Bloody hell, to think that she had to suffer like that..."

Rola: "And then we had to retaliate against their ambush using our own Gundams that was made in secret by our brands - just like in the Starlight world. That means HAVOC Commander was responsible for driving Elza- _san_ 's hunger for power, the root of our problems with Venus Ark back then!"

Yume: "Seriously, why should he do that? And, how did Venus Ark run into HAVOC Commander anyway?"

Camilla: "Must be an open rift that Venus Ark entered without them knowing."

Iris: "As to why he gave them Gundams... I believe that's because he was looking for candidates for those willing to follow him in the fight against CKN."

Yume: "I remember Aria- _chan_ mentioned about her Ar Quanta being manufactured by someone who serves as a commander. Does that mean, Aria- _chan_ 's Gundam also came from HAVOC Commander? If yes, then how he was able to make GN Drives?"

Iris: "Those rotating reactors, right? They were highly experimentals stuffs that he seriously struggled to make. The fact that he only managed to make two of them in Twin Drive configuration proved that those reactors possess unfathomable powers. And, oh, while he did see the top Venus Ark idols as powerful candidates due to Elza- _san_ being the number one idol in your world at that time, Elza- _san_ didn't care about that and ran off with the Gundams."

Rola: (sigh) "That is way too insane. At this rate, I'll make sure HAVOC Commander won't see the end of my rage for driving Elza- _san_ nuts like that.

Yume: "Uh-huh, I'll do the same since we know now about who was responsible of starting that conflict between my school and Venus Ark."

Iris: "But, we have Sumire- _chan_ who can lighten him up."

Camilla: "Still, I doubt it's gonna be easy for us to quickly trust HAVOC Commander just because of Sumire restraining his edginess, knowing his actions from before that led to the Venus Ark conflict. The same goes for _Ayin_ 's group-- err I mean Aine and her friends."

Yume: "And, oh, did I forget to mention that we've defeated Elza- _san_?"

Iris: "You did?"

Rola: "Yes, together, as partners. I've basically avenged myself at that point. It wasn't just us, though. The folks from Starlight Academy assisted us in our climatic battle against Elza- _san_."

Iris: "Wow, that is... pretty incredible. So, how is she doing now?"

Camilla: "She's doing... fine. As a matter of fact, she actually ended up helping us in our God-slaying operation back then as the form of atonement for her crimes."

Iris: "Even you managed to make her side with you."

Camilla: "I wanted her to come along, but she turned me down for whatever reason. She said she don't wanna meet a certain someone. And until you mentioned that, I didn't even realize what Elza was saying when she refused to come with me."

Iris: "Oh, come on, really? I wanted to see Elza- _neesama_ so badly."

Camilla: _"What the hell? Elza-neesama, she said? Holy crap, don't tell me this is the girl Elza was telling me about and the reason why she doesn't want to come here...!"_

* * *

(sneezes)

Meanwhile, at Venus Ark, Elza is just about to take a first bite of her steak alongside Kirara and Rei when she suddenly sneezes.

Kirara: "Elza- _sama_ , what's wrong?"

Rei: "It is highly unusual to see you sneeze like that."

Elza: "Um, I'm sorry. It was like someone's calling out to me."

Kirara: "Who?"

Elza: "Must be that annoying girl from the other world whom I met before. I had to turn down Camilla's invitation to accompany her into that other world because of that girl alone."

Kirara: "Ow, man. I remember that, during our first time receiving our Gundams."

Rei: "To this day, I still don't see why that Yume-esque girl was clinging at you as if you were her older sister."

Elza: "I am NOT her older sister, mind you."

Rei: "I know. Anyway, I wonder how Camilla is doing back there..."

Kirara: "I think she should be fine on her own, hopefully."

Elza: "On her own? No, **Dreamroller** already came there earlier before her."

Kirara: "Oh, okay, I forgot."

* * *

Back at the HQ, **Litemire** and **Love Me Tear** are currently at the hangar, looking at the Gundams that are docked inside.

Akari: "It appears that HAVOC Commander doesn't know about the motion recognition system of our Gundams."

Mirai: "Uh-huh, all our cockpits are regular ones, unlike yours where you can move your body to control your Gundam."

Karen: "We'd like to have that kind of system, too."

Sumire: "I think you should be okay with the regular control system. Besides, using our motion recognition will require you to synchronize with your Gundams, just like Akari- _chan_ did with the old Oozoracon back in the day."

Mirai: "Synchronizing ourselves with the Gundams? Sounds interesting."

Akari: "Anyway, looking at those red and blue Gundams..."

Karen: "These are Aine- _chan_ and Mio- _chan_ 's Gundams, Fuero and Aquas."

Akari: "They look formidable, as if they can make use of the unseen potentials of the pilots."

Sumire: "Yes, I felt that too with my Innovator power. Aine- _chan_ and Mio- _chan_ do have unseen potentials, just like us."

Mirai: "Oh, now that we just took down that big Megazord, that should provide enough time and opportunity for Aine- _chan_ 's group to train even further because I'm pretty sure CKN will need some time to recover."

Akari: "Good idea, I'd like to see their combat potentials."

Karen: "I'll call them to get ready for their training."

Mirai: "Go ahead."

Karen proceeds to contact Aine's group to get ready for their training.


	12. The Worst Nemesis Comes

Several hours later, at the same training grounds, Aine's group are just finished with their training session, overseen by **Litemire** and **Love Me Tear**.

Aine: "Whew, today's training is much more intense than our previous ones."

Mio: "You're right. We're unleashing our attacks much faster than we were before."

Maika: "Which is good, because we can keep up much better against our enemies now."

Ema: "Well, our enemies are mostly giant robots. Our Gundams are smaller, which equals to more speed than those robots."

SK: "However, let's not forget that the enemy may be learning for their mistakes and bring out faster Zords to keep up with our speed."

Kaguya: "Just like _Onee-sama_ said. We must keep ourselves prepared for the worst-case scenario."

 **Litemire** and **Love Me Tear** approaches the group.

Mirai: "Everyone, great job at your training."

Akari: "I'm amazed to see all six of you managing to keep up with each other in terms of offensive and defensive actions."

Sumire: "Often times, you got into stalemate."

Aine: "Ehehe, it wasn't something big."

Akari: "Yes, it is. My power can sense your unseen potential. If only you can tap into those potentials, you're going to be as unstoppable as we are."

Mio: "As powerful as those who fought alongside _infinity_ itself?"

Sumire: "Uh-huh, it is very likely."

Aine: "Then I'll train even harder than before in the next session. Bring it on!"

Akari: "Good."

Karen: "Anyway, since this is midday already, let's have some lunch."

Mio: "Okay."

Everyone then leaves the training grounds, heading back to town for some lunch.

* * *

Back at the HQ, inside the operations room...

Iris: "Hey, Commander."

Dark General: "What?"

Iris: "Are you okay with letting Venus Ark get away with their Gundams back then? I mean, Yume and Rola told me about how Venus Ark ended up ambushing them."

Dark General: "These Venus Ark fools were the reason why I don't fully trust idols to help me fight CKN. Freaking Elza Forte, running away after I let them test out my Gundams..."

Iris: "But that doesn't mean you have to blame it on all the idols, since it was primarily Elza- _neesama_ 's fault."

Dark General: "Why are you still calling her your sister? What relations do you have with her? Don't tell me... you still can't move on from _that_?"

Iris: "It was your fault to begin with, taking me away from my world just to chase down the retreating CKN. And now my only hope of reuniting with _Onee-sama_ is through Seira-- err I mean Dinah!"

Dark General: "And now you rely on that douchebag lady whom I still can't trust fully."

Iris: "Why not? She doesn't seem to be an idol like Seira."

Dark General: "But she's working with _them_."

Iris: "That is not a good reason not to trust her. What's up with your trust issues? Should I get Sumire back here and make you lighten-up again?"

Dark General: "Err... no. Damn, that was cheap, using a girl with such a similar look to big sis..."

* * *

A bit later, Aine's group and **Litemire** are having lunch in Aine's house.

Akari: "Mmm, yummy. The foods you made are tasty."

Aine: "Thanks."

Sumire: "I can tell Dinah- _senpai_ is going to enjoy these a lot."

Aine: "Actually, Camilla- _san_ has tasted our--

Aine/Mio: **"Tomato, Basil, and Cheese Special Sandwich!** Eh?"

Aine and Mio laughs at each other.

Maika: "As expected from you two, being on-sync like that despite not fully revived yet."

Mio: "Worry not, Maika. **Pure Palette** will come back to life sooner than later, especially with the help of our new friends."

SK: "I shall be waiting for that fated moment where **Pure Palette** lives again and fight alongside _infinity_ itself to defeat CKN."

Akari: "All of you made idol units like us, right?"

Ema: "Yes, but we called it _Friends_ unit."

Aine: "Fitting for my aim to get one million friends."

Akari: "One million friends? Wow, what a gigantic goal you got there. But, what happened to this **Pure Palette** that you wanted to revive it?"

Mio: "That is because..."

Mio is silenced for quite a bit.

Sumire: "Mio- _chan_ , you don't have to force yourself if you can't tell us. It's okay, you probably want to forget all those terrible things in the past that once happened to you and your unit."

Akari: "Just like what our _senpai_ s do, trying to wipe away all those pain in the past and look forward to a better future. Or, like Kiriya- _senpai_ said, _slashing through to the future_."

Mio: " _Slashing through to the future_? Slashing through what? Obstacles?"

Kaguya: "Most likely. I actually like that idea."

SK: "Then, if I divine something... will that _slashing through to the future_ thing clash against my divination?"

Kaguya: "Uh, I don't think so."

Akari: "So, what are we going to do next after we're done with our lunch?"

Sumire: "Hm, we actually haven't really seen how Star Harmony Academy looked like from the inside. I'd like to look around there."

Akari: "Hm, your idol school, right?"

Aine: "Yes. But Sakuya- _chan_ and Kaguya- _chan_ went to a different school."

Mio: "If you want to take a tour around Star Harmony Academy, feel free to do so. I'll let Tamaki- _san_ and the others know."

Akari: "Okay then, let's go there once we're done eating."

Everyone then continues eating their lunch. Once they're done, they leave Aine's house and head to Star Harmony Academy to give Akari and Sumire a tour.

* * *

In the next day...

Taking advantage of CKN's absence due to them rebuilding the Deltazords, Aine's group are back with their training in the morning once again, this time around doing mock duels against their seniors from **Dreamroller, Litemire,** and **Love Me Tear**. The unrevitalized **Pure Palette** fights **Litemire, Honey Cat** fights **Dreamroller** , while **Reflect Moon** fights **Love Me Tear**. The training becomes rough and highly challenging for Aine's group as their opponents belong in the Top Idols category.

Aine: "Oww!"

Aine gets knocked down by Akari's quick yet powerful slash from the _Luminas Arms_ in dual-wield mode, despite her parrying Akari's slash with her aerial blade. She gets up as fast as she can, still not giving up the fight.

Akari: "You've been keeping up well this whole time."

Aine: "I'm not done yet, Akari- _san_. Let us continue."

Akari: "This determination reminds me of myself back in the day. I like it. Okay, let's go."

Once again, Aine and Akari clashes against each other with their melee weapons, even though it is clear that Akari is still having the upper hand. Aine's friends are also having a hard time trying to match the power of their opponents, almost constantly getting outmaneuvered.

Mio: "As expected from those who once fought alongside _infinity_."

Ema: "Are they truly the Top Idols from their world?"

Kaguya: "All three units are basically on par with each other. No, wait, **Litemire** seems stronger."

The training continues until all of them are pretty much exhausted.

Rola: "W-whew. That's it for today."

Everyone are catching their breath, having used up lots of stamina during the training.

Aine: "This training is... insane."

SK: "To think that we're fighting our world's _infiinty_ , and the ones who fought alongside the true _infinity_..."

Kaguya: "Yea, we're lucky we didn't go insane because of this."

Mirai: "Huh, have I seen anyone go insane from this kind of training?"

Karen: "Look at Aine- _chan_ and Mio- _chan_. Their determination really shows despite their unit is yet to be revived."

Yume: "Uh-huh, that's the point. If they are able to do so, then why can't you?"

Kaguya: "Uh..."

SK: "Yume- _san_ 's right. We can't be pushovers compared to Aine- _san_ and Mio- _san_."

Maika: "You heard her. Ema, it's best we kick our efforts up a notch, for we are **Honey Cat**."

Sumire: "Now that we're done with our training for today, let's go back and get some meal."

Ema: "Yes, let's go!"

Everyone then leaves the training grounds to look for meals. Before that, Akari contacts Camilla who happens to be continuing her culinary research even in the other world.

Akari: "Dinah- _senpai,_ you there?"

Camilla: _"Yes, Akarin? What's up?"_

Akari: "Where are you now? We are about to look for a place to get some meals. We're just finished with our training session."

Camilla: _"Oh, you gotta come to Hakone. I just found a great restaurant with highly delish menu. Where, you may ask? It's pretty close to the area where I used to meditate back in our world. Just look for my Gundam."_

Akari: "Ah, okay. We'll be on our way."

Akari ends the call, and then leads the way to Hakone.

* * *

In Pritama's rebel base...

The situation is rather grim for Pritama's rebellion after their failed attempt to free one of their divisions from being falsely arrested for made-up violations. His team is now being slammed with hate and getting various threats from nearly all over the place by citizens and netizens.

Pritama: "This is too much..."

Naliputra: "Not only we failed to free our comrades, we're also receiving a crapton of threats from those idiots who thought they know better than anyone."

Ririn the secretary: "What are we going to do now? Any updates from HAVOC Commander?"

Pritama: "He hasn't contacted us yet since yesterday."

Naliputra: "Don't tell me he abandoned us to those idiots!"

Pritama: "No, don't be pessimistic like that. He know his mission as an Indonesian who wholeheartedly supports creative industry without any form of blatant plagiarism. We have to trust him."

Ririn: "It is most likely that he got his hands busy dealing against CKN."

Naliputra: "We're also having a hard time here. Are we even getting any reinforcements here?"

Pritama: "My other divisions have informed me about an upcoming plan for more reinforcements who will help us make those citizens learn."

Naliputra: "Those new guys better arrive ASAP before we get surrounded by the blinded idiots from all over the place."

Pritama: "I'll contact my divisions to update me with some new info..."

* * *

Ema: "Mmmmm, yummy!"

In that restaurant near Camilla's meditation spot, Aine's group are enjoying their meals. **Love Me Tear** ,however, chose not to come along and went their own way to get their meals.

Camilla: "See? Told'cha it's gonna be good. Of course _Ayin_ 's sandwich is still one hell of a top tier treat, but that's primarily for breakfast if I may say."

Aine: "My sandwich can be eaten anytime, y'know? And also, stop calling me _Ayin_. I am not _nothingness_."

Akari: "Ehehe, I'm sorry for Dinah- _senpai_ 's tendency of giving people nicknames."

Kaguya: "Rather than complaining about your nickname, just enjoy the food, they're amazing."

SK: "Uh-huh."

Mio: "Anyway, Aine..."

Aine: "Huh?"

Mio: "Do you think we are good enough to revive **Pure Palette** in our current state."

Aine: "Hmm... come to think of it, our skills and capabilities seem to have grown quite a lot after our intense training sessions. Um, everyone, what do you think?"

Akari: "I believe you two have grown pretty strong thanks to your training."

Yume: "At this point, you probably have brought **Pure Palette** back to life even without you realizing what has happened."

Mio: "We're revived already?"

Yume: "I know that sounds crazy. But, it might be possible."

Aine: "I don't think we have found what we were missing yet, as it is the ultimate key for us to revive our unit."

Sumire: "But, your unseen potentials are yet to be awakened, meaning that even if you have your unit revived now, it wouldn't be at full strength. Perhaps those unseen potentials are actually the key you're looking for. Although... if those unseen potentials are awakened, you'll become something even more powerful, but isn't **Pure Palette**."

Aine: "Are you saying that **Pure Palette** is going to disappear if our unseen potentials are awakened?"

SK: "No, you're wrong. Remember my divination, because I believe that is how **Pure Palette** will be truly reborn to fight alongside _infinity_ itself - as one of the **Ultimate Friends**."

Mio: "Yeah, at this rate, we might as well strengthen ourselves beyond our normal limits to fully revive **Pure Palette** and actually become something more. Aine, are you up to it?"

Aine: "Um... okay! Besides, we're not done yet with our Aikatsu. So, Mio- _chan_ , bring it on!"

Mio simply responds by smiling.

Camilla: "Yea, I wish you the best of luck. I have faith in you, just like I did with the _infinity_."

* * *

However, three days later, at CKN's base...

L.Ranger: "Yes, at last, the Deltazords are back!"

The _Legendary Ranger_ , WXJ, and the rest of the Delta Rangers are looking at the rebuilt Deltazords along with the _Legendary Ranger_ 's personal Zord - the dragonic-looking Legend Deltawyrm.

Red Ranger: "This time around, we shall make them pay for what they did to us. Now that our leader will be coming along with us."

L.Ranger: "We should waste no more time. The longer we wait, the more likely it is for that autistic loser to muster his forces and put a serious blow to us once again. For now, we'll be the one putting a serious blow to him."

Pink Ranger: "Don't worry, leader. We are ready anytime."

Blue Ranger: "Yeah, we'll make sure to give that traitorous Silver Ranger his well-deserved payback from us!"

Yellow Ranger: "Our rebuilt Deltazords and your Legend Deltawyrm are totally going to kick his ass."

Black Ranger: "What are we waiting for? Let's do it."

WXJ: "But, before that, have you heard about the rebel movements back in Java?"

L.Ranger: "Yea, I've heard of that. It's nothing to worry about, the citizens are indirectly working to our advantage because they give no damn about quality, only entertainment. Those rebels are wasting their time trying to open the citizen's eyes."

WXJ: "That's good to hear. Those citizens make our works popular..."

L.Ranger: "...and worthy of receiving triple platinum awards and exclusive license. Now, then, you guys ready?"

Others: "Ready!"

The _Legendary Ranger_ and the rest of Delta Rangers proceed to board their Zords.

Red Rangers: "Okay, Shift into Delta!"

L.Ranger: "Deltazords! Legend Deltawyrm! Heading off!"

Both the Deltazords and the fully-powered Deltawyrm Zord are launched from the base. Right after that, the Deltazords combine into Delta Power Megazord and rides on the Deltawyrm to carry them to Japan.

* * *

Back in Japan...

Aine's group are having their next training session, this time around with Camilla observing. As they continue training, their piloting skills have increased quite significantly, especially for the yet-to-be-revived **Pure Palette** which is quite a surprise particularly for **Love Me Tear** and **Honey Cat**. Slowly but surely, they are nearly capable of dueling against **Litemire** on equal strength.

Akari: "Nice one there, Aine- _chan_. Keep it up!"

With exceptional reaction speed, Aine parries Akari's sword slashes while also unleashing some quick counterattacks. At the same time, Mio and Sumire are dodging each other's shots, even though Sumire still manages to score more direct hits than Mio.

Ema: "Ha!"

Yume: "Whoa!"

Using her _Grand-Dream_ swallow, Yume parries Ema's mace attack. Powering up her thrusters, Yume pushes forward and knocks Ema back. At the same time, Maika lands near Ema, flipping away from Rola after some clashes.

Maika: "They're good. We really need to kick our spirit up a notch to keep up with them."

Ema: "Yea, especially with **Pure Palette** gaining the momentum."

In the other hand, Sakuya's hand blade is clashing against Mirai's single metal blade. Sakuya does some elegant maneuvers to try and confuse Mirai, but Mirai is more than capable of reading her movements and reacts accordingly. Kaguya is learning how to zone against opponents by dueling Karen who has her long _naginata_.

Karen: "Trying to keep your distance, eh? At this rate...!"

Karen tries closing in at Kaguya, but Kaguya jumps and flips away from Karen before firing her _Lucent Beam_ at the ground right before Karen, forcing her to back off quickly. Mirai, however, manages to power-up and unleash a strong attack that knocks Sakuya back even after parrying.

SK: "Oww."

The training continues. But, as they're almost finished, the Innovators are detecting hostile units coming their way.

Yume: "Again?"

Akari: "Yes, more enemy units."

Sumire: "Two big ones, to be exact. One is a familiar reading."

Rola: "Don't tell me it's that combiner robot again."

Everyone are stopping their attacks.

Aine: "Eh? Why are you stopping? Are we done for today?"

Akari: "We're sensing enemy units coming our way. Looks like the same combiner robot that we fought days ago, but along with a new unknown unit."

Mio: "Where are they going to attack us from?"

Sumire: "Let me sense it... Ah, they're going after Hakone now!"

Mio: "Hakone, you said? That's the place where we went to that restaurant a few days ago. We gotta go there quick!"

Maika: "Okay!"

Mirai: "We'll go and inform HAVOC Commander about the attack. You guys just go there first, we'll catch up soon."

Camilla: "Go, go go!"

Everyone quickly flies off to Hakone to intercept the incoming enemies while **Love Me Tear** heads to the HQ instead to inform HAVOC Commander about the attack. Once they get there, they got a nasty surprise in the form of Delta Power Megazord landing in front of them after hopping off the Legend Deltawyrm.

Camilla: "What in the--?!"

Akari: "That's the same Megazord from before!"

Sumire: "But what is that new one? That big dragon robot?"

Red Ranger: "Ah, greetings, idols. We're finally back to exact our revenge against that traitorous Silver Ranger!"

Yume: "You again! Just stop, your actions are besmirching the name of the superhero series from our country!"

Red Ranger: "That is irrelevant! For our leader is the _Legendary Ranger_ of Indonesia. We are the heroes of Indonesia's entertainment industry! And here he is now!"

Legend Deltawyrm descends to confront the idols.

L.Ranger: "Well, well, well. So, you're the ones who've been giving me bad days."

Yume: "What?! Are you... the leader of CKN himself?!"

L.Ranger: "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ryan the Legendary Ranger, the leader of Indonesia's greatest entertainment industry heroes - CITRA KARYA NUSANTARA!"

Aine: "The leader himself came to defeat us...?"

Maika: "This is insane!"

Camilla: "Loads of nonsense you got there. You seriously CAN'T become entertainment heroes by stealing other people's works and called them _inspirations_ for your works!"

Red Ranger: "Then you should really see what we are capable of. Leader, let's do it."

L. Ranger: "Yes. Activating Deltawyrm Megazord transformation sequence!"

The Legend Deltawyrm begins to transform into Megazord mode.

Sumire: "A transformable robot..."

L.Ranger: "Behold my amazing Deltawyrm Megazord! You idols are in for a treat of our combined powers!"

Akari: "Careful, everyone! Here they come!"

The two Megazords begin charging towards the idols. Aine, Mio, Akari, Sumire, and Camilla fights the Deltawyrm Megazord, while Yume, Rola, Maika, Ema, Sakuya, and Kaguya fights Delta Power Megazord.

L. Ranger: "Deltawyrm Shield Blaster!"

Deltawyrm Megazord starts the first attack by firing its shield blaster - a shield equipped with a twin beam blaster on its lower part. The shots are directed towards Aine and Mio, prompting them to dodge with ease thanks to their intense training.

Aine: "Whoa!"

Right after the two dodges, Delta Power Megazord immediately follows the previous attack by firing its Delta Blaster at Aine and Mio, then firing at the other idols.

Ema: "Oh, no, no no! Don't shoot at us! Maika, gimme your metal sphere!"

Maika: "What? Okay!"

Maika deploys her metal sphere, launching it towards Ema who's preparing to smash with her long mace.

Ema: "Here goes!"

Ema smashes the metal sphere towards Delta Power Megazord, directly hitting the chest area of the Megazord. While it only dealt little to no damage, the impact shakes the Megazord quite a bit.

Red Ranger: "Oww!"

Pink Ranger: "That hits surprisingly hard!"

The metal sphere automatically flies back to Maika, reinserting itself back into the Gundam.

Black Ranger: "Then what about this? Delta Boomerang, engage!"

Delta Power Megazord takes a different weapon, which is a boomerang. The Megazord throws the boomerang at Maika and Ema.

Ema: "Watch out!"

The boomerang gets barely dodged by Maika and Ema, but then homes towards Aine.

Mio: "Aine!"

Aine: "What the?!"

Quickly, Aine uses her aerial blade in basher mode to stop the boomerang from hitting her. She slashes the boomerang away, causing it to automatically return to its owner.

Red Ranger: "Not bad."

Blue Ranger: "Leader!"

L.Ranger: "It's okay, I'm on it!"

The _Legendary Ranger_ continues firing his shield blaster at his five opponents, only to get the majority of his shots dodged. However, Delta Power Megazord gives the signal to Deltawyrm Megazord to raise its shield as the former fires its Delta Blaster at the shield from an angle, causing a scattershot effect that manages to hit Yume, Kaguya, Mio, Ema, and Camilla.

Kaguya: "Oww!"

Camilla: "What the hell?!"

Sumire: "They used the shield to reflect the shot for a scattershot effect, kinda like Toudou- _senpai_ 's spreading blaster."

SK: "Another shot is coming!"

The next scattershot is coming towards the idols, prompting them to get out of the way as quickly as they can. Aine and Mio flies toward Life Max Megazord to stop it from reflecting the Delta Blaster shots again.

Mio: "That's enough!"

Mio fires several shots from both her beam rifle and her railgun, followed by Aine closing in with her aerial blade in slashing mode, trying to slash the shield apart. At the same time, Yume and Rola uses their respective ranged weapons to stop Delta Power Megazord from firing more shots from the Delta Blaster. The Megazord, however, shrugs off the constant shots from the two and goes crazy with firing the blaster. The shots are surprisingly accurate that they manage to hit everyone around it except the Innovator-powered idols.

Maika: "Ouch! What was that?! They're fast, and accurate!"

Deltawyrm Megazord also swings its shield around, forcing Aine and the others to scatter around. Sakuya tries throwing a bunch of knives , but most of them are blocked by the shield.

SK: "Is there anything we can do to stop their rampage?"

L.Ranger: "Give it up, and submit to our creativity!"

????: "Think again, insolent FOOL!"

A dark energy beam suddenly hits Deltawyrm Megazord from the back, while Delta Power Megazord gets shot by two golden fin funnels.

Akari: "Was that?!"

Sumire: "Must be him."

From the distance, HAVOC Commander arrives with his DemonBlade Custom, accompanied by Iris in her Delta Gundam XTR, calling her fin funnels back. **Love Me Tear** is right behind them.

Aine: "Karen- _san_! Mirai- _san_!"

Iris: "I'm here to assist you, Seira-- err I mean Dinah!"

Camilla: "What in the--?! Yes, I'm Camilla, not Seira!"

Dark General: "You... I can't believe you actually came in person to spread your nasty infection to Japan."

Red Ranger: "You again, traitor!"

L.Ranger: "Yes! I'm here to finally put you down! Know that your autism isn't gonna help you defeat me, for I am the invincible _Legendary Ranger_!"

Dark General: "Autism, my ass! You're one hell of an autistic villain yourself! Now is the time I'm going to dismember you for all the terrible things you did to me many years ago! HAAAAA!"

Karen: "Commander, wait!"

Without even listening to Karen, HAVOC Commander rushes toward Deltawyrm Megazord with his dark sword ready.

Red Ranger: "Oh no, you don't! Delta Power Megazord Saber, engage!"

Delta Power Megazord takes its sword and parries HAVOC Commander incoming slash before he could reach Deltawyrm Megazord. **Love Me Tear** and Camilla quickly comes and helps HAVOC Commander push the sword back with their melee weapons.

Dark General: "Do you really need to help me? I'm strong enough as it is!"

Camilla: "Just be quiet and let us handle your common enemy."

All four powers up and manages to knock Delta Power Megazord back. At the same time, Iris distracts the Deltawyrm Megazord with both her fin funnels and her twin beam rifles, allowing Sakuya and Kaguya to get in a lot of hits with the knives and the _Lucent Beam._ Deltawyrm Megazord proceeds to fly off the ground.

Iris: "You're not getting away!"

Iris transforms her Gundam into Waverider mode and chases after Deltawyrm Megazord, prompting Aine and Mio to follow after her. Right on mid-air, Deltawyrm Megazord fires its head vulcan at the three. They dodge the shot with ease, but another shots are coming from Delta Power Megazord down below.

Mio: "Not again!"

The three dodges again, distracting them from the Deltawyrm Megazord. Mio decides to try and fully charge her _Big Bang Launcher_ to fire at the Delta Power Megazord while Aine and Iris keeps her defended just as **Reflect Moon** and **Honey Cat** rushes to help them. Below, Delta Power Megazord is under constant fire from HAVOC Commander, **Litemire** , **Dreamroller** , and **Love Me Tear**.

Black Ranger: "Yeah, keep firing at us. We will not take any damage from you!"

Dark General: "Like I care! I don't think your Megazord can hold up that long anyway with our barrage of attacks!"

While it is still taking everyone's attacks without getting staggered for even a slightest bit, the Rangers realize that their Megazord are starting to take damage.

Blue Ranger: "No way! The Megazord is taking some damage!"

Ema: "Yes, our attacks are working now!"

Yume: "Wow. Guess your new fortified armor isn't so good anymore."

Red Ranger: "Why, you...!"

Delta Power Megazord does another slash, which gets parried by both Karen and Mirai. From a distance, Yume fires two shots from her piercing blaster, hitting the sword with such strength that the Megazord's hand is shaking. Delta Power Megazord proceeds to take its Delta Blaster on the left hand and fires several shots at Yume, forcing her to dodge. As **Love Me Tear** is still parrying the sword slash, Akari comes and helps the two push the sword back with her _Luminas Arms_ in giant sword mode, slowly pushing the Megazord back to Mio's line of fire. Mio sees that chance as her _Big Bang Launcher_ is fully charged.

Mio: "Targeted and firing!"

Mio fires her fully-charged shot at Delta Power Megazord, scoring a strong direct hit that causes some explosions all over the Megazord due to the spreading effect of the hit.

Rangers: "Aaahhh!"

Aine: "Nice shot, Mio- _chan_!"

L.Ranger: "Damn it!"

Delta Power Megazord recovers from the staggering while still damaged from that shot.

Sumire: "The shot hits as hard as my _Buriza-Do Kyanon_... Amazing."

Red Ranger: "Argh, enough of this! Leader, let's combine our Megazords and show them what we're truly capable of!"

L.Ranger: "Of course we will! Initiating Delta Dragomax transformation sequence!"

Disregarding their opponents, the five Delta Rangers with the Delta Power Megazord flies up to the air while Deltawyrm Megazord begins to detach its body parts into several pieces. Iris attempts to fire her ranged weapons at the two Megazords, but they've activated some kind of energy field that blocks her shots during the transformation sequence. The pieces then begin to combine with Delta Power Megazord, giving it some sort of armor fortifcation.

Delta Rangers: "Alright! Delta Dragomax Megazord, online!"

Aine: "The two can combine?!"

Dark General: "Damn, I knew this would happen!"

Kaguya: "You've got to be kidding me! They're combining into a heavily-armored giant robot!"

Mio: "How are we supposed to deal with that?!"

Red Ranger: "There is nothing you can do. Just surrender yourselves to the might of CITRA KARYA NUSANTARA!"

Camilla: "Nope, we have our own solution. Just launch our biggest barrage of attacks, because who knows if you can handle all our attacks at once."

L.Ranger: "Don't be so sure of yourselves, puny idols and autistic loser! In this form, our Megazord will not fall that easily! You saw how Delta Power Megazord withstood a lot your attacks? This time around, the thing is four times more resilient! You will NOT win!"

Dark General: "We'll see about that!"

HAVOC Commander simply rushes toward the combined Megazord, ready for his next attack.


	13. Divine Intervention

HAVOC Commander fires several powerful shots from his dark energy cannon, hitting the combined Megazord's torso. The Megazord gets pushed back a little due to the power output of the shots, but they leave barely any damage.

Dark General: "What?!"

Iris: "The shots deal little to no damage..."

L.Ranger: "Told ya! You must be cowering in fear now, just like a childish coward."

Yume: "Let's just concentrate fire on a single spot, then!"

Rola: "You're right, just like how we dealt with those grunt units!"

Yume and Rola begins firing their weapons at the spot that HAVOC Commander just shot before, but the Megazord begins blocking the shots with the shield from Deltawyrm Megazord, which also reflects the shots back at the two.

Rola: "Whoa!"

Yume and Rola dodges as fast as they can from their reflected shots.

Aine: "What if we do it in close-range?"

Aine rushes forward alongside Mio and Iris with her aerial blade in bashing mode. She tries slashing at the shield, but the Megazord swings it shield, forcing Aine to back off before she gets hit.

SK: "Here!"

Sakuya throws some knives at the other side of the Megazord while it's still recoiling after swinging its shield. Kaguya follows suit by firing her _Lucent Beam_ multiple times. The Megazord quickly counters by firing its head-mounted beam vulcans at the two.

Camilla: "Oh no, you don't!"

Camilla quickly gets in front of the twins to block the shots with her GN Field, helped by **Love Me Tear** deflecting some of the shots, which unfortunately damages their melee weapon.

SK: "Thanks, you three."

Camilla: "No problem. Okay, _Akarin_!"

Akari: "I'm on it."

Akari with her _Luminas Arms_ in giant sword mode rushes in from above, trying to slash at the Megazord's left shoulder.

Red Ranger: "Deploying shoulder Delta Blasters!"

The Megazord proceeds to deploy its shoulder-mounted Delta Blasters to fire at the approaching Akari.

Akari: "What in the?!"

Dark General: "Outta the way, fool!"

HAVOC Commander tackles Akari away from the Delta Blaster's line of fire as they began firing at her. He proceeds to deflect the shots with his dark sword.

Akari: "Oww."

Sumire: "Akari- _chan_ , you okay?"

Akari: "He pushed me away from the line of fire."

Dark General: "You two, get over here and help me defend against these shots!"

Sumire: "Ah, okay!"

Akari rushes back towards HAVOC Commander alongside Sumire to help him defend against the Delta Blasters as Iris deploys her fin funnels to shoot the blasters. She ends up having a hard time moving the funnels wthout getting hit by the shots.

Blue Ranger: "You're not going to shoot at our weapons that easily!"

Red Ranger: "Let's prepare our next attack-- Ouch!"

From behind, the Megazord gets shot by Mio's high-charged _Big Bang Launcher_.

Black Ranger: "That was dirty, backstabbing us like that!"

Dark General: "Heh, nice dirty tactic you did there. That bastard deserves it."

The shot caught the Megazord a bit off-guard, stopping their Delta Blasters fire for a few precious seconds, allowing the ones defending against those shots to return fire at full force. Although durable, the Delta Blasters are starting to suffer a bit more damage as they keep getting shot at.

Pink Ranger: "Retract the blasters! They won't withstand these barrage for way too! Ugh!"

As the Megazord retracts the blasters, Mio continues shooting from behind.

L.Ranger: "Why, you...!"

The Megazord turns around quickly and fires some shots from its shield at Mio.

Aine: "Mio- _chan,_ look out!"

SK: "Here we come!"

Aine and Sakuya gets there in time to defend Mio from the shots by using their melee weapons, deflecting some of the beams back to its shooter. Sakuya's hand blades are taking some damage, while Aine's aerial blade is unaffected.

Mio: "Must fire more shots..."

Mio proceeds to fire even more shots from her _Big Bang Launcher_ until she realize that the weapon is nearly overheating, forcing her to back off and let her weapon cool down. That forces Kaguya to move in and fire some shots from her _Lucent Beam_.

Kaguya: "Is it ever gonna go down? Whoa!"

Kaguya dodges a swing from the Megazord's shield in a clutch timing. The swing also goes toward Maika.

Maika: "No!"

Maika quickly kicks the shield mid-swing, stopping the attack but ends up damaging her Gundam's armored right leg. Ema comes from above and strikes the shield with her mace in hopes of cracking it, but then ends up getting smacked away by the Megazord.

Maika: "Ema! How dare you, big hulking one!"

Maika starts firing her handgun at the Megazord, dealing little to no damage.

Yume: "At this rate, that huge thing will outlast us and take us down!"

Rola: "What do you say, Yume? Should we use _that_?"

The Megazord throws a punch towards Yume and Rola, almost catching them off-guard. The two quckly dodges.

Yume: "Ugh! Knowing how resilient and persistent this big dude is, we better do it."

Rola: "Then let's go!"

YumeRola: "TRANS-AM!"

Yume and Rola proceeds to go Trans-Am, tripling their Gundams' performance

Akari: "What? Already?!"

The two begins to fly around, firing their ranged weapons relentlessly at the Megazord.

L.Ranger: "Is that the system responsible for destroying the Deltazords back then?!"

Yellow Ranger: "Exactly."

Blue Ranger: "Don't fret! We're far more durable now, there's no way they'll take us down like before!"

Red Ranger: "Yes. We'll stand victorious at the end over that traitor!"

The Megazord begins to fly as it deploys a lot of turrent all around its body, then fires a massive barrage of shots in an attempt to hit Yume and Rola. Due to the intensity of the shots, the two takes some hits.

Rola: "Ow! Ow!"

Akari: "Yume- _chan_! Rola- _chan_!"

Camilla: "We gotta help them. TRANS-AM!!"

Camilla also goes Trans-Am and flies up to help out Yume and Rola, prompting Akari and Sumire to do the same.

Dark General: "Five Gundams turning red? That's exactly what I need."

Seeing those five Gundams going Trans-Am, HAVOC Commander quickly rushes in towards the Megazord while the five flies around dodging and attacking.

L.Ranger: "You think you have what it takes to take me down, huh?!"

Dark General: "Of course I have! You're going to taste my grudge like nothing you've ever tasted before!"

HAVOC Commander readies his dark sword, preparing to stab the Megazord's chestplate. However, the Megazord reacts quickly and throws a left punch at him. Noticing that, Sumire rushes towards HAVOC Commander and blocks the punch using both her Gundam's arms and the GN Field.

Dark General: "Big sis?"

While Sumire blocks the punch, Akari fires some shots from both the Oozora Beam and the _Luminas Arms_ in gatling mode at the arm, causing some real damage thanks to Trans-Am.

Black Ranger: "The left arm is taking damage!"

L.Ranger: "No way!"

Pink Ranger: "Is our combined Megazord going to fall like that, too?!"

L.Ranger: "I said we will not fall! That We will make that autistic loser learn his place and return back to his quarantine room at a mental hospital!"

Dark General: "I heard that, you evil plagiarism nutjob!"

HAVOC Commander manages to land an incredibly strong punch to the Megazord's head from the left side, causing it to go off-balance for a bit.

Blue Ranger: "Oh no!"

L.Ranger: "Ow! How dare you! This is a harassment towards me! Ugh!"

Before the Megazord could regain balance, Yume and Rola have unleashed their signature combination kick right at the Megazord's torso, causing some cracks on the armored frame. Camilla quickly follows suit by doing a Waverider Crash at the spot that Yume and Rola kicked, causing even more damage.

Red Ranger: "Near-heavy damage on the torso!"

L.Ranger: "Have we underestimated them? No! We are all-powerful heroes from Indonesia who believe in the _originality_ of our entertainment industry! And all those nasty competitors - most especially that autistic loser - are just jealous of our popularity! They can't possibly take us down and--"

During that chaos, Aine, Mio, and Iris are actually firing at the Megazord's thrusters located on several points of its body.

L.Ranger: "They're aiming for our thrusters now?!"

Black Ranger: "Thruster output falling, we can't maintain our flight for too long!"

L.Ranger: "Damn it! Land back, quickly!"

The hulking Megazord is forced to land back to the ground, but ends up receiving a lot of heavy fire from HAVOC Commander and the idols. Smokes are going out of the Megazord, meaning that the Megazord is reaching its limits of sustaining damage. It starts to kneel because of all the damage it's been taking.

L.Ranger: "No, I don't wanna fall here!"

Dark General: "Yes, you're going to fall!"

HAVOC Commander readies his dark sword again to unleash a powerful thrust towards the cockpit.

Dark General: "DIE!!!"

He proceeds to charge at full speed towards the point where the Megazord's cockpit is located in hopes of killing his worst enemy once and for all. But, all of a sudden, a mysterious white-colored Mobile Suit appears right in front of him with super-speed, blocking the thrust attack with its key-shaped weapon that has a cross symbol on its hilt.

Dark General: "What in the--?!"

Karen: "Wh-who is this?!"

Dark General: "What is the meaning of this!? Why are you stopping my attack!?"

????: "HAVOC Commander... Why can't you wipe your grudge away?"

Dark General: "It can't be..."

Aine: "What is going on? Who is that guy?"

Akari: "I don't know. But, that Mobile Suit screams _holiness_ and _divinity_ all over the place."

Camilla: "Oh no, don't make me remember the _holiness_ that is Seira's _Hallowed Father_."

Inside the mysterious Mobile Suit's cockpit is a strange man who looks almost like a bishop.

Dark General: "Ivan! Why should you come back?!"

Ivan: "Don't you remember? My mission is to stop you whenever you try to wage your stupid war against CKN."

Dark General: "You dumbass! Those bastards are the ones who launched the first attack!"

Ivan: "You're the dumbass!"

Ivan knocks HAVOC Commander back. The _Legendary Ranger_ and his Delta Rangers stood in silence as they're seeing someone protecting them.

Ivan: "You've been having a massive grudge against something you shouldn't have a grudge with! Learn how to forgive! After all, you know your greatest enemy is suffering from autism! A person like him requires SPECIAL care and must be allowed to do whatever he wishes!"

Dark General: "Have you lost your mind?! If you let him do whatever he wishes, he will ruin both Indonesia and Japan's entertainment industry! He must pay for his crimes!"

Ivan: "No, he doesn't have to! I know your goal is NOT to _protect_ , but to _destroy_!"

Dark General: "That's what I am, for I live to bring destruction to those who brought me pain and suffering for YEARS, including HIM!"

Ivan: "Dear Lord, you're such an idiotic sinner for thinking like that. Fine, then, I'm going to take you down and make you realize that your war is a stupidity at a highest order!"

Wielding his so-called _Harvest Key_ , Ivan charges right toward HAVOC Commander with angel wings sprouting from the back of his Mobile Suit. HAVOC Commander parries Ivan's attack, but starts to struggle pretty quickly at blocking the attack.

Dark General: "Ugh, what fearsome power..."

Ivan: "A proof that being such a dark, vengeful person won't help you!"

Ivan knocks HAVOC Commander back.

Dark General: "You think I'm going to submit to his insane mind?! You want him to ruin my life like before?!"

Ivan: "No, both you and him will forgive each other!"

Dark General: "That would NEVER happen! Indonesia's reputation is at stake here!"

Ivan: "Not all Indonesians think like you do!"

Ivan deploys some beam blasters from his _Harvest Key_ , firing cross-shaped beam projectiles at HAVOC Commander. He dodges the majority of the shots, but one shot almost hits him, forcing him to block with his dark sword. However, he gets knocked back pretty hard from just blocking the shot.

Dark General: "That must be... holy bullets?!"

Ivan: "Yes, holy bullets designed to purify a vengeful soul like you!"

In the sidelines...

Sumire: "Why is he attacking HAVOC Commander? Whose side is he on?"

Iris: "That Ivan fellow is in his own side, I'm afraid."

Sumire: "Eh?"

Yume: "But look at him wailing at HAVOC Commander."

They continue observing Ivan wailing at HAVOC Commander with multiple slashes and shots from his _Harvest Key._ Slowly but surely, Ivan is wearing HAVOC Commander down.

Ivan: "Resistance is futile, HAVOC Commander! You must stop fighting or the world won't be able to survive from the madness you're causing!"

Dark General: "What madness?!"

Ivan: "Seems like you're too stubborn to realize your mistakes."

Ivan then proceeds to summon an energy cross by swinging his _Harvest Key_ to create that shape. HAVOC Commander takes a guarding position as he knows something's about to go wrong. Ivan then swings his _Harvest Key_ , launching the energy cross at HAVOC Commander. He blocks the cross with his dark sword, but that does not matter as the cross begins engulfing him in a holy light.

Dark General: "AAAARRRRGGHHH!!"

Akari: "That attack...!"

Iris: "Commander!"

After a short while, the holy light dissipates. DemonBlade Custom falls to the ground with HAVOC Commander weakened inside the cockpit. Iris rushes toward HAVOC Commander, trying to help him get up.

Dark General: (catching breath) "You... you goddamn betrayer..."

Ivan: "This is for the good of you."

Iris: "Commander, hold on!"

Iris helps the DemonBlade Custom to get back to its feet.

Ivan: "Bring him back to his base and let him reflect on his mistakes."

Iris: "You shouldn't be that harsh towards him. Don't you realize the pain and suffering he had to go through?"

Ivan: "But he needs to let go of all those... by forgiving his enemy."

Iris: "You... just don't understand."

During that, Delta Dragomax Megazord begins to lift off with its emergency high-speed thrusters and retreats.

Aine: "The Megazord! It's escaping!"

Aine tries to chase down the retreating Megazord, but Ivan notices her and zips forward to stop her.

Aine: "Eh?!"

Mio: "Aine!"

Mio also comes at Aine.

Aine: "Um... who are... you? Are you a friend... or a foe?"

Without even responding to Aine's question, Ivan points his _Harvest Key_ towards her.

Ivan: "You... Have you been waging war against CKN this whole time with your Mobile Suit?"

Aine: "What? Me?"

Ivan: "Not just you, but the whole lot of you Mobile Suit pilots!"

Mio: "Well, what we did was mostly defending ourselves. Otherwise, CKN is going to ruin everyone's idol activities."

Ivan: "I see..."

Ivan is silenced for a little bit, but then swings his _Harvest Key_ at Aine. She is unable to react in time to parry the attack, but Camilla quickly comes in to parry Ivan's attack with her _Ether Fang_.

Aine: "Camilla- _san_!"

Camilla: "Damn it. Why so sudden?"

Ivan: "By defending yourself against CKN, you have assisted HAVOC Commander in his insane endeavor! For that, you are indeed GUILTY as charged."

Camilla: "Guilty? Us?! What is wrong with you?!"

Ivan: "The holy teachings are absolute and must be obeyed. Make up with your enemies, and everything will be okay. But, now that all of you have done the stupid thing, I must teach you!"

Camilla: "Even if they are actively trying to murder the crap out of us?!?!"

Camilla powers up to try and push Ivan back, but Ivan also powers up. The two end up knocking each other back.

Aine: "Are you thinking we are actually working with HAVOC Commander?"

Mio: "As a matter of fact, we dislike HAVOC Commander. He is just so edgy that we got cut and bleed because of him!"

Ivan: "That does NOT matter! The biggest problem is that your defense against CKN will allow HAVOC Commander to get closer to his goal of absolute destruction!"

Ivan now rushes toward Aine and Mio, preparing to slash at the two with his weapon once again. The two are forced to parry his attack.

Aine: "No, you're mistaken! Like Mio-chan said before, we are just defending ourselves!"

Ivan: "But, by doing that, you're still helping him! And that is a stupidity!"

Camilla: "Enough of this!"

Camilla hits Ivan from the back with an elbow strike, disorienting him for a little bit.

Ivan: "Ugh...!"

Camilla: "Can't you see? These idols barely have anything to do with helping that edgelord achieve his goals of ultimate destruction! Should I give you a well-deserved spanking?!"

Ivan: "That anger... I can feel it. You reek of rage and hatred, just like HAVOC Commander. For that, you must also be purified with the holy light!"

As he regains balance, Ivan launches two holy crosses toward Aine and Camilla, but Mirai and Iris are quickly moving in, taking the full brunt of the attack to protect the two.

Mirai: "AAAAHHHH!"

Iris: "UWAAAAA!"

Camilla: "You! Why?!"

Aine: "Mirai- _san_!!"

Both Delta Gundam XTR and Juste Futura are falling to the ground, their pilots also weakened from the attack. HAVOC Commander, barely able to stand up, is looking at Iris falling to the ground with a look of disbelief.

Ivan: "Hmph, no wonder they are reacting violently to the holy cross. That means they are fully affiliated with HAVOC Commander in his mad quest."

 **Litemire** and **Pure Palette** are now coming towards Ivan.

Akari: "You, please stop it!"

Sumire: "Our actions up to this day are not meant to offend you! Please, understand. Can't you see our good intentions of protecting people?!"

Aine: "And also you've hurt Mirai- _san_! We can't just let that go!"

Ivan: "Irrelevant! Unless you make up with CKN, nothing will change! Or should I purify you, too? Especially the one that reeks of darkness?"

Ivan points his _Harvest Key_ towards Sumire.

Akari: "Sumire- _chan_? No! Don't do it!"

Ivan: "Darkness is evil in nature, and it drives you to wage war against CKN, helping HAVOC Commander in his grudge against something that he shouldn't have a grudge with!"

Sumire: "We heard everything. He must have a dark, painful past."

Ivan: "And with that, he will bring destruction with his vengeful goal!"

Ivan now rushes toward Sumire, but Akari stops him using her _Luminas Arms_ in dual-wield mode.

Ivan: "It can't be...! You possess the Light, too?"

Akari: " _Light_ is in my name, after all."

Ivan: "This is unacceptable. No Light would ever help a vengeful person!"

Akari and Ivan begins their pretty intense clashing. The two seems to be equally matched.

Dark General: "That otter pilot... Is she going to make it?"

However, because of her having used Trans-Am before, Akari's Gundam has reduced performance, allowing Ivan to gain the upper hand.

Ivan: "Take this!"

Ivan knocks Akari back by hitting her at the chin using the _Hervest Key_. Right after that, he launches another holy cross in an attempt to purify her. The cross hits Akari with full force, engulfing her in holy light, but she seems unaffected by it.

Akari: "What... just happened?"

Ivan: "Impossible! How are you immune to my holy cross?!"

Camilla: "Did you not hear, she is the _Light_ herself. Of course she won't be affected."

Ivan: "Then what if I use that against the _darkness_ that is your fellow?!"

Ivan launches another holy cross, this time around towards Sumire.

Sumire: "?!"

Akari: "No! Sumire- _chan_!"

Sumire also takes the full force of the attack, and yet she's also unaffected.

Ivan: "No way! How in the heavens can you two be immune to my holy cross?! Not to mention, the _darkness_ is not affected, too?! I never thought I would ever find more people who are immune to my holy cross after that girl with inappropriately-revealing outfit."

Sumire: "It is our proof that we are indeed different than HAVOC Commander."

Akari: "All we did was defending ourselves, but... we are aware that we also have to go on the offensive someday, otherwise CKN will overpower us!"

Ivan: "Once again, your actions will allow HAVOC Commander to achieve his goal! You CANNOT destroy CKN! You and HAVOC Commander must make peace with them!"

Irritated by Ivan's words, Yume and Rola goes to attack him. He parries the two's attack, but ends up getting shot from the sides by Aine and Mio.

Rola: "Couldn't you just listen to us quietly?!"

Ivan: "That attitude will bring unstoppable madness to the world!"

Yume: "Yeah, keep saying that, because we're going to prove you wrong without even having to side with that edgelord!"

Ivan: "You can never prove the holy teachings wrong!"

To Ivan's surprise, Yume and Rola are able to match his strength despite having reduced performance after using Trans-Am. Ivan decides to back off a little bit to keep some distance. He then proceeds to launch two holy crosses at once towards the two.

Rola: "Whoa!"

The two gets hit by the holy cross, engulfing them with holy light. However, just like Akari and Sumire, they are unaffected.

Ivan: "Not again! Then, my only way to stop your war against CKN is to... finish you off!"

Ivan charges right at Yume and Rola once again, but his attack gets parried by HAVOC Commander who has recovered enough of his power, carrying the Delta Gundam XTR on his DemonBlade Custom's back which forced him to wield his two-handed dark sword with just one hand.

Ivan: "You!"

Dark General: "You think you've beaten me? Think again."

Ivan: "Has your malice gotten that uncontrollable?"

Dark General: "And to see that you're going after my pawns... I still need them, you know?!"

Ivan: "Are you seriously going to use them in your stupid war? You're beyond redemption..."

Dark General: "Like I care. As long as I can destroy my greatest enemy ever, I will use all means to do that, without having to deal with you!"

HAVOC Commander suddenly unleashes a dark mist from his DemonBlade Custom that blocks Ivan's vision while also concealing HAVOC Commander and everyone behind him.

Ivan: "What in the--?!"

Ivan swipes away the dark mist using his _Harvest Key_. However, HAVOC Commander is gone along with the other Gundams.

Ivan: "Dammit, he escaped. But, no matter how many times you're attempting to wage war against CKN, I will always be there to stop you and make you learn your mistakes."

Ivan proceeds to leave the area. Shortly afterwards, he is then picked by two Mobile Suits. One looks similar to Ivan's MS, while the other one looks ornate.

Ivan: "Hm? Have you two come to pick me up, Grand Nexion, and Rise Hotshot?"

Grand Nexion - the pilot of the ornate MS - speaks up.

Grand Nexion: "I can feel that HAVOC Commander is escaping once again."

Ivan: "That is correct, Grand Nexion. He even has a squadron of idols following him in his mad quest."

Rise: "Making use of idols for his grudge... Is he out of his mind?"

Ivan: "All those idols kept spewing irrelevant reasons as to why they have to fight against CKN. The only way to stop all the fighting is to make up with CKN, make peace with them."

Rise: "Regardless of how HAVOC Commander felt, right?"

Grand Nexion: "We must trust Ivan and his conviction. He knew that all HAVOC Commander cared is the destruction of CKN while also leaving destruction in his wake. Unless he is stopped, the madness won't end."

Rise: "Strange that despite you being the leader of NEXUS, you're following Ivan around instead."

Grand Nexion: "I may be the leader of the organization that I built, but Ivan is the one leading our crusade."

Ivan: "Yes, we are NEXUS Crusaders, born to eliminate all traces of madness in all worlds in accordance to the holy teachings of God. Yes, that includes the grudge-infested HAVOC Commander."

Grand Nexion: "For now, let us return to our base and resupply your MS."

Ivan: "Understood."

Ivan then goes with Grand Nexion and Rise back to their base, which is flying battleship up in the sky, hidden with a cloaking field.

* * *

A few hours later, back inside the HQ...

Aine's group, the Starlight group, and the Four-Stars group are currently inside the resting room, tired from their intense battle against the combined Megazord. HAVOC Commander, in the other hand, has locked himself up inside his room.

Camilla: "Hey, you okay now?"

Iris: "I'm okay now, thanks. But, that attack was... rather painful. I'm honestly surprised some of you are immune to those holy crosses."

Akari: "Because like I said before, we are NOT affiliated with HAVOC Commander."

Mio: "Still, I don't see why that Ivan would attack us like that... just because we fought against CKN."

Maika: "He said we're bringing stupidity and madness to the world, which is against his so-called holy teachings."

Yume: "What holy teachings, though?"

Aine: "Dunno."

Rola: "I hate to say it, but HAVOC Commander deserved that. I mean, when Ivan said about how HAVOC Commander is someone who brings madness to the world, he already did to our world. Remember, he gave Venus Ark some Gundams, and that led to our conflict."

Akari: "But Ivan also targeted us, thinking that we're helping him spread chaos, destruction, and madness. But we're not."

Iris: (sigh) "Has Commander become the very thing he sought to hunt down?"

Camilla: "Huh? What are you talking about? What is it that he sought to hunt down?"

Iris: "Everything that Akari just said. Chaos, destruction, and madness."

Sumire: "Anyway, what's with his grudge against CKN. What happened between him and CKN back then? What is the source of his immense hatred towards his greatest enemy? Iris, you know all about that, right? I have a feeling that you've known HAVOC Commander for quite some time."

Iris: "Yes, I know."

Sumire: "Then, please, tell us. What happened with HAVOC Commander before all these."

Iris: "It was back when they were still at junior high and senior high. Commander... was bullied."

Akari: "By that _Legendary Ranger_ Ryan, right? But, why was he bullied? What did he do?"

Iris: "It wasn't supposed to end that way. For you see, both him and Ryan were originally in fairly good terms as classmates, despite the latter having autism. Until the day where Ryan attempted to enter creative industry using plagiarism. Commander warned him not to do that and stick with actual original creations, since he himself is also into creative industry."

Yume: "Then...?"

Iris: "I don't know what devil possessed Ryan, but he ended up getting some henchmen and started bullying Commander almost every single day during high-school for reasons unknown. That baldie bullied him just for the sake of... bullying."

Sumire: "That is terrible."

Iris: "What made things worse is that nearly nobody was on Commander's side, and not even his friendly classmates were able to help him. He tried fighting back several times, but he kept getting blamed by the teachers and even by Ryan's parents just because he tried to fight back against someone who has autism - since, according to everyeone, people who has autism require special care. He was harshly warned to make up with Ryan even if he's still going to get bullied constantly or face suspension and eventually expulsion if things got way out of hand."

Aine: "Impossible. How could they...?"

Camilla: "Bloody hell! What were they thinking?! Those people have no heart towards him just because the bully requires special care for having mental disorder!"

Yume: "All of those must have hurt HAVOC Commander terribly back then."

Iris: "Yes, both mentally and spiritually. Even his grades at school plummeted, which forced him to repeat a year. It felt like Ryan has achieved victory over Commander by bullying him non-stop just for his own enjoyment - not to mention being protected by the fact that he has mental disorder. Because of that, Commander snapped and abandoned his school entirely. He went into hiding with incredible amount of anger and malice building up inside of him, planning his revenge for many years, because he knew what was about to happen with Ryan and the Indonesian citizens when it comes to entertainment & creative industry. He built his organization - **_HAVOC_ ®** \- just for that."

Mio: "So, that is why he became an edgelord that he is today."

Aine: "Complete with such an attitude..."

Mirai: "I never knew he suffered like that."

SK: "He just wanted to help his classmate go the correct way, and yet his classmate responded by getting some henchmen and bullying him every day. I can't imagine how much pain he had to suffer from all those."

Camilla: "Honestly, if I can go back in time and find that _Legendary Ranger_ during his younger days, I'm totally going to assassinate that bastard and save HAVOC Commander from the bullying."

Rola: "That means, HAVOC Commander would be able to lead a normal, peaceful life, right? Leading to Venus Ark never getting any Gundams from him?"

Iris: "Yes, you get the point. But, obviously, none of us can travel through time, only dimensions."

Akari: "So, who exactly is that Ivan? And what's with his oh-so-holy attitude?"

Iris: "That guy... he was Commander's only ally sometime after he quit his school. Together, they would sometimes combat Ryan to stop him from releasing plagiarism after plagiarism."

Sumire: "He was HAVOC Commander's ally? They how did he end up trying his hardest to stop HAVOC Commander and us from fighting against CKN?"

Iris: "He grew surprisingly religious over time without Commander knowing, and decided that Commander's grudge must be stopped. He ended up betraying Commander, following the conviction that Commander is having a grudge against something that he shouldn't have a grudge with. He wanted to force Commander to make up with Ryan regardless of how much pain he had suffered from all those bullying. He joined an organization called **NEXUS** , and called his movement the _NEXUS Crusaders_."

Sumire: "Being bullied, and then betrayed by the only reliable ally that he trusted just because of religion..."

Camilla: "Yeah, seriously, I don't think I've ever seen a person's life so devastated like his - as if the Gods trying to rip the _infinity_ apart wasn't enough. That really answers everything that we need to know about him and why he has that dark, edgy attitude."

Iris: "He also lost trust in nearly everyone he knew, which explains why his base only has automated systems. He is simply alone in his base."

Karen: "That's if we didn't decide to stay by his side."

Sumire: "Wait, didn't he has a surrogate older sister? Why did you say he was alone?"

Iris: "His big sis, eh...? To be honest, I've never met her myself. But, Sumire, you do resemble her."

Sumire: "I know, he did mistake me as his big sis."

Yume: "And to top it off, he treated us like tools, pawns for his quest to destroy CKN. We are idols, being pawns to him is totally not Aikatsu for us!"

Aine: "What can we do, then? I mean, I understand his pain, but I don't want him to boss around us."

SK: "And we also have both CKN and Ivan that we have to deal with."

Camilla: "When it comes to Ivan, his overly religious attitude reminds me too much on Seira's cultists, I dare say. That alone made me want to kick his ass. He makes me sick, that's all."

Rola: "And even though I want to make HAVOC Commander pay for what he indirectly did to me and everyone else through Venus Ark back then, but after knowing about his past..."

Yume: "Yes, we're not so sure anymore if we should side with him or not. Perhaps everyone's indeed in their own sides, and so do we."

Karen: "Should we go away from him or... Wait, no. Knowing your story, he's someone in need of people who cares for him and his problems, giving him the much-needed comfort for being an unfortunate victim of bullying."

Mirai: "We really need to stay with him."

Akari: "Our safest bet is to wait for the reinforcements from our world and ask them what we should do next."

Iris: "Oh, okay."

Sumire: "Besides..."

Mirai: "What is it?"

Sumire: "Uh... nevermind. It was nothing big."

Mirai: "Oh..."

Ema: "Anyway, where is HAVOC Commander now?"

Iris: "He's in his room, locking himself inside."

Karen: "Perhaps he needs some time to be alone..."

* * *

Inside CKN's base...

The hangar crews have begun the repairs on both the Deltazords and Legend Deltawyrm. Ryan,WXJ, and the rest of Delta Rangers are inside the operations room.

Ryan: "To think that they are able to cause this much damage to our combined Megazord..."

WXJ: "Don't fret. At least it didn't get destroyed like the Deltazords before."

Ryan: "I know, but... Goddammit, I wanted a flawless victory against that autistic loser."

Red Ranger: "What should we do, then?"

Ryan: "We need to either speed up the repairs, or... send in the Supers."

WXJ: "The Superzords? They have been collecting dust for quite some time now. Are you sure they're going to work well?"

Ryan: "Like I said, I want a flawless victory against him!"

Red Ranger: "Leader, calm down. He isn't going anywhere. Most especially since we can use Ivan's intervention to our advantage."

Ryan: "Ah, yes, the one who betrayed that autistic loser for religious purposes. We really can use that against him."

WXJ: "Heh, using underhanded tactics such as hiding behind religion. More fitting for me rather than you, if I may say."

Blue Ranger: "You should also come, Sir. I mean, come one, what have you done in combat anyway? Nothing."

WXJ: "I am in charge of CKN's defense forces and interdimensional invasion forces. My job here is managing those two forces while also standing guard for any potential attackers."

Black Ranger: "Damn, acting so high and all that."

Ryan: "Let him be. After all, both of us have the same goal."

Black Ranger: "Okay, fine..."

* * *

At the moment, inside HAVOC Commander's room.

HAVOC Commander takes off his full-faced helmet, revealing his face with some kind of electronic goggles covering his eyes from other people. He looks at his helmet.

Dark General: _"Why should he come back? Why am I not allowed to exact my revenge against my worst enemy of my life? Should I suffer like years ago? No, I will NEVER accept that. The autistic bastard who had no respect for my criticism back then must be annihilated!"_

He stands up, wearing his helmet again.

Dark General: _"I better start doing maintenance on my Mobile Suit... and prepare for the offensive again. To hell with that traitor's words, I'll just shove him aside if he ever comes to stop me in the middle of my fight... Or... I should kill him."_

He walks out from his room and heads to the hangar. Along the way, he runs into **Love Me Tear**.

Mirai: "Commander, feeling better?"

Dark General: "Do you think I look better?"

Karen: "Uh, it's hard to tell with your helmet on."

Dark General: "Argh, no, I still don't feel better after all that's been happening."

Karen: "It's okay, Commander. We'll be staying by your side."

Dark General: (sigh) "Where's my big sis when I need her."

Mirai: "Don't you have Sumire- _chan_ as a substitute? I mean, you mistook her as your big sis."

Dark General: "No, she was just a cheap imitation capable of restraining me for some reason."

Karen: "That means you still need her."

Dark General: "Outta my way. I'm going to start the maintenance of my unit."

HAVOC Commander then leaves **Love Me Tear**.

Mirai: "Oh man..."


	14. Advance of Harute

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be on the lookout for a famous line from "Star Wars Battlefront II Classic".

About four days later...

The situation has gotten more heated than before with the frequency of enemy attacks increasing at both the Starlight world and the Four-Stars world. Since the Ninja hasn't been able to get his base's dimensional transfer system working for the offensive push into the Star Harmony world, every idols with their Mobile Suits are still stuck on the defensive, trying to hold out as long as they can against the relentless forces of CKN sent by its interdimensional invasion team led by WXJ.

In the Starlight world, over the shoreline...

Miyu: "Fire!!"

Miyu fires three shots from her right-hand _Prism Spiral_ in beam magnum mode at an armored grunt unit, piercing its weakpoint with ease. Right beside her is Aria sending her rifle bits to unleash a great barrage of shots at the two incoming A.I.-controlled Zords to distract them heavily.

Aria: "Ichigo- _san_! Aoi- _san_!"

Responding to Aria's call, Ichigo and Aoi rushes toward the two Zords with their melee weapons. Unleashing their full strength, the two slashes at each Zord, dealing fatal damage in just one attack and causing them to explode mid-air.

Aoi: "Got 'em!"

Ichigo: "Is that all of them?"

Aoi: "Guess not, they're not done yet."

Aoi looks at **WM** outmaneuvering their opponent Zord with their incredible speeds. Using her claymore, Mizuki does a spinning slash that hits the Zord's torso three times, leaving three scars that look like claw marks. Mikuru then fires her dual beam rifle at the damaged torso, managing to leave a hole on it.

Mizuki: "You're going down!"

Aoi: "Mizuki- _san_ , use this!"

Aoi sends her sword bits to create the _Kaleido-gateway_ , for Mizuki to go through, supercharging her Gundam. She stabs through the hole with ther claymore, piercing through the cockpit and critically damaging its control system. The Zord falls to the ground, laying motionless.

Mizuki: "Phew, I bet that's all of them for now."

 **E.S.** and **Grandraze** appraoches **WM**.

Ichigo: "Great work, Mizuki- _san_ and Mikuru- _san_."

Mizuki: "It's nothing. You've been doing far better."

Aoi: "The attacks have been getting more intense as time goes on. I wonder what drove CKN to shift into high gear like that."

Aria: "I guess we need to contact Yume- _chan_ in that new world."

Miyu: "Also, we better hope Ninja- _san_ can finish setting up his base's dimension transfer system. Because we can't stay on the defensive forever. They'll eventually overpower us with their relentless waves of Zords."

Aoi: "We better do what Aria- _chan_ suggested."

Ichigo: "You're. Let's go back and resupply. We'll try and contact them next morning."

Aoi: "Roger."

 **E.S.** and **Grandraze** heads back to Starlight Academy, while **WM** returns to the Moonlight Office within the _KongSan_ base.

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Four-Stars world, near the dock where Venus Ark is docked...

Elza: "Oh, no, you don't!"

Using her Venus Gospels, Elza parries a sword slash from her opponent Zord. From behind her, Rei rushes forward and helps Elza push the sword back with her own sword.

Rei: "Elza, let's push it!"

Elza: "Okay."

The two begins pushing the Zord back. At the same time, a few hundred meters to the west of them...

Ako: "No, no, no, no, no! SHAAAAA~!!"

Ako successfully does some quick maneuvers to confuse her opponent grunt unit, getting to the back of the opponent and stabs it from behind using her beam blades.

Ako: "And now...!"

Ako begins spinning the disabled opponent and throws it toward Koharu and Kirara's lines of fire.

Koharu: "Kirara- _chan_ , fire!"

Kirara: "Okay, fire!!"

Koharu fires her shoulder beam cannons, immediately followed by Kirara firing her long-range cannon. The two hits the grunt unit that Ako just thrown in a cross-shaped pattern, causing serious damage. Tsubasa finishes the chain by firing her buster rifle at the target, completely destroying it.

Kirara: "Got'cha!"

Ako: "Kirara, behind you!"

Kirara: "Eh?"

Another Zord approaches from behind, preparing to attack with its sword. Luckily, Mahiru gets there on time gives the Zord a roundhouse kick right in the face to stop it.

Mahiru: "Right on time."

Shrugging off the attack, the Zord tries to fire its eye beam at Mahiru, only to get dodged quite easily. That allows Yozora to throw her razor rings from a distance at the head, slicing open some scars on it. Still not giving up, the Zord aims its left-side finger beam cannons at Yozora, but Yuzu comes spinning with her Gundam in flight mode - its muzzle being surrounded by beam blade energy.

Yuzu: "Take this!"

With that spiral attack, Yuzu breaks the left arm apart right on the joint. From a pretty great distance, Lily is just ready to fire her atomic bazooka, aiming at the torso.

Lily: "Everyone, move out of the way!"

The idols around the Zord quickly backs off as Lily fires her atomic bazooka at the Zord's head. The bullet hits and causes a big explosion, not only destroying the Zord's head, but also severely damaging its control system, disabling the Zord completely. Elza and Rei, in the other hand, just manages to knock their opponent Zord back, which is quickly intercepted by Hime slashing down through its torso with her two tomahawks, leaving two scars. Her Gundam's wrists apparently have rocket launchers now instead of exploding daggers.

Yuzu: "Uh-oh! Watch those wrist rockets!"

Hime fires both tomahawk missiles at the open scars on the Zord's torso, hitting and exploding on the cockpit. The Zord also falls with its control system critically damaged.

Hime: "Whew, we're done here."

Elza: "Perfect job, all of you."

Kirara: "Elza- _sama_ , this is tiring."

Ako: "If only CKN knows when to quit."

Mahiru: "Which they don't."

Koharu: "Have we received any news from Yume- _chan_? It's been quite some time since they left to that other world."

Mahiru: "We haven't. The problem is that we have no Innovators who can relay us their messages from the other world. Unless they choose to jump back and forth between worlds."

Yozora: "Which would be too impractical for my taste."

Kirara: "If only Aria- _chan_ didn't leave us to stay with Miyu- _chan_ in the Starlight world."

Hime: "Because she felt attached to her fellow Innovators, most especially **Ein Sof** as the most powerful idol unit out there."

Koharu: "What about Ninja- _san_?"

Tsubasa: "Last time he contacted us, he was still busy working on his base's dimension transfer system. Will he ever manage to finish it, though?"

Elza: "If he can't finish it in time, those who are still in that other world will be in great trouble..."

Hime: "Please..."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the HQ in the Star Harmony world...

HAVOC Commander, done with his surprisingly long maintenance of his DemonBlade Custom, is receiving a transmission from Pritama of the rebel faction.

Dark General: "You managed to free your division that got captured?"

Pritama: _"Yes, Commander. Our other divisions managed to do it. It wasn't an easy task, though, having to sneak underground to avoid being seen by those brainwashed idiots."_

Dark General: "But what is the current situation there?"

Pritama: _"Still no improvement. Many of us still struggle to change people's mind. Some did join our cause, while the others either gave up halfway or surrendered to the enemy."_

Dark General: "This sucks."

Naliputra also proceeds to talk.

Naliputra: _"And what about the situation on your end?"_

Dark General: "It was working to my advantage until... a traitor came and intervened with my goal just as I almost annihilated that fool."

Pritama: _"Impossible. To think that you have to deal against a traitor..."_

Dark General: "Even with a traitor on my end, I'm not going to let him interfere any further with my desire to blow CKN to smithereens and save all of you."

Pritama: _"We wish you the best of luck, Commander. We'll also be working hard to help Indonesia free themselves from the clutches of plagiarism."_

Dark General: "You, too, good luck."

The transmission is ended.

Dark General: _"If he ever comes back to stop me from destroying that bastard... I will not hesitate to kill him. He must pay for his treachery..."_

* * *

Around the same time, at the front gate of Star Harmony Academy...

 **Pure Palette** are discussing their next plan of action with **Love Me Tear** , Camilla, and Iris. **Litemire** and **Dreamroller** , however, went together on their own without the others.

Iris: "Aine, Mio, are you still hesitating? Commander needs help in his mission. Otherwise, his nightmares won't ever come to an end."

Aine: "I do feel sorry for him for what happened to him in the past. But..."

Mio: "We just don't know what to do. If we fight CKN, not only will we incur Ivan's holy wrath, but also HAVOC Commander may leave everything in ruin as Ivan predicted."

Mirai: "Ivan wanted for us all to make peace with CKN, which is downright impossible considering what CKN has done not only to Commander, but also to Indonesia and Japan."

Camilla: "Honestly, why should you give a damn about Ivan and his contrived, dumb conviction? Y'know, the holy teaching that forbids any form of self-defense against CKN. That's what you've been doing, right, you two?"

Aine: "Uh-huh."

Camilla: "Besides, like I said before, Ivan reminds me too much of Seira's cultists. That alone makes me sick."

Iris: "You mentioned about that cultist thing before. Does that have something to do with Seira?"

Camilla: "It did, in my world. But I'll tell you the details later."

Mio: "At this rate, how are we going to fight against CKN?"

Iris: "Don't look at me. I'm obviously going to fight regardless of Ivan trying to stop us or not."

Aine: "Why not ask Sakuya- _chan_ to divine what our next move should be?"

Karen: "That's a good idea. Who knows if we can get some clues. Let's go to her house, then."

They board their Gundams and head off to the Shirayuri's house. They land in front of the house and hop off their Gundams. Aine walks in first and knocks the door.

Aine: "Sakuya- _chan_ , this is us."

Shortly afterwards, Sakuya opens the door along with Kaguya behind her.

SK: "Aine- _san_? What brings you here? Do you need something?"

Aine: "We need you to divine what our next move should be. Y'know, with all the problems surrounding _HAVOC_ ®, that Ivan guy, and CKN..."

SK: "You came at a good timing, I'm just about to start divining about that since Kaguya- _chan_ and I were left with some amount of uncertainty."

Kaguya: "Come in, then."

Mio: "Thanks."

Aine and the others enter the Shirayuri's house. Inside, they find the divination tools ready on the table. Sakuya sits and prepares for it.

SK: "Let us ask the Moon."

She rolls the dices, looks at the results, and opens her book for the answer.

Camilla: "That's how she divines stuff, eh?"

Kaguya: "Uh-huh, we've been pretty obsessed with everything Moon-related since we were young. Even _Onee-sama_ believes she came from the Moon."

SK: "Kaguya- _chan_ , we are Lunarians who came from the Moon. There's no denying that."

Camilla: (pfft) "You two kinda reminds me of my friends back in my world."

Iris: "What does the divination say?"

SK: "Hm... what was that again? Let me check..."

Kaguya: "Hmm..."

SK: "Here it is. _As the corrupted holy light is close to vanquishing the vengeful yet weary darkness, new agents of infinity will come forth to restore the balance between the two opposing elements and give birth to a new alliance within a ring. However, one of those agents has a connection with that darkness._ "

Iris: "I know what that means. The _corrupted holy light_ is Ivan, while the _vengeful yet weary darkness_ is obviously Commander. But... _new agents of infinity_?"

Camilla: "Of course that means our friends from the other world, who also fought alongside _infinity_ to destroy God."

Aine: "And... you said that one of them is connected with HAVOC Commander? Who exactly is that?"

SK: "I don't know."

Camilla: _"Wait, didn't Sumire talk about it back then?"_

Karen: "Also, that ring... what exactly is it?"

Camilla: "Ah, she must be referring to the _Aikatsu Ring_. Something that seemed invisible and imaginary, and yet binds us idols together in unity, free of twisted distortions or godly interventions."

Camilla forms the _Aikatsu Ring_ with her fingers.

Camilla: "We also built the _Shrine of Unification_ in my world, to prove that _Aikatsu Ring_ does exist and binds us all."

Mio: "Binding us together in unity... Oh!"

Reactively, Aine and Mio takes their **Pure Palette** keychains, taking a look at those.

Aine: "Just like our desire to stay united."

Mio: "Even though our unit is yet to be fully revived."

SK: "If that _Aikatsu Ring_ truly binds us together, then..."

Kaguya: "...not only will it help in fully reviving **Pure Palette** , but also awaken their true potential, becoming something more."

Mirai: "Those new agents must be really something, then."

SK: "They are. You can count on my divination..."

Kaguya: "...because _Onee-sama_ 's divination can count."

Camilla: "Hey..."

After that, everyone leaves the Shirayuri's house and returns home. Iris returns to the HQ, while Camilla simply looks for an empty place to land her Gundam and simply sleeps inside the cockpit.

* * *

In the next day, early in the morning...

Akari and Sumire are still sleeping inside their Gundams, parked at the area where Dreamy Crown's shack is supposed to be in their home world. However, in their sleep, they begin to hear familiar voices...

???: _"Akari-chan... Sumire-chan..."_

The two moves their body a little bit, but not enough to wake them up.

???: _"You two, can you hear us? It's me..."_

Akari begins to open her eyes, glowing. Sumire also does the same. That indicates they're being contacted through the usage of Innovator powers.

Akari: "Those voices... Oh!"

Sumire: "It's _them_."

Sure enough, the voices came from Ichigo, Aoi, and Aria as **Phantasmagoria** who utilize the Phantasm Burst to contact the two from beyond the dimensional boundaries.

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_! Kiriya- _senpai_! And Aria- _chan_!"

Ichigo: _"Akari-chan? You can hear us now?"_

Sumire: "Me, too. I can hear you clearly. You're using the _Burst_ to contact us, right?"

Aoi: _"Uh-huh. Anyway, how are things going on your end?"_

Akari: "Things... don't seem to go well on our end. Not only are we fighting against CKN, we're also fighting against an extremist who despise our battle against CKN."

Aoi: _"An extremist who hates you for battling CKN?"_

Sumire: "A surprisingly religious person, if I may add. But we better save it for later. So, what's going on? Contacting us this early?"

Aria: _"Ninja-san has informed us that he's finished working on his dimension transfer system of his base. So, he can now warp into this new world you're currently in."_

Akari: "Really?! Alright, that means all of you can finally help us now!"

Ichigo: _"Yup. But, unfortunately, me and Aoi still have some stuffs left to do back here."_

Aoi: _"We'll have Miyu-chan and Aria-chan go with Ninja-san to that other world in the meantime."_

Aria: _"You heard her. Wait for me, okay?"_

Akari: "Of course, Aria- _chan_ , we will. Oh, are you going to contact Yume- _chan_ and Rola- _chan_ , too?"

Aria: _"Totally. We're gonna do that straight away after this."_

Sumire: "Once you're done with that, please tell Ninja- _san_ to hurry and before things go out of control here. My Innovator power is already sensing something fishy about to happen."

Ichigo: _"Uh-oh."_

Aoi: _"I see. We'll get things ready ASAP. Now, we're going to tell Yume-chan and Rola-chan."_

Akari: "Okay."

 **Phantasmagoria** 's voices begin to disappear from Akari and Sumire's ears as they begin to contact Yume and Rola.

* * *

An hour later, at the HQ...

HAVOC Commander is about to board his DemonBlade Custom inside the hangar. **Love Me Tear** along with Iris are chasing him down.

Mirai: "Commander!"

Karen: "Please reconsider your decision!"

Dark General: "No, my decision is final. I will go for the offensive while CKN is still not ready!"

Iris: "Alone?"

Dark General: "If you wanna come along, just go ahead! If not, even better, you can just stay here and rethink everything!"

Iris: "No, I'm coming! You're not going to make it alone! Besides, Ivan is definitely still out there observing you."

Dark General: " If he does show up to stop me, I won't hesitate to kill him."

Mirai: "But he was your ally!"

Dark General: "Who cares? Death is the most fitting punishment for a traitor like him! And enough talk, you're wasting my time!"

HAVOC Commander immediately enters the cockpit and closes the hatch to activate his Mobile Suit.

Iris: "Commander, wait!"

Iris also hurries into her Gundam's cockpit to activate it.

Mirai: "Ah, crap. We better move and follow him in case something bad happens. Karen, let's go."

Karen: "Uh-huh."

 **Love Me Tear** also enters their Gundams. The four then heads out to follow HAVOC Commander.

* * *

Back at the Starlight world, in the Ninja's base...

Omega Unit: "Boss, preparations are set."

Alpha Unit: "Everything's ready for the dimension transfer to that world."

The Ninja: "Okay, where is Miyu- _san_ and Aria- _san_?"

Just as the Ninja says that, Miyu and Aria enters the operations room.

Sigma Unit: "There they are."

Aria: "Are we good to go?"

The Ninja: "Uh-huh."

Miyu: "Then let's go. Our friends and whoever fighting against CKN inside that world need our help."

The Ninja: "I know. Everyone, get the system started."

The Ninja stands ready in front of the panel where the dimension transfer button lies.

Omega Unit: "Roger that. Activating dimension transfer mechanism."

Alpha Unit: "Calculating dimensional coordinates... there!"

Beta Unit: "Powering up..."

Gamma Unit: "Calculating energy usage... done."

Delta Unit: "Systems, all green."

The front monitor in the operations room shows the progress bar filling up, indicating that the dimension transfer system is ready to go.

Omega Unit: "Initialization clear. All set and ready to go."

Miyu: "Alright, Ninja- _san_. Hit it!"

The Ninja: "YEEART!"

The Ninja pushes the dimension transfer button. In an instant, the dimension transfer sphere envelops Mount Haruna, shrinking for a little bit before enlarging itself to twice the initial size and disappearing. With that, the base is finally transported with expectations that they'll land on Star Harmony world's equivalent of Mount Haruna.

Aria: "Um... are we there?"

To their surprise, both **Litemire** and **Dreamroller** have been waiting above the lave dome.

The Ninja: "Oh, we're detecting familiar readings right above us. It's... **Litemire** and **Dreamroller**!"

Miyu: "Yes! We made it into the new world!"

* * *

Around the same time at the Star Harmony world...

Iris and **Love Me Tear** continues to chase HAVOC Commander all the way to the shoreline of Ibaraki.

Mirai: "Commander! Please listen to us! You can't be serious on triggering Ivan like that!"

Karen: "You're just going to make things even more complicated!"

HAVOC Commander totally ignores **Love Me Tear** and keeps pressing on. As they finally go beyond the shoreline, he is stopped by Ivan and some of his NEXUS Crusaders units. Grand Nexion and Rise are also coming along.

Ivan: "Halt!"

Iris: "No good! I know this is going to happen!"

Dark General: "Move aside, traitor. I have to smash that bully before it is too late."

Grand Nexion: "Are you so consumed by your hatred that you'd rather bring madness to this world than making peace with your once-worst enemy?"

Dark General: "Grand Nexion! You have no rights to intervene with my goal! That accursed fool must die for his crimes! If you want to stop me that badly, I'll just kill you all!"

HAVOC Commander takes his dark sword and charges right at the Crusaders. He begins clashing against Ivan.

Karen: "No! Don't!"

Immediately, Grand Nexion and Rise rushes toward **Love Me Tear** despite their unwillingness to fight. Grand Nexion attacks Karen, Rise attacks Mirai, while the grunts attack Iris, forcing them to fight anyway.

Grand Nexion: "I see you are one of HAVOC Commander's devout followers of madness."

Karen: "This ornate-looking Mobile Suit... are you the leader?"

Grand Nexion: "I am the leader of **NEXUS** organization, **Grand Nexion**. But Ivan is the one leading the Crusaders."

Karen: "We don't want to fight you! We're just trying to stop Commander from his recklessness of going to CKN's base alone!"

Grand Nexion: "That means you wanna crush CKN in his place?"

Karen: "All we've been doing is defending ourselves!"

Grand Nexion: "But that's what HAVOC Commander wanted! To keep his stupid war against CKN going!"

Using her _naginata_ , Karen does a wide swing at Grand Nexion, only to get parried by his shining sword. At the same moment, Mirai is clashing her metal blade against Rise's beam saber.

Rise: "Give it up, sinners! You must realize your mistakes!"

Mirai: "What mistakes?! You want us to be trampled by those who besmirched the name of their own country just for the sake of feeding entertainment to its citizens?!"

Rise: "That will not happen once you make peace with them!"

Mirai: "What about the other who suffered because of those villains?! Also, do you even care about HAVOC Commander's feelings and emotions?"

Rise: "They shall be enlightened by the holy teachings of God!"

Mirai: "This is the matter of survival, not religion!"

Mirai powers-up to try and push Rise back, but Rise does the same thing, keeping them on a stalemate. Iris, in the meantime, fights off one grunt unit using her beam saber while trying her best to fend off the other two using her two fin funnels.

Iris: "Must... maintain... focus...!"

Iris appears to be struggling in her multitasking, hindering her combat performance. Her opponent slowly begins to overpower her in the saber clash. Having no choice, Iris backs off and takes her beam rifle to shoot at her opponent, scoring some direct hits that knocks it back. The other grunt units begin to outrun the fin funnels and fire their holy beam rifles at her, forcing her to quickly transform her Gundam into Waverider mode and fly off, dodging the shots. Her fin funnels are also returning to her as she flies off.

Dark General: "Ugh...!"

HAVOC Commander and Ivan seems to be fighting at equal grounds, unlike their previous fight where Ivan was able to overpower him.

Ivan: "You're intercepting my attacks faster than before... Is the malice within you has grown that strong?"

Dark General: "Without it, I will not be able to keep on living and annihilate those who have ruined my life!"

Ivan: "People live not to hate each other, but to forgive!"

Dark General: "Then try going back to Indonesia and shove your nonsense down the rebel's throats!"

With enough power, HAVOC Commander does a strong slash that knocks Ivan back.

Ivan: "There's no need to. They can use their brain and realize how wrong you are!"

Ivan rushes back towards HAVOC Commander and attempts to fire his holy cross. HAVOC Commander knows what Ivan's about to do and moves out of the way to avoid the holy cross completely.

Dark General: "That cross won't hit me again!"

Ivan: "You refuse to atone for your crimes?!"

Ivan attempts to fire another holy cross, but HAVOC Commander rushes in with high speed, preparing to slash at him. Ivan's attack is interrupted as he is forced to dodge upward, but doesn't care and tries firing again.

Ivan: "Fine! If you don't wanna get hit, then how about I reduce your numbers?!"

Ivan is now targeting the still-busy Iris.

Dark General: "What?! Hey, you! Get away!"

Iris: "Eh?"

Unfortunately, HAVOC Commander's warning is too late as Ivan has already fired his holy cross at Iris, catching her off-guard and hitting her with full strength, engulfing her with holy light. Iris screams in pain, and after that, she and her Gundam falls on the shoreline.

Karen: "Iris! No!"

Distracted, Karen gets knocked back by Grand Nexion. Ivan uses that chance to fire his next holy cross at her, hitting her directly with full force. Karen also gets weakened and falls after receiving the attack.

Mirai: "Karen! Ugh, how dare you!"

Mirai gets pissed off and knocks Rise back with her metal blade before firing a barrage of shots from her gatling gun at Ivan. The shots get easily blocked by Ivan's _Harvest Key_. Not giving up yet, Mirai charges right at Ivan.

Dark General: "Don't do it! You can't fight him like that!"

HAVOC Commander has no choice but to rush towards Ivan, too. However, Ivan has set up a surprise attack in the form of two holy crosses. The two aren't able to react in time and takes a full force of the attack. Mirai falls to the shoreline while HAVOC Commander actually manages to endure the attack despite the pain.

Ivan: "What? How are you able to endure my purification?"

Dark General: "My anger and hatred protects me. If you continue to get in my way, I will not hesitate to kill you, even though you were my most trusted ally ever!!"

Ivan: "But look at you now. You're outnumbered as your pawns are all down."

Grand Nexion, Rise, and the grunt units begin to approach HAVOC Commander and surround him.

Dark General: "We'll see about that."

Just as HAVOC Commander says that, the unrevitalized **Pure Palette** , **Honey Cat** , and **Reflect Moon** arrives at the battle after **Litemire** informed them about what's happening.

Aine: "W-what is going on?!"

Mio: "Karen- _san_! Mirai- _san_! Iris- _san_!"

SK: "Did he do all these?"

Grand Nexion: "All of you. You must be the sinners who helped HAVOC Commander in his quest for spreading madness all over the world!"

Maika: "Who are you?!"

Grand Nexion: "I am Grand Nexion, the leader of **NEXUS** and the home of **NEXUS Crusaders**."

Rise: "And I am Rise Hotshot, one of Ivan's closest ally. And we are here to stop all the madness from happening. It is by making sure you and CKN shake hands in peace!"

Kaguya: "Are you crazy?! CKN is hell-bent on conquering both Indonesia and Japan's entertainment industry with plagiarism, not to mention taking us idols down!"

Ema: "If you thought we're working with HAVOC Commander, you're wrong! We're fighting mainly to defend ourselves because they've been the ones attacking us to begin with!"

SK: "Even though we know all of us will eventually have to go into the offensive, otherwise they'll overpower us and decimate us."

Ivan: "That is why you have to make peace with CKN! Otherwise, the madness won't end! Or, should I purify you first to make you realize your mistakes?"

Ivan prepares to fire another holy cross, targeting Aine.

Mio: "No!"

Dark General: "You're not taking down my pawns!"

HAVOC Commander fires his dark energy cannon at Ivan, forcing him to block the shot.

Ivan: "Why, you...!"

While Ivan is still on recoil after blocking the powerful shots, HAVOC Commander charges right at him and slashes with his dark sword, managing to damage the torso of Ivan's MS.

Rise: "Ivan! How dare you, sinner!"

Rise fires her beam rifle multiple times at HAVOC Commander, but he gets off the way in time.

Ivan: "Ugh... Now you've done it! Prepare for your purification!"

Just as Ivan regains balance, he fires another holy cross at HAVOC Commander. But Aine rushes in and slashes the holy cross apart with her aerial blade in slashing mode.

Grand Nexion: "How?!"

Rise: "Did she just slice the holy cross in half!?"

Mirai, still weakaned from the holy cross, begins to speak.

Mirai: "Heh, we were right to make Aine- _chan_ 's blade the way it is... an energy blade made from _nothingness_ (Ayin)."

Ivan: "Nothingness, you said?! You even resort to such a terrible evil power to achieve your mad goal?! All of you truly deserves to be purified!"

Ivan gets pissed and fires a lot of holy bullets at the still battle-ready idols. His anger caused him to miss a lot of his shots. Grand Nexion, Rise, and the grunt units decide to attack the idols head-on.

SK: "Stay away from me!"

Sakuya throws some knives at the grunt units, successfully stabbing all three of them on their limbs. But the grunts shrug off the knives sticking on their limbs and continue to chase her down. Sakuya deploys her hand blades and clashes against one of the grunts while Kaguya shoots the other two using her _Lucent Beam_ , preventing them from closing in. However, she fails to realize that a pretty powerful energy sphere from Grand Nexion's cannon is coming at her.

SK: "Kaguya- _chan_ , watch out!"

Kaguya: "Eh?"

Sakuya is unfortunately too late to warn Kaguya as she takes a direct hit from the shot.

Kaguya: "Oww!"

Kaguya is shaken by the attack, her Gundam ends up taking moderate damage.

SK: "Kaguya- _chan_!"

Kaguya: "Ugh... I'm okay, but..."

Sakuya switches her attention to Grand Nexion, throwing knives at him.

SK: "How dare you attack Kaguya- _chan_ like that!"

Grand Nexion: "I wouldn't fire at her if all of you chose to listen to us and stop fighting CKN."

SK: "But you'll bring more harm than you do bring good!"

Grand Nexion: "A necessary harm for a better world without the madness brought by the darkness incarnate that is HAVOC Commander!"

Grand Nexion fires his next energy sphere at Sakuya, only to get dodged quickly as she already sees what's going on. The grunt units are going after Sakuya, but Maika comes in and intercepts all three. Rise, in the other hand, is attacking Ema after Maika went off to help Sakuya.

Ema: "Do you really know what CKN is after?!"

Rise: "We know, of course. But, all of it can be stopped if you make peace with them. Stop all the fighting, and everything will be alright."

Dark General: "Don't trust what she is saying! That bald bastard is the type of dirty person that will backstab you regardless of us making peace with him or not! And I witnessed it firsthand years ago!"

Ivan continues attacking HAVOC Commander with his _Harvest Key_ , completely ignoring his words.

Ivan: "Didn't I tell you that was irrelevant?! The one who needs to change is YOU, not HIM! If you change, he will change as well, over time!"

Dark General: "Keep spewing that nonsense, and I will crush you!"

HAVOC Commander gets angrier as he unleashes more vicious attacks at Ivan with his dark sword, pushing him back in the process.

Ivan: "That anger... and hate... I must purify it!"

Ivan musters enough power to strike back at HAVOC Commander, but then he gets attacked by Aine and Mio from the sides using their ranged weapons. Ivan is forced to boost downwards to avoid all of the attacks. He then rushes back up and swings his _Harvest Key_ at Aine, forcing her to parry the attack with her aerial blade in bashing mode. Mio also takes her dagger and helps Aine push Ivan back.

Aine: "Please stop it! You don't understand his pain!"

Ivan: "Don't try to speak as if you know anything! Even if you know anything, everything you've been doing are against the holy teachings of God!"

Mio: "That attitude of yours... No wonder Camilla- _san_ doesn't like you."

Ivan: "Silence! The holy teachings of God are absolute, and you have no rights to defy them!"

Once again, Ivan musters enough power to knock Aine and Mio back before firing two holy crosses that home at them. Aine realizes that Mio has no way of defending against the holy cross, but she can only defend herself by slicing the holy cross again like she did before. Mio attempts defending against the holy cross anyway, only to get engulfed in the holy light. However, she doesn't really feel the full force of the attack.

Aine: "Mio- _chan_!"

Mio: "I'm... okay? The attack barely did anything to me."

Ivan: "But... how?!"

Dark General: "Heh. They are also resistant to your holy light, because I am the good guy, and so are the idols despite how useless they are!"

Ivan: "Regardless, all of you still have to obey the holy teachings and make peace with CKN!"

Dark General: "Do you really want me to murder the crap out of you?!"

HAVOC Commander rushes toward Ivan once more, only to find Ivan already preparing for another shot of holy cross at him.

Ivan: "Take this!"

Dark General: "Dammit!"

HAVOC Commander swings his dark sword in an attempt to defend against the holy cross like Aine did, but that doesn't help much as he still receives the full force of the attack.

Dark General: "Urgh...!"

But, even after receiving a second holy cross, HAVOC Commander is still able to stand despite his breathing getting unstable.

Ivan: "Incredible, two of my purification attacks, and you're yet to fall."

Dark General: "Until I finish off CKN, I will never fall for you attacks...! Yet... death will be a blessing should I fall here..."

Karen: "Ugh... Commander...!"

SK: "He's willing to risk his life for revenge..."

Iris: "No..! You... can't die yet! Who... who will lead Indonesia free from plagiarism if you die?!"

Dark General: "I will keep fighting till the last breath! None may stand in my way! Betrayer, I will crush you!!"

Ivan: "Then come, and I'll give you the blessing that you so desire!"

HAVOC Commander rushes forward with his remaining strength, his dark sword ready to strike. Ivan prepares the third holy cross which would potentially kill HAVOC Commander.

Mio: "Aine, what are you doing?! Stop him!"

Aine: "But...!"

Mio: "If that Ivan guy kills him, then CKN will--!"

Realizing that, Aine rushes toward Ivan and HAVOC Commander, hoping to stop the holy cross from hitting HAVOC Commander. Unfortunately, because of her hesitation, Aine is unable to reach the two in time and the third holy cross is fired. All seems lost until...

????: "YEEART!!!"

A ninja-looking MS shows up in a blinding speed right in front of HAVOC Commander at the very last second. With its ninja sword in hand, the gunmetal-colored ninja MS blocks the holy cross, absorbing the holy light into it with completely no harm.

Aine: "Who is that?!"

Ivan: "What?! How?! Who are you to absorb my purification like that?!"

SK: "It can't be...!"

Right after absorbing the holy light, the MS starts to greet.

**_"GREETINGS. I AM NINJA OF MOUNT HARUNA."_ **

 (this screenshot is just there to somewhat represent my online persona)


	15. Advance of Haruna

Ivan is still stunned to see the Ninja blocking the holy cross and greeting him. However, he greets back anyway.

Ivan: "Greetings, Ninja- _san_. I am Ivan, the leader of **NEXUS Crusaders**. What is the meaning of this?! Why are you stopping my attack?!"

The Ninja: "Why, you may ask? Because your actions will allow CKN to reign free over all innocent people and trample over them without mercy."

Ivan: "You don't understand! This HAVOC Commander guy has brought madness upon this world by waging war against CKN! All who have battled against CKN must make peace with them, otherwise, the madness won't end!"

The Ninja: "Ah, still as stubborn as ever. Right, the traitorous one?"

Ivan: "What do you mean? Am I that familiar to you?"

The Ninja: "Of course. Because I am once **HAVOC Commander**."

Ivan: "WHAT?!?!"

Aine: "Impossible!"

Mio: "This Ninja guy was... HAVOC Commander?"

Dark General: "He is... me! He is my other self!"

Mirai: "To think that there are two HAVOC Commanders..."

SK: "Then... my divination was true! _One of them is connected with the darkness._ "

Grand Nexion: "Hoo... the new form of HAVOC Commander actually came in person. What do you want? Bring more madness with your war against CKN?"

The Ninja: "Grand Nexion... You big jerk, are you still driving Ivan's actions with your manipulations?"

Ivan: "Me? Manipulated? Don't screw with me, I know what I am doing. Grand Nexion is just backing me up in my mission. I lead this crusade myself. Now, step aside and let me put him out of his misery!"

The Ninja: "Nope, I won't allow it. Because it's up to me to handle my other self and everything else."

Ivan: "I cannot trust you. Knowing you, you will let loose of him and bring even more madness combined! I must stop you!"

With his _Harvest Key_ ready once more, Ivan attacks the Ninja. With his extreme reflexes, the Ninja parries Ivan's attack with his ninja sword while also doing some fast but silent maneuvers that confuses Ivan and the others observing the fight.

Mio: "His movements... why can't I see it?"

????: "You just can't."

From the distance, Camilla arrives alongside **Litemire** , **Dreamroller** , and even **Grandraze** with Miyu & Aria.

Aine: "Camilla- _san_?"

Camilla: "That's what makes him a ninja."

Yume: "W-whoa. Iris and **Love Me Tear** are in a pretty bad shape."

Rola: "We'll help them get up, then."

Yume, Rola, and Camilla heads down to help their downed allies get up.

Aria: "Are these... our new friends in Gundams?"

Akari: "Yes, and they are idols, just like us."

Miyu: "And look at Ninja- _san_ fighting his opponent. Wait, it isn't CKN! And what is that edgy-looking MS?"

Sumire: "Ninja- _san_ is fighting Ivan, who apparently brought some companions with him. And that edgy-looking MS? It's HAVOC Commander, the vengeful guy leading the charge against CKN in this world."

Miyu: "That's HIM?"

Suddenly, Miyu remembers something deep down within her mind. Down there, HAVOC Commander notices the arrival of the Ninja's idol companions. His eyes, for some reason, are focused on Ao Futuris that Miyu is piloting.

Dark General: "What in the...? Isn't that... **Iris**? And... Aria?"

Aria: "Ah, that's him! The dark guy who brought Gundams to Venus Ark."

Sumire: "He was?"

Camilla: "The blonde Iris said the same thing."

Ivan continues clashing against the Ninja. The two seems to be evenly matched.

Rise: "Sir, should we help Ivan out?"

Grand Nexion: "I don't think we need to. He should be able to fight him off."

Ivan proceeds to fire some holy bullets at the Ninja, only to get dodged with blinding speed. The Ninja retaliates by throwing some shurikens at Ivan, which gets slashed away with the _Harvest Key_.

Ivan: "Damn, your fighting style reminds me so much of that silly adventure from back then. But, no, that was part of HAVOC Commander's madness, which means it was also your madness!"

Ivan once again rushes toward the Ninja with his _Harvest Key_ and scores a direct hit. But the Ninja disappears, leaving only the body frames of his MS dropping to the ground. When Ivan realizes what's going on, he finds the Ninja is already behind him without his companions noticing.

The Ninja: "YEEART!"

The Ninja unleashes a strong kick, which Ivan manages to parry in time. But the force from the kick is rather strong that Ivan ends up getting knocked away in the process.

Ivan: "GWAARGH!"

Rise: "Ivan!"

Ivan regains balance before he hits the ground. He is then faced by the Ninja along with **Litemire** and **Grandraze**.

The Ninja: "That is enough, Ivan. I have no time fighting against you and your overly-religious mindset."

Ivan: "No! If you're also fighting CKN, you'll just bring just as much madness as your other self did! Also... are you...?"

Ivan notices Ao Futuris and actually recognizes its pilot without even seeing her face.

Ivan: "Are you seriously still clinging to Iris?!"

Grand Nexion: "Oh, that girl with the revealing outfit who once got lost inside the world you were in years ago?"

The Ninja: "What? Are you referring to Miyu- _san_?"

Ivan: "Miyu? No, she has to be _Iris_!"

Miyu: "Who are you to call me _Iris_?! Only Dinah- _senpai_ and Johnny- _sensei_ would call me that!"

And once again, Miyu remembers something deep within her mind.

The Ninja: "Now, enough of this. Get outta my face and let me end the conflict myself without you intervening! Because I'm doing all these with greater goals in mind, not just for mere revenge!"

Ivan: "Why, you--!"

Ivan charges right at the Ninja again, but he kicks him away until Grand Nexion is forced to catch him.

Grand Nexion: "That is enough. Just hear him out and back off for now. All we need to do now if observe him and then decide whether if we should intervene or not."

Ivan: "Ugh... dammit. Fine, then. I'll let you go for now. If you actually still dare to wage war against CKN, we won't hesitate to crush you."

The Crusaders are then leaving everyone, back to their invisible command ship.

The Ninja: (sigh) "When I thought he no longer has that stupidly religious attitude..."

The Ninja begins to stare at HAVOC Commander.

The Ninja: "Now, come with me, to your base. We have much to talk about. It's still in Ibaraki, right?"

Dark General: "Uh, yes."

The Ninja: "Okay, then. Let's go."

The Ninja then leads HAVOC Commander and everyone else back to the HQ at Ibaraki. Minutes later, they are back at the HQ and enters the hangar. Aine's group gets to see the Ninja for the first time as they get out of their Mobile Suits.

Aine: "Are you... really a full-blown ninja."

The Ninja: "Greetings. I am Ninja of Mount Haruna."

Aine instantly greets back.

Aine: "Uh, greetings, Ninja- _san_. I am Yuuki Aine, an idol of Star Harmony Academy's idol division. And these are my friends."

The others are also greeting the Ninja. He then brings everyone into the operations room, including HAVOC Commander whose eyes are still focused on Miyu. Once inside...

The Ninja: "Now, my other self, explain yourself. What have you been doing to those idols during these times?"

Dark General: "Me? Of course I'm making them help me fight off CKN."

The Ninja: "I hear you've been bossing around them with your edgy attitude."

Dark General: "Did they tell you that?!"

Rola: "Yup, that's what we did."

Mirai: "He made the unrevitalized **Pure Palette** even more depressed because he couldn't appreciate their effort of fending off CKN."

Karen: "So, yeah, he kept acting all dangerous like that to show everyone his _dark side_."

The Ninja: **"Ow The EDGE!"**

Dark General: "It was necessary! Without them, I won't be able to score victories against those bastards!"

The Ninja: "And now you've also incurred Ivan's wrath upon yourself, and even myself! You're fighting solely for revenge, while I'm fighting with greater goals in mind!"

Iris: "No, Ninja- _san_. Commander is also fighting to vanquish evil, because CKN is evil!"

The Ninja: "If he really does, then why would Ivan went down here and intervene against him? And why did Ivan chose to back off when I told him off? Do you know why... **Elfin**?"

Camilla: " **Elfin**? I thought she was **Iris**."

The Ninja: "Nope, her name was never **Iris**. Her full name is... tell us."

Iris->Elfin: "Ah, fine. My name is **Elfin La-Masakari.** Yes, I am indeed NOT Iris. I'm sorry for hiding my real name."

Dark General: "Dammit. I didn't want you to tell anyone about your true identity..."

Camilla: "Elfin, eh? Better than having to confuse you and this _Iridium_ right here."

Miyu: "Hey..."

The Ninja: "Now, when it comes to dealing against the menace that is CKN... I'm taking over! I am now in charge of this entire operation to blow CKN and all its plagiarism to smithereens."

Dark General: "No, it is my job!"

The Ninja: "If you do the job, Ivan will just come back and stop all of us from fighting. You don't wanna get engulfed in his holy light anymore, or you're dust!"

Yume: "You heard him, Commander. It is for your own good. Ninja- _san_ , being your other self, should be able to pull all these off better with our help."

Mio: "Right. We're fed up with your edgy attitude. We're fighting for the sake of defending ourselves and our Aikatsu as a whole, not for the sake of vengeance."

Dark General: "Have you forgotten?! These bastards have enslaved Indonesia and they're targeting Japan! I'm fighting to save everyone!"

The Ninja: "But you're doing it wrong. It was NOT to save everyone, it was primarily to satisfy your lust for revenge. Yes, I'm still also aiming to exact my revenge, but with an actual greater goal in mind. While you, in the other hand... You did leave some destruction, right?"

Dark General: "Destruction? What destruction?"

Mirai: "Treating Aine- _chan_ and Mio- _chan_ like garbage..."

Rola: "Bringing Gundams to Venus Ark, leading to our conflict against them..."

Yume: "And bossing around us as if we are your pawns."

Aria: "I couldn't realize you would go that far, Commander- _san_. I didn't join Venus Ark for this. I made the right call by taking my Ar Quanta away and becoming a free agent before eventually joining my fellow Innovators. We did stop Elza- _san_ from her power-hungry attitude, but... to know that you were the one who drove her nuts like that..."

The Ninja: "That is settled, then. I will be bringing these idols to my base at Mount Haruna instead of leaving them in your watch. All you've been doing is giving them negative air."

Aine: "Are you going to take us to your base? Free from HAVOC Commander?"

Dark General: "No, you idiot. I still need your powers!"

SK: "I trust Ninja- _san_ , for he is an agent of _infinity_ itself. We're coming with him."

Kaguya: "Yes, _Onee-sama_ 's divination is always true."

Mio: "With that in mind, we are now certain that we can trust Ninja- _san_. He is you, but better."

Maika: "I bet things will be heating up with his help."

Dark General: "You dare to oppose me?! All of you are still under my command! You will not--!"

 **Love Me Tear** goes to face HAVOC Commander.

Karen: "Commander... you just need a good amount of comfort. And that is why we, **Love Me Tear** , chose to join you."

Mirai: "Open your eyes, Commander. This conflict is not just yours to handle. It is our shared problem, like it or not. And we cared about you and your painful past."

Dark General: "This mindset will not give you enough power to destroy CKN. They must be fought with anger and hate, because they must feel the same amount of pain they once inflicted to me years ago!"

The Ninja: "It WAS my goal. But now, things are different. These idols didn't join the fight to become your machines consumed by hate, but to save their Aikatsu! And all of us here are fighting to save Indonesia and Japan, also potentially the entire world's entertainment industry from CKN, not just for pure vengeance!"

HAVOC Commander looks at Miyu.

Dark General: "Dammit! Iris, say something!"

Miyu: "What are you looking at? I am Nijiyama Miyu, not Iris, nor _Iridium_."

As Miyu says that, she begins to hear faint voices from deep within her mind, as if the voice is responding to HAVOC Commander.

The Ninja: "With that said... let's get moving. We'll go to my base and meet my companions. Come, Yuuki Aine- _san_ and all of you her friends. Kamishiro Karen- _san_ and Asuka Mirai- _san_ , I leave my other self in your care. Good luck."

The Ninja, **Litemire** , **Dreamroller** , and **Grandraze** begins to accompany Aine's group, leaving the operations room, however...

The Ninja: "Oh, I almost forgot."

The Ninja walks back towards HAVOC Commander and snatches his communicator.

The Ninja: "I'm taking this from you. Your allies out there will benefit from me leading the charge now."

After that, The Ninja leaves the operations room, leading Aine's group to the hangar.

Dark General: "No, you can't possibly--!"

Karen: "Commander, come on. Like we said before, we care for you. You need to stay calm, or else..."

Mirai: "Ninja- _san_ did what he had to do. You, as his other self, should know that, even though I am still genuinely surprised you and him were the same person."

Dark General: "But, then, what about my vengeance? What about our mission to destroy CKN and save Indonesia?"

Karen: "He will carry that burden instead. Please, understand."

HAVOC Commander grits his teeth as **Love Me Tear** brings him away while the Ninja brings his new idols off the HQ and to his base at Mount Haruna.

* * *

Back at Indonesia, inside the rebel base...

Naliputra: "Boss! Boss!!"

Naliputra comes rushing into Pritama's office, looking extremely worried.

Pritama: "Whoa, whoa. Calm down, sir. What's going on? You look quite pale."

Naliputra: "We have bad news! Lots of masses have invaded many of our divisions. They came and ransacked our buildings, taking the members prisoner and destroying our creations, both physical copies and digital copies!"

Pritama: "Are you serious?! They came without warning?!"

Naliputra: "There weren't any warnings at all. Also, eyewitnesses said that the masses were shouting about us guilty of defaming big Indonesian entertainment companies who made those terrible TV series with top ratings."

Pritama: "This is way out of the line. What the hell can we do to stop them? Didn't we get quite some reinforcements after we freed one of our divisions?"

Naliputra: "They were unarmed, being threatened by people bringing sharp weapons and firearms. A few of them even got hurt in the process."

Pritama: "Dammit. I must contact HAVOC Commander to hurry up and launch the offensive against CKN. Those bastards must be the ones manipulating the masses into doing that."

Pritama takes his phone and contacts HAVOC Commander. However, there's no answer for thirty seconds.

Naliputra: "Is he not answering?"

Pritama: "Ah, there's a response."

The call is answered by the Ninja, who still holds HAVOC Commander's communicator.

The Ninja: _"Greetings."_

Pritama: "What? Who are you. You are not HAVOC Commander."

The Ninja: _"I am Ninja of Mount Haruna."_

Pritama: "Uh, greetings, Ninja- _san_. I am Pritama, the rebel army leader who opposes Indonesia's dependence towards plagiarism. Why are you the one answering this?"

The Ninja: _"HAVOC Commander has been relieved of his duty. I am now in charge of all these operations involving the battles against CKN and their myriads of plagiarism."_

Pritama: "Are you serious? You're replacing him? Then, are you gonna be able to help us?"

The Ninja: _"Help you? What is going on in your place?"_

Pritama: "Our numbers are dwindling as a lot of our divisions are captured by angry masses. Those masses are most likely driven by CKN's actions, and it's only a matter of time until they finally find our main hideout and destroy all the rebels."

The Ninja: _"Damn those CKN. Okay, I will do what I can to stop those masses. You can expect some reinforcements coming your way. Where's your location?"_

Pritama: "We're near the outskirts of Jakarta, roughly northeast of Taman Mini."

The Ninja: _"I see. I'll send you some temporary reinforcements. You guys just sit tight, they should be able to reach you before those blinded masses do."_

The transmission is ended as the Ninja and the others have reached the hangar.

The Ninja: "Can anyone here go to Indonesia and rescue the rebels?"

Mio: "What's going on?"

The Ninja: "They're in danger of being captured by angry masses. Someone should go there quick and rescue them."

Aria: "I'll go."

Miyu: "Really?"

Akari: " But, Indonesia is far away to the south."

Aria: "Do not forget, my Ar Quanta is capable of quantizing to faraway locations. Indonesia, right? I did visit Indonesia alongside Venus Ark back then. Where should we find the rebels at?"

The Ninja: "Taman Mini Indonesia Indah, northeast of that cultural park. However, make sure to avoid passing over Borneo. CKN's base is hidden there, and you wanna make sure they don't find out your presence."

Miyu: "Okay. Aria- _chan_ , I'm coming with you."

Aria: "Uh-huh, go ahead. Ninja- _san_ , we shall be leaving now. Wait for us at Mount Haruna, okay?"

The Ninja: "Absolutely."

Aria and Miyu boards their Gundams and then launches off. Once outside, Aria immediately activates her quantization system. Miyu holds onto Ar Quanta's shoulder as the two begins to quantize away to Indonesia.

Aine: "Are they seriously going to Indonesia? To save some rebels?"

Mio: "What if Ivan sees them? Those overly religious guys might get upset."

The Ninja: "I just hope Ivan still has some amount of sanity left within him. That really isn't like him at all if he considers **Litemire** saving the rebels as openly waging war against CKN."

Camilla: "You hope? These overly religious bastards aren't to be taken lightly. They're almost at the same caliber as Seira's cultists."

The Ninja: "I do realize that. However, it wasn't entirely Ivan's fault. It was mostly Grand Nexion's."

Mio: "We better go to Mount Haruna first and continue our discussion there."

The Ninja: "You're right. Let's move, then."

Everyone then boards their mobile suits and heads off toward Mount Haruna, leaving HAVOC Commander and **Love Me Tear** behind.

* * *

A short time later

 **Grandraze** has reached Jakarta after using Ar Quanta's quantization capability to boost their travel speed tremendously, currently hovering over Tanjung Priok harbor. The two are checking their maps, looking for the area they need to go.

Miyu: "Hmm... Taman Mini Indonesia Indah is roughly straight ahead south from here."

Aria: "You're right. Let's not waste anymore time, the rebels are in danger."

Miyu: "Uh-huh."

Aria and Miyu proceeds to head straight south towards Taman Mini Indonesia Indah. But, little did they know that they've been spied by CKN's spies in black when they first arrived at Tanjung Priok. In a few minutes, they've reached Taman Mini Indonesia Indah, hovering over the Keong Mas theater.

Miyu: "From this cultural park, we check the northeastern part of the area."

Aria: "Okay."

From the Keong Mas theater, they head northeast. However, along the way, they spot a stream of masses heading towards the same area.

Miyu: "Uh-oh. Don't tell me those masses...!"

Aria: "We better get there fast."

The two flies quickly to the designated location and lands there, getting off the cockpits. As the two get off and touch the ground, a manhole right in front of Miyu is opened, revealing Pritama.

Pritama: "Oh."

Miyu: "Are you...?"

As Pritama hops out of the manhole, Naliputra and Ririn also comes out.

Naliputra: "Hey, look. Gundams. Don't tell me you two are..."

Aria: "Yes, we were sent by Ninja- _san_ to help you."

Pritama: "Wow, we were right to check outside when he heard that unfamiliar mechanical noise."

Miyu: "By the way, we better leave now. The angry masses are on their way to this location. We better bring you somewhere safe."

Ririn: "Where to?"

Miyu: "Wanna come along with us to Japan?"

Ririn: "You mean, to where HAVOC Commander is?"

Aria: "No, we meant we're taking you to Ninja- _san_. Remember, he's now in charge of all these plagiarism-busting operations."

Miyu: "We must hurry. Get into our Gundams, we'll get you out of here."

Pritama: "Okay."

Pritama and Naliputra enters Ao Futuris' cockpit with Miyu, while Ririn enters Ar Quanta's cockpit with Aria. As they start up their Gundams, the masses have just arrived at the rebels entrance.

Mob 1: "Aren't these--!"

Mob 2: "Gundams?! They must be rescuing the rebels! Don't let them get away! Those rebels must be crushed before they ruin our entertainment industry!"

Mob 1: "Stop where you are! Give us the rebels or face the consequences!"

Aria and Miyu ignores the mobs and flies off quickly.

Mob 3: "Damn it! They got away!"

Mob 2: "This is terrible. If they manage to join forces with our enemies, they'll bring changes to Indonesia's entertainment industry way too drastic for us to understand."

Mob 1: "Correct! We don't care about how good the programs we're watching! For us, it's all about the entertainment!"

Mob 2: "We must alert CKN about this. Anyone got their number?"

On **Grandraze** 's way back to Japan...

Miyu: "Anyway, sir, I don't see your followers when we picked you up. Where are they."

Pritama: "We alerted them of the approaching danger. Last time I called, they've evacuated and dressed up in disguise to keep themselves hidden."

Miyu: "That's good to hear. But, what is the exact situation in there?"

Naliputra: "Obviously, it isn't good. The manipulated masses are out for blood, CKN still reigns supreme, and our rebellion are still not powerful enough to combat the plagiarism."

Ririn: "Yes, we're still severely lacking in manpower to combat them, especially because the citizens are far too stupid to understand our true intentions."

Aria: "You don't need to worry. Ninja- _san_ and my friends in Japan can help you."

Pritama: "But, why is that Ninja guy taking over? What did he do to _HAVOC_ ®?"

Aria: "Ninja- _san_ considered HAVOC Commander to be far too edgy for his and our taste. HAVOC Commander also induced the wrath of a certain third-party organization and caused them to intervene with our battles against CKN."

Naliputra: "So, HAVOC Commander made things complicated for you and that Ninja guy, right?"

Miyu: "The thing is... Ninja- _san_ is HAVOC Commander's other self."

Pritama: "He is WHAT?!"

Ririn: "HAVOC Commander has an other self? How is this possible?"

Aria: "It's hard to explain. Perhaps it's up to him to explain all the things you need to know."

Pritama: "Uh... okay."

Aria eventually uses the quantization system again to go back to Japan instantly.

* * *

A bit later, at CKN's base...

One of CKN's spies has returned to the base. He proceeds to inform Ryan and WXJ regarding the Gundams rescuing the rebel leaders from the angry masses.

Ryan: "Really? Some Gundams came and rescued the rebel leaders?"

Spy: "Yes, I followed the Gundams all the way from Tanjung Priok to Taman Mini. I also saw the angry mobs heading towards the hideout."

WXJ: "I see. HAVOC Commander must have gone desperate to the point where he actually made a mistake by sending some of his pawns to Indonesia, forgetting the fact that I have spies scattered all over the country."

Spy: "What is your plan of action, Boss?"

Ryan: "Hmm... the maintenance of the Superzords is just about done. We probably should send them ASAP and crush that autistic loser before he musters an even more powerful force than before."

WXJ: "Good idea. Then let's prepare the Superzords and get them ready by next morning."

* * *

Back at Mount Haruna...

Just as the Ninja and the other idols reach the crater area, Aria and Miyu appears right in front of them after quantizing.

The Ninja: "Oh."

Akari: "Whoa! Miyu- _chan_!"

SK: "Was that the ability you utilized to travel that far?"

Sumire: "It is called _quantization_ , quite like a teleportation. A really long range one, on top of that."

Kaguya: "Wow, what an effective transportation system. They went to Indonesia and head back here in less than 15-20 minutes."

Miyu: "Sorry to keep all of you waiting."

The Ninja: "It's okay. You did it fast. So, who did you bring?"

Aria: "We brought the rebel leaders with us. Their followers have evacuated all over the country to evade CKN and the angry masses."

The Ninja: "It's fine. With the help from the leaders, we should be able to get in touch with the other rebels who are still at Indonesia. For now, let's enter the base."

Pritama: "Wait? Your base? Isn't this a... volcanic crater? This lava dome?!"

Camilla: "Um... let's not ask questions about that..."

Everyone then proceeds to enter the Ninja's base...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name Elfin La-Masakari is a reference to Maher Al-Samkari, the creator of what seems to be one of the most - if not the most - ambitious EVANGELION fanfiction project ever made since the 90's: EVA-R. The project itself contains a surprising amount of content, ranging from the fanfic itself, artworks, musics, and even FMV trailers complete with some English voice acting. The word "La" from her name is derived from the "la-la-la" often uttered by Seira.


	16. Spectrum Splitter

Hours later, inside the Ninja's dimensionally-transferred base at the Star Harmony world...

The Ninja: "So, yeah, that's about everything you need to know regarding this whole conflict."

In the operations room, The Ninja along with the idols have finished explaining their current situation to the rescued rebel leaders and also to Aine's group.

Aine: "To think that HAVOC Commander actually has an alter-ego..."

The Ninja: "It's more like... I was split from him ever since I found my greater goals."

Pritama: "Come to think of it, we did feel how edgy HAVOC Commander is everytime we made contact with each other."

Mio: "He's been edgy since the first time we met him."

Camilla: "You're lucky Ninja- _san_ isn't as edgy as his other self. Ninja- _san_ may look cold and reserved, but he knows what he's doing."

Aria: "Uh-huh. You can trust him fully."

SK: "My divination was true after all."

The Ninja: "Anyway, first things first. We need to get Aine- _san_ and Mio- _san_ up to speed so that they can fully revive their unit."

Aine: "Uh-huh. We're ready for a bit more training."

The Ninja: "Actually, I've been keeping two spare GN Drives for emergency measures inside my base's lower chambers. I believe it's time I'm putting them to use."

Mio: "You mean... like the ones that **Litemire** and **Dreamroller** have?"

Miyu: "Yes. And we also have GN Drives... two on each Gundams, actually, for the incredibly powerful Twin Drive System!"

Maika: "Wow."

Aine: "Camilla- _san_ did tell me a little bit about that."

Mio: "Don't tell me... you're going to install those two GN Drives into our Gundams."

The Ninja: "Yes."

Kaguya: "And what's the advantage of using GN Drives?"

Rola: "Did you not see when our Gundams turned red and you thought we were as powerful as **Love Me Tear**?"

SK: "Trans-Am?"

Akari: "Uh-huh. That's the signature feature of the GN Drives, and our ultimate solution for all our God-slaying operations."

Ema: "Then, if those GN Drives are equipped on **Pure Palette** 's Gundams..."

Maika: "...are they going to match the power of **Love Me Tear**?"

Sumire: "It's very likely. But... in order to unlock the true potential of the GN Drives, **Pure Palette** needs to be fully revived first."

Akari: "Not to mention, that will require their unseen potential to be awakened. In other words..."

Aine: "We're not going to be **Pure Palette** anymore then..."

SK: "No, Aine- _san_. You and Mio- _san_ are going to both stay as **Pure Palette** and also become something more, but without changing yourselves into different persons. Because you're still you."

Mio: "I understand. So, what should we do to unlock our true potential?"

Aria: "I believe you two have to undergo... Innovation."

Aine: "Innovation?"

Miyu: "Look at my eyes."

Miyu begins to make her eyes glow, showing what an Innovator looks like.

Mio: "Your eyes--!"

Aria: "That's just one characteristics of being an Innovator. By becoming one, you'll be able to telepathically communicate with fellow Innovators from a great distance, sense incoming dangers, better reaction speed, and some other advantages that not even I have discovered yet. In short, it enhances you as a whole - including your idol energy!"

Aine: "That is... incredible. Wait a sec, idol energy? Then can it enhance Frienergy, too?"

Aria: "Frienergy? Even though I don't really know what Frienergy really is, I think it can."

Mio: " Wow. Tell us how to undergo Innovation! We need to grow stronger so that not only can we revive **Pure Palette** , but also become something more powerful to catch up with **Love Me Tear**!"

Akari: "It's not that easy. For you see, you need to undergo the Innovation ritual. I underwent one myself alongside Sumire- _chan_."

Rola: "Me, too. Yume also did it earlier."

Sumire: "The problem is, the ritual has to be done by none other than... _infinity_ itself."

Aine: "We need the help of _infinity_ itself to undergo Innovation?!"

Akari: "They still got some work to do in our home world. Which means we can't do it straight away."

Miyu: "Me and Aria- _chan_ may have become Innovators for quite some time, but our powers are yet to reach the same level as the _infinity_ itself. Which means we, **Grandraze** , won't be able to fully contribute in the ritual."

Kaguya: "Just like all of us compared to **Love Me Tear** , the _infinity_ of our world."

Omega Unit: "But you're going to get closer and closer to them, right?"

Aine and Mio nods.

The Ninja: "For the time being, we better take a rest for a while."

Elfin: "What about Commander?"

Omega Unit: "Who? Boss?"

Camilla: "She meant HAVOC Commander, not Ninja- _san_."

The Ninja: "Do not forget, I've entrusted him to **Love Me Tear** , even though I do feel that Elfin- _san_ should accompany him, too."

Elfin: "But I want to follow Seira-- err I mean Dinah."

The Ninja: "I never knew you would become so attached to Camilla- _san_ , not to mention your awfully familiar face."

Elfin: "I attempted to go into that so-called _corrected world_ to find Seira, but the world has already crumbled. That is why I find Dinah to be the best replacement for me."

Camilla: "Remember, little impostor, I am everything that Seira ISN'T. In other words, I am an _Anti-Seira_. You can't expect me to act like her because I've had enough lying to my friends."

Elfin: "Hey, I'm not an impostor. I am myself, the real thing."

Camilla: "Fine..."

The Ninja: "Speaking of the GN Drives, we'll install them on Aine- _san_ and Mio- _san_ 's Gundams anyway. They may not be able to utilize their full power yet, but at least those things will allow their Gundams to perform way better."

Aine: "Really? Yes, please, install them for us."

Omega Unit: "Leave it to us. We get all these covered."

Mio: "Good luck."

The Ninja: "And, also... we'd like to keep those lunatic-looking Gundams here for upgrades."

SK: "Lunatic?"

The Ninja: "Yes, Sakuya- _san_ , your Gundams."

After that, the Ninja allows Aine's group to leave the operations room to take some rest, being accompanied by Camilla, Elfin, and **Grandraze**. As they're heading to the resting rooms, they talk a bit more.

Miyu: "Anyway, how do you feel in Ninja- _san_ 's base?"

Aine: "The atmosphere felt way more friendlier compared to that HQ at Mount Yamizo."

Maika: "Although, to think that you have a base hidden inside a... lava dome of all things. What if the volcano erupts one day?"

Miyu: "Uh... that's a good question, but none us are able to answer."

Mio: "Oh, I really find Ninja- _san_ to be a pretty good man. He may look cold and reserved, but he actually cares for our well-being, unlike his other self."

Elfin: "Yea, it's a shame Commander couldn't just lighten-up towards all of you."

Camilla: "I understand his pain, his long-lasting suffering, but does he really need to act like that towards you guys? No, right?"

Aria: "At the same time, I can also feel Ninja- _san_ once experiencing the same pain as HAVOC Commander. I mean, they're the same person."

Miyu: "But Ninja- _san_ is nothing like HAVOC Commander now."

Maika: "Now that **Love Me Tear** should have HAVOC Commander under control and you are under Ninja- _san_ 's care, I believe the path leading to your revival is wide open."

Mio: "Yea, I believe so."

Camilla: "Anyway, I could've sworn I heard that religious bastard call you _Iris_."

Miyu: "Yes, but he's unlike any of you who've heard of my real name first, he simply sees me as _Iris_."

Camilla: "Is he referring to your Ao Futuris, or..."

Aria: "Camilla- _san_ , Miyu- _chan_ once told me that she's been hearing mysterious voices during her sleep, and also seeing an exact reflection of herself."

Camilla: "Was that true?"

Miyu: "Yes. I've heard that reflection actually spoke to me, as if she really knew what's been going on this whole time."

Aine: "Should we let Sakuya- _chan_ divine you to find out what's going on within you?"

Miyu: "Really? Can she?"

SK: "But, I left my divination tools in my house. And our Gundams are undergoing upgrades, so we can't go back home."

Kaguya: "There should be someone who can retrieve the tools for us."

Maika: "What if you two go with us back home and retrieve the divination tools?"

Kaguya: "Really? We can go with you?"

Ema: "Sure. Leave it to Big Sis!"

SK: "Ah, thank you. We will go with you back home for a bit to take our divination tools."

Ema: "Let's go, then."

 **Reflect Moon** then follows **Honey Cat** back to the hangar. Elfin, however, thinks of something.

Elfin: _"Hmm... Miyu's face actually kinda rings a bell for me. I think I have seen her somewhere before. People calling her **Iris**... Is she truly--?"_

* * *

Later that night...

Aine's group are given access to the base's bedrooms to spend the night there alongside their new friends. Aine's group sleeps at the lower block, while the Starlight group and the Four-Stars group are at the upper block.

 **Reflect Moon** is now back in their designated room after bringing their divination tools from their home alongside **Honey Cat**. Sakuya prepares her divination tools to try and figure out what is hidden within Miyu.

Kaguya: " _Onee-sama_ , shall we begin now?"

SK: "Yes. I know everyone are curious. Let's ask the Moon."

Sakuya proceeds to roll the dice. Once she sees the results, she opens her divination book and deciphers the divination.

Kaguya: "What does the Moon say?"

SK: _"The hidden, nearly forgotten spectrum will one day awaken from its host body and rejoin forces with the weary darkness in search for a long lost power that should never be found."_

Kaguya: "A long lost power that should never be found... I wonder what that power is. Also, I bet that _forgotten spectrum_ is the mysterious thing within Miyu- _san_ 's body."

SK: "It **rejoins** forces with... HAVOC Commander, the _weary darkness_?"

Kaguya: "Hmm, the mysterious thing within Miyu- _san_ has a connection with HAVOC Commander, eh? Also, why did you say that the mysterious thing **rejoins** with HAVOC Commander?"

SK: "I'm not sure. Probably had something to do with his past, either related to the bullying or not."

* * *

In **Pure Palette** 's room, Aine and Mio are just about to sleep. They're already laying on their bed, but they are yet to completely fall asleep.

Mio: "Aine, I'm glad I came along to Ninja- _san_ 's base"

Aine: "So am I. Ninja- _san_ is much more friendlier than I thought he would be because of his seemingly cold exterior. I believe I can be friends with him and his men."

Mio: "Of course you can, Aine. I mean, everyone benefits from Frienergy, right?"

Aine: "Uh-huh. Also..."

Aine holds her half of the **Pure Palette** keychain in her right hand behind her blanket. Unbeknownst to her, Mio also does the same with her other half of the keychain.

Mio: "Hm?"

Aine: "How soon can we return as **Pure Palette**?"

Mio: "Uh, I thought Aria already told us. It depends on when the _infinity_ comes into our world. _Infinity_ itself is the key to our revival."

Mio faces toward Aine, prompting Aine to do the same.

Aine: "I can't wait to meet the _infinity_ itself. I can tell they'll show us the way, through our Innovation."

Mio: "Bringing forth our long-awaited Big Bang."

Aine: "Still, it feels unreal to know that there exists something even more _infinite_ than even **Love Me Tear**."

Mio: "I think the same. Now I wonder if the _infinity_ also had their chronicles written in books like **Love Me Tear**."

Aine: "Camilla- _san_ only mentioned about the Shrine of Unification that was made in her world, the proof of the unbroken bonds of _infinity_."

Mio: "They also told us to start aiming for something higher. Yes, now that we know about something even higher than **Love Me Tear** , we'll definitely go get there."

Aine nods while smiling.

Mio: "Now, then. We better get enough sleep for the night. We'll need it for the training tomorrow."

Aine: "Uh-huh."

The two closes their eyes.

* * *

A few hours later, Miyu and Aria are already asleep in the room right next to **Pure Palette**. In her sleep, Miyu begins seeing her reflection once again. However, the reflection now has longer hair and also sports a single ponytail.

Miyu: _"Uhh... Y-you again...? Why?"_

Other Miyu: _"The time is near..."_

Miyu: "Are you saying... the time to destroy CKN?"

Other Miyu: _"See? Even you can realize what I am thinking. Because we are the same."_

Miyu: "You're... the same as me? You're my reflection after all."

Other Miyu: _"However, unlike you who's working with ninjas who dwell inside a lava dome, I work with HAVOC Commander."_

Miyu: "Why? Why that edgelord of Ninja- _san_ 's other self? You reside within me, so you should be working along with me."

Other Miyu: _"Because that Ninja dragged me off my job before I could even finish it. Now is the time to finish the job and make sure CKN is destroyed..."_

Slowly, Miyu opens her eyes, waking up.

Miyu: "Uh..."

Miyu gets up a little bit, only to find a faded figure standing right in front of her. The faded figure begins revealing its true form, which is Miyu's other self, fully manifested in the physical space.

Miyu: "What?!"

Miyu's noise ends up waking Aria up.

Aria: "Uhh... Miyu- _chan,_ what's wrong? Eh?"

As Aria gets up a little to see what's going on, she's surprised to see the other Miyu standing up front, facing the two.

Aria: "Miyu- _chan_... isn't that the reflection you were talking about?"

Other Miyu: _"Futaba Aria, I presume..."_

Aria: "You know my name?"

Other Miyu: _"Of course, I reside within your partner, after all. But, time is running out. I have to move out and find the infinity that HAVOC Commander seeks."_

Miyu: "Are you going after Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_? No, you can't make them work alongside HAVOC Commander! They're part of us, our friends within the Aikatsu ring. What if he ends up abusing their power?"

Other Miyu: _"Fine, if you say so. Besides, I know a long lost power once existed somewhere in the other dimension. If I find it and awaken that power, HAVOC Commander's wishes will come true. CKN will meet its end."_

The other Miyu starts fading away.

Miyu: "Wait! Where are you going?!"

Other Miyu: _"To where that long lost power resides. We shall meet again someday."_

And thus the other Miyu disappears completely.

Aria: "Miyu- _chan_... that reflection of yours... What is she up to?"

Miyu: "She wants to help HAVOC Commander obtain the power of _infinity_. But, she knew I won't allow Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_ to fall into HAVOC Commander's hands."

Aria: "So, she departs to look for that long lost power, right?"

Miyu: "Yea, that's what she said. But, what power...?"

* * *

In the next morning, back at Starlight Academy...

Johnny walks around the hangar while overseeing the maintenance of Ran and Yurika's Gundams. He walks into the mobile armor hangar where Azuratron DX and the retired Bluegale Deltas are stored. However, once he's inside...

Johnny: "WHAT?!?! OH NO!!"

The crews nearby are surprised to hear Johnny's scream, prompting them to run towards where Johnny currently is.

Crew 1: "Johnny- _sensei_ , what's wrong. Ah!"

When the crews begin to look into the mobile armor hangar, they are astonished to see it empty.

Crew 2: "Are my eyes playing tricks on me? The MA hangar is empty. What's going on?"

Johnny: " How is this possible?! Both Azuratron DX and the Bluegale Deltas are gone!!"

Crew 1: "I know. But, how? We didn't even detect any signs of those inside the MA hangar lifting off."

Johnny: "We need to contact Kiriya- _honey_."

Johnny proceeds to contact Aoi via phone. At the moment, Aoi is still doing her daily morning jogging alongside Ichigo.

Aoi: "Huh?"

Aoi answers the call in her phone.

Johnny: _"Kiriya-honey?"_

Aoi: "Yes?"

Ichigo: "Hm? Johnny- _sensei_? What's wrong?"

Johnny: _"Terrible news! Azuratron DX has vanished from our hangar!"_

Aoi: "What did you say?!"

Johnny: _"Not only that, the Bluegale Deltas also vanished."_

Aoi: "No... How can this be? Azuratron DX is one of our most prized possession from _Futuring Girl_ and Ninja- _san_. And the Bluegale Deltas, too? That is insane. Oh, what about my Gundam?"

Johnny: _"Your Gundam is, thankfully, still there. So does Starmiya-honey's."_

Ichigo: "Phew. But, seriously, how could they vanish?"

Johnny: "I don't know. When I entered its hangar, the MA isn't there anymore. And I doubt Daichi-honey and Shirakaba-honey took off with it because there weren't any units lifting off this morning."

Aoi: "We'll head to the hangar, then."

Ichigo: "I'm going to inform Headmistress Orihime. I'll catch up with you later, okay?"

Aoi: "Okay."

Aoi heads to the hangar while Ichigo heads to Orihime's office.

* * *

At the same time, in the Ninja's base...

Aine and Mio are doing some stretching a few minutes after waking up.

Aine: "Aaahhh~. Another good day awaits."

Mio: "Today should be the day we get to taste how our Gundams perform with GN Drives equipped."

Aine: "I'm getting excited already."

Mio: "We need to get some breakfast first."

Aine: "Ah okay. I hope they have the ingredients for **tomato basil cheese special sandwich**."

Mio: "We better go to the base's kitchen and find out. But, before that..."

Aine and Mio heads to the bathroom to brush their teeth and wash their face. Then, they leave their room and heads to the kitchen to search for the ingredients. Along the way, they run into **Honey Cat**.

Ema: "Morning, you two."

Aine: "Maika- _chan_ , Ema- _chan_ , good morning."

Maika: "Where are you going?"

Aine: "We're going to the kitchen, looking for the ingredients for our sandwich."

Ema: "I see. Let's go there together, okay?"

Mio: "Uh-huh, much appreciated. Uh, where is **Reflect Moon**."

Aine looks behind her and actually spots **Reflect Moon** walking towards the four.

Aine: "Ah, behind us!"

SK: "Ah, Aine- _san_ , Mio- _san_."

Kaguya: "Good morning, everyone."

SK: "All of you up for breakfast?"

Aine: "Uh-huh, we're about to go to the kitchen to make some. Hopefully they have the ingredients for my sandwich."

Ema: "Let's go, then."

The six then heads to the kitchen together. Once there, they begin looking for the ingredients.

Aine: "Yes! Lucky! All the ingredients are available!"

Mio: "Nice. Let's get cooking."

Aine and Mio begins making the sandwich while being assisted by **Honey Cat** and **Reflect Moon.** It doesn't take long for them until the sandwiches are all ready to be served.

Aine: "All right! The sandwiches are ready. Let's bring them to the dining room, everyone must be waiting already."

The others nod as they follow Aine to the dining room. Once they reach the dining room, they find everyone already waiting there.

Camilla: "Ah, finally. The special sandwich!"

Aria: "Sandwiches? Interesting, I'd like to try some."

Aine: "Some of you haven't tried my sandwich, right? This is going to be your first chance, for these are **tomato basil cheese special sandwich**!"

Mio mimics Aine's words automatically before laughing at each other. The others at the dining table also laugh at them. After that, everyone begins eating their sandwich.

Rola: "Incredible. I don't think I've ever tasted a sandwich like that."

Camilla: "See? Exquisite, isn't it?"

Aria: "Amazing, simply amazing!"

Miyu: "Mmm! All of a sudden, I miss Nandemo Bento."

Akari: "That's a bit too fast."

Elfin: "Her sandwich is just so good. How good of a cook Aine is?"

Camilla: "For your information, _Ayin_ 's family actually runs a cafe. The cafe has a pet penguin inside. And, y'know what?"

Camilla whispers at Elfin's right ear.

Camilla: "Mio fell in love with the penguin. Cool, eh?"

Elfin: (pfft) "Wow, really?"

Mio's face suddenly turns red while staring at Camilla.

Mio: "I heard that, Camilla- _san_. You think I couldn't hear you?"

Camilla: "Ah, oops..."

Aine: "Easy there, Mio- _chan_. Easy."

They continue taking bites after bites at their sandwich. All of a sudden... the base's alarm goes off, indicating an imcoming enemy attack. The idols are alerted by the alarm.

Maika: "Enemy attack?!"

Ema: "From where?"

Akari uses her Innovator power to sense whatever is coming to attack them.

Akari: "It's a new reading, unknown properties. And it's heading towards Hakone."

Mio: "We gotta move, then!"

The others nod and hurries to the operations room together, finding the Ninja, his men, and the rebel leaders already on battle stations.

The Ninja: "Ah, there you are. We're now at battlestations."

Miyu: "Ninja- _san_ , do you know what's coming?"

The Ninja: "Yes, and this is bad... They sent in the supers!"

Yume: "What supers?"

The Ninja: "The Delta Superzords. I bet you've dealt with CKN's previous Zords, right? This time around, they're sending five humanoid Zords akin to those grunt Zords, but way more powerful and designed specifically for those Delta Rangers - hence the term _Superzords_."

Gamma Unit: "They appear to be heading towards Mount Yamizo where your other self is located, Boss."

The Ninja: "Just as I suspected. Let's intercept them right away. Aine- _san_ , Mio- _san_ , you two are coming with us."

Aine: "You sure?"

The Ninja: "Your Gundams have been equipped with GN Drives, you should be okay."

Mio: "That means we're good to go. Aine, let's do it."

Aine: "Okay."

SK: "Our Gundams got upgraded, too, right?"

Omega Unit: "Yes."

Kaguya: "Then we're coming with you."

Miyu: "I'm coming, too. I want to see how you fight."

The Ninja: "It's settled, then. I will solo the Red Ranger, while all of you team-up to fight each of them two-on-one. Okay, let's move."

Thus, the Ninja along with both Alpha and Omega Units are heading to the hangar with **Grandraze** , the unrevitalized **Pure Palette** , and **Reflect Moon**. Once inside, they immediately board their Mobile Suits and get on the launchpads.

Aine: "Fuero, Yuuki Ayin--!"

Mio: "Aquas, Minato Mio--!"

SK: "Timeshadow, Shirayuri Sakuya--!"

Kaguya: "Ecliptica, Shirayuri Kaguya--!"

Miyu: "Ao Futuris, Nijiyama Miyu--!"

Aria: "Ar Quanta, Futaba Aria--!"

All: "Heading out!"

All combatants are launching from Mount Haruna towards Hakone to intercept the Superzords. They all fly at top speed until they reach their destination at a short amount of time.

Alpha Unit: "Target in visual range!"

Alpha Unit confirms the arrival of the Superzords.

The Ninja: "Prepare for battle!"

All combatants are engaging their weapons as the Superzords are approaching.

Red Ranger: "There they are! Hm? That loser isn't there?"

Omega Unit: "What? Are you looking for HAVOC Commander?"

Black Ranger: "Of course. We'll make him bow down to our leader!"

The Ninja: "We're sorry, but HAVOC Commander has been relieved of his duty. Me and my ninjas are now taking his place."

Blue Ranger: "What the hell?! What do you know about that autistic loser anyway?"

The Ninja: "That is not your concern. But my goal remains the same as him... bring you down and save everyone from your wrath."

Red Ranger: "A big talk you got there for a ninja. You have no idea how powerful our Superzords are!"

The Superzords begin to engage their wrist rockets.

Alpha Unit: "Uh-oh. Watch those wrist rockets!"

Aria: "Aren't these like Hime- _chan_ 's?"

They fire their wrist rockets at the Ninja and his allies, prompting them to dodge to all directions. The Ninja rushes forward and fights the Red Superzord solo. The unrevitalized **Pure Palette** attacks the Blue Superzord with **Grandraze** following behind to fight off the Black Superzord. **Reflect Moon** and two of the Ninja's men fights off the Yellow and Pink Superzords, respectively.

The Ninja flies around the Red Superzord while throwing shurikens. Eventually, the Red Superzord takes its foldable sword and attacks the Ninja. He reacts by pulling out his ninja sword and parries the attack.

The Ninja: "All of you shouldn't have returned, Delta Rangers. All you're doing right now is ruining your name as heroes of good!"

Red Ranger: "We're still heroes of good! And why are you talking like you're familiar with us?"

The Ninja: "That matters not. What I need to do now is to kick you back to where you belong!"

The Ninja and Red Ranger begins to clash against each other, the two seemingly on par with each other despite the Superzord being bigger and less agile compared to the Ninja's smaller-sized MS in comparison. Right at the other side, Mio is shooting down the rockets fired by Blue Superzord while Aine closes in with her aerial blade in slashing mode, beginning her clash against the Blue Ranger who dual-wields a pair of katars.

Aine: "Haaa!"

Thanks to the new GN Drive on her Gundam, Aine is able to maneuver much faster to dodge and parry the majority of Blue Superzord's incoming attacks.

Blue Ranger: "Damn! You either got better or... that cone-like thing on your back is powering you up!"

Aine: "I'd say it's both. Without those GN Drives from Ninja- _san_ , we would struggle more against you."

Blue Ranger: "Do you seriously think getting that cone-like thing will help you fight our Superzords?! All of you have no idea about the true extent of our power!"

Blue Superzord begins to increase its speed and zips around Aine and Mio while firing its wrist rockets at the two.

Mio: "How quick!"

Aine and Mio tries to shoot down some of the rockets, but aren't able to clear absolutely all of them until Aria is forced to deploy two of her rifle bits to shoot down the surviving rockets.

Aine: "Whew, thanks, Aria- _san_."

Aria: "No problem."

Aine and Mio continues fighting Blue Superzord as Aria pulls her rifle bits back and redirects them to fire at Black Superzord, assisted by Miyu firing her _Prism Spirals_ in rapid-fire mode. Black Superzord, however, utilizes its tanking capability by constantly blocking the two's shots with its highly-fortified arms.

Miyu: "If the rapid-fire mode doesn't work, then what about this?"

Miyu switches her _Prism Spirals_ into beam magnum mode, firing two shots at Black Superzord. The Superzord blocks the shot once again, only to get shaken a little bit with barely any damage.

Miyu: "Impossible!"

Black Ranger: "And now, the retaliation!"

The fortified arms of the Superzord suddenly fires all the beam shots that they have blocked back to Miyu and Aria. The two quickly activates their GN Field to defend against the shots.

Aria: "Are these...?"

Miyu: "They look like some kind of beam absorption and reflection system built within its arms. Then, can we go melee?"

Aria: "It's up to you, then. I'm not that great at melee range."

Miyu: "Ah, okay."

Miyu proceeds to rush in to fight the Black Superzord at close-range as she switches her _Prism Spirals_ into blade mode.

Black Ranger: "Fine, I'll show you that I'm not all about mere counterattacks!"

Black Superzord takes a fighting stance and throws three punches at Miyu, which she dodges with ease with her superior mobility. After those three dodges, Miyu does a slash on the Superzord's right arm with her _Prism Spiral_ , only leaving a little bit of scar as a result.

Black Ranger: "You're still attempting to attack the defensively-strongest part of my Superzord?"

Black Superzord retaliates with a single three-sixty spin punch with such incredible speed and power that Miyu fails to dodge it. She blocks the punch with both _Prism Spirals_ , but gets knocked back in the process. She gets thrown towards Sakuya.

SK: "Miyu- _san_?!"

As Kaguya keeps Yellow Superzord busy with her _Lucent Beam_ , Sakuya uses her hand blades to catch and stop Miyu.

Miyu: "Phew, thank you."

SK: "I'll send you back there."

Miyu: "Okay!"

Miyu uses Sakuya's hand blades as a stepping stone to launch herself back towards the Black Superzord and re-engage him alongside Aria. After that, Sakuya redirects her focus back to the Yellow Superzord as she throws several more knives at the Superzord's waist from the left side.

Yellow Ranger: "Hmph!"

The knives are hitting the Yellow Superzord's waist, dealing barely any damage. The Superzord retaliates by firing its wrist rockets at Sakuya, but the rockets are shot down by Kaguya.

Yellow Ranger: "Then what about I use this?"

Yellow Superzord takes a chain whip and tries to whip the twins.

SK: "Ah!"

Kaguya: "Nope! Nope!"

The twins are trying their best to dodge the Yellow Superzord's whip.

Yellow Ranger: "Stay where you are! You naughty kids are in need for some punishment!"

Kaguya: "Who are you?! A member of heroes team, or a freaking dominatrix?!"

Yellow Ranger: "We are heroes of Indonesian entertainment! Didn't we tell you so before?"

SK: "Not if you're trying to crush all of us for the sake of your leader's mad ambitions."

Making use of her Gundam's improved mobility post-upgrade, Sakuya dodges the whipping from the Yellow Superzord while throwing even more knives at the waist area that she already targeted.

At the different side, both Alpha and Omega Units are double-teaming the Pink Superzord, throwing shurikens and kunais all over the Superzord.

Pink Ranger: "Hey! Stop that!"

Alpha Unit: "Not until you stop doing what your mad leader wants and go back to your evil-busting routine."

Pink Ranger: "That's what we're doing, because all of you are evil for our entertainment industry!"

Omega Unit: "That means your leader is out of his mind!"

Using their ninja skills, Alpha and Omega Units zips around slashing at the Pink Superzord with their ninja swords. Couldn't stand being slashed from every which directions, Pink Superzord flies up and fires spreading pink energy spheres from blasters on its palms.

Alpha Unit: "Nope! Those random shots won't hit us. What do you think this is, gambling?"

The ninja duo flies up to chase down Pink Superzord, throwing more of their shurikens and kunais. Suddenly, Pink Superzord activates a hidden blaster from its left leg, firing at Alpha Unit so quickly that he couldn't react in time to dodge. He takes the hit, but then disappears with only its MS' outer frame left falling to the ground.

Pink Ranger: "That ninja dodge?!"

Alpha Unit: "Over here!"

Alpha Unit does a strong kick to Pink Superzord's head, shaking its balance.

Pink Ranger: "Oww! How dare you!"

The fight between the Ninja's team and the Delta Rangers' Superzords goes on for quite some time with both forces seemingly on par with each other. Even the unrevitalized **Pure Palette** and the less-experienced **Reflect Moon** are able to fight well thanks to the upgrades on their Gundams.

The Ninja: "Ugh...! They're strong."

Red Ranger: "Damn! We can't even take you down!"

Miyu: "Those supers are too resilient!"

Aine: "You're right. This fight has been going on for quite a while, and I don't think our Gundams can hold out for way too long."

Aria; "Ah! Someone's coming!"

Just as the Ninja and Red Ranger knocks each other back after parrying each other's slashes, Red Superzord gets hit by multiple shots from behind.

Mio: "Don't tell me that's--!"

From the distance, **Love Me Tear** is coming to help them. However, HAVOC Commander isn't with them.

Aine: "Yes! It's Karen- _san_ and Mirai- _san_!"

Mirai: "Whew, glad we could make it in time."

Black Ranger: "Reinforcements?!"

Red Ranger: "These two? Without HAVOC Commander? Then we better set our leader's plan into motion!"

Without delay, **Love Me Tear** rushes toward Red Superzord and engages it, assisting the Ninja. The three parries Red Superzord's next slash while the others continue fighting their opponents.

The Ninja: "Is it just you two? Where is my other self?"

Mirai: "HAVOC Commander? He disappeared."

The NInja: "How?"

Karen: "We have no idea. Both him and his MS simply disappeared without any trace."

The Ninja: "Just, damn. Well, no time for that, we have bigger concern to deal with!"

The Ninja and **Love Me Tear** powers up to push Red Superzord back, which they do, knocking their opponent back. **Love Me Tear** uses that chance to rush in with their weapons ready.

Karen: "Even though these are supers..."

Mirai: "...we'll still gonna show them that we can make one plus one equals _infinity_!"

Karen closes in first and unleashes a rapid thrust with her naginata, powerful enough to leave a lot of scratch on the surface of Red Superzord's fortified body frame at the left-side torso. Mirai follows suit by firing her machine gun at the other side of Red Superzord.

Red Ranger: "Damn! Take this!"

Red Superzord fires its wrist rockets multiple times at **Love Me Tear** , but all of them gets dodged. The Ninja uses that chance to close in really fast and...

The Ninja: "YEEART!!"

The Ninja punches Red Superzord from the right side to the head.

Red Ranger: "GWAARGH!"

Red Superzord loses its balance to the NInja's strong punch, allowing **Love Me Tear** to rush in again and attack with full force using their melee weapons.

Red Ranger: "Ugh, I won't be beaten that easily again!"

Red Superzord begins to wildly swing its sword, forcing **Love Me Tear** to dodge around until they have to parry the sword. In his rage, Red Ranger powers up his Superzord to successfully knock **Love Me Tear** back.

Mirai: "Whoaaa!"

The two are hurled pretty far, but manages to regain their balance.

Karen: "That was stronger than I thought."

Mirai: "Let's charge at 'em again."

Karen: "Okay."

All of a sudden, before **Love Me Tear** could boost forward again, Deltawyrm Megazord appears from out of nowhere behind them and traps **Love Me Tear** within a powerful magnetic cage.

Mirai: "What?!"

Ryan: "Haha! Got'cha!"

The Ninja: "What in the--?!"

Mio: "Karen- _san_! Mirai- _san_!"


	17. New Eruption

Ryan and his Deltawyrm Megazord manages to capture **Love Me Tear** by trapping the two within a magnetic cage, shocking everyone who are still fighting the Superzords.

Aine: "Impossible! Where did he come from?!"

Mio: "How dare you capture **Love Me Tear** like that! Release them at once!"

Ryan: "You think I'm gonna do that? Nope! All of you hates me just because you are jealous of my popularity! Jealousy equals to incapability, y'know? So, I'm taking your precious _infinity_ away so that you can cower in fear that you have no capability to surpass my popularity!"

Red Ranger: "We actually came up with this plan... to capture the best idol of this world and make its followers powerless! And it worked perfectly, haha!"

The Ninja: "You're out of you mind, Ryan!"

Ryan: "Hoo, who do we have here? Wait, aren't you--?!"

The Ninja: "What? Have you realized who I am?"

Ryan: "Of course I have, you have a connection with that autistic loser. Where is he now?"

The Ninja: "I relieved him from his duty. And now, I will be the one taking you down, plagiator!"

The Ninja rushes toward Ryan in an attempt to release **Love Me Tear** , but the Red Superzord gets in his way.

Red Ranger: "Not under my watch."

The Ninja: "Outta my way. YEEART!"

The Ninja does a powerful reverse-grip slash, only to get parried by Red Superzord. During that time, **Love Me Tear** struggles to break the cage open, but to no avail.

Mirai: "Dammit! I can't break this thing open!"

Karen: "Come on! Break!"

Ryan: "Stand down!"

Ryan sends an electric current into the magnetic cage, electrocuting **Love Me Tear** inside.

Karen/Mirai: "AAAAHHHHH!"

Mio: "You can't be serious, phony Ranger!"

Aine and Mio rushes away from Blue Superzord to try and save their idols.

Aine: "Hold on, you two! We're coming!"

Noticing Aine and Mio coming towards **Love Me Tear** , Ryan deploys his Megazord's shoulder-mounted blasters and fires a barrage at the two that are coming to him. They are forced to dodge around, preventing them from closing in.

Ryan: "Rangers, let's retreat. We've done our job here. With those two in our hands, they will be powerless!"

Red Ranger: "Roger!"

The Superzords begin flying off and follows Ryan back to their base back at Borneo, bringing **Love Me Tear** hostage.

The Ninja: "No! You're going nowhere!"

The Ninja and the others begin chasing down the escaping Ryan and his Delta Rangers. Suddenly, he is stopped by Ivan who zipped into the battle area alongside Grand Nexion and Rise Hotshot.

The Ninja: "What the?! Ivan?!"

Ivan: "I knew it, you're still waging war against CKN. It was a mistake to ever trust you."

Aine: "Out of the way! They've taken Karen- _san_ and Mirai- _san_ hostage, and there's no telling what CKN is going to do with them! We have to rescue them!"

Ivan: "Irrelevant! All of you are no different than the old HAVOC Commander, fighting against CKN out of revenge! You must stop before you bring even more madness into this world!"

The Ninja: "I have no time for this nonsense!"

The Ninja, Aine, and Mio zips away from Ivan, trying to chase Ryan down.

Ivan: "Oh no, you don't!"

Ivan shoots a holy cross at the three from behind, traveling at an even faster speed than them, eventually hitting them and engulfing them with holy light. While they are unaffected, but their Mobile Suits get immobilized for a few seconds, allowing Ryan and the Delta Rangers to escape without any hassle.

Aine: "What's going on?! I can't move my Gundam!"

The Ninja: "Damn it! Mine won't move either!"

Mio: "At this rate, we can't save them!"

Ivan gets in front of the Ninja again, along with both his companions.

Ivan: "Now, all of you are going to sign the cease-fire petition between you and CKN. If you change and forgive CKN, they will also change."

The Ninja: "Can you not see the situation?! Listen, I don't want to fight you, but this is an emergency where we need to rescue our captured allies! You can't possibly let--!"

Ivan: "Silence!"

Ivan swings his _Harvest Key_ with a vengeance. The Ninja, managing to move his Mobile Suit again, takes his sword and parries the attack.

Ivan: "This is against God's teachings! You must forgive and forget!"

The Ninja: "Why should you be so stubborn like that?! YEEART!"

Powering his Mobile Suit up, the Ninja knocks Ivan back.

Rise: "Ivan!"

The Ninja: "Listen! I have no business with you, nor do I have any intentions of bringing madness to this world, for I have greater goals in mind more than just goddamn revenge!"

Grand Nexion: "Ivan is doing all these for your own good! Just follow his words, and everything should be all right!"

The Ninja: "I know what I am doing, but you have no privilege to restrict my every single moves just because of my attempt to save the innocents from CKN's wrath!"

Ivan: "That proves you're nothing but a sinner. Not just you, but your followers, too!"

The Ninja: "Ugh...!"

The Ninja backs off and signals everyone to gather around him.

Ivan: "Where are you up to?!"

The Ninja: "Like I said before, I don't want to fight you. But you're just stubborn as hell that you leave me with no choice. So, screw you!"

The Ninja along with both Alpha and Omega Units uses smoke bombs to conceal themselves from Ivan and his companions.

Ivan: "Smoke bombs?! No, you're not getting away!"

Ivan rushes into the smoke and swipes them away. Unfortunately for him, the Ninja and everyone else have already escaped.

Ivan: "Damn it! They're gone already!"

Grand Nexion: "Are you going to look for him?"

Ivan: (sigh) "Certainly, but..."

Rise: "I heard he didn't want to fight you, and yet he still aims to destroy CKN. Do you think...?"

Ivan: "I know, he is different than the previous HAVOC Commander. But... he still carries HAVOC Commander's spirit with him, hence why he still aims to destroy CKN. And for that, I definitely can't trust him either. He has violated God's teachings and he has to be punished."

Grand Nexion: "You're right, Ivan. If we let him do what he needs to do, he'll just bring the same amount of madness as the original HAVOC Commander did."

Ivan: "Okay, let's search around. Who knows if we are able to find him and make him change his mind."

Rise: "Roger."

The NEXUS Crusaders decide to do some searching to find the Ninja's whereabouts around Japan.

* * *

Back at the Ninja's base...

The Ninja and his companions have returned safely to Mount Haruna. All of them are now inside the operations room, discussing the current situation with the ones who were left on standby.

Camilla: "Bloody hell. **Love Me Tear** got captured by CKN?"

Mio: "We couldn't believe it ourselves, but that _Legendary Ranger_ actually came there while being invisible using some kind of cloaking device. He took us by surprise and captured **Love Me Tear** with some kind of cage..."

Alpha Unit: "It's a magnetic cage."

The Ninja: "Uh-huh. They tried to escape and we chased them down. But... that Ivan..."

Camilla: "Ah, crap, him again? He stopped you, too? What the hell is wrong with his mind?"

Aine: "No matter how many times we yelled at him, he just won't listen."

SK: "From the way he behaves... his conviction is nearly impossible to break. He really stands for what he believes in... in this case, it's his God's teachings."

Yume: "But, the thing is, Ninja- _san_ is nothing like HAVOC Commander. Yes, I know, both of them were once the same person. But, Ninja- _san_ has greater goals in mind instead of attacking CKN out of pure vengeance like that edgelord of a boss."

Rola: "That is why I dare say Ivan's methods are wrong. He should've used his brain and think about everyone's feelings instead of simply shoving his belief down everyone's throats by force."

Camilla: "Exactly. See why I tend to compare Ivan with Seira's cultists?"

The Ninja: "Yes, I see."

Elfin: "If **Love Me Tear** got captured, then where is Commander?"

Aine: "They said HAVOC Commander disappeared along with his edgy MS."

Elfin: "Eh? Why?"

Aine: "Beats me."

Mio: "What are we going to do now? Karen- _san_ and Mirai- _san_ are captured by CKN. Seriously, **Love Me Tear** of all people! The ones who could make **one plus one equals to _infinity_**! What if CKN ends up doing the same thing like they did to **Baby Pirates**?"

Kaguya: "They'll be able to abuse **Love Me Tear** 's powers for their mad ambitions! They can even break us apart at this rate!"

Akari: "I believe... we need a new unit to replace **Love Me Tear** for the time being."

Maika: "A new unit?"

Akari: "Uh-huh, to add into our forces."

Ema: "Can we use **Baby Pirates**? I mean, they were originally the ones who were the closest rivals to **Love Me Tear**."

Rola: "The ones we rescued back then before the Deltazords showed up? But, think about it, how are they going to help us in direct confrontations? Give 'em some MS? How long are they going to train? Not to mention, them being capable of piloting CKN's Zords were mostly because of their brainwashing devices."

The Ninja: "I hate to say it, but Rola- _san_ 's right. We need a better option other thanthose you just mentioned."

Everyone are silenced, but then Aine and Mio looks at Sakuya.

SK: "Hm?"

Aine: "Sakuya- _chan_ , can you divine for us about what unit we should create?"

SK: "Oh, I understand. You really need the guidance from the Moon at a time like this. Okay, I'll get my divination tools from my room below. Wait here, okay?"

Sakuya then heads into her room in the base to take her divination tools. A few minutes later, she returns to the opoerations room with the tools ready. She places the tools on the nearest table and begins the process of divination.

SK: "Let us ask the Moon."

SK rolls the dices into the platter, looks at the results, and then checks inside her divination book for the answer.

Aine: "So, what should we go for...?"

SK: "Hmm... _there's one of ours who was once in pain for being a part of a twisted distortion. However, she will find her way to a certain person who once desired to stop the tragedy from happening._ There it is, our temporary substitute for **Love Me Tear**. _"_

Miyu: "That... sounds familiar."

Sumire: "Actually, yes. This is something that we're aware of since the beginning."

The Ninja: "And... the person in question has to be..."

Everyone except Aine's group and the rebel leaders are staring at Camilla.

Camilla: "Hm...? What is it?"

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_... "

Camilla: "Eh? Oh, crap, don't tell me--"

The Ninja: "Actually, yes, you are the one in question here. And the one who tried to stop that tragedy..."

Elfin: "It was me, right?"

Yume: "Ah, you actually did tell us about how you attempted to enter that shattered world to stop that world's Otoshiro from breaking the _infinity_ apart."

Rola: "And yet you were too late as we've already dealt with the God of that world, shattering the world and most likely isolating it. No wonder you weren't able to enter it."

Camilla: "I know... You aimed to do the right thing, even though we're still not sure how you were able to know about that now-shattered world."

Elfin: "So, am I going to be paired with Dinah to replace **Love Me Tear** for the time being?"

Camilla: "Uh..."

Camilla suddenly remembers the time when Seira took over her body and forcibly manipulated Ichigo back into **2wingS**. She begins showing an expression of disagreement.

Elfin: "Dinah, what's wrong?"

Aine: "You don't like it?"

Camilla: "It's not like that. I... I swore I would never go back into idol activities again. That big victory celebration was the first and the last for me. If I form an unit with Elfin..."

Aine: "Eh? Why?"

Camilla: "Then I would be bringing those painful memories back to my friends. You know what happened to me back then, right? Not to mention, Elfin looks just like _her_."

The Ninja: "Camilla- _san,_ we respect your decision of stopping all your idol activities because of your desire for others. We aren't asking you to go back to that, we just need both you and Elfin- _san_ to join forces and bolster our power to save **Love Me Tear** from CKN."

Miyu: "Ninja- _san_ 's right, Dinah- _senpai_. These folks need our help."

Camilla: "I just... uh..."

Aria: "Camilla- _san_ , have you forgotten? We liberated you from Otoshiro's influence. There's nothing more to fear, she no longer exists within you."

Elfin: "Eh? Otoshiro... within her? What's going on? You mean Dinah WAS Otoshiro all along?"

Miyu: "Um... that will require some explanation."

Elfin: "Oh..."

Mio: "So, Camilla- _san_ , will you be able to help us alongside Elfin- _san_ to save **Love Me Tear** and also defeat CKN?"

Aine: "Please..."

Camilla remains silent.

The Ninja: "Perhaps we should let her think a bit more. We can't give her that much pressure like that, knowing all the nasty things she experienced back then."

Kaguya: "But what about **Love Me Tear**?! They're in danger!"

SK: "Kaguya- _chan_ , just listen to Ninja- _san_. After all, it was our fault too for asking her like that. Remember, my divination did say that she was once in pain."

Kaguya: "Oh... I'm sorry."

Camilla then stands up.

Camilla: "Everyone, I'm sorry, but please let me think this through first. I'm going outside for now."

She begins to walk out of the operations room.

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_."

The Ninja: "She doesn't want to experience the same kind of pain again, nor she wants to tear her friends apart like she did before when Otoshiro took over her. Hence why she became some sort of our free knight, no longer bothering herself with idol activities that may bring her back into that twisted distortion."

Aine: "Poor Camilla- _san_."

Elfin: "What was Dinah before this? Why is she like that?"

The Ninja: "Camilla- _san_ is actually... a replica of Otoshiro."

Elfin and also Aine's group are shocked.

Miyu: "Yes, Dinah- _senpai_ was created after Otoshiro was presumed to be KIA back when my _senpai_ destroyed her Gundam. At first, she came as an enemy, but my _senpai_ convinced her to join our side after she realized that Dinah- _senpai_ was nothing like Otoshiro, not to mention Dinah- _senpai_ herself did not like her old comrades in DreAca for clinging too much on Otoshiro."

Akari: "Although Otoshiro later returned a few more times to tear us apart. Even in death, she managed to take control over Dinah- _senpai_ against her own will."

SK: "The pain of being a replica of someone who almost tore people's bonds apart..."

Elfin: "I never knew Otoshiro would go that far in your world, as if her doing that in the shattered world wasn't enough."

Delta Unit: "So, what are we going to do now?"

The Ninja: "It's best we start the maintenance of our Mobile Suits, and also readjust those GN Drives on Aine- _san_ and Mio- _san_ 's Gundams for greater efficiency and output."

Alpha Unit: "We'll handle it."

The Ninja: "Please do."

The Ninja's men begin leaving the operations room, heading to the hangar for the maintenance.

Akari: "What about us?"

The Ninja: "Um... take some rest. But, try not to come after Camilla- _san_ for the time being. I bet she needs some time alone."

Sumire: "I understand, Ninja- _san_."

SK: "Let's hope for the best for her."

The other groups also begin to leave the operations room to take some rest in their designated rooms.

* * *

Meanwhile, at CKN's base...

 **Love Me Tear** are taken into the enslavement room, the place where CKN takes control of people they captured such as Otome and **Baby Pirates**. In that room, **Love Me Tear** meets face-to-face with both Ryan and WXJ.

Ryan: "Welcome to our enslavement room."

Karen: "You! You're the one leading CKN, aren't you?"

Ryan: "Yes, it's me, Ryan the Legendary Ranger!"

WXJ: "And I am his number one companion, WXJ of the Red Solomon."

Mirai: "Have you no idea what you've been doing thus far? Taking over Indonesia's entertainment industry with plagiarism using _being inspired_ as a pathetic excuse, and also attacking anyone with originality just because you are offended by them!"

Ryan: "Heh, as if you know everything about what we Indonesians prefer for our entertainment."

Karen: "They prefer your stupid work over other people's more original and inspired works?!"

Ryan: "Of course! Who cares about good, original stuffs? All they want is _entertainment_ , nothing more! And yet that autistic loser still wants to shove his works down their throats."

Mirai: "Our commander wants to save them from their garbage taste! If this dumb thing continues, this whole country's reputation will collapse!"

Ryan: "It's not our problem, but theirs for being jealous of our popular works! Remember, jealousy means you're incapable!"

Karen: "That's nonsense! Then what about our fellow idols back there? Do you seriously think they're incapable of doing what they're good at when it comes to entertainment?"

Ryan: "But they AREN'T as popular as our works. You know how many Indonesians know about your existence? Almost virtually NIL! You silly unpopular idols and also that loser's originality have no place in our nation!"

Mirai: "Why, you--!"

Mirai tries to attack Ryan, but is unable to do anything since she and Karen are chained by the Delta Rangers.

Red Ranger: "Don't even think of attacking our boss under our watch."

Ryan: "Now, it's time we make you our slaves of sheer originality and bring everyone who dare to oppose us down!"

The Delta Rangers are forcibly pushing **Love Me Tear** to the chairs with CKN's brainwashing machine right above them.

Karen: "No! You can't do this to us!"

Blue Ranger: "Silence! You have no power here!"

Yellow Ranger: "True that, resistance is futile! Now, you're going to work with us."

 **Love Me Tear** gets locked on the brainwashing chairs by the Delta Rangers. Ryan activates the machine afterwards.

Ryan: "Hehehe, I can't wait to see this world's _infinity_ go against their own allies."

LMT: "NOOOOO!"

* * *

Later, at sunset...

Camilla is currently sitting over the shrine atop Mount Haruna which serves as the base's entrance, watching the sunset. Elfin, coming out from the base entrance, manages to find Camilla atop the shrine.

Elfin: "Ah, there you are."

Camilla looks below and finds Elfin waving her hand at her. Elfin then climbs up the shrine to sit with Camilla.

Elfin: "Hey, please cheer up."

Camilla is still silent.

Elfin: "Remember what they told you. They have no intention of disrespecting your choice. But, please know our current situation."

Camilla: "I know our current situation, okay? But... I just..."

Aine: "Camilla- _san_!"

Aine and Mio have also come out at the entrance.

Elfin: "Ah, you two."

Aine: "I understand your feelings, Camilla- _san_. I think... you're just too kind."

Camilla: "Ah..."

Mio: "Miyu- _san_ told us. I understand that you don't want to hurt others. You want to protect your friends no matter what happens."

Camilla: "Y-yes. That's what I always aim to do."

Elfin: "That alone makes you clearly different than Otoshiro. Your biggest strength isn't the idol energy you have from Otoshiro, it is your kindness."

Camilla: "Is it true?"

Aine: "Besides, Camilla- _san_ , we are your friends. And helping others in need is what friends do."

Camilla looks surprised, as if she got a spark.

Mio: "Did you get a spark?"

Camilla: "I know... What I've been doing thus far... are for my friends. I want to protect them, I want to make sure their bonds aren't broken."

Elfin: "Also, you are still yourself. You are Camilla Dinah, not Otoshiro Seira. Took me a while to fully accept that, but there it is."

Camilla looks at her right hand.

Camilla: "You're right. I am still myself. The Phantasm Burst has wiped me clean of Seira's influence, so I have nothing more to fear. I may never return to idol activities, but I still serve my friends - as a precious friend for them."

Aine: "That means... you're going to form your unit and help us save **Love Me Tear**?"

Camilla: "Certainly. Besides, I also have some unfinished business with that religious bastard who kept interrupting our battles. Elfin, you'll help me out, won't ya?"

Elfin: "Of course I'll gladly help you!" (smiles)

Aine: "I can feel it, Your Frienergy is flowing. Then... I'll send you some Frienergy as well!"

Aine's arms are reaching out to Camilla and Elfin, sending the two some Frienergy.

Camilla: (pfft) "Thanks, _Ayin_."

Aine immediately shows a grumbled look on her face the instant she hears Camilla's nickname towards her.

* * *

Back at Indonesia, in the middle of Gunung Sawal forests at Tasikmalaya, West Java...

At least six members of Pritama's rebel army are currently going through the forest after escaping the angry mobs under CKN's command. Led by someone who goes by the name of Halim, they're searching for a bunker where their other companions may be hiding.

Rebel A: "How much further, Sir?"

Halim: "About 100 meters more ahead of us, and we should reach the bunker."

Rebel B: "Let's move faster. Those blinded idiots will stop at nothing to hunt us down."

Halim: "I know. I wonder how our leader is doing."

Rebel C: "You haven't heard? They got rescued by someone who somehow relieved HAVOC Commander of his duty and then took them to Japan."

Halim: "That means they are safe. That's good to hear."

Rebel A: "Uh-huh."

The rebels continue walking through the wet dirts and bushes in the forest. And, several minutes later, they've finally reached the bunker.

Halim: "Okay, here we are."

Halim heads to the door first and knocks it. The small thin lid on the door is opened from the inside as a rebel member checks to see who's coming.

Rebel in the bunker: "Who is this?"

Halim: "It's me, one of Mr.Pritama's followers."

Rebel in the bunker: "Ah, it's you. Wait a sec, I'll open the door."

The rebel inside the bunker opens the entrance for Halim and his group to enter. Inside, they are welcomed by three other members who managed to escape. The group in particular is led by Chris.

Chris: "Welcome. Glad to see more of our allies managed to get away from CKN's clutches."

Halim: "From which area did you come from?"

Chris: "We're actually from Semarang."

Halim: "Wow, you came this far from Semarang to this hideout?"

Chris: "After all, this area is quite remote for any of those blinded idiots to look for."

Halim: "What about our food situation here? And communications?"

Chris: "We got quite a lot of supplies to last us for at least a week or so. If we ever have to go outside and get some food, we can either try it survival-style or get into disguise to buy food from nearby towns."

Halim: "Either way, we must find a way to get in contact with our other allies. They must be scattered all around the country after those sudden attacks by the mobs."

Chris: "As for communications, we did bring our hi-tech cellphones with us with strong signals even in such remote area. If we need to contact our allies, we can."

Halim: "Good."

Chris: "Anyway, wanna eat something. You must be tired after all those trekking through the forest."

Halim: "Uh-huh."

The rebels are then taking out their food and begins to eat up to refill their stamina. They waited until nighttime before they decide to take a rest for the day.

* * *

Tomorrow morning, back at the Ninja's base...

The Ninja, the rebel leaders, and the idols have gathered inside the operations room to hear out Camilla and Elfin's announcement of their brand-new idol unit - or, rather, Friends Unit.

The Ninja: "So, Camilla- _san_ and Elfin- _san_. Have you two come up with your decision?"

Camilla: "I... I've decided! Elfin and I are now a Friends Unit!"

Aine's group are giving the two some applause. Elfin simple scratches her head.

Aine: "Then, what's your unit name going to be?"

Camilla: "Well, I can't go with **5wingZ** anymore, since there's no more **2wingS** that we should worry about."

Miyu: "I know. Your Gundam isn't even called 5wingZ Gundam anymore."

Camilla: "To that end, Elfin came up with an idea of naming our unit... **Novarupta**."

Maika: " **Novarupta**? What does that mean?"

Elfin: "That means _new eruption_. Why did we choose this name? Well, because all of us are inside a volcano right now."

Naliputra: "You should've formed it at a volcano with the same name in Alaska."

Camilla: "The eruption also has a certain meaning behind it. If we take a volcano which has a lava dome plugging down its crater, such as this one, the lava dome represents my fears of hurting my friends because of myself being a replica of Seira, the very person who brought all those suffering for my friends."

Elfin: "But, the lava dome is actually causing a massive buildup of magma deep below the crater. When the lava dome can't keep up anymore with the buildup... BOOM."

Camilla: "That's the eruption of my truest feelings - my desire to protect my friends, and also returning the favor to everyone who has accepted me for what I am, not giving a damn about my origin since I am now fully myself, not other person. In _Ayin_ 's words, the magma is my Frienergy."

Ririn: "Sir, does that remind you of something?"

Pritama: "Yes, the eruption of Mount Kelud."

The Ninja: "Ah, I know. That volcano once had a lava dome which emerged from its well-known crater lake years ago - which actually stopped an eruption from happening. Years later, the volcano erupted in its biggest eruption yet."

Naliputra: "Yea, the same thing as she mentioned."

Akari: (pfft) "If Dad was here, his enthusiasm would go out of control because of this discussion."

SK: "That means..."

Elfin: "Uh-huh, I accept Dinah for what she is. I know I haven't been with her for that long. But, you know what I once tried to do with going into that shattered world."

Yume: "We know. You tried to stop Otoshiro from bringing the same kind of suffering that my friends once had - by taking her with you so that she can forget all that."

Camilla: "The fact that you were aiming for that alone makes me think that you are a trustworthy person."

Elfin: "Right?"

Camilla: "And, oh, since _Ayin_ has sent me some of her Frienergy to me... I'd like to return the favor by helping you and Mio bring your precious Friends Unit **Pure Palette** back to life."

Mio: "Really? Oh, I thank you."

Rola: "Are you two good now?"

Camilla: "Totally. With us as **Novarupta** , those bastards wouldn't know what hit 'em."

Maika: "Wow, things are starting to heat up, eh? Oh wait, it's magma, it's already hot."

Ema: (pfft)

* * *

Juri: (sneezes)

Back at Starlight Academy, Juri suddenly sneezes while having her lunch with Hinaki.

Hinaki: "Huh? What's wrong, Juri?"

Juri: "Uh, dunno. I think someone familiar just mentioned the word _hot_."

Hinaki: "Then why did you sneeze? You're supposed to sneeze when it's cold, not when it's hot."

Juri: "How could I know?"

Hinaki: "Speaking of which, I wonder how Akari- _chan_ 's doing out there in the other world."

Juri: "Worry not, she and Sumire- _chan_ should be okay."

Hinaki: "Uh-huh."

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a space-time rift...

HAVOC Commander with his DemonBlade Custom is wandering around the seemingly empty space within the rift after being summoned by a mysterious power.

Dark General: "You summoned me all the way here, and now you're vanished? Come on, where are you?"

He continues walking to nowhere as he doesn't know where to go without guidance within this rift he had never seen before.

Dark General: "HEY! Show yourself! I know you're around here, and I know you're going to help me annihilate CKN like you did back in the day! Where are you?!"

He then flies toward a particular direction, until he is stopped by someone calling him.

????: "I'm right here."

HAVOC Commander stops flying and looks behind him. Slowly, a familiar person appears. It is revealed to be the other Miyu, piloting an awfully familiar crystalline-looking Gundam. She shows her face as she contacts HAVOC Commander through the comms channel.

Other Miyu: "I knew you would finally find you way here."

HAVOC Commander sighs in a relief.

Dark General: "Yeah... It's good to see you again... **_Iris_**."


	18. The Big Push

Later, at the Ninja's base...

Everyone are once again in the operations room to discuss their next plan of action.

The Ninja: "Now that we have **Novarupta** formed, we should plan our next move to rescue **Love Me Tear** and also beat the crap out of CKN."

Camilla: "Knowing what CKN did to **Baby Pirates** , it is very likely that **Love Me Tear** may have been enslaved as well."

Aine: "Oh no. You mean we have to fight them?"

Yume: "Yeah, unfortunately. I wonder if we can release them using the same method that we did with **Baby Pirates**."

Rola: "You mean using Trans-Am?"

The Ninja: "So, you did use your Trans-Am to free those enslaved idols. But, I doubt it will be easy this time around. That _Legendary Ranger_ isn't stupid. I bet he has upgraded his brainwashing devices because he doesn't want us to release them easily like we did to Otome- _san_ and **Baby Pirates**."

Miyu: "That means we will need the power of the _Twin Drive System_ for some extra _Burst_. What do you say, Aria- _chan_?"

Aria: "Yes, let's go for it."

Mio: "Will it really work?"

Aria: "Why so uncertain? If we were able to wipe Camilla- _san_ clean of Otoshiro's influence with that power, then we should also be able to save **Love Me Tear**."

Mio: "I mean, **Love Me Tear** is like the _infinity_ of this world. Shouldn't your _infinity_ be the ones saving them?"

SK: "Mio- _san_ , have you forgotten? It's been confirmed that our new friends are potentially more powerful than even **Love Me Tear**."

Kaguya: "With that in mind, they should be able to save them."

Mio: "Ah... Okay, I understand."

The Ninja: "In order to save **Love Me Tear** , we have to launch a direct assault to CKN's base."

Akari: "Wow! Already?"

Pritama: "I agree, Sir! It's time we make those plagiators learn their mistakes the hard way."

Naliputra: "We'll give Indonesia's entertainment industry its well-deserved cleanup and make it far better than it used to be. Also, make their supporters change their mind."

Ririn: "We're with you, Mr.Ninja. We can do this!"

Sumire: "But, Ninja- _san_ , let's not forget that Ivan is still out there."

The Ninja: "I'm aware of that. He will most definitely come and stop us all from fighting. If he does show up... just fight him and cripple his unit, but DON'T finish him off, because he still deserves to live and be _corrected_."

Elfin: "Oh man. If this was HAVOC Commander, he wouldn't hesitate to kill Ivan."

The Ninja: "That is why, I want to make him open his eyes and realize what I'm truly aiming for. His companion, Rise, also counts."

Akari: "What about Grand Nexion?"

The Ninja: "That guy... will be a difficult one. I doubt persuasion alone will change his mind. We need to beat him harder than Ivan. Even though I also want to keep him alive, but if he seriously forced our hand to obliterate him, it can't be helped..."

Camilla: "When Ivan comes to stop you, I will be the one to stop him."

The Ninja: "Sure, why not. I'll leave him up to you."

Aine: "Then... what about Ryan? What if he shows up?"

The Ninja: "Kill him. No regret, and no mercy."

Elfin: "I knew you would say that. You're essentially still HAVOC Commander."

The Ninja: "Please try and learn the difference between me and my other self. I'm not fighting just for revenge, but also for a lot more. Not only for myself, but also for others."

Pritama: "I absolutely agree with the killing of Ryan. That plagiarism leader has a really long list of crimes that not even a lifetime imprisonment will be enough to stop him."

Camilla: "Ivan's intervention be damned. We're fighting to save everyone, not just for revenge. If we have to kill, then so be it."

The Ninja: "Just as she said. For now, let's take a rest. We'll head out tomorrow morning. Aria- _san_ , can your Ar Quanta quantize us all to Indonesia?"

Aria: "Me? Uh-oh, I've never tried quantizing with that many Mobile Suits before. And I don't even know if my Twin Drive System alone is powerful enough to do that. I mean, Ar Quanta is unlike the XNSfan and Ao Quanta combined, you know?"

The Ninja: "In that case, we better open up a rift that leads to Indonesia and then go through it. That means... we have to calculate the coordinates first. If memory serves me right, CKN's base should still be in Kalimantan, right?"

Naliputra: "Yes, it is there."

Omega Unit: "We'll handle the pinpointing of the coordinates. All of you better take some rest and prepare both physically and mentally. Who knows if we can save **Love Me Tear** AND destroy CKN at the same time."

Ema: "Two birds with one stone."

The Ninja: "So, in order for us to travel there, we're going to make use of all seven Gundams with rift openers. Yes, including Zeta Stigmata."

Camilla: "Hmm, you mean opening a rift big enough for all of us to enter? Sounds good to me."

Yume: "I agree with that idea."

Akari: "Now that we know how to travel there... let's get some rest for now.

Sumire: "Uh-huh."

Aine: "Um... Ninja- _san_."

The Ninja: "What is it?"

Aine: "Can we go back to our home instead?"

The Ninja: "Hmm, why not? But your Gundams have to remain here for further maintenance like I said before."

Aria: "No worries. Miyu- _chan_ and I can bring them back home."

Aine: "Really? Thank you so much, Aria- _san_."

Aria: " _-San?_ Ehehe, somehow I feel like I'm a senior now."

Thus, Miyu and Aria brings Aine's group back to their home.

* * *

Much later, at nighttime...

Aine is already laying on her bed in her house. Having some feelings of uncertainty, she takes her phone and calls Coco.

Aine: "Hello, Coco- _chan_."

Coco: "Coco-dayo~!"

Aine: "I don't know if you have heard of it or not, but... **Love Me Tear** has been captured by CKN and they most likely will get brainwashed by those plagiators. Do you think we can save them?"

Coco: "Aine- _chan_ , what makes you feel uncertain? Even if I'm only a virtual lifeform, I can tell that you have great friends alongside you - even the ones from different worlds."

Aine: "How could you tell there are new friends from different worlds?"

Coco: "To tell you the truth... I have met the one who goes by the name _Ninja of Mount Haruna_."

Aine: "Eeehhh! You met Ninja- _san_?! But, how?"

Coco: "I contacted him myself, probably after you left his base. He's a cool person, you see?"

Aine: "Yeah, I know that. But how did you figure out his location? Have you been observing everything that's been going on thus far?"

Coco: "Yup, I sure have."

Aine: "Wow..."

Coco: "Anyway, your new friends are also amazing. Not to mention, some of them are as powerful or even stronger than **Love Me Tear.** Can't believe it myself, but it's real."

Aine: "But, what about my question?"

Coco: "Why should you worry, Aine- _chan_? I've said this before, you have great friends with you. You have Mio- _chan_ , Maika- _chan_ , Ema- _chan_ , the Shirayuri twins, your new friends from the other world, and even Ninja- _san_ along with his men. If you believe in them and combine your powers-- no, your Frienergy together, I'm certain you can accomplish anything!"

Aine: "Ah, I know. Thanks, Coco- _chan_. Sorry for disturbing you."

Coco: "It's okay. Now, just get enough sleep and prepare for tomorrow's big battle."

Aine: "Yes."

Aine ends the transmission and goes to sleep.

* * *

Tomorrow morning...

Aine's group are picked up by Miyu and Aria to the Ninja's base as the time for their deployment to CKN's base is coming. Using Ar Quanta's quantization system, they reach the Ninja's base in no time. **Litemire, Dreamroller, Novarupta,** half-recovered **Pure Palette** , **Honey Cat,** and **Reflect Moon** are now inside the operations room along with the Ninja and his men.

The Ninja: "The time has come for us to launch our direct assault at CKN's base and save **Love Me Tear** from their clutches."

Omega Unit: "However, let's not forget that Ivan is still out there to stop us. If he does show up with his companions, all you need to do is keeping them busy while the others focus on saving **Love Me Tear** and also destroy whatever CKN has in their disposal."

Alpha Unit: "Do not hesitate to use your full strength against CKN. This is for he sake of everyone, not only your Aikatsu, but also Indonesia, Japan, and possibly the entire world's entertainment industry."

The Ninja: "Do you have any questions?"

Everyone remains silent.

The Ninja: "No? Then we're good to go. Alright, let's board our Mobile Suits and prepare for launch!"

Everyone begins entering their Mobile Suits. However, just before Aine enters her Gundam's cockpit, Aria stops her while bringing something behind her.

Aine: "Aria- _san_ , what's wrong?"

Aria: "I'd like you to have this."

Aria brings out the thing she's been carrying on her back, which is a _Kasen_ (flower fan).

Aine: "A flower fan? What for?"

Aria: "Think of it as a lucky charm for you. Please take it with you."

Aine: "Um, okay. Thanks, Aria- _san_."

Aria hands the _Kasen_ over to Aine before leaving to board her Ar Quanta. Aine then enters her Gundam's cockpit and closes its hatch. She then puts the _Kasen_ right below the front monitor and proceeds to power-up her Gundam.

Meanwhile, as Mio is about to board her Gundam, she notices that her Gundam now has a lance attached on its back.

Mio: "Uh, Ninja- _san_."

The Ninja: "What is it?"

Mio: "Where did that lance come from? Y'know, the one that is now on my Gundam's back."

The Ninja: "Oh, that's a spare GN Lance that I got from a friend of mine back at my world. I figured you'll need a better melee weapon instead of just relying on that ineffective dagger, so I decided to give it to your Gundam. Make good use of it, okay?"

Mio: "Ah, thanks."

The Ninja: "So, then, I bet all of you are ready."

Akari: "We are ready."

Aine: "Gotta save **Love Me Tear**..."

Yume: "...and destroy CKN."

Camilla: "Lead the way, Ninja- _san_."

Miyu: "The seven of us will open up the rift to Indonesia."

The Ninja: "Let's go for it."

Akari: "Shinelyner, Oozora Akari--!"

Sumire: "Sumirage, Hikami Sumire--!"

Yume: "Dreamforge, Nijino Yume--!"

Rola: "El-Spyceroller, Sakuraba Rola--!"

Miyu: "Ao Futuris, Nijiyama Miyu--!"

Aria: "Ar Quanta, Futaba Aria--!"

Camilla: "Zeta Stigmata, Camilla Dinah--!"

Elfin: "Delta XTR, La-Masakari--!"

The Ninja: "Launching!"

The Ninja and the eight Gundams are launching first to open up the rift leading to Indonesia. The remaining Units along with Omega Unit also begin to launch out of the base. Outside, **Grandraze** begins opening up a rift using Aria's rifle bits and Miyu's _Prism Spirals_. With the two's combined effort, a pretty wide rift is opened for everyone to enter.

Miyu: "The rift is open! Everyone, let's get in!"

Elfin: "Alright!"

Aine: "Go for it!"

Led by the Ninja and **Grandraze** , the Idol Units are entering the rift, leading them straight to the westernmost region of West Borneo.

Ema: "Ah! Are we there?"

The Ninja: "Checking coordinates... Yes, we're at the right spot. CKN's base should be straight ahead, deep within the forest."

Omega Unit: "Okay, let's move."

The Ninja and his team begins moving forward at high speeds.

* * *

Meanwhile, back within the space-time rift that HAVOC Commander entered to meet the other Miyu...

Dark General: "Are we heading towards the right direction?"

Other Miyu: "Yes, that must be it. This is actually a shortcut to _that_ world. Yes, _that_ one world."

Dark General: "Oh, I see. And you said there's a long lost power inside?"

Other Miyu: "Yes, there is. Miyu and her friends knew about it, and I'm carrying her memories within me."

Dark General: "A long lost power... Is it going to be the same as that _infinity_?"

Other Miyu: "With my help, yes. It's up to me to awaken it."

Dark General: "Okay. Lead the way."

HAVOC Commander follows the other Miyu to the world where that long lost power resides. After a few winding paths, they've finally reached the pathway that leads into their destination. The pathway, however, is blocked.

Dark General: "Is this...?"

Other Miyu: "Yes, the pathway into that shattered world."

Dark General: "Shattered world? You mean--?"

Other Miyu: "Yes, Miyu and her friends killed its resident God and made the world crumble. This was the very world Elfin tried to enter, but she couldn't due to this blockade."

Dark General: "And you're going to open it. By all means, do it."

Other Miyu: "Certainly."

The other Miyu summons a familiar-looking lance and swings it at the blocked pathway, unleashing a strange spiderweb-like energy attack that breaks the blockade apart.

Dark General: "As expected from you. Now, let's get inside."

Other Miyu: "Uh-huh."

HAVOC Commander and the other Miyu enters the pathway. Once they get outside, they find themselves flying over a ruined city. Right below them is a school building that the other Miyu is familiar with.

Dark General: "Okay, we're inside now. What is this world anyway?"

Other Miyu: "Take a look below. This is... **Starlight Academy**. And there's another school in the distance, it is... **Dream Academy**."

Dark General: "Starlight Academy and Dream Academy, you said? Have I heard of these names before?"

Other Miyu: "Probably not. Anyway, Starlight Academy is the idol school where Miyu resides, while Dream Academy is the one that was destroyed in Miyu's world - destroyed by the _infinity_."

Dark General: "Do you think that long lost power is in fact _infinity_ itself?"

Other Miyu: "Not in this shattered world, however. The _infinity_ was originally denied of its existence in this world in favor of that lost power by its resident God. Inreturn, the _infinity_ from your other self's world came here and killed the resident God, shattering this world and denying the existence of that lost power in the process."

Dark General: My ninja self did that, eh? But you're going to bring that power back anyway?"

Other Miyu: "Yes, that power is the closest as we can get to the _infinity_ itself. And now, I'm going to do what Elfin failed to accomplish back then. Now, let's find _her_."

The other Miyu immediately flies down to Starlight Academy, prompting HAVOC Commander to come along. Once they're near the school grounds, they spot several familiar idols frozen in time.

Other Miyu: "Ah... there it is."

Dark General: "Everything's... frozen in time, eh? Wait, isn't that--?"

HAVOC Commander's eyes are focused on one of the time-frozen idols, a girl with long, pinkish-red hair similar to Camilla, but is tied into a long ponytail with a purple ribbon.

Other Miyu: "Yes, _she_ 's the one who holds that lost power... Well, part of it, anyway."

* * *

Back at Indonesia...

The Ninja and his team continues flying over the forests of Borneo to reach CKN's base. After several minutes of flying...

Miyu: "Ah, I sense enemies straight ahead."

Yume: "We must be getting pretty close now."

Camilla: "How many of them did you detect?"

Sumire: "Let me see... Ah, a giant robot, two Gundams, and several Zords standing by on the ground."

Kaguya: "Two Gundams?! That means...!"

Mio: "Yes, it's gotta be **Love Me Tear**."

The Ninja: "If they're among the enemy ranks, it is clear that they've been enslaved by Ryan. We must proceed with caution, especially you two, Aine- _san_ and Mio- _san_."

Aine: "I understand."

They continue moving forward until the enemy units are on visual range.

Omega Unit: "Targets in visual range!"

The enemy units, led by WXJ and the enslaved **Love Me Tear** have noticed the coming of the Ninja's team.

WXJ: "Hm... I knew it, they're out for blood."

WXJ gives the signal to the other Zords to ready their weapons as the Ninja's team is approaching. The Ninja sees WXJ's Gundam-sized Zord first, which dons the Star of David in its cockpit hatch.

The Ninja: "You!"

Maika: "Who is piloting that one Zord with six-sided star?"

WXJ: "I am WXJ of the Red Solomon, one of CKN's strongest companion in Indonesia's entertainment and creative industry."

Camilla: "Creative industry, my ass. Nothing you made are creative, they're plagiarism!"

WXJ: "Nonsense! What plagiarism? We did our research, and we took a bunch of inspirations to make all our works awesome! Not to mention, I am the one taking care of both this base's defense forces and the also the attacking forces for the other world!"

Akari: "Then, you were the one responsible of sending your henchmen to ransack our Aikatsu stores?!"

Yume: "You went after the top candidates for the World Aikatsu Cup?!"

Miyu: "And also sending a ton of Zords to our worlds?!"

WXJ: "Yup, that's me, the master of interdimensional invasion under Ryan's command!"

 **Love Me Tear** begins closing in towards the Ninja's team.

WXJ: "Oh, it seems that our newest recruits are getting hungry for battle."

Aine: "Karen- _san_! Mirai- _san_! Stop! It's us, **Pure Palette**!"

Mio: "Don't let those plagiators take control of you two!"

Equipped with the newly-upgraded brainwashing glasses, **Love Me Tear** does not respond to Aine and Mio's call and simply charges at the two with their melee weapons.

Akari: "Watch out!"

Aine parries Mirai's metal blade with her aerial blade in slashing mode, while Mio parries Karen's naginata with her new GN Lance.

Mio: "They hit... hard."

Aine: "Ugh..."

They begin trying to push each other back, although **Love Me Tear** seems to have the upper hand. Eventually, **Love Me Tear** knocks Aine and Mio back.

Aine/Mio: "Ahhh!"

The two quickly regains balance. However, WXJ and his Zords are now moving in for the offensive. WXJ engages his sword to attack anyone closest to his sword's range.

Camilla: "Oh crap! _Akarin_! Sumire!"

Responding to Camilla's call, Akari and Sumire engages their melee weapon and attacks WXJ, stopping him from attacking the others.

WXJ: "A pretty strong attack you did there."

Akari: "You're going nowhere, WXJ? We shall make you pay for what you and your underlings did to our stores!"

Both Akari and Sumire unleashes some combo attacks at WXJ, giving him some trouble at defending against the two's high-speed multihits. Sumire backs off and fires her _Sumire Vaquero_ in rapid-fire mode at WXJ while he's still busy clashing against Akari's _Luminas Arms_ in giant sword mode. Noticing Sumire's volley of shots coming at him, WXJ is forced to back off to dodge it, but Akari continues rushing in and clashes against him again. Suddenly, the Ninja and both Alpha/Omega Units uses their quick movement to get behind WXJ and throws some shuriken to his back.

WXJ: "Oww! Hey! That was cheap!"

Alpha Unit: "Have you never seen how a ninja fights? I though you had your two-year research about ninjas."

WXJ: "Yes, I did."

The Ninja: "Then your research was all for nothing. YEEART!"

The Ninja rushes toward WXJ with his ninja sword, but he ends up moving out of the way as Mirai fires a volley of shots from her gatling gun at him. Akari and Sumire tries to help the Ninja out, but they get intercepted by one of the Zords doing a sword slash at them.

Akari: "Really?"

Sumire: "There's no choice but to beat that big guy up."

Omega Unit: "Let's get the Zord out of here so that Boss can focus on WXJ."

AkaSumi: "Roger."

Akari, Sumire, and the Alpha/Omega Units are baiting the Zord into chasing them down, away from the Ninja as he keeps getting intercepted by **Love Me Tear** , preventing him from fighting WXJ.

Aine: "Mirai- _san_ , that's enough!"

Aine approaches Mirai at high speed does two slashes with her aerial blade, but Mirai dodges them with ease. From above, Karen boosts downward with her naginata, ready to unleash a powerful thrust at Aine.

Mio: "Karen- _san_ , no!"

Using a boosted thrust from the GN Drive, Mio stops Karen by striking the naginata with her GN Lance. Karen retaliates with a wide horizontal swing, forcing Mio to back off. From the distance, Ema provides some fire support for Mio by firing her beam rifle at Karen. That allows Mio to close in again and clash against Karen. Aine in the other hand is constantly avoiding Mirai's gatling gun shots while also returning fire with her wrist-mounted vulcans. She's closing in again to clash against Mirai.

Aine: "Ugh... they're so strong."

Maika: "Hold on, Aine!"

From behind Aine, Maika shows up, doing a somersault towards Mirai to unleash an axe kick. Mirai backs off quickly to avoid Maika's attack and retaliates with more volleys from her gatling gun, forcing Maika to use her shield to block the shots. Since Aine and Mio manages to get **Love Me Tear** busy, the Ninja goes after WXJ again.

The Ninja: "YEEART!"

The Ninja does another slash with his sword at WXJ, clashing against him again while Miyu and Aria provides fire support from above, distracting WXJ a lot.

WXJ: "Okay, now I'll show you how I fight as a ninja!"

WXJ backs off and sheathes his sword, preparing for a hand-to-hand combat.

The Ninja: "You want some karate? Fine, I shall do the same. Miyu- _san_ , Aria- _san_ , you two stay back and help the others deal against those Zords."

Miyu/Aria: "Roger!"

The Ninja also sheathes his sword and takes a stance, preparing for hand-to-hand combat. Miyu and Aria flies to where their friends are to help them out fight the other Zords.

WXJ: "Here I come!"

WXJ attacks first with a straight punch to the face. The Ninja dodges with ease and counters with a straight kick to the stomach, but WXJ catches the kick and spins the Ninja once before hurling him towards Sakuya who is still busy battling one of the Zords, causing a pretty hard collision.

SK: "Ahh!"

The Ninja: "Ugh!"

The Zord uses that chance to fire its left-side finger cannons at the two still-stunned combatants. Luckily, Camilla comes in just in time and generates her GN Field to defend both the Ninja and Sakuya from the beam shots. The Ninja regains balance after that.

The Ninja: "Thank you, Camilla- _san_."

Camilla: "Nah, it's fine."

Sakuya sees WXJ charging right towards the Ninja.

SK: "He was responsible for that, right? Then..."

She moves forward a little bit and throws her knives at WXJ.

WXJ: "What?!"

WXJ does not expect to see a lot of knives being thrown his way and gets hit a lot.

The Ninja: "Nice throw there, Sakuya- _san_. Now, let me handle him again."

Still resorting to hand-to-hand combat, the Ninja rushes straight at WXJ again. Sakuya, in the other hand, re-engages the Zord that she was fighting alongside Kaguya, throwing more knives as she's closing in.

Elfin: "Dinah, where are you?!"

Camilla notices Elfin calling out for her, having a bit of problem fighting against the other Zords. She quickly flies toward Elfin and fires her wrist-mounted grenade launcher at the Zord's torso, creating enough distraction for Elfin to deploy her funnels and fires a bunch of shots at the same spot that Camilla targeted before.

To the left of where **Litemire** is fighting, **Dreamroller** is also busy fighting against the other Zord.

Rola: "Whoa, whoa, WHOA!"

Rola is busy dodging her opponent's sword slashes, parrying against it a few times until she has enough and backs off, taking turns attacking with Yume.

Rola: "Okay, Yume, you're in!"

Yume: "Leave it to me!"

With her _Grand-Dream_ swallow, Yume charges forward, parrying the Zord's next slash with one of the swallow's blades. Utilizing the combination of her Innovator power and a bit of her latent overdrive power, Yume unleashes her chain of attacks similar to the rapid combo that Elza has, slowly pushes her opponent back. Rola takes her beam rifle and provides some fire support for Yume, firing the beam rifle all around the Zord. The Zord then decides to power up and unleash a stronger slash that knocks Yume back despite her parrying the attack. She immediately retaliates by firing her waist-mounted piercing blasters at the sword, causing some damage on it.

Rola: "Now I'm coming!"

Rola rushes in with her thin beam sabers, assisting Yume at attacking the damaged sword to try and break it. Suddenly, Yume's Innovator power detects an incoming danger. Sure enough, a different Zord is firing its right-hand finger cannons at the two.

Yume: "Rola, dodge!"

Rola: "Eh? Whoa!"

Yume and Rola quickly moves out of the way as the beams are heading towards them, which allows the Zord they're attacking to fly up and fire multiple blasts from both its finger cannons and eyes at them. The two continues dodging the shots until the Zord gets shot from behind by Akari and Sumire with the Oozora Beam and _Sumire Vaquero_ , respectively.

Akari: "Next shot, fire!"

Akari and Sumire fires a few more shots at the Zord, starting to cause some damage on it.

Sumire: "Okay, Akari _-chan_ , let's close in."

Akari: "Uh-huh."

Akari and Sumire then rushes forward with their respective melee weapons and does a slash at the Zord's waist. The two strengthen their push as they slowly start to cause the armor to break.

AkaSumi: "HAAAA!"

With full strength, Akari and Sumire successfully cuts down the Zord in half, blowing it up mid-air.

Akari: "Yes!"

WXJ is distracted a little to see one of his Zords fell.

WXJ: "Damn you!"

The Ninja: "Is it a good idea to be distracted while fighting? YEEART!"

The Ninja uses that chance to roundhouse kick WXJ away from him.

WXJ: "Oww!"

WXJ regains balance, but the Ninja quickly goes after him while wielding his sword. WXJ is forced to take his own sword and parries the Ninja's incoming slash.

The Ninja: "Now, back off and let us stop your dumb leader before he does anything funny."

WXJ: "It's not gonna happen. I'll keep standing on your way until he's ready to deploy!"

The Ninja: "What? Oh no, don't tell me--!"

The Ninja tries flying past WXJ to attack the base, but the enslaved **Love Me Tear** manages to intercept the Ninja, attacking him with their melee weapons. The Ninja is forced to get out of the way before he gets hit.

The Ninja: "Ugh, damn it."

Mio: "That is enough, you two!"

Mio rushes toward **Love Me Tear** while firing both her beam rifle and railgun at **Love Me Tear**. Aine, who was following from behind, speeds up to outrun Mio and attempts to unleash a chain of attacks at her idols.

Aine: "No matter what, I have to stop those villains before it's too late!"

????: "You've gone too far now!"

From up above, a familiar holy cross is going fast straight towards Aine.

Mio: "Aine, watch out!"

Aine: "What the--?!"

Aine brings out her aerial blade in slashing mode in an instant and slices the holy cross apart. From above, Ivan shows up once more alongside Rise and Grand Nexion.

Akari: "Not again!"

Ivan: "Now you seriously have the guts to launch a direct assault at CKN's base?! Just how much more madness you want to bring into this world?!"

Camilla: "You over-religious bastard!"

Seeing Ivan coming back to intervene with the Ninja, Camilla rushes straight towards him.

Ivan: "What?!"

Camilla takes her beam rifle in saber mode and does a slash, forcing Ivan to parry with his _Harvest Key_.

Camilla: "Don't you have enough intervening with our operations?! Your outdated conviction needs to go away before CKN enslaves us all!"

Ivan: "You sinner! Don't you realize that you can change CKN by forgiving their crimes?! Unless you yourselves change, they will never change!"

Camilla: "What if those idiots end up backstabbing us after that?! Have you any idea of the evils we're fighting against?! "

Ivan: "They are not evil! They just don't know what they are doing! Which is why we should forgive them!"

Camilla: "Do they look like that? No! Look at their actions! They have FULL awareness!"

Ivan: "Wrong!"

Ivan powers up, trying to knock Camilla back. Elfin deploys her funnels and fires at Ivan, causing him to step back and deflect Elfin's shots. Rise comes from behind Ivan and fires at Elfin to stop her from attacking Ivan. Elfin takes her beam saber and begins clashing against Rise.

Rise: "Enough of this! Stop all the fighting and make peace with CKN!"

Elfin: "Why are you so persistent?"

Rise: "Because your actions are violating everything that God taught us!"

Elfin and Rise backs off from each other, the two joining their allies who are in battle.

Ivan: "Unless all of you realize what you've been doing and start forgiving CKN, this world will end because of all the madness you're causing."

Camilla: "That is why I can't stand overly-religious people such as you and also Seira's cultists from back then. Once they're blinded by their conviction and got their brains turned off, opening their eyes back is a complete pain in the ass!"

Camilla starts unleashing faster chain of attacks at Ivan. He starts getting angry at Camilla.

Ivan: "You're going to regret that!!"

Ivan unleashes a suprisingly strong slash that knocks Camilla back and fires his holy cross at her.

Camilla: "Oh crap!"

Camilla quickly blocks the holy cross, but the holy light from that cross is still able to seep into the Gundam, slowly weakening Camilla in the process.

Miyu: "Hold on!"

Miyu flies at high-speed and shoots the holy cross with both _Prism Spirals_ in beam magnum mode. The shots are powerful enough to break the cross apart.

Miyu: "Dinah- _senpai_ , you okay?"

Camilla: "Whew, thanks. That was close."

Ivan: "What?! Damn you, Iris!"

Miyu: "I'm _Nijiyama Miyu_! How did you know about the way Dinah- _senpai_ and Johnny- _sensei_ nicknamed me anyway?"

Grand Nexion: "That does not matter. You're still _Iris_ to us."

Grand Nexion suddenly shows up in front of Miyu and unleashes a powerful slash with his sword, only to get parried by the _Prism Spirals_.

Miyu: "Why so persistent?! Enough of this, everyone is in danger!"

Grand Nexion: "Your commander is the one bringing forth the danger himself! He must atone for his crimes by making peace with those he once hated!"

The Ninja: "YEEART!"

Out of nowhere, the Ninja warps in close to Grand Nexion and punches him in the face, knocking him away.

Grand Nexion: "GWAARGH!"

The Ninja: "May I remind you? I am different than my other self, for I have greater goals in mind rather than just pure vengeance. My new allies made me that way."

Ivan: "But that still doesn't change the fact that you're still waging war against your worst enemy, an unnecessary grudge! You're still no different than your previous self as HAVOC Commander!"

The Ninja: (sigh) "Just as Camilla- _san_ said... people blinded by their religious conviction are indeed difficult to deal with. This conflict, however...!"

Before the Ninja finishes his words, WXJ boosts toward him and does a slash with his sword. The Ninja dodges with ease and counters the attack with his own sword, starting yet another clash between the two.

The Ninja: "...has nothing to do with violating religious teachings! This is all about saving everyone from the wrath of THIS organization hell-bent on bringing us down!"

Miyu: "Just as he said!"

Miyu begins providing fire support for the Ninja against WXJ, while Aria uses both her XGT cannons and rifle bits to shoot all the enemy Zords around her.

Rise: "This is madness at the highest order."

Camilla: "So what if this madness can stop an even bigger madness from happening?"

Rise: "Doesn't work that way!"

Ivan: "Just as she said, the madness can only be ended with kindness, no matter the evil!"

Camilla, still engaged against Ivan, stops listening and continues fighting. She also switches her weapon from beam rifle in saber mode into her good ol' Ether Fangs. She spins the Ether Fangs as Ivan shoots some holy bullets as her, protecting her from those bullets. However...

WXJ: "What time is it? Hmm... Ah, this is it."

WXJ flies up to avoid the Ninja's next sword slash.

The Ninja: "What? Where are you going?"

WXJ: "Fufufu... It seems we managed to stall you for long enough."

Aine: "Stall us? What does that mean?"

The Ninja: "Oh no. That means he's deploying now?!"

WXJ: "Totally!"

Just as WXJ finishes talking, a huge hangar gate is opened from behind where WXJ is. Slowly, a big, hulking Zord is being lifted to the surface, giving a shock to everyone with its size towering over all the Gundams.

The Ninja: "Dammit, we're too late."

Aine: "Wh-what is that gigantic machine?!"

Miyu: "It can't be like DreAca II, right?"

Akari: "No, but look at the size of that thing."

From inside the gigantic Zord, Ryan speaks up, accompanied by the rest of Delta Rangers.

Ryan: "Behold, our **Delta Power Ultrazord**!!"


	19. Infinity Strikes Back

Ryan and his Delta Rangers have deployed in their new **Delta Power Ultrazord** , a gigantic-sized Zord housing both the Delta Power Megazord and the Deltawyrm Megazord inside - having twice the size of one Megazord. They are ready to unleash their powers at the Ninja and the idols.

Alpha Unit: "This is... bad."

Rola: "A freaking... Ultrazord? Are you serious?!"

Maika: "How are we going to deal with this big thing?!"

Ryan: "Hahaha! Nope, you're not going to succeed! This Ultrazord will make you learn our true power! Let's do it!"

Red Ranger: "Yes! Missile pods, fire!"

Delta Power Ultrazord deploys its missile pods from both its shoulders and its waist, firing a bunch of missiles at everyone.

Camilla: "Holy crap! Dodge 'em quick and shoot 'em down!"

The Gundams fly around to try and outrun the missiles while also shooting them down with their available vulcans. That causes them to get attacked by WXJ, **Love Me Tear** , and the still-standing Zords while they are still distracted by the missiles.

Aine: "No!"

Aine zips around in short distances to avoid Mirai's relentless attacks and also the remaining missiles. As the missiles stop coming at her, Aine proceeds to parry Mirai's incoming attack.

Aine: "There's no choice, I have to defeat you and bring you back to us, Mirai- _san_!"

Aine starts getting serious and unleashes more powerful counterattacks at Mirai. The two seems to be on par against each other now. The same goes for Mio who powers-up her GN Drive which allows her Gundam to output more power for her to fight Karen on even grounds.

Mio: "Hold on, Karen- _san_! We'll definitely save you! Haaa!"

Mio swings her GN Lance, clashing against Karen's naginata with immense strength. However, Delta Power Ultrazord fires a barrage of beam shots at the dueling rival units, forcing them to move away before they get hit.

Aine: "No!"

Akari: "Stop it!"

Akari and Sumire goes in and attempts to shield Aine and Mio from the beam barrage using their GN Field. While they are able to block the shots, they get pushed back in the process.

Akari: "Such power output...!"

Sumire: "Our GN Field is getting unstable!"

The barrage eventually stops.

Blue Ranger: "Your barrier lasts pretty long, eh?"

Red Ranger: "What if we go melee against you?"

Ryan: "Yes, let's show them our power!"

Delta Power Ultrazord begins moving towards Akari and Sumire, unleashing a rocket-powered right punch at them. Akari attempts to block the punch using her _Luminas Arms_ in giant sword mode. She ends up getting knocked away really hard in the process due to the sheer power of the rockets.

Akari: "Uwaaa!"

Sumire: "Akari- _chan_!!"

Sumire flies away to save Akari, but she ends up getting intercepted by one of the Zords.

Yume: "Enough of this!"

Yume comes from behind the Ultrazord and fires her piercing blasters.

Ryan: "Oh no, you don't! Activating Delta Power Field!"

The Ultrazord begins shrouding its body with the Delta Power Field, allowing it to absorb Yume's shots.

Yume: "No way!"

Rola: "If beam attack doesn't work against it, then...!"

Alpha Unit and Omega Unit quickly comes to **Dreamroller** 's aid.

Alpha Unit: "We know, we'll try using physical weapons instead."

Omega Unit: "Let's do it!"

Alpha Unit throws several shuriken and kunai at the Ultrazord while Omega Unit closes in with his sword ready. The thrown weapons hits the Ultrazord, but has no effect at all. Omega Unit also slashes at the Ultrazord's arm, but that slash also has no effect.

Omega Unit: "Impossible! Not even physical attacks work against that!"

Ryan: "Hahaha! Our Delta Power Field can protect us from BOTH physical and beam attacks! Don't even think of breaking our Delta Power Field with your puny attacks! Rangers, begin the counterattack!"

Delta Rangers: "Roger!"

The Ultrazord begins unloading even more missiles at everyone, causing even more chaos.

Ema: "No, no, no! How many more missiles do we have to deal with?!"

Maika: "How could I know? Not only that, this one Zord is still going after us!"

**Honey Cat** is busy shooting down the missiles while a Zord is coming towards them, intent of taking them down. The Zord proceeds to fire its eye beam and finger cannons at the two, until both Yume and Rola rushes in and generates their GN Field, protecting them from those barrage of beams while Maika and Ema shoots down the missiles.

Maika: "Whew, thank you."

Yume: "No problem. But this is getting ridiculous now. Rola, shall we go nuts now?"

Rola: "Yea, better than letting those pesky Zords disturb us while that big-ass Ultrazord wails on us."

Yume: "Let's do it then."

YumeRola: "TRANS-AM!!"

Yume and Rola activates the Trans-Am system of their Gundams and then rushes toward the Zord that just attacked them.

Ema: "Whoa! Already?"

Maika: "We better help them out. Ema, let's go!"

As Maika and Ema follows along, Yume is already rapid-firing her piercing blasters at the Zord while Rola closes in and unleashes a flurry of furious slashes with her thin beam sabers, intending to take down the Zord as quickly as possible.

Maika: "Oh man, it's hard to keep up with them once they turn red like that."

Ema: "Don't worry, leave it to Big Sis!"

Ema does a lot of spinning before eventually hurling her mace towards the still-distracted Zord from a pretty low angle. The mace hits the Zord's head with an immense force, stunning it for a while. She immediately rushes in to retrieve the mace and backs off. That allows Yume to close in to the Zord's torso and spin her swallow to deal significant amount of damage to its torso. After that, Rola pierces the torso from above using her thin beam sabers.

Rola: "Still not enough. Yume, blast the torso!"

Yume: "Okay!"

Yume then boosts to Rola's position to fire her piercing blasters at point-blank range three times after Rola pulls her beam sabers off. The shot is powerful enough to completely penetrate the torso and blow up the Zord's control system inside. The Zord starts exploding from the inside and collapses.

Rola: "Okay, that one's down. How many more?"

Yume: "About four of them left. Let's take them out!"

Rola: "Okay."

Maika: "I'll go get take that Zord out. Ema, let's move!"

Ema: "Rodge!"

**Honey Cat** immediately flies off to fight off one of the remaining Zords. But, just as **Dreamroller** is about to move...

Aria: "Uwaaaa!!"

Yume: "Aria- _chan_?!"

From the distance, Aria is sent flying by the Ultrazord's rocket-powered punch despite her guarding against it with her barrier. Still in Trans-Am, Yume catches her just in time.

Aria: "Oof. Phew, thanks, Yume- _chan_."

Yume: "That Ultrazord must be way too powerful, unless we gang that thing up."

Rola: "But, with those Zords still going strong..."

Yume: "We have not other choice, let's go!"

Yume and Rola leads Aria back to Miyu to fight off the Ultrazord. The Ninja, seeing them head off to attack the Ultrazord, gets off WXJ and attempts to help them.

WXJ: "No, wait! I'm not done with you yet!"

As the Ninja rushes straight towards the Ultrazord, Ivan gets in his way once again and fires his holy cross.

The Ninja: "What the?!"

Ivan: "Enough of this. You must atone for your sins!"

The Ninja immediately uses his ninjutsu to make himself disappear, causing Ivan's holy cross to completely pass through him and ends up hitting WXJ instead, engulfing him in holy light.

WXJ: "ARRRGGGGHHH!!"

Ivan: "No! Really?!"

WXJ falls to the ground, weakened from the holy light.

WXJ: "You damn... trickster...!"

After that, the Ninja reappears right behind Ivan and continues onward to where the Ultrazord is. Noticing that, Ivan quickly chases him down.

Ivan: "You sinner! Wait! You must NEVER unleash your vengeance against him!"

The Ninja: "I have nothing else to say, Ivan. Just be quiet and watch me save everyone."

Ivan: "That attitude will bring nothing but destruction. You must STOP!"

From above, Elfin fires her funnels at Ivan, stopping him on his tracks. Camilla shows up in Waverider mode shortly afterwards, transforming into MS mode once she gets in front of Ivan to stop his chase. Using her Ether Fangs once more, Camilla attacks Ivan, forcing him to parry the attack with his _Harvest Key_.

Camilla: "You're not going to stop our mission. Your religious faith will end up causing pain for us if you're doing it wrong."

Ivan: "God's teachings will never be wrong!"

Ivan powers-up once again and tries to push Camilla back.

Camilla: "Your persistence really pisses me off, leaving me with no choice... TRANS-AM!!"

Camilla ends up going Trans-Am and knocks Ivan back with an even stronger slash.

Ivan: "What?! You have Trans-Am?! That means your Gundam's power generator is--!"

Camilla: "Yup, a GN Drive. Didn't you realize that?"

Ivan: "Using a power source that came from a bunch of people who denies the existence of God... Blasphemous, simply blasphemous!"

Camilla: "Like I said, being overly religious isn't going to solve all problems!"

Camilla begins unleashing her signature flurry of slashes at Ivan, so intent of bringing him down. Ivan begins to struggle, but his determination is still strong that he tries his best to fight back.

Rise: "Stop it!"

Rise rushes in to help Ivan, followed by Grand Nexion. But the two are stopped by Elfin, Alpha Unit, and Omega Unit.

Alpha Unit: "We have greater goals to do. Stopping us will lead into everyone's doom."

Grand Nexion: "Silence! You don't understand anything!"

Grand Nexion takes his sword and tries to attack, only to get parried by both Alpha and Omega Units. Elfin also deploys her funnels again to attack and stall Rise.

As Camilla keeps Ivan completely busy, the Ninja has joined Yume, Rola, Miyu, and Aria in their fight against the Ultrazord.

Ryan: "Wow, are you back for more, autistic loser? Yea, I know both you and him are the same person."

The Ninja: "Don't speak as if you're on the high ground, fool. WXJ is down, and now it's your turn."

Ryan: "How arrogant. What can you do against this Ultrazord of mine?"

Blue Ranger: "Yeah, listen to our leader, you traitor! All of you will never take our Ultrazord down!"

Yume: "We'll never know unless we try!"

Without any hesitation, Yume and Rola rushes toward the Ultrazord, attempting to attack it from close range. The Ultrazord proceeds to fire several of its beam cannons at the two, preventing them from closing in. But that was only a feint as the Ninja has taken his position on the back of the Ultrazord's neck with his pilebunker ready.

Black Ranger: "Leader, he's right behind us!"

The Ninja: "YEEART!!"

The Ninja lands his punch on the back of the Ultrazord's neck and then triggers the pilebunker spike. The spike, however, deals no damage, although the Ultrazord still actually feels the shock from that attack.

The Ninja: "Doesn't work? Damn it!"

The Ninja quickly gets out of the way as the Ultrazord points its turrets at him, preparing to fire. Miyu then closes in to attack one of the turrets with her _Prism Spiral_ in sword mode, only to see her slash bouncing off the targeted turret. The turret immediately aims toward Miyu, prompting her to activate her GN Field to defend against the incoming beam shot. The turret fires some shots at Miyu, pushing her back in the process despite the GN Field protecting her.

Miyu: "This is insane...!"

Rola: "Then what about this?!"

Rola zips around dodgng the shots from the Ultrazord's turrets before closing in from the back with her dual whips ready, unleashing an insane amount of whipping at the Ultrazord's back waist.

Yellow Ranger: "Not gonna work... Not gonna work..."

The Ninja: "Then, we strike more! YEEART!"

The Ninja uses his ninjutsu once more to do some teleport rushes all around the Ultrazord, slashing at multiple points, followed closely by Yume doing the same thing albeit with different strike intervals while Miyu and Aria provides fire support.

Red Ranger: "Grrr... Bloody persistent, aren't ya? Then take this!"

The Ultrazord then begins to fire its beam cannons and turrets all over the place, stopping The Ninja and the idols from attacking.

Yume: "Whoa!"

They're all trying their best to dodge the bullet hell, but that allows the Ultrazord to prepare its next rocket-powered punch. At the right timing, it targets the Ninja and punches him hard with a straight, giving him no time to unleash his evasive ninjutsu.

The Ninja: "GWAARGH!"

Ryan: "HAHA! Gotcha, loser!"

Miyu: "Ninja- _san_!!"

The Ninja gets hurled away from the idols. Shortly afterwards, the Ultrazord swings its punch to the right side, managing to hit Yume in the process despite her increased speed from Trans-Am.

Yume: "Ugh...! Why, you--!"

Yume takes the full brunt of the impact without getting hurled away since she manages to defend against it. As the Ultrazord's hand is pulled away from her, she tries to move, but the punch has apparently caused some internal damage within her Gundam, causing Trans-Am to end prematurely.

Yume: "Internal damage within my Gundam?! No way! The Trans-Am--!"

Rola: "Yume!"

Ryan: "Yeah, take that! You thought you can defend against a direct hit from me without taking any damage?! Think again!"

Red Ranger: "Also, take note that our battle is being broadcasted to the entire nation."

Miyu: "What?!"

Ryan: "Yes, the whole Indonesia is going to witness the glory of CKN and your eventual collapse! Now, listen to what they have to say about us for this battle!"

Delta Power Ultrazord begins projecting a display at the sky, showing that their battle is truly being broadcasted live to the entire Indonesia. The display shows what appears to be CKN's devout supporters.

* * *

_"CKN pro eaa!" (CKN is pro!)_

_"Mampus lu wibu bau bawang!" (go to hell, smelly weaboo!)_

_"Sirik tanda tak mampu!" (jealousy means you are incapable!)_

_"Bilang aja lu gak bisa bikin hiburan sekeren CKN!" (just admit you can't make stuffs as cool as CKN!)_

_"Jadi wibu gak usah belagu!" (stop being cocky, you weaboo!)_

_"CKN GUE BANGET!" (yes to CKN!)_

_"Ngidol udah ketinggalan zaman tau!" (idols are out-of-date!)_

_"CKN gak plagiat! Mereka cuma terinspirasi!" (CKN doesn't plagiarize! They just got inspired!)_

_"Ayo, CKN, tendang bokong mereka!" (go for it, CKN, kick their asses!)_

* * *

The idols are astonished to hear out the voices of these people cheering for CKN while also mocking them.

Camilla: "Bloody hell."

Akari: "Are they seriously rooting for plagiarism? Caring little for originality?"

Ryan: "That is correct! These people knows we exist to make great entertainment, no matter the quality because they'll LOVE it!"

The Ninja, who has regained balance after being hurled a few hundred meters away, rushes back toward the Ultrazord.

The Ninja: "A lowlife like you is the reason why you have to be destroyed, only then can those people learn!"

Ryan: "No, you're not going to! I will keep trampling over you because I know I can do everything better than you!"

Yume: "You're insane, Ryan. I must make sure that you're--!"

Yume tries moving her Gundam, but the internal damage it suffered from receiving the Ultrazord's punch hinders her movement.

Aria: "This isn't good. Yume- _chan_ , stand back for now, we'll handle it."

Miyu: "Just as she said."

Yume: "Ah... okay."

Both: "TRANS-AM!!"

Yume backs off as Miyu and Aria goes Trans-Am, utilizing their overall stronger MS performance and their improved Innovator powers. The two now zips around the Ultrazord, firing their strongest ranged weapons multiple times in hopes of causing some damage, which they still can't do due to the Delta Power Field negating all their shots. The two then goes into position to fire their ranged weapons at the same time on a single spot, but the enslaved **Love Me Tear** approaches from above, preparing to fire at them. **Pure Palette** catches up with **Love Me Tear** and stops them from firing at **Grandraze** by forcing a clash.

Mio: "This is getting insane now."

Aine: "You got any ideas, Mio- _chan_?"

Mio: "That Delta Power Field... can your aerial blade do something against it?"

Aine: "My weapon? That's worth the try. It is made from _nothingness_ (Ayin) after all."

Mio: "Then you gotta attack that Ultrazord. I'll keep Karen- _san_ and Mirai- _san_ busy!"

Aine: "Can you do it alone?"

Mio: "Trust me, Aine, I can."

Aine: "Uh, fine."

Aine gets away from Mirai to help out Miyu and Aria fight off the Ultrazord while Mio keeps **Love Me Tear** busy. Right as Aine rushes toward the Ultrazord, Miyu and Aria fires their charged weapons, with Miyu firing both her _Prism Spirals_ in beam magnum mode and Aria firing her XGT cannons in heavy smasher mode. The shots score some direct hits on the Ultrazord, only to shake it a little bit.

Ryan: "Oww, not bad! But--!"

Aine: "Haaa!"

While the Ultrazord is still a bit shaken by **Grandraze** 's charged shots, Aine unleashes a quick slash with her aerial blade in slashing mode at the upper left leg of the Ultrazord. To everyone's surprise, she manages to leave a scar on it with her slash.

Red Ranger: "Impossible!!"

Ryan: "That weapon nullifies our Delta Power Field?! How?!"

Mio: "Amazing, Aine! You managed to make it work!"

The Ninja arrives back in time to witness the Ultrazord getting scarred by Aine.

The Ninja: "So, Aine- _san_ got you scarred? Serves you right."

Ryan: "It was from your other self, right?! Unforgivable!"

Ryan gets pissed and fires the Ultrazord's beam cannons at the Ninja, only to get blocked by Miyu and Aria's GN Field. Even with Trans-Am, they still struggle at defending against the powerful shots from the Ultrazord.

Miyu: _"Ugh... Hoshimiya-senpai, Kiriya-senpai, help us...! Where are you now?"_

Meanwhile, **Litemire** has just finished off the Zord that intercepted them. They immediately notice that **Grandraze** is in trouble.

Akari: "Miyu- _chan_! Aria- _chan_!"

Sumire: "Let's go help them."

Akari: "Yes!"

**Litemire** flies fast towards the Ultrazord.

Blue Ranger: "Two more Gundams coming from ten o'clock position!"

Ryan: "Fire the missiles again!"

Blue Ranger: "Roger!"

The Ultrazord deploys its missile pods once again to fire at the approaching **Litemire** , prompting Sumire to fire her _Sumire Vaquero_ in rapid-firing mode to shoot the missiles down while Akari continues rushing forward while dodging the next barrage of missiles that are coming towards them. As **Litemire** gets closer to the Ultrazord, Mio passes by them, trying to outrun **Love Me Tear** but is starting to get caught up.

Mio: "Ugh, can't I move any faster?"

**Love Me Tear** almost catches up with Mio, but **Reflect Moon** stops them from continuing the chase with Sakuya throwing her knives and Kaguya firing her _Lucent Beam_. The two was just done taking down another Zord, leaving only one surviving Zord for **Honey Cat** to deal with.

SK: "It's our turn to keep them busy. Mio- _san_ , go help Aine- _san_ out!"

Karen closes in with her naginata, prompting Sakuya to deploy her hand blades and parry her incoming attack.

Mio: "Got it."

Mio quickly rushes back towards Aine alongside Akari and Sumire. At the moment, Aine is getting bombarded by the Ultrazord's turrets and beam cannons, giving her a lot of trouble at dodging everything.

Aine: "This is too much! I can't close in, and I can't afford to shoot the blade now!"

The Ninja: "Enough of this, you bastard!"

The Ninja takes his _Khaos Kanon_ and fires two shots at the closest beam cannon, interrupting its next shot and disabling it temporarily.

Pink Ranger: "One of our beam cannons is disabled!"

Yellow Ranger: "How?!"

Black Ranger: "I'm trying to reactivate it."

Ryan: "THAT bazooka! What kind of bazooka is that?"

The Ninja: "Hm, apparently my _Khaos Kanon_ can still disable one of your weapons temporarily even though your power field negates its damage."

Ryan: "Damn you, autistic loser! You're not the only one who has a bazooka! I have TWO, you see?!"

The Ultrazord deploys a pair of giant bazookas on both hands, which appears to be the strongest weapon of all its loadout. Ryan begins to have the Ultrazord aim the bazookas at the Ninja while they're charging, preparing to fire at him. The Ninja, however, stands still as if he have a plan. At the same time, **Litemire** and **Grandraze** are receiving a telepathic message from someone familiar.

Aine: "What in the--? Ninja- _san_ , move out of the way! He's going to shoot you!"

The Ninja remains silent as **Grandraze** approaches and generates GN Field to try and defend against the bazooka. **Litemire** then follows suit.

Ryan: "Are you seriously going to let those silly, dumb idols protect you? For shame! That won't work! My Ultimate Delta Bazooka will absolutely obliterate both you and the silly idols you hold dear!"

Mio: "Ninja- _san_! Everyone! Don't force it! You have no idea how destructive those bazookas are! They might destroy you!"

SK: "Why isn't he moving? Is he--?! No way!"

The Ultrazord's bazookas are fully charged.

Blue Ranger: "The bazookas are ready!"

Red Ranger: "Let's give that traitor what he deserves!"

Ryan: "Farewell, loser! **Delta Power Bazooka, FIRE!!!"**

The Ultrazord fires its bazookas straight at the Ninja, **Litemire** , and **Grandraze**. The two units are generating their GN Field to their absolute limit, attempting to defend against the two powerful energy spheres that are coming towards them. The spheres collides with the GN Fields, causing a massive, blinding explosion. Everyone that are still engaged against their opponents are shocked to see the explosion.

Camilla: "What in the world--?!"

Elfin: "It can't be...!"

Ivan: "Did he seriously--?!"

Yume: "Ninja- _san_...! Aria- _chan_!"

Aine: "This is impossible! Are they...?!"

Alpha Unit: "Boss!!"

Ryan and the Delta Rangers are looking extremely delighted to witness their greatest enemy's apparent demise, so does the CKN supporters who are watching the battle's live broadcast.

Ryan: "YEAH! At long last, I have totally destroyed that autistic loser! Even though I wanted him to be my slave, but screw that, he wants me to destroy him anyway!"

Red Ranger: "Serves you right, traitor! Now, nothing will stand in our way!"

WXJ, who just recovered enough energy, stands up.

WXJ: "Ryan, did you seriously finish him off? Incredible!"

Ryan: "WXJ, you're okay? Good."

Blue Ranger: "The smokes is starting to dissipate. Let's see if there's any traces of them."

Ryan: "Heh, trust me there won't be any traces of them left. That explosion must've disintegrated them."

The smokes finally dissipate, only to reveal a nasty surprise to Ryan and the Delta Ranger, while also giving a delightful surprise for the idols.

Ryan: "WHAT?!?!"

Camilla: "Oh my...!"

Yume: "Ah, they're--!"

SK: "Incredible...! It must be... **_them_**!"

Aine: "You mean-- **_THEM_**?!"

The Ninja, **Litemire** , and **Grandraze** comes out completely unharmed from that explosion. In front of them are two very familiar Gundams protecting them using a seemingly-impenetratable barrier created from six sword bits combined with the others' GN Fields.

Aria: (gasp) "They... came...!"

Miyu: "Yes, took you long enough!"

Sumire: "We've been waiting for you two..."

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_! Kiriya- _senpai_!"

The Gundams are revealed to be **XNStrike Gundam Fantasm** and **Ao Quanta** , piloted by none other than Ichigo and Aoi, respectively. The _infinity_ itself, **E.S.** , has arrived.

SK: "The **_infinity_** itself has come!!"

Aine: "These two!? Incredible!"

Miyu: "Yes, it's **Ein Sof** , literal **_infinity_** consisting of Hoshimiya Ichigo- _senpai_ and Kiriya Aoi- _senpai_!"

The Ninja: "That was a clutch timing, Ichigo- _san_ , Aoi- _san_."

Ichigo: "Glad we could make it in time, Ninja- _san_."

Aoi: "If only our preparations with **WM** didn't take too long. But, here we are."

Ichigo and Aoi stares at the hulking Ultrazord right in front of them.

Ryan: "Damn you! How dare you protect that autistic loser and preventing me from giving what he deserved!"

Ichigo: "Hm, the one in front of us is responsible for all the chaos between the worlds, right?"

Aoi: "That appears to be the case. Just look at the size of that thing."

Akari: "You're right, it is their Ultrazord. We must take it down fast."

Miyu: "As for me and Aria- _chan_ , we'll try and save the two who were enslaved."

Ichigo: "You mean these two?"

Ichigo looks at **Love Me Tear** who's fighting against both **Pure Palette** and **Reflect Moon**.

Miyu: "Uh-huh."

Aoi: "Actually, we'll go there first and take them out of the fight. These four appears to be struggling."

Sumire: "Oh, got it."

**E.S.** immediately quantizes away, reappearing right in front of **Love Me Tear** , interrupting their fight against **Pure Palette** and **Reflect Moon**.

Aine: "Eh?"

Ichigo: "I don't know who you are yet, but you've done well so far. We'll take it from here."

Mio: "Ah, please do."

Aoi: "Alright, then..."

With little to no hesitation, **Love Me Tear** attacks **E.S.** with their melee weapons. Ichigo uses her _Howling Star_ axe to parry Mirai's metal blade, while Aoi uses her refreshed _Apocalypse_ sword to parry Karen's naginata.

Ichigo: "Such incredible power... If only they didn't enslave you like they did to Otome- _chan_."

Slowly but surely, Ichigo and Aoi overpowers Karen and Mirai's attacks until they manage to knock them back. They begin to zip around **Love Me Tear** , unleashing slashes after slashes in extremely quick successions to wear them down.

Kaguya: "Wow."

Mio: "The _infinity_ of our world... being overpowered by the **true** _infinity_..."

Maika: "Ema, you see that?"

Ema: "This is crazy indeed _._ "

Eventually, **E.S.** powers up their attacks, managing to knock **Love Me Tear** 's weapons off their hands before kicking them away in synchronized manner and then grabbing them to hurl them to the ground. They hit the ground really hard to the point where the pilots are knocked unconscious and the Gundams are pretty much incapaticated.

Aine: "Incredible!"

Mio: "Wow, that was... too quick, and too strong."

Knowing that **Love Me Tear** is effectively out of the fight, **E.S.** quantize themselves back to the Ultrazord, followed by **Pure Palette**. At the moment, the Ninja, **Litemire** , and **Grandraze** has been keeping it busy.

Ichigo: "We've done it."

Aine: "We saw how they fight. It was... unbelievable!"

Ryan: "They defeated our strongest idol slaves?!"

The Ninja: "Yes. Now, witness the true glory of _infinity_."

Ryan: "This is outrageous! Delta Rangers, take over the main controls. I shall get my Deltawyrm Megazord out and go up close and personal against them! They need to learn that CKN must NOT fall for the sake of our creativity!"

Red Ranger: "Roger! And be careful."

Ryan teleports from the Ultrazord's cockpit into his Deltawyrm Megazord, undocking it from the Ultrazord. He then steps forward to face the Ninja and the idols.

The Ninja: "Are you still going to fight? The _infinity_ will whoop your ass until it's black."

Ryan: "Silence! CKN is the master of Indonesia's entertainment industry! _Infinity_ and stuff, they're nothing compared to our amazing creativity and inspiration!"

Ryan charges right at everyone in front of him with his shield - now having more weapons attached to it.

Ichigo: "Ninja- _san_ , we'll take care of these bad guys for now."

Aoi: "You can go and take down the remaining enemies."

The Ninja: "Okay."

The Ninja heads off to engage the still fight-capable WXJ. **Grandraze** , in the other hand, heads off to where **Love Me Tear** has collapsed to try and restore them using Trans-Am Burst.

Ichigo: "Akari- _chan_ , Sumire- _chan_ , let's go."

Akari: "Yes."

Aoi: "You two, will you come along?"

Aine: "Oh, gladly! I'll help out the _infinity_ itself and become friends with you!"

Ichigo: "Hehe, how enthusiastic."

Mio: _"Wait, did I hear Coco-chan's voice from one of them?"_

**E.S.** , **Litemire** , and **Pure Palette** are charging right towards both Deltawyrm Megazord and the Ultrazord. Aoi deploys her sword bits to create the Kaleido-gateway.

Aoi: "You two, go through my gateway! Uh, what's your name?"

Aine: "Ah, I'm Yuuki Aine."

Mio: "And I'm Minato Mio. Enter that gateway, you said?"

Aoi: "Yes, that will supercharge you!"

Aine: "It's worth the try. Let's do it!"

**Pure Palette** goes through the Kaleido-gateway, supercharging them with incredible powers. Then, they rush toward the Ultrazord. Aine rushes in first.

Red Ranger: "No, you're not going to leave more than one scar on our Ultrazord!"

Aine: "Sorry, but we're still going to."

With her supercharged mobility, Aine zips around the Ultrazord, slashing and leaving scars all over it with her aerial blade.

Ichigo: "An incredible yet familiar weapon you got there, Aine- _chan_."

Ryan: "What are you looking at?!"

Ryan fires a bunch of energy bullets from his shield, which gets easily dodged by Ichigo.

Ichigo: "You shouldn't have done that, bad guy. You made a fatal mistake by invading the world of Aikatsu for your selfish desires."

Ryan: "Shut up! I am Ryan the _Legendary Ranger_! All must bow down to the might of CITRA KARYA NUSANTARA because we make the best of Indonesia's creative entertainment industry!"

Aoi: "That's not the way you run your creative industry."

Ryan: "As if you know everything! Everyone knows all of you are just jealous of our popularity, meaning that you are totally incapable of reaching the same popularity as mine!"

Aoi: "Jealousy has NOTHING to do with this."

Ryan: "Yes, it DOES! Just admit that you're nothing compared to us!"

Ryan deploys two spinning saw blades from his shield, trying to slash both Ichigo and Aoi with it.

Aoi: "That shield... are you copying the F.W.C.P without us knowing?"

Ichigo and Aoi dodges the attack easily and then fires several shots from their weapons right at the face of Deltawyrm Megazord.

Ryan: "Oww!!"

The Megazord quickly regains balance and takes its Delta Blaster gun with its left hand, firing it at **E.S.** , only to get blocked by Aoi's Kaleido-gateway. The two then rushes in, unleashing a spinning slash together which prompts Ryan to block with his shield. The spinning slash, however, is strong enough to actually damage the shield in one attack.

Ryan: "My shield!"

Ichigo: "So, what about more blasts to the face?"

Ichigo turns her _Howling Star_ into blaster mode again and fires three more shots to the Megazord's face, followed by Aoi firing her _Azure Quanta_ in rifle mode. The Megazord's face is left with a lot of burn marks all over it.

Ryan: "Arggh! Stop messing with my handsome face! This face is more handsome than even the local movie stars! You can't ruin it!"

Aoi: "I never thought you are actually a narcissistic person"

Red Ranger: "Leader! Ugh!!"

Delta Ranger gets distracted a little, causing them to get hit a few more times by Aine, now being assisted by Mio firing her _Big Bang Launcher_.

Black Ranger: "You're going to PAY!"

The Ultrazord fires its turrets and beam cannons again, but everyone are able to graze through all the bullet with ease following the arrival of **E.S.** fully motivating them.

Akari: "Gotta attack those scars again. Sumire- _chan_!"

Sumire: "I'm on it."

Akari and Sumire flies around the Ultrazord and attacks almost every single scarred parts of the Ultrazord.

Pink Ranger: "The Delta Power Field is weakening!"

Blue Ranger: "Keep them generated fast! We can't let them bring us down, no matter the cost!"

Red Ranger: "Correct! Stand our ground, this is the only way to show them what Indonesia's capable of!"

Yume: "Why won't you realize?!"

Forcing her Gundam to move again, Yume fires three stronger shots from her piercing blasters at three different scars on the Ultrazord, causing even more damage. A turret with weakened power field is aiming at Yume, but she quickly shoots the turret before it could fire, causing a substantial amount of damage.

Rola: "Yume, you're pushing it!"

Yume: "Aren't you pushing yourself, too?"

Rola realizes that her Gundam already ran out of Trans-Am.

Rola: "Not without taking this one out. Haaa!"

Rola powers up and slashes the turret that Yume just attacked with her whips. The turret explodes and Rola flies away to regroup with Yume.

Yellow Ranger: "One turret down!"

Red Ranger: "This is impossible."

Akari: "Apparently it's quite possible. Hoshimiya- _senpai_!"

Ichigo fires her next shot towards the Ultrazord with her shot being supercharged by Aoi's Kaleido-gateway, hitting the Ultrazord with immense firepower that is strong enough to weaken the entire power field. Ryan notices his Ultrazord getting in a serious pinch, and he's getting angry.

Ryan: "You...! YOU!"

He faces **E.S.** with such an anger that he blindly charges right at them.

Aoi: "Succumbing to your anger will bring you nowhere, unfortunately..."

Ichigo and Aoi also rushes forward to attack Ryan once more. But, all of a sudden, the sky above them opens up and shoots a blast of light to the ground right before **E.S.** and Deltawyrm Megazord clash right in the middle. Ichigo and Aoi quicly stops before they get hit by the blast while Ryan gets knocked back and falls on the ground, barely dodging the blast. The blast causes a giant cross-shaped explosion.

Ichigo: "What was that?!"

Ivan, still busy fighting against Camilla, is alerted by the cross-shaped explosion.

Ivan: "That explosion! It can't be...!"

Camilla: "What's with that cross-shaped explosion?"

Both The Ninja and WXJ are also alerted.

The Ninja: "What in the--?! That explosion looks familiar. Oh crap, don't tell me--!"

From the sky, bright rays of lights shine over the battlefield. Everyone begins to detect a powerful energy reading from the sky.

Akari: "What is this energy?!"

Sumire: "I don't know. I have never seen that kind of energy before."

Aine: "Those lights...? What is going on?"

Mio: "As if the Heaven's Door has been opened."

Aria: "Look! Up there!"

Miyu: "Eh?"


	20. Return of the Beast

From the newly opened rift, two surprisingly familiar Gundams are descending. One of the Gundams resembles a blue, crystalized version of XNSfan but wielding a familiar red bident. The other Gundam has a color scheme reminiscent to Camilla's casual outfit.

Ichigo: (gasp)

Aoi: "Are you kidding me? They're--!"

The Ninja: "Oh... how is this possible?"

????: "But it is truly possible, my other self."

From behind the Ninja, HAVOC Commander reappears.

WXJ: "HAVOC Commander?! Where did he come from?"

The Ninja: "You! Where were you this whole time?!"

Dark General: "Just brought you some _precious_ reinforcements."

The Ninja: "But these...!"

Without even responding to the Ninja, HAVOC Commander fires an already-charged shot from his dark energy cannons at the last surviving Zord that **Honey Cat** is fighting, instantly piercing its torso and taking it down easily.

From the Camilla-colored Gundam, its pilot begins to speak up.

????: "It's good to see you again... Ichigo, and Aoi..."

Ichigo: "WHAT?!"

Aoi: "That voice!"

Camilla: "Are you kidding me?! Why are you back?!"

From the way they reacted, it is clear that the Gundam's pilot is indeed Seira Otoshiro.

Seira: "Yes, it's me. I've been freed from that _shattered world_ , thanks to _her_."

The Ninja: "Dammit! Not you again!"

Aoi: "Wait. Thanks to _her,_ you said? Who?"

????: "Are you talking about _me_?"

Aoi: "Eh? Miyu- _chan_?"

Ichigo: "That was her voice, right?"

Miyu, still busy trying to liberate **Love Me Tear** with Trans-Am Burst, is alerted by the voice.

Miyu: "Eh? No, I didn't say anything. Wait, is that--?!"

Other Miyu: "Yes, it's me. I came back as promised, Miyu- _chan_."

Miyu: "The other me?! How?!"

Ichigo: "There's another Miyu up there? The one who brought Seira back?!"

Other Miyu: "Miyu? Who are you talking about. I am not the _real_ Miyu, for I am... **Iris**."

The Ninja is extremely shocked to hear that name, just as she shows her face through the communications channel.

The Ninja: " **IRIS?!** How?!"

Aoi: "Iris, you said?! As in... AoIris?!"

Iris: "Correct."

Camilla: "T-then... the reason why I've been nicknaming Miyu like that...!"

Iris: "Uh-huh, you've been unintentionally calling out for me without you even knowing, because all of you are aware of Miyu- _chan_ 's true nature. Yes, even your Ao Futuris, Kiriya- _senpai_."

Yume: "The rainbow...! I see how it is."

Ichigo: "Then why are you bringing Seira back?!"

Iris: "That's simple... I brought her back to... destroy CKN."

The Ninja: "Now you've done it, my other self!"

Dark General: "I don't care what you say, damned ninja. I must destroy CKN with my own hands! Nope, I mean, with the help of Iris and her new partner, Otoshiro!"

Just as HAVOC Commander says that, the Ninja sees his cockpit's HUD displaying something incredibly terrifying from the crystalline Gundam.

The Ninja: "No way, this is impossible. I'm detecting... blood pattern BLUE!"

Mio: "What does that mean?"

The Ninja: "She's.. an Angel!"

Camilla: "Angel? What does that even mean? I don't understand!"

The Ninja: "Not only that. I'm also detecting Azuratron DX from within that Gundam!"

Ichigo: "Our Azuratron DX, you said?!"

Aoi: "That means... You were the one who STOLE our Azuratron DX!"

Iris: "I'm not stealing it, I'm just retrieving it because that thing was originally mine."

Aoi: "No! Futuring Girl made that for me!"

Seira: "That is enough. Our current objective is to destroy these two big robots. We can't let this conversation continue for too long."

Seira and Iris proceeds to descend low enough and face both Ryan and the Delta Rangers.

Ryan: "You! Weren't you that hentai girl with revealing clothes who tried to oppose me a lot years ago?!"

Iris: "You're still calling me a hentai girl? Was my previous outfit really that revealing that people might get horny?! You're kidding me!"

Seira: "Let's just fight them off and save the day, shall we?"

Immediately, Seira reveals some kind of gunbarrel at the center of her Gundam's solar plexus. The gunbarrel fires a blast of light at Deltawyrm Megazord.

Ryan: "What the?!"

Ryan quickly defends himself with his shield as the blast is coming at him. The blast hits him extremely hard, causing yet another cross-shaped explosion on impact. The shield suffers extensive damage from that blast.

Ryan: "No! My shield!"

Red Ranger: "H-how can this be?! That blast is too powerful for his shield to handle!"

WXJ: "What kind of destructive power is that?!"

Dark General: "Heh, now you shall witness the true power of **EVA Series**."

Ichigo: " **EVA Series**? What does that mean?!"

Iris: "Because I have achieved what Elfin- _chan_ failed to do. This is our idol unit."

Elfin: "You mean... stopping Otoshiro from taking Hoshimiya away?"

Ichigo: "Don't tell me you went to the world that we shattered back then! Why would you do that?! I mean, we already shattered it to stop **2wingS** from existing at all!"

Seira: "Like I said before, I am back to help HAVOC Commander defeat CKN! This is not about our partnership as anymore, though I didn't know we're actually gonna name our unit **2wingS**."

Iris: "And you should at least be grateful that we did NOT bring **2wingS** back, because I know from Miyu- _chan_ 's experience about your struggle to destroy that twisted distortion! So we created this unit **EVA Series** in its place."

Aoi: "But, still, it's **Seira** we're talking about. She should **never** come back!"

Red Ranger: "Take this!!"

The Ultrazord fires yet another bullet hell directed towards **EVA Series**. But the bullet hell gets blocked by the same spiderweb-shaped barrier that Iris used to enter the shattered world.

Aria: "What kind of barrier is that?!"

Miyu: "That's no GN Field for sure. Then..."

Dark General: "Nope, that is **AT Field**."

At the same moment, the Ninja sees yet another shocking truth from his cockpit's HUD.

The Ninja: "This can't be right. This Otoshiro truly is not the same as the one we killed before."

Akari: "Meaning?"

Aria: "Ninja- _san_ 's right. I sensed no twisted distortion radiating from her. Instead..."

The Ninja: "The fact that Otoshiro is capable of generating AT Field, despite not being an Angel... that means she is now an **EVA**."

Ivan: "An EVANGELIONunit, you said?! Bringing back an old relic from your previous wars?! You've gone mad, HAVOC Commander!"

Dark General: "You heard him, hence why the unit is called **EVA Series** , not **2wingS**. You should seriously be grateful that Iris had erased all traces of twisted distortions within Otoshiro, because she knows your precious _infinity_ HATES that distortion."

The Ninja: "But, still...!"

Dark General: "Enough talk! Now I must smack that bastard real hard."

HAVOC Commander flies away from the Ninja, going after Ryan who just got blasted by Seira's Angel Cross Flare.

Ivan: "You've gone too far! I must stop you!"

Ivan breaks out from Camilla's clash and goes after HAVOC Commander.

Camilla: "Wait!"

The Ninja looks up at the rift that was opened by **EVA Series**. He notices that there are lightning strikes all around it and the sky begins to darken.

The Ninja: _"Oh no... don't tell me it's going to happen."_

The Ninja breaks out of his continued clash against WXJ and goes after HAVOC Commander.

WXJ: "Stop! I'm not done with you yet!"

WXJ tries chasing after the Ninja, but **Reflect Moon** gets in his way. Deploying her hand blades, Sakuya spins forward to try and push WXJ back, forcing him to block the attacks with his sword. During that time, he notices **Grandraze** still using Trans-Am Burst to try and liberate **Love Me Tear.**

WXJ: "No, you're not going to liberate them! They still have some uses for us!"

WXJ takes a remote control from one of his pockets and presses a button. In an instant, **Love Me Tear** along with their Gundams gets teleported back to CKN's base.

Miyu: "Oh no! Are you kidding me?! We almost got them liberated!"

Aria: "Who did that anyway?"

Aria senses her surroundings with her Innovator power until she finds out that WXJ was the one who sent **Love Me Tear** back to the base.

Aria: "It was that WXJ guy!"

Miyu: "Then we gotta force him to send them back to us!"

**Grandraze** immediately goes after WXJ. Meanwhile, the Ninja is still rushing towards where **E.S.** and **EVA Series** are.

The Ninja: "Ichigo- _san_! Aoi- _san_! You must finish this fight ASAP! If the fight continues with Iris and Otoshiro beating the crap out of CKN, they will end up initiating the _Rupture_!"

Ichigo: "Ugh, what _Rupture_?"

The Ninja: "The _Dimensional Rupture_! You simply DON'T want that to happen!"

Aoi: "If that really is the case, then we must hurry and deny them of their targets!"

Dark General: "I'm going to have my revenge!"

Before Ichigo and Aoi could make another move, HAVOC Commander arrives and fires his dark energy cannons at Ryan from a pretty close range. He is forced to block the shots using his Megazord's arms, leaving some damage on them.

Ryan: "Ugh! Damn you! You still don't have enough of my tramplings?"

Dark General: "The only important thing for me is your gruesome death! And I will make that happen right here right now!"

Ryan throws his broken shield as he summons Delta Power Megazord's saber.

Ryan: "Need I remind you? I am the _Legendary Ranger_. You stand no chance against ME!"

Dark General: "We'll see about that. Iris! Otoshiro!"

Seira: "After I blast that Ultrazord thing."

Seira fires yet another Angel Cross Flare, hitting the Ultrazord with extreme power.

Red Ranger: "Uaagggh!"

Blue Ranger: "This is dangerous! Our Delta Power Field can't take much more than this! One more shot, and it's gonna break!"

Red Ranger: "Keep them recharged as much as possible! We can't afford to lose now! That autistic loser is right there, waiting for us all to trample over him!"

Aoi: "I'm sorry, but I can't allow you to cause anymore chaos."

Aoi deploys her sword bits to form the Kaleido-gateway again. She fires her _Azure Quanta_ in beam magnum mode into the gateway, causing the shot to spread, hitting a lot of the Ultrazord's turrets and dealing substantial amounts of damage.

Black Ranger: "No! Our turrets! Is the power field still working?!"

Red Ranger: "Those beams have similar properties to that red beam blade! The power field won't hold out for much longer!"

Blue Ranger: "Damn it, this isn't getting any better."

Meanwhile, HAVOC Commander is parrying Ryan's powered-up slash with his dark sword. Shortly after, Iris comes to HAVOC Commander's aid by pushing the sword back together using her red bident.

Dark General: "Good thing you still have the Lance in your possession..."

Iris: "Do not forget, it is still my staple weapon after all."

The Ninja: "YEEART!"

The Ninja arrives and unleashes a strong slash with his blade to help HAVOC Commander and Iris out.

Iris: "Have you decided to help us?"

The Ninja: "No, I just want to finish this fast before that thing above us goes out of control."

Dark General: "Heh, the _Rupture,_ right? I don't care about causing another _Rupture_ , as long as I can destroy CKN!"

The Ninja: "Do you seriously have no consideration over what you have done?! The _Rupture_ is going to screw things up!"

With the three combining their powers, they knocks Ryan back, but he continues pushing forward and swings the sword again, forcing another clash.

Ryan: "Why are you keep opposing me, autistic loser? You should've known that I am WAY more popular than you!"

Dark General: "Silence! Why are you still calling me that when you are actually the one who had autism to begin with?! Also, your popularity doesn't excuse your dumb actions! You must be taken down!"

Seira: "Just as he says!"

Seira summons a powerful arm cannon on her Gundam's right arm. Once the arm cannon is ready, she proceeds to dump a great amount of amunitions at Deltawyrm Megazord in rapid-fire, knocking it back a lot. After that, she begins to take aim at the Megazord's face just like Ichigo and Aoi did.

Ryan: "No! No! Not the face!!"

Dark General: "Yes, the face! You deserve it! Otoshiro, do it!"

Seira: "Okay. **_Feuer Frei!_** "

Seira fires two powerful beams at Deltawyrm Megazord's face, hitting with such incredible power that the head gets completely blown up.

Ryan: "NOOOO!"

Dark General: "HAHAHA! Serves you right!"

Ivan witnesses Seira blowing up Deltawyrm Megazord's head under HAVOC Commander's orders, causing him to get even angrier.

Ivan: "You've done the worst, HAVOC Commander...! You, move out of the way! I have to purify him for good!"

Ivan breaks away from Camilla at the worst possible timing as her Gundam already ran out of Trans-Am time, allowing him to break away more easily and escapes to where HAVOC Commander is.

Camilla: "Oh crap!"

Camilla quickly transforms her Gundam into Waverider mode, followed by Elfin who just noticed Ivan's escape. The two are chasing him down at high speed despite Camilla's Gundam having reduced performance after using Trans-Am. Ivan pushes his mobile suit's thrusters to the maximum to outspeed **Novarupta** , allowing him to get near HAVOC Commander quickly.

Dark General: "Ivan?! Otoshiro, stop him!"

Responding to HAVOC Commander, Seira quickly intercepts Ivan by switching her arm cannon into blade mode called _Seraphim Lacerta_. She does a slash at Ivan, forcing him to parry with his _Harvest Key_.

Ryan: "I'm not done yet, you fool! I still have an auxilliary camera, I can still fight!"

Dark General: "Just what the hell can you do with this battered Megazord of yours? If you wish to die quicker, fine, I'll gladly kill you in the most gruesome way! Iris, let's do it!"

Iris: "Okay!"

Angrily, Ryan rushes forward with his sword, caring little about his now-headless Megazord. Iris gets into position and swings her red bident, unleashing an offensive AT Field that hits the Megazord multiple times, damaging it even more. At the same time, Ichigo has just left a large scar on the Ultrazord's right arm with a single downward swing of her axe, followed by Aoi slashing at the Ultrazord's stomach area after getting supercharged by her Kaleido-gateway. The Ultrazord falls on its knees, stunned, and the Delta Rangers are struggling to get it back on foot.

Ichigo: "Ninja- _san_ warned us about the sky. What is going on up there?"

Ichigo looks up towards the rift that **EVA Series** opened, and she sees images of so many different worlds that she has never seen before.

Ichigo: "W-what are those?"

Aoi: " I've never seen anything like all these before. Don't tell me this is actually... a much larger rift of space-time continuum! And those things are--"

Ichigo: "Unknown worlds beyond our dimension?"

The lightning strikes from the rift is getting more frequent and intense as time goes on. Several unidentified characters begin to randomly appear in ethereal form around it.

Aoi: "Those people...!"

Ichigo: "Uh-oh, I guess Ninja- _san_ was right. He doesn't want that _Rupture_ thing to happen. Gotta finish this fast, then!"

Aoi: "If this Ultrazord will ever get back up, that is."

After that small moment of reprieve, the Ultrazord manages to get back on its feet, ready for the next counterattack.

Red Ranger: "We're not done yet, jealous idols!"

Aoi: "As expected of that Ultrazord. Even after sustaining that much damage, it is still able to stand."

Iris: "Then let me get that thing down for good!"

Without the Ninja's consent, Iris rushes in on her own and gets in front of Aoi, deploying waist-mounted cannons similar to Yume's piercing blasters and wrist-mounted beam vulcans on both arms.

Aoi: "What are you--?!"

Iris: "Taking care of your business, Kiriya- _senpai_."

Right after that, Iris begins to beam-spam the Ultrazord, hitting most of its turrets and missile pods.

The Ninja: "We cannot let Iris get the finishing blow! Aine- _san_ , get over here! You gotta use that weapon of yours at full power! And, hurry, the _Rupture_ is almost starting!"

Aine: "Ah, okay!"

Aine and Mio hurries toward where Ichigo, Aoi, and Iris are. At the same time, Ivan manages to escape from Seira in an attempt to stop HAVOC Commander from killing Ryan while both Camilla and Elfin are still chasing him down.

Ivan: "That is enough, HAVOC Commander! The time for your purification is at hand!"

Ivan prepares to launch his powered holy cross at HAVOC Commander, but Seira is already right in front of him again. Unable to interrupt the holy cross from being launched, Ivan ends up hitting Seira, but she ends up absorbing the cross into her Gundam without any negative effects - unlike some others who are simply immune to it.

Ivan: "Damn. Another one who's immune to my purification."

Camilla and Elfin are also approaching him from behind.

Camilla: "You're not getting away now, dumb zealot!"

Elfin: "If CKN is not defeated, they will trample over every single one of us!"

Ivan: "Am I surrounded?!"

Seira lifts her Gundam's right arm, preparing to strike Ivan down with her _Seraphim Lacerta_.

Seira: "I'm sorry, I have no grudge against you, but you have to go down for now."

She does the slash in an attempt to deal a crippling blow to Ivan's mobile suit. However...

Dark General: "Argh!"

HAVOC Commander gets hurled away from Ryan after receiving a powered-up slash that he couldn't parry at the right timing, colliding with Seira in the process. At the same time, both Grand Nexion and Rise are also approaching from behind Camilla and Elfin.

Ivan: "What a perfect timing. Now, I shall purify you for good."

Camilla: "Not under our watch!"

Camilla quickly kicks Ivan from the back, knocking him towards both HAVOC Commander and Seira, causing a collision which staggers them for a bit. Grand Nexion and Rise are catching up with the two and begins to clash against them. While that happens, Ryan uses that chance to pursue HAVOC Commander. But, suddenly...

Akari: _"Heartbeat Beam!!"_

Sumire: _"Buriza-do Kyanon!!"_

Akari and Sumire fires their cannons at Ryan's sword, causing some serious damage on it on it. At the same time...

Ryan: "What the?!"

Yume: "HAA!"

Pushing herself too far once more, Yume hurls her swallow with full strength towards Deltawyrm Megazord, which acts like a boomerang. The swallow manages to slice off the Megazord's right arm. At the same time, Rola uses her whip to tie the Megazord's left leg and then pulls it to try and cause the Megazord to fall. Since she isn't powerful enough alone, Miyu comes in and fires both her _Prism Spirals_ in beam magnum mode at the left leg from the back, causing enough damage to cripple the leg and disorients the Megazord's balance. The Megazord finally falls on its back.

Ryan: "NOOO!"

Miyu: "Got you!"

Rola: "Seriously, Yume. You just can't restraint yourself anymore, eh?"

Camilla: "Ichigo! Aoi! _Ayin_! Get it done quick!"

Ichigo: "We're working on it!"

Just as **Pure Palette** arrives to help out with the finishing blow, WXJ also arrives to attack **Pure Palette** , preventing them from trying to finish off the Ultrazord.

WXJ: "Don't even hope to succeed!"

Mio: "Get off us!"

Responding to **Pure Palette** 's call for help, Aoi deploys her sword bits to distract WXJ while the Ninja closes in and does multiple swings at him with his sword, eventually knocking WXJ away with a lightning-fast kick. After that, Aoi calls back her sword bits to form the Kaleido-gateway.

Aoi: "You two, activate your Trans-Am! Your Gundams have GN Drives, right?"

Aine: "Ah, I know. Mio- _chan_ , let's do it."

Mio: "Uh-huh."

Aine/Mio: "TRANS-AM!"

Both Aine and Mio activates the Trans-Am System on their Gundams for the first time, powering them up a lot.

Aine: (gasp) "Incredible!"

Just as Aine and Mio goes Trans-Am, the Ultrazord fires some missiles from its surviving missile pods, only to get dodged with ease due to their increased mobility. They eventually goes to where the Kaleido-gateway is to use it as a shield from the missiles. Mio aims her _Big Bang Launcher_ through the gateway while the missiles are still firing, charging up a powerful energy sphere in a short amount of time.

Aine: "That sphere...!"

Mio: "Yup, I'm going to shoot it. **BIG BANG ATTACK!!"**

Mio fires her energy sphere through the Kaleido-gatewey, supercharging it. The sphere hits the Ultrazord with the same amount of force as the Angel Cross Flare.

Rangers: "Uaaaggghh!"

Blue Ranger: "We're taking serious damage!"

Right after that, Aine shoots her aerial blade through the gateway, also supercharging it. The aerial blade instantly pierces through the Ultrazord's torso from a diagonal angle downwards, completely ignoring its power field.

The Ninja: "That's gotta hurt."

The Ultrazord starts exploding all over it due to its whole internal system taking serious damage from Aine's single supercharged shot of the aerial blade.

Ichigo/Aoi: "Alright!"

Aine: "Mio- _chan_ , we did it!"

Mio: "Yes!"

Aine and Mio gives a high-five at each other with their Gundams while Aoi calls back her sword bits.

Red Ranger: "No! Evacuate the Ultrazord! Hurry!"

Delta Rangers immediately undocks their Delta Power Megazord from the exploding Ultrazord. The Ultrazord begins to fall apart, leaving CKN's top dogs shocked.

Black Ranger: "No... Our Ultrazord..."

WXJ: "Are you kidding me...?"

Ryan: "Our Ultrazord... is destroyed?! How is this possible?!"

HAVOC Commander, just regaining balance after his staggering collision with Seira and Ivan, looks at the Ultrazord's destruction and is incredibly satisfied.

Dark General: "YES! It is my victory at last! HAHAHAHAHA! Serves you right, autistic bald boy!"

Ryan: "ARRRRGGGGHHH!!"

Ryan screams in anguish, prompting WXJ to calm him down.

WXJ: "Calm down, sir! It's best that we retreat now! We still have some of our big stuffs in our base."

Ivan is clearly not happy with HAVOC Commander openly insulting Ryan.

Ivan: "You insufferable vengeful sinner...! HAA!!"

Ivan swings his _Harvest Key_ once more at HAVOC Commander. Seira gets into position to stop him, but Aoi goes in at high speed to push Seira away, allowing Ivan to force HAVOC Commander into a clash. Aoi attacks with her Azure Quanta, prompting Seira to parry the attack with her _Seraphim Lacerta **.**_

Seira: "What are you doing?!"

Aoi: "I'm sending you back to where you belong!"

Seira: "We're not done yet, you know?! CKN isn't completely destroyed yet!"

Aoi: "It is primarily our task, not yours!"

At the same time, Ichigo also attacks Iris.

Ichigo: "You're also going back with Seira to where you freed her!"

Iris: "Stop it, Hoshimiya- _senpai_! I am just a different form of Miyu- _chan_! We are here to help you!"

Ichigo: "No, you are not the same Miyu- _chan_! Also, we want our Azuratron back!"

Iris: "Not until CKN goes down!"

Ichigo: "Don't you realize what is about to happen up there?!"

Iris: "I am aware of that. But there's no helping it, we need to destroy CKN with any possible means, even if we had to bring crossovers!"

Ichigo: "You mean those unknown worlds up there? No, that would create even more chaos than our previous conflicts!"

Ichigo and Iris are swinging their weapons at each other, only to block each other using their own defensive powers, with Ichigo using GN Field and Iris using AT Field. The two then breaks away from each other, which allows Iris to run away to where Seira is currently at. Ichigo then proceeds to chase her down.

In the middle of these skirmishes, the top dogs of CKN are pulling back from the battlefield with Delta Power Megazord carrying the crippled Deltawyrm Megazord. **Honey Cat, Reflect Moon,** and the Ninja's men tries to chase them down, but WXJ detonates some smoke bombs to stall their chase, allowing them to get back into their base without too much problem. Once they're inside...

WXJ: "Activate the dimensional transfer system!"

Crews: "Roger!"

Within the short amount of time after they closed the hangar gate, WXJ orders the activation of the base's very own dimensional transfer system, allowing the base to warp into a different dimension, avoiding the enemy's pursuit. It is unknown as to where they've transported themselves to.

The Ninja: "They're gone?!"

Dark General: "Dammit! That's all your fault for intervening with my battle! I have the means to destroy them for good, using those who are the closest to _infinity_!"

Ivan: "You mean by bringing an EVA and also an Angel along?!"

Ivan unleashes a rapid thrust at HAVOC Commander, pushing him back in the process. Seira tries helping him out, but Aoi continues to get in her way. As a result, HAVOC Commander takes a powerful blow to the face and gets hurled to the ground.

Seira: "Commander! Ugh, get off me!"

Aoi: "No! You must go back to your world because I don't wanna see you any longer!"

Seira: "I thought Iris already told you that I have no intentions of breaking you apart! Shouldn't you be grateful of that?"

Aoi: "It is our oath to keep driving you back, no matter what happens. So, I'm sorry, but I have to force you to make like a banana and split!"

Aoi unleashes even faster sword slashes than before, assisted by her sword bits, prompting Seira to deploy her AT Field to defend against those attacks. Iris also manages to catch up with Seira and promptly unleashes her offensive AT Field attack to knock Aoi back.

The Ninja: "Hurry! The rift is getting bigger!"

Ichigo: "I know!"

Ichigo switches her _Howling Star_ into blaster mode and fires four powerful shots at Iris, only to get blocked by AT Field. Not giving up yet, she rushes toward Iris. Noticing what's going on, Seira decides to fire the Angel Cross Flare at Ichigo.

Aoi: "Ichigo, watch out!"

Aoi quickly deploys her sword bits to create Kaleido-gateway as a mean to shield Ichigo from Seira's Angel Cross Flare. Assisted by Ichigo's GN Field, the Kaleido-gateway manages to nullify the Angel Cross Flare, allowing Ichigo to pass through the gateway to supercharge herself and rush back towards Iris while Aoi continues taking on Seira.

Akari: "We must help them!"

Miyu: "I'm afraid we can't be much help for them. It is like... _infinity_ fighting against _Infinity_."

Aine: "Double the _infinity_? How does that even work?"

Mio: "It's not double, it's triple. You're missing **Love Me Tear**."

Aria: "At this rate, we're only gonna get in their way if we choose to help them."

HAVOC Commander gets up after getting hurled down to the ground, ready for his counterattack. He boosts himself up towards **E.S.** to stop them from fighting against his **EVA Series** , but Ivan gets in his way.

Dark General: "Move aside!!"

HAVOC Commander fires his dark energy cannons a few times, but the shots are all deflected by Ivan's _Harvest Key_.

Ichigo: "At this rate... Aoi!!"

Aoi: "Got it."

Aoi sends her sword bits to surround Seira and creates a multidirectional barrier to trap her inside.

Seira: "W-what's going on?!"

Aoi: "Like I said before, you're going back to where you belong!"

Iris: "Otoshiro!"

Iris flies toward Seira to break her free, but Ichigo quantized herself to get in front of Iris and swings her axe, forcing her to parry with her red bident. However, Ichigo powers-up even more to actually push Iris towards the giant rift up in the sky as the random unknown characters keep appearing up there.

Seira: "Iris, no!"

Aoi: "You're also going up there."

Aoi pushes Seira up towards the rift with the sword bits trapping her.

Iris: "You can't possibly send us back there! Our mission is not accomplished yet!"

Ichigo: "Didn't we tell you?! It is our task now, not yours, and not your commander's!"

Iris: "But-- oh no, are you going to get yourselves into the rift, too?!"

Aoi: "Because we still need to take Seira down!"

Seira: "What's with your grudge against me?! I have NO plans of bringing **2wingS** back! Why won't you realize that?!"

Ichigo: "No, just like what Aoi said, this is our oath to destroy all traces of **2wingS** , including YOU! Thus, we're going to finish this up there!"

Ichigo and Aoi continues to push Iris and Seira back towards the rift.

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_! Kiriya- _senpai_! What are you two doing?!"

Yume: "Are they seriously going to--!"

Miyu: "They're not just going to close the rift, they're also going to take Otoshiro down!"

Omega Unit: "Their grudge...!"

Iris struggles to break away from Ichigo, but Ichigo begins to contain Iris within her GN Field.

Iris: "Let me go!"

Ichigo: "No! You deserve a heavy punishment for bringing Seira back!"

Iris: "I said **2wingS** is no longer her main concern!"

Ichigo: "Enough is enough!"

The two cranks up their booster to the maximum and manages to push both Iris and Seira back into the rift they came from. As they enter the rift, all the random characters that fly around the rift are getting pulled back into it as it begins to shrink.

Dark General: "No way!"

The Ninja: "Ichigo- _san_! Aoi- _san_!"

Ichigo: "Do not worry, everyone! We'll be okay!"

Aoi: "Besides, we are the _infinity_ itself. We can finish this. Haaa!"

Aria: "Ichigo- _san_! Aoi- _san_! No!"

Eventually, the rift is completely closed and disappears, leaving behind a bright blue sky as if a rain has just stopped. The _Dimensional Rupture_ has been successfully stopped. The idols are looking with disbelief as they witness the disappearance of _infinity_ itself.

Sumire: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_... Kiriya- _senpai_..."

Camilla: "You're kidding me, right?"

Miyu: "Did they seriously go into there to settle their grudge with Otoshiro?"

Aine: "Then what are we going to do with CKN? They've escaped, still with Karen- _san_ and Mirai- _san_ under their control!"

Dark General: "Iris... Otoshiro...!"

HAVOC Commander switches his attention towards the Ninja, looking surprisingly furious.

Dark General: "Damn you! You're going to pay for this!!"

Angrily, HAVOC Commander boosts at max speed towards the Ninja.

The Ninja: "Everyone, gather around me! We better get out of here and return home for now!"

Aine: "Ah, okay!"

The idols are quickly gathering around the Ninja alongside Alpha Unit and Omega Unit. The three ninjas combine their smoke bomb ninjutsu to escape from the area in an instant, leaving HAVOC Commander with Ivan and his companions.

Dark General: "What?! Damn you! Come back here!"

Ivan: "Hmph... They may have stopped the _Rupture_ that you've caused."

Ivan approaches HAVOC Commander from the left side along with his companions.

Grand Nexion: "But, that still doesn't change the fact that both you and your other self have brought so much stupidity and insanity to this world. Not only we're going to purify you, your other self will have to be purified as well."

Dark General: "Silence! I have nothing to do with what my other self had in mind! However, if you still try to intervene with my goal, you seriously must die!"

Ivan: "What can you do now, anyway? Three against one..."

Dark General: "Tch, dammit. I have no choice, then."

HAVOC Commander unleashes a dark mist from his DemonBlade Custom, concealing him from Ivan's vision.

Rise: "Is he escaping?!"

The mist dissipates and HAVOC Commander has disappeared.

Ivan: "Dammit, he really has escaped."

Grand Nexion: "As usual, he never wants to atone for his sins, because he's just so consumed by rage and vengeance. For now, let us go back to our base to resupply."

Ivan: (sigh) "Fine."

Ivan, Grand Nexion, and Rise quietly leaves the CKN base area.

* * *

About ten kilometers northwest from the _Rupture_ epicenter, the Ninja and the idols are on their way back.

Mio: "Why would the _infinity_ itself go into that rift alongside that _other infinity_?"

Yume: "It's a pretty long story, I'm afraid."

Sumire: "When we start telling you the story of our _senpai_ s, we'll be talking for hours."

Ema: "Please, just tell us."

Aine: "Just as she said. Also, I heard them mentioning the name **2wingS** a few times. We'd like to know what that **2wingS** thing has to do with the _infinity_."

Camilla: "If you really want to know everything, fine, we'll tell you. But, first, let's open up a rift to head back for now."

The Ninja: "Camilla- _san_ 's right. We also need to resupply and recharge our stamina. With that said... Aria- _san_."

Aria: "Okay."

Assisted by Miyu, Aria opens up a rift leading back to Mount Haruna. Akari, Sumire, Yume, Rola, and Camilla also helps at opening the rift.

Elfin: "Wait a sec. If you can open up rifts that easily, why can't we re-open that giant rift, or at least open a different rift that leads into the same destination?"

The Ninja: "I'm afraid we can't. That giant rift is nothing like the rift that we manually open, as it was opened by a completely different power. I'll talk about the details later. For now, let's head back."

Elfin: "Ah, okay."

Everyone then enters the rift, heading back to Japan. On their way...

Akari: "Ninja- _san_. Will Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_ be able to get out of that hole?"

The Ninja: "Uh... I don't know. They might get lost inside along with Iris and Otoshiro"

Akari: "What? Why?"

The Ninja: "That hole must be... leading to a _distant past_..."

 


	21. What Lies Beyond

The big battle between the Ninja's coalition of idols against CKN has ended with CKN's defeat - their Delta Power Ultrazord getting destroyed, Deltawyrm Megazord suffering heavy damage, and **Love Me Tear** getting incapacitated, forcing them to retreat. The victory was made possible with the arrival of **E.S.** turning the tide of the battle to the Ninja's favor despite Ivan intervening with the battle once again. However, HAVOC Commander returned, bringing with him a nasty surprise in the form of **EVA Series** , an idol unit consisting of Miyu's other self Iris and the reawakened Seira from the shattered world of _The Creator_. The clash between **E.S.** , **EVA Series** , and CKN's top dogs almost caused a dangerous phenomenon called _Dimensional Rupture_ which is capable of causing a collision between the Aikatsu worlds and the multiverse. The _Rupture_ was stopped by the effort of **E.S.** forcibly pushing **EVA Series** back to the giant rift they descended from. Unfortunately, **E.S.** ended up trapping themselves inside the rift due to their grudge against Seira causing them to go nuts against her. Even if it was a sound victory for the idols, it came with the cost of losing contact with **E.S.**. Even **Love Me Tear** is still under CKN's control with WXJ warping the incapacitated pair back to the base before they could be liberated.

* * *

Two days later, at Aine's house...

Aine wakes up on her bed, feeling refreshed after a good night's sleep. However, the incident between **E.S.** and **EVA Series** during that big battle still left her mind boggled after two days. She walks downstairs to get some breakfast.

Nene: " Aine- _chan_ , good morning."

Aine: "Oh, good morning, Mom."

Suzune: "Hm, Aine. You still look pretty down since yesterday. What's wrong?"

Aine: "Um, I'm okay, Sis."

Suzune: "Really? I heard you just had a big battle two days ago, and something went wrong there."

Aine: "You're surprisingly good at guessing, Sis. Yes, something did go wrong, and it still boggles my mind today. Not to mention, it's hard to explain what actually went wrong."

Suzune: "Oh, okay. No need to force yourself."

Aine: "Anyway, I need to get some breakfast first."

Aine takes her breakfast from the kitchen and then heads back to the dining table to start eating. While she's eating, Penne approaches her from the left side.

Aine: "Hm? What's up, Penne?"

Penne taps on Aine's back, as if he's giving some support for her.

Aine: "Thanks, Penne, but I'm fine. Let me finish eating my breakfast, okay?"

Penne simply nods, thus allowing Aine to continue eating.

Masamune: "Oh yeah, Aine, are you going to school today?"

Aine: "Uh-huh. I feel like I should tell the others about many things that happened these past few days. Besides, I was stuck here taking a full rest."

Masamune: "Okay, I see."

Shortly after, Aine is finished with her breakfast and proceeds to depart to Star Harmony Academy. As she opens the front door, she finds Mio already waiting for her.

Mio: "Shall we go, Aine?"

Aine: "Yes."

From behind Aine, Penne peeks at Mio, making her blush a little bit.

Mio; "Um, Pen- _sama_. I'm going, okay?"

Still blushing at the sight of her love interest, Mio looks away and proceeds to head to the school with Aine.

* * *

Several hours later, at Mount Haruna...

The Ninja and his men are almost finished at repairing Yume's Gundam Dreamforge and maintaining the other MS. **Litemire** , **Dreamroller** , **Novarupta** , and **Grandraze** are still resting inside their rooms. They are visibly worried about the disappearance of **E.S.** after they pushed **EVA Series** back into the giant rift that spawned them to stop the _Dimensional Rupture_.

Inside **Litemire** 's room...

Sumire: "Akari- _chan_ , have you tried contacting them again?"

Akari: "I've tried it since yesterday, but no avail. I simply can't make contact with either Hoshimiya- _senpai_ nor Kiriya- _senpai."_

Sumire: "I fear they might get taken down by Otoshiro and that... other Miyu?"

Akari: "She called herself _Iris_ , like how Dinah- _senpai_ and Johnny- _sensei_ nicknamed Miyu- _chan_. But she seemed to be a different person altogether. And, uhh, please don't say that, Sumire- _chan_."

Sumire: "Oh, I'm sorry. But, we saw their terrifying powers. Being able to unleash that powerful barrier attack and cross-shaped explosion to really damage the Zords..."

Akari: "Yeah, it really is something that none of us - including Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_ \- have ever seen before, except maybe Ninja- _san_ and HAVOC Commander."

Sumire: "That's what I feared. But, no, I was wrong to be pessimistic."

Akari: "Yes, I truly hope they can somehow make it back here."

Meanwhile, inside **Grandraze** 's room...

Aria: "Miyu- _chan_ , you should've told Ninja- _san_ about how that Iris fella split from your body into becoming a fully separate person."

Miyu: "I didn't do that because I thought she seemed to be nothing dangerous. But, alas, I was wrong."

Aria: "She brought Otoshiro back just to destroy CKN..."

Miyu: "However, we did NOT sense any twisted distortion from her, for some reason. Maybe because she has become what HAVOC Commander call an **EVA**?"

Aria: "And yet Ichigo- _san_ and Aoi- _san_ were still seeing her as a threat..."

Miyu: "I'm afraid it can't be helped. Otoshiro was the very reason why the two were almost torn apart, hence why they had to go push Otoshiro and my other self back into that giant rift, trapping themselves inside in the process."

Aria: "Poor **Ein Sof**."

Miyu: "But, still, what exactly am I? Why did I have Iris inside of me?"

However, inside the operations room.

The Ninja: "Have Ichigo- _san_ and Aoi- _san_ been located?"

Sigma Unit: "Still no luck, boss."

Pritama: "This is terrible indeed. Aren't they your strongest pair of idols?"

Beta Unit: "Yes, they are. However, in order to stop the _Dimensional Rupture_ , they had to push that other pair back into the giant rift that spawn them. They most likely got lost inside there."

The Ninja: " **EVA Series**... Iris and Otoshiro... To think that my previous self would go that far just to destroy CKN for good..."

Omega Unit: "But, I mean, he was once you, right?"

The Ninja: "Uh-huh."

Naliputra: "That means you were also responsible, then."

The Ninja: "I know. Because I was once HAVOC Commander, I have to take full responsibility, and there's a full list of tasks that I have to do."

Alpha Unit: "But, no matter what happens, we'll continue assisting you."

Zeta Unit: "Just as he said."

The Ninja: "Thank you, everyone."

Right after that, the base's radar detects something peculiar.

Epsilon Unit: "Hm? What's going on?"

Alpha Unit: "Let's take a look..."

The Ninja: "What did you find?"

Omega Unit: "There's some distortions up in the sky, not too far from our position."

The Ninja: "Let me check..."

The Ninja uses the computer to check the odd distortion near the base.

The Ninja: "This is...! A familiar reading! Don't tell me that's--!"

Outside, a rift opens up from that peculiar distortion in the sky, revealing both XNSfan and Ao Quanta. The two Gundams crash-lands on the slopes of Mount Haruna's lava dome. The idols inside the base are alerted by the noise caused by the crash-landing, especially the Innovators who are able to sense whoever's coming.

Rola: "That reading--!"

Yume: "There's no mistaking it. They've made it back!"

The cockpit hatch of the Gundams are opened.

IchiAo: "Ahh! Fresh air, finally!"

* * *

Back at Star Harmony Academy...

 **Pure Palette** and **Honey Cat** are currently talking about their recent big battle with Tamaki.

Tamaki: "I have to admit, you two have done a fantastic job at taking down that hulking machine with the help of _infinity_ itself."

Mio: "Without them, we wouldn't be able to defeat those maniacs. Also, we really showed those blinded people that their favorite plagiators couldn't stand a chance against us."

Aine: "Ah, CKN did broadcast the battle live. They must be stunned at the defeat of their so-called entertainment heroes."

Ema: "Uh-huh. They may mock us non-stop or accuse us for being jealous. But they need to realize that they've made a HUGE mistake by supporting CKN."

Tamaki: "To think that CKN was able to brainwash that many people... Perhaps Indonesia is overcrowded by people who refuse to use their brains."

Maika: "It is sad indeed."

Aine: "I wish we can bring them back to their senses."

Mio: "Aine, let's not forget about the rebels. They consist of Indonesians who actually USED their brains to think clearly. Their leaders are now under Ninja- _san_ 's care."

Tamaki: "Rebels, eh? Uh, wait a sec, who exactly is that Ninja- _san_?"

Mio: "You won't believe it, but he was once HAVOC Commander."

Tamaki: "Eh? You mean that edgy guy in black armor?"

Aine: "Not anymore. Ninja- _san_ is clearly different than HAVOC Commander. He's--"

Before Aine could finish talking, she receives a message via her phone. Aine takes her phone to check the message.

Aine: "Hm? Who? Eh, Coco- _chan_?"

Aine is surprised to see that Coco the Aikatsu Navi just sent her a message. Aine opens the message, revealing Coco.

Coco: "Aine- _chan_! Great news! The _infinity_ has returned!"

Aine: "Really?! You mean--?"

Coco: "Yes! Hoshimiya Ichigo- _chan_ and Kiriya Aoi- _chan_!"

Maika: "They made it back? Whew, glad to hear it."

Coco: "Anyway, all of you gotta go to the counseling room."

Mio: "What for?"

Coco: "Just go there quick, I'll tell you more once you're all inside!"

Aine's group begins heading to the counseling room. Once they're inside, they turn on the monitor, allowing Coco to communicate through it.

Coco: "Ah, there you are. I brought you here because... I've tapped into Ninja- _san_ 's dimensional transfer system of his base. And then, guess what, I can connect the monitor of this room to a rift leading to the base."

Tamaki: "That means... we can use this monitor to get there quickly?"

Ema: "How does that even work?"

Coco: "Like I said before, I tapped into that dimensional transfer system and even the rift openers of those Gundams from the other world. That way, I can open you a rift through this monitor."

Mio: "Wow."

Coco: "Shall I open it now?"

Aine: "Uh, sure, go ahead."

Coco: "Alrighty, then. Se-no... HA!"

Coco turns the monitor into a rift that everyone can enter.

Maika: "Incredible!"

Aine: "Tamaki- _san_ , are you coming?"

Tamaki: "Um... sure, why not?"

Coco: "Anyway, **Reflect Moon** are also coming from their school's main computer."

Aine: "Really? That's good to hear. Everyone, let's go."

Aine's group and Tamaki proceeds to enter the rift. Once everyone's in, the rift is closed and the monitor is shut down.

* * *

Inside the resting area of the Ninja's base...

Ichigo and Aoi are currently drinking all the water from their bottles, feeling quite refreshed after getting lost within the giant rift for two days.

Ichigo: "Ah! So fresh!"

Aoi: "The thrist is finally gone. Although--"

All of a sudden. an inactive monitor inside the room suddenly lights up and spews out Aine's group alongside Tamaki.

Aine: "Whoa!"

Ichigo: "Eh?! Hey, aren't you--!"

Aoi: "This world's resident idols?"

Mio: "Uh, yes. That would be us."

From the monitor, Coco also shows up.

Coco: "Yup, these are the idols of Star Harmony Academy, accompanied by their manager, Tamaki- _san_."

Ichigo: "Did I just hear my voice from you?"

Coco: "Huh, I didn't realize. Your voice sounds just like me! What is going on?"

Aine: "Coco and... Ichigo- _san_ sounds the same?"

Coco: "Oh... wait, **Reflect Moon** also has arrived."

Coco disappears from the monitor as it spits out the Shirayuri twins. After that, she reappears.

Aine: "Sakuya- _chan_! Kaguya- _chan_!"

Kaguya: "Oww... Are we really inside Mount Haruna again now?"

Aoi: "Correct."

Coco: "And there they are!"

SK: "You two... the _infinity_ itself, the ones Moon told me about through my divination."

Ichigo: "Even the Moon itself know about us? Hehe. Anyway, I am Hoshimiya Ichigo."

Aoi: "And I am Kiriya Aoi. We came from Starlight Academy, and we are the Top Idol unit **_E.S._** , short for **Ein Sof**."

Ichigo: "Yes, it literally means _infinity_. So, nice to meet you all."

The two smiles at Aine's group. After that, they are also visitied by **Litemire** , **Dreamroller** , **Grandraze** , and **Novarupta**.

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_!"

Miyu: "Kiriya- _senpai_!"

Akari and Miyu goes to hug Ichigo and Aoi, respectively.

Camilla: "Ichigo! Aoi! Holy crap, you made us worried sick!"

Ichigo: "Ehehe, we're sorry."

Yume: "Are you two okay, though?"

Aoi: "Uh-huh, we're still alive and kickin'."

Sumire: "We're glad you were able to make it out of that mysterious giant rift and stopped the _Rupture_."

Camilla: "But, what about Seira?"

Ichigo: "The **EVA Series**...?"

Ichigo and Aoi suddenly becomes quiet.

Aria: "What's wrong."

Ichigo: "We... couldn't beat them."

Everyone: "WHAT?!"

Mio: "The _infinity_ itself... the ones vastly stronger than **Love Me Tear**... couldn't defeat that **EVA Series**?"

Aoi: "Something's definitely not right. We will need to ask Ninja- _san_ about everything."

Ichigo: "Uh-huh. Let's go, then."

The idols and Tamaki are heading to the main hall of the base, meeting up with the Ninja. Once they're in the hall and have gathered up with the Ninja, they begin their exposition. Coco has also decided to join in.

Aine: "So, Ichigo- _san_ and Aoi- _san_ , what did you two find within that rift after you pushed the so-called **EVA Series** back into it?"

Ichigo: "We saw... many things that we have never seen before. Some of them seemed familar, but..."

Aoi: "...we just couldn't grasp whether we were familiar of them or not."

Sumire: "Knowing that you went beyond the boundaries of space-time continuum, I guess you might have seen a lot of realms that none of us are aware about inside."

Aoi: "Actually, you may be right. Those things we saw inside must be different worlds. The multiverse, as others said."

Yume: "Then, what are these worlds?"

Ichigo: "The first one we saw was... mind-blowing."

Mio: "Why?"

Aoi: "We saw what appears to be giant robots that look bigger than our Gundams. But they look less... mechanical. And, I saw one of them actually bleed red blood."

Aine: "A robot... that bleeds? How is that possible?"

Aoi: "I guess they aren't fully machines, but mostly organic."

Ichigo: "We also saw some kind of strange giant monsters of some sort. Not to mention... one of the robots I saw kinda reminded me of Camilla and... Seira's new Gundam."

Aine: "Strange..."

Yume: "What else did you find?"

Ichigo: "A lot, to be honest. The next thing we saw was more giant robots. This time around they look like actual Super Robots, but they're... made from data."

Mio: "Super Robots made from data..."

Aoi: "After that, we saw... a team of magical girls, led by someone with cat-like features."

Yume: "Hmm, they might become Ako-chan's new friends..."

Aine: "...or Honey Cat's new friends, too."

Aoi: "After those magical girls, there were also five mysterious girls. One has a long twintail..."

Ema: "Like me?"

Aoi: "Yes, but they're positioned lower like Aria- _chan_ 's. A mixture between you two, I believe."

Ichigo: "Next one almost look like a carbon copy of my appearance..."

Elfin: "You don't mean... me?"

Ichigo: "Actually, yeah, that girl resembles you more than me."

Camilla: "Oh man, you really do have something to do with Ninja- _san_ 's past."

Aoi: "Then there's a really cute girl with not too long hair with blood-red ribbon, a girl with long green hair, and... a particular beauty that reminds me of Sumire-chan thanks to her haircut."

Sumire: "You mean that beauty looked like me?"

Aoi: "Close enough, if I may say."

Sumire: "HAVOC Commander once mistook me as his 'big sis' back then. I wonder if he referred to that lady you just mentioned."

Akari: "Hmm, probably."

The Ninja: _"Actually, yes, that lady is my long-lost surrogate older sister. Since she never came back to me, I presume she may have returned to her original realm..."_

Ichigo: "But, later, we saw someone who looks almost exactly like Miyu-chan, but having what appears to be twintails or triple-tails."

The Ninja: "That must be... her."

Aoi: "Iris?"

Miyu: "That's how Johnny- _sensei_ always called me."

The Ninja: "But that's not exactly you, Miyu-san. That Iris is your original, true form."

Miyu: "Eh?"

Aria: "Then, the so-called Iris that I saw in ethereal form coming out from Miyu- _chan_ was actually her original form? How is that possible?"

Camilla: "Not to mention, Johnny-sensei and I loved calling Miyu 'Iris' because of Ao Futuris."

Ichigo: "We did hear a familiar voice that sounded exactly like Miyu- _chan_ from that blue, crystalized Gundam. Does that mean the pilot was truly Miyu- _chan_ 's original form?"

The Ninja: "I fear that's gotta be the case."

Miyu: "Ninja- _san_ , please tell us. What exactly am I? And who is that Iris fellow who once lingered within my body?"

The Ninja: "Iris was... my best companion during my early fights against CKN as HAVOC Commander. I met her during my travels through the multiverse and quickly became one of my top supporter in combating CKN's wrath of plagiarism, even to the point where she joined forces with the EVAs and followed me along through the multiverse."

Yume: "What happened to her afterwards?"

The Ninja: "I didn't know how, but she began building up some sort of disruptive energy which isn't good for the space/time continuum. Though it was partly my fault, too, for involving that many multiverse characters. Yes, all those people you saw inside the giant rift were once involved in my battles against CKN."

Aoi: "Wow."

Camilla: "No wonder you felt responsible."

Elfin: "Hey, do not forget, he was once HAVOC Commander."

Yume: "Then what about Miyu- _chan_. How did she came into being?"

The Ninja: "I found a way to suppress that disruptive energy inside Iris. By doing so, she actually changed into a different persona, as if she became a brand-new person altogether. That different persona is..."

Miyu: "Me, right?"

The Ninja: "Exactly. But, I never imagined remnants of Iris remained active within Miyu- _san_. No wonder Kamishiro- _san_ told me about her exceptional capabilities back when I sent her to you with Futuring Star Booster to help you fight Otoshiro."

Aoi: "You mean... Iris was the real cause of Miyu- _chan_ 's capability of maxing out her synch-rate in an instant back when I was still piloting Ao Futuris?"

Camilla: "The name _AoIris_ must be the biggest coincidence of all. And the fact that Iris managed to split herself off Miyu's body..."

Sumire: "Miyu- _chan_ 's Innovation must have affected the remnants of Iris within her. I don't know if that's true or not, but this may be my best guess."

Yume: "Aria- _chan_ , didn't you witness the reappearance of Miyu- _chan_ 's other self first hand? Then why didn't you tell anyone?"

Aria: "Because I thought it wasn't a big deal. But, now, I finally realized the danger that lies within her."

Ichigo: "So, how did Iris find that other Seira from the shattered world to work with her? Wait, don't tell me--!"

The Ninja: "Unfortunately, yes, that must be the work of my other self."

Aine: "HAVOC Commander again? Why couldn't he refrain from doing these dangerous things?"

The Ninja: "I believe he found his way to _The Creator_ 's shattered world with the help of Iris. There, Iris must have sensed the immense power coming from the _corrected_ Otoshiro and freed her from that shattered, time-frozen world. How the hell they summoned their Gundams is beyond me. And thus, the **EVA Series** was born, turning Otoshiro into an **EVA**. And, oh, those bleeding robots that you saw... were the actual EVAs."

Aoi: "Seira... becoming an **EVA**..."

The Ninja: "I highly presume Iris and my other self imbued Otoshiro with the lead EVA's full capabilities. Hence why she was able to generate AT Field."

SK: _"The hidden, nearly forgotten spectrum will one day awaken from its host body and rejoin forces with the weary darkness in search for a long lost power that should never be found._ That's what the Moon said. _"_

Yume: "That _spectrum_ is obviously Iris, taking my namesake _rainbow_ with her."

Mio: "This is ridiculous. I can't believe HAVOC Commander would go that far to infiltrate an already-shattered world to look for a lost power that should never be found and continue his vengeful agenda of defeating CKN in his own highly dangerous way."

Yume: "Not to mention, **EVA Series** is literally on par with **Ein Sof**."

Rola: "This is honestly ridiculous to know that there's something as infinite as our _infinity_."

Akari: "However, Otoshiro is indeed dangerous, she is our greatest nemesis."

Maika: "So, why couldn't you beat them?"

Ichigo: "More like... it was a stalemate. We were constantly cancelling each other's attacks, our GN InFields were clashing against their AT Fields without any of them getting breached. All in all, both us and **EVA Series** were equally matched."

Aoi: "In the end, by resorting to certain special maneuvers, we managed to trap them in-between the multiverse barriers and we escaped back to this world. Although I can probably tell they must be able to find their way back."

Aria: "But, wait a second. Didn't you realize Otoshiro had NO twisted distortion within her?"

Aoi: "Yes, we realized that. But, we still see her as a threat, having the possibility of tearing us apart once more like her deceased counterpart did according to the will of God, bringing back **2wingS** in the process."

Ichigo: "At this rate, we could very well consider **EVA Series** as a new form of **2wingS**..."

The Ninja: "Or, rather, the most powerful yet most destructive incarnation of **2wingS** ever known to Man."

SK: "Just like how my divinations once mentioned about the _winged ones_ and the associated _long lost power that should never be found_."

Kaguya: "That must refer to **2wingS**. But, why do you hate **2wingS** that badly? Where did all those grudge come from?"

Camilla: "If you really want the full story, fine, we'll tell you... even though I don't feel like bringing that up again..."

Kaguya: "It's okay, just tell us. We'd totally hear you out."

Camilla: "Okay, fine. Our story is like this..."

Ichigo's group begins telling Aine's group about their conflicts and battles throughout the years. Starting from their first Starlight Academy versus Dream Academy conflict, Aoi's struggle to liberate Ichigo from Seira's grip, the eventual killing of Seira by Aoi's hands, the return of Seira's cultists led by Janice, the intervention by Seira's _Hallowed Father_ which led to His banishment, the Shrine of Unification, the attack on Venus Ark, until the interdimensional battle against _The Creator_ to put an end to **2wingS** as a whole. After that, Aine's group also begins telling their story to Ichigo and Aoi, while also revealing HAVOC Commander's involvement with Venus Ark back then.

Tamaki: "That was a long story."

Kaguya: "A long and... pretty painful tale about betrayal before complete reunion."

Mio: "Now we understand why you hated **2wingS** with a passion and swore to obliterate all traces of it. You suffered because of it. Or, rather, God brought you suffering through **2wingS**."

SK: "Thus you came up with that motto..."

Aoi: **"In this idol world, there is no God**."

Aine: "I don't want to suffer the same way Ichigo- _san_ and Aoi- _san_ did because of God's will. Mio- _chan_ is my precious friend, I can't let her be taken away by His will."

Mio: "I know, Aine. I also don't want to lose you."

Ichigo: "And, honestly, I never imagined that edgy HAVOC Commander fella is the real culprit behind Seira's return and also the one who drove Elza's mad lust for power. Ninja- _san_ , is he truly your previous self?"

The Ninja: "Yes, I was once him."

Mio: "Wait a second. If HAVOC Commander had trust issues with idols like us, then why would he took that Otoshiro fella from that shattered world? I mean, she's an idol, right?"

Yume: "Now that you mention it, aside from what he did to Elza- _san_ , he never viewed us in high regard. He claimed us as useless to him if we focus more on saving people rather than actually destroying CKN. Yet, he chose Otoshiro to be one of his harbingers of doom for CKN."

Camilla: " I guess he simply had no other choice because he just couldn't bear his grudge against CKN anymore. Especially after Ninja- _san_ took over. Seriously... **Ow the EDGE!** "

Aine: "However, I may have a different opinion about **EVA Series**."

The Ninja: "What is it? Just say it."

Aine: "I actually agree with Miyu- _san_ and Aria- _san_ about Otoshiro not having the same twisted distortion as her deceased counterpart that you killed. I mean, I heard she openly claimed to you about how she had no intentions of tearing you apart. I wonder if she is actually on our side."

The Ninja: "You serious?"

Camilla: "I hope you're joking, _Ayin,_ Aria, and _Iridium_. In Ichigo and Aoi's current state, there's no way they would accept Seira, even if she doesn't have the same twisted distortion anymore."

Miyu and Aine glares at Camilla with a grumbled look on their faces upon hearing their nicknames, scaring her a little.

Elfin: "Not to mention, she and Iris almost initiated the _Dimensional Rupture_ , potentially causing our worlds and unknown worlds from beyond the space/time continuum to collide with each other!"

Kaguya: "Actually... if you wanna find someone to blame for that _Rupture_ , it has to be that edgelord HAVOC Commander, not the **EVA Series**."

Mio: "Kaguya's right. He was the one who brought Otoshiro back from that shattered world to begin with."

Akari: "If you wanna go even deeper, though, the root of all these chaos is none other than Ryan and his denizens of CKN."

Sumire: "I see... If Ninja- _san_ was not bullied back then, things would be different today. Him as HAVOC Commander wouldn't have such a grudge that he would use all means possible to bring Ryan to a gruesome death regardless of innocents around him. He seems to have suffered too much."

SK: "But we can't turn back time."

Tamaki: "The only way to put all these chaos to an end is by killing Ryan for good. Only by doing that, can we save both Indonesia and Japan, or even the multiverse."

Ichigo: "Then, what about that Ivan fellow who kept yelling at us to stop fighting CKN during our big battle? What should we do to him?"

The Ninja: "He and his companion Rise are in a desperate need for serious _correction_. As for Grand Nexion, just do whatever you want to stop him."

Aoi: "Got it."

Aine: "But, Ichigo- _san_ , Aoi- _san_ , can you two reconsider your opinions toward **EVA Series**? Please, I need to know. I suppose you two were actually friends with her in that shattered world."

Ichigo and Aoi are silenced.

Akari: "Um, Aine- _chan_ , I don't think it's a good idea to ask them questions like that. They just came back from that giant rift after two days, they'll need a lot of time to rest."

Aine: "I'm sorry, but..."

Ichigo: "It's okay, Aine- _chan_ , we understand..."

Aoi: "We do realize that fact. But, our oath is not something that should be broken. We promised to destroy all traces of **2wingS** from our surroundings before God somehow returns and used those to tear our bonds apart once more. Because... Ichigo is an irreplacable friend to me. I will never leave her side until the end."

Ichigo: "As do I, Aoi... You are indeed the single greatest friend I have ever met throughout my life, even before we even began our Aikatsu."

The Ninja: "If that is the case... then--"

SK: "Why not try to take that Otoshiro with you and shield her from God's will?"

Ichigo and Aoi looks surprised.

The Ninja: "Oh, wow, I was about to ask the same thing."

Elfin: "But she already has Iris on her side, a freaking Angel. And Seira herself has become an EVA. These two should be able to stand on their own against God's will."

Rola: "Does that mean they have to stay with HAVOC Commander. They might end up tripping over the **edge**. Or will they?"

The Ninja: "If it's Iris, I think she would happily trip herself over the **edge**. Otoshiro? Not so much."

Aine: "That means we really should bring Otoshiro to our side. Ichigo- _san_ , Aoi- _san_ , will you be able to--?"

Akari: "Aine- _chan_ , please, consider their feelings. They're not ready for this yet."

Camilla: "In all honesty, neither am I ready for this. I am Anti-Seira for a good reason, y'know? If I ever see her again directly in front of me, all of you can expect me to launch a swift Zeta Punch in the face like I did before."

Mio: "That was rather... harsh."

Camilla: "Because our lives and bonds were at stake."

Aine: "I'm... sorry... for asking you these things."

Ichigo: "No, it's also our fault for being stuck in a grudge against her. Which means..."

Aoi: "We, the _infinity_ itself, is almost no different than HAVOC Commander..."

Camilla: "You two..."

The Ninja: "Okay. First off, Aine- _san_ , I know you have good intentions. But, you have heard their story, and you should be aware of the pain they had to go through. Persuading Ichigo- _san_ and Aoi- _san_ like that while expecting them to agree with you instantly isn't the right thing to do. Instead, it's better that you let them think all these through. Consider everything they went through."

Tamaki: "He's right. Could you imagine if there's a godly idol who manages to steal Mio away from you, leaving you powerless? How would you feel if that thing happens?"

Aine: "No, Tamaki- _san_ , I don't want that to happen."

SK: "Neither do I. I simply won't let Kaguya- _chan_ _disappear_ , leaving me alone."

Kaguya: " _Onee-sama_ , I promise I will NOT disappear like what your divination said before.

The Ninja: "Second off, Ichigo- _san_ and Aoi- _san_ , you may want to give these suggestions a deeper thought. I know you hate **2wingS** with a passion and you still wish to utterly obliterate all surviving traces of it. But, in this matter, we have a much bigger threat that we must obliterate. You may want to think of what advantage we're going to have if we're somehow able to take **EVA Series** away from my previous self and stop him from initiating another _Rupture_ just because of him wanting to destroy CKN at all costs. Not to mention, preventing God from ever laying His hands on Otoshiro. Oh, that applies to you, too, Camilla- _san_."

Camilla: "Are you saying I must let go of my hatred that easily?"

The Ninja: "I'm not saying that you must do that at once. I still do despise Otoshiro for everything she has done to you three. However, the wrath of CKN and their plagiarism isn't just a threat for your Aikatsu, but for the multiverse as well."

Yume: "The multiverse..."

Akari: "Not only Aine- _chan_ 's world is threatened, but also my world, Yume- _chan_ 's world, and many other worlds that Hoshimiya- _senpai_ may have seen inside that giant rift. We have a big task ahead of us."

Aoi: "Casting our hatred aside... for the greater good..."

Ichigo: "Then why are we hesitating?"

The Ninja: "Anyway, Ichigo- _san_ and Aoi- _san_. I believe you two should take a good rest for a while. Refill your stamina and clear your mind of unwanted thoughts, only then can you think more clearly of what you need to do."

Ichigo: "I understand, Ninja- _san_."

The Ninja: "Also... I'm going to need you two and **Pure Palette** to meet up here tomorrow, because the time for their _awakening_ is at hand."

Aine: "Eh?"

Mio: "You mean--!"

SK: "Just like the divination."

Thus, Ichigo and Aoi leaves the room to take a full rest inside their room. Everyone are dismissed afterwards.


	22. Yesh-me Ayin

"AINE means No-Thing. AINE is beyond Existence, separate from any-thing. AINE is Absolute Nothing. AINE is not above or below. Neither is AINE still or in motion. There is nowhere where AINE is, for AINE is not. AINE is soundless, but neither is it silence. Nor is AINE a void – and yet out of the zero of AINE's no-thingness comes the one of **EIN SOF**."

\--Z'ev ben Shimon Halevi (with edits)

* * *

The next morning, at the Ninja's base, Aine and Mio are broughtto meet up with **E.S.**. They gather inside the MS hangar.

Ichigo: "So, here we are."

Aoi: "What exactly do you need from us?"

The Ninja: "I want you two to train up Aine- _san_ and Mio- _san_."

Aoi: "You want us to... train them?"

The Ninja: "Yes, they are in their way to fully revive their precious Friends Unit **Pure Palette**."

Ichigo: "I know, you did tell us yesterday about how **Pure Palette** met its untimely end because of you two getting desynchronized."

Mio: "Now, we want to resynchronize ourselves with each other."

Aine: "Sakuya- _chan_ 's divination claimed that a great destiny awaits us. We will be born anew and fight alongside you two, the _infinity_ itself."

Ichigo: "I see, you wish to awaken the sleeping power within you two."

Aine and Mio simply nods.

Mio: "Are you truly going to help us?"

Aoi: "Absolutely. Just like Akari- _chan_ and the others, we are able to sense the sleeping potential within you."

The Ninja: "Also, we need to take advantage of the time we have right now while CKN is still recovering from their losses. I can tell rebuilding their wrecked Zords will take quite a long time."

Aine: "Miyu- _chan_ and Aria- _chan_ did suggest that we undergo the ritual for _Innovation_. Does that mean..."

Ichigo: "Turning you two into Innovators, right? We really should do that. With our Innovator powers combined, we should be invincible against CKN, and you will be truly awakened."

The Ninja: "Also, to accomodate your _Innovation_ , I've decided to give further upgrades to your Gundams."

Aine: "Really?"

The Ninja: "Yes, we've started the upgrade since yesterday evening, and we're also going to incorporate the same motion recognition system that we use for Starlight Academy's Gundams into yours."

Aoi: "That's going to be where your resynchronization comes into play, which will help you tremendously at _becoming one with the Gundam_. Or, rather, becoming _Gundam_ itself."

Mio: "Become _Gundam_ itself..."

Aine: "This is worth the try, Mio- _chan_. It's about time we truly bring **Pure Palette** back to life, liberate **Love Me Tear** from CKN's clutches, and also defeat all those villains once and for all."

Ichigo: "That means you're ready for it, right?"

Aine: "Totally! Bring it on!"

Ichigo: "Ehehe, I love that determination. Let's start up the training ASAP, then."

Aine/Mio: "Yes!"

Aine and Mio proceeds to follow Ichigo and Aoi to where they're going to train, while the Ninja heads to where **Pure Palette** 's Gundams currently are, continuing to oversee and assist with the upgrading process.

First off, once they're wearing their tracksuits, Aine and Mio are brought by **E.S.** to the slopes of Mount Haruna's lava dome, getting out from a new, second entrance of the base.

Ichigo: "For our first training, we'll jog around the lava dome."

Aine: "Around this... lava dome? Wow."

Aoi: "You better be ready, okay?"

Mio: "Of course we're ready. The revival of **Pure Palette** is top priority for us now."

Aoi: "Then let's begin!"

The two units begin their jog around the lava dome. They initially started at the same time, but **Pure Palette** slowly gets left behind due to **E.S.** running much faster.

Aine: "Eeeehhh?! They are too fast!"

Mio: "How much faster can we go?"

Aine: "As much as possible, I say!"

Aine speeds up to try and catch up with **E.S.** , prompting Mio to do the same. Ichigo looks at the two running faster, smiling at little at them.

Ichigo: "Keep it up, okay?"

Aine and Mio nods while still running, even though they are still unable to catch up with the much-faster **E.S.** until they are done with the first lap, back to the 2nd base entrance.

Aine: "Whew, we really can't catch up with them."

Mio: "As expected from _infinity_ itself."

Aoi: "Hey, things need progress, you know? I know it's going to be a long road, but don't give up."

Aine: "I understand."

Ichigo: "Now, then, one more lap?"

Aoi: "Uh-huh."

Ichigo and Aoi continues jogging for one more lap, immediately followed by Aine and Mio. Inside the base, both **Litemire** and **Novarupta** are observing their training using the base's camera from the operations room.

Akari: "Keep it up, Aine- _chan_ , Mio- _chan_."

Camilla: "I expect an amazing return from them. Once they are ready and CKN actually returns to fight us, those dumbasses won't know what hit 'em."

Elfin: "Yeah, you get the point."

Camilla: "But, still, there's Ivan and HAVOC Commander's **EVA Series**. Or, rather, HAVOC Commander's equivalent of **2wingS**."

For the next three days, Aine and Mio undergoes rigorous training sessions with Ichigo and Aoi almost full-time. Starting from physical trainings, dancing, mock combat, meditation, and some others, while the Ninja and his men works on upgrading their Gundams while also locating the current whereabouts of CKN. Most of the time, their friends joined in and assisted the two in their training, much to Aine's satisfaction. Little by little, Aine and Mio are regaining their synchronization between each other while also becoming closer towards each other. Both Ichigo and Aoi are able to sense their _awakening_.

* * *

Meanwhile, inside a space-time rift, HAVOC Commander with his DemonBlade Custom is currently searching for the whereabouts of **EVA Series.** Ever since he retreated from Ivan once more, he went into an open rift to locate where **EVA Series** is trapped.

Dark General: _"That stupid infinity. They didn't want to appreciate that my infinity and I tried to bring in more reinforcements to defeat CKN... Has he forgotten that he once did the same thing when he was me, and that my infinity had no intention of breaking them apart?"_

Looking at his radar on the cockpit's HUD, HAVOC Commander finds something being detected.

Dark General: "Great, that must be them!"

HAVOC Commander moves fast towards the mysterious thing that is on the radar. He continues thrusting forward until he finds the trapped **EVA Series** with their Gundams.

Dark General: "There they are!"

Taking his dark sword, HAVOC Commander slices open the dimensional barrier that trapped the **EVA Series** , allowing them to break free.

Iris: "Ah! Thank you, Commander!"

Seira: "I thought we're gonna be stuck here for all eternity."

Dark General: "Well, blame my other self and his _infinity_ for intervening with my goal."

Iris: "It's best we move fast and find CKN's current whereabouts. They retreated to another dimension, right?"

Dark General: "Correct."

Seira: "What about those who fought against the Ultrazord alongside us?"

Dark General: "Screw them, just shove them aside. I don't need any help from my other self who doesn't use vengeance to defeat CKN. Besides, they trapped you in here, didn't they?"

Seira: "But I thought they--"

Dark General: "What, even you want to question me after all the hassle Iris and I had to go through to get you out from that shattered world? Damn it, that is why I can't stand idols. At least Iris isn't one."

Iris: "Miyu- _chan_ may be an idol, but since I have her memories, I can use it to our advantage."

Dark General: "I blame your other body, Iris, not you."

Seira: "They have the same goal, Commander. Besides, Ichigo and Aoi were my friends. Can't you just rethink what you're aiming for without more backups?"

Dark General: "If those two really are your friends, then why did they push you back into the rift and got you stuck in here?"

Seira: "T-that's--!"

Iris: "Otoshiro, I'm afraid we have to do what Commander says. Consider all his suffering in the past, his pain, his nightmares, his sadness."

Seira: "I know that. But, still..."

Dark General: "Enough talk, we're moving!"

Iris: "Going where? We don't know where CKN is after they retreated."

Dark General: "We're going back to where my other self landed."

Iris: "Mount Haruna?"

Dark General: "Yes. I bet CKN are still pissed at my other self. They'll surely launch their attack at where my other self currently is instead of my original base. We'll use my other self's superior number to our advantage."

Iris: "Hmm, that's a pretty good idea. Once we force them into retreating, we'll put an invisible tracking device on a retreating Zord and pinpoint the location of their new base upon their return. Though, knowing Ninja- _san_ , he'll most definitely use the same thing."

Dark General: "Who cares? Like I said before, I don't need his help. He's not focusing on vengeance anymore, which means he has grown weak!"

Iris: "Sounds harsh, but... whatever."

HAVOC Commander begins to leave, followed by Iris. Seira, having no other choice, decides to follow along.

Seira: _"Why didn't I realize? From the way they reacted towards me, Ichigo and Aoi showed me nothing but resentment. What exactly did I do to them? At this rate... even if I help them fight CKN, they just won't appreciate it..."_

* * *

At the same moment, back at Star Harmony world's Mount Haruna...

Aine/Mio: "Wow..."

**Pure Palette** are amazed to see their fully-upgraded Gundams. The Gundams now look almost identical with each other aside from the color schemes. Aine's Gundam Fuero is now Reborns Gundam _Ayin_ (Nothingness), while Mio's Gundam Aquas is now Reborns Gundam _Mio_ (Waterway). The Ninja, Ichigo, and Aoi are currently with them.

The Ninja: "Behold, your fully-upgraded Gundams. Reborns _Ayin_ for Aine- _san_ and Reborns _Mio_ for Mio- _san_."

Mio: "Eh? What's with our names in our Gundams?"

Aine: "Also, it's **Aine** , not **Ayin**!"

The Ninja: "Blame Camilla- _san_ for that."

Aine: "Ah, her again?"

Aine looks grumpy after knowing that Camilla is behind her upgraded Gundam's name.

Aoi: "You weren't the only ones. Sumire- _chan_ and I also got our names embedded into Gundams or the weapons."

The Ninja: "So, anyway, you'll jump straight up into your Innovation ritual."

Mio: "Already? I thought the new motion recognition system on our Gundams requires us to do some synchronization training."

The Ninja: "In all honesty, once you become Innovators, any further synchronization training becomes irrelevant. You'll hit 100% synch-rate in an instant, unlike if you started fresh without any prior experience at piloting."

Aine: "I never knew that. That would save us a lot of time, and if CKN attacks again, we would be ready in time."

Mio: "That's right. Let's do it, Aine. The faster the better."

Ichigo: "We'll be leading the ritual for you. Like what Sakuya- _chan_ predicted, we are the key to your Innovation."

Aoi: "Uh-huh."

Aine and Mio boards their newly-upgraded Gundams, bringing their **Pure Palette** keychains with them. They quickly get into position, with both Reborns _Ayin_ and Reborns _Mio_ standing in front of XNSfan and Ao Quanta, linking up their GN Drives with the Twin Drive-powered Gundams. Before they start, Coco contacts the four.

Coco: "Aine- _chan_ , Mio- _chan_ , I wish you the best of luck. Go and revive your precious Friends unit."

Aine: "Thanks, Coco- _chan_.

Coco: "Also, Ichigo- _chan_ , I'm honestly surprised hearing your voice."

Ichigo: "I know, our voices sound almost the same."

Aoi: "This isn't just a coincidence, right? If not, that's really _odayaka janai_. I never knew the people who developed you somehow gave you a voice similar to Ichigo."

Coco: "I'm thinking the same way, Aoi- _chan_. This, and you two as the _infinity_ , are truly _odayaka janai_."

Aoi: "Precisely."

Coco: "Well, then. Gotta start the ritual."

Coco ends the transmission.

Ichigo: "Aine- _chan_ , Mio- _chan_ , let's begin."

XNSfan and Ao Quanta begins to accelerate their GN Drives, feeding GN particles into the Reborns _Ayin_ and _Mio_. The cockpits are slowly getting filled with GN particles.

Mio: "Aoi- _san_ , does that percentage number mean anything? It says 75%."

Aoi: "With this ritual, it won't mean anything. You'll hit 100% synchronization rate anyway after you're finished with your ritual."

Aine: "We need to concentrate, too. Come on, Mio- _chan_."

Mio: "Ah, okay."

The GN particles are surrounding Aine and Mio. Using their Innovator power, Ichigo and Aoi are able to sense Aine and Mio through the particles.

Ichigo: "Aoi, can you sense it?"

Aoi: "Yes. Their desires, their wishes, and their passion. Also... their hidden potential."

Ichigo: "Yes, are they THAT powerful? I can't believe it myself."

However, during the ritual, they sense an incoming danger from outside.

Aoi: "What the? Oh no, don't tell me--!"

Ichigo: "CKN is back."

Omega Unit begins speaking through the base's P.A."

Omega Unit: "Everyone, battle stations! CKN has returned, and they sent in the supers again!"

Aine: "Oh no! Already?!"

Coco appears on-screen.

Coco: "I'll get **Grandraze** and **Litemire** to intercept them, and also I'll get **Novarupta** on standby! You just concentrate on the ritual!"

Aine: "Got it."

* * *

Near the Mount Yamizo area, the Delta Rangers and their Superzords have landed after going through a dimensional rift.

Red Ranger: "Okay, here we are."

Blue Ranger: "Glad WXJ was able to use his own rift opener to let us go back here."

Yellow Ranger: "And some of his Zords are already on their way to the other worlds."

Black Ranger: "But our current focus is to beat the crap out of that Ninja guy."

Blue Ranger: "Or, rather, the REAL ex-Blue Ranger who double-crossed us. He isn't in this base anymore, so we better leave it alone."

Pink Ranger: "Only after we make him kneel down under our leader's feet, can we spread the greatness that is CKN's supreme entertainment works."

Red Ranger: "Let's waste no time. Rangers, time to combine! Activating Master Delta Power Megazord transformation sequence!"

The Superzords begins to combine. The Red Superzord forms the right arm, Black Superzord forms the main body, Blue Superzord forms the left arm, while both Yellow and Pink Superzords form the left leg and right leg, respectively.

Delta Rangers: "Yeah! Master Delta Power Megazord, power-up!"

Right after combining, the Megazord begins flying towards Mount Haruna.

* * *

Meanwhile, **Grandraze** and **Litemire** have been deployed and on their way to intercept the Superzords. Elfin rides on Camilla's Gundam in Waverider mode.

Aria: "Can't believe they're back already."

Miyu: "It's about time, anyway. But we'll still beat them up regardless."

Akari: "You look so confident, Miyu- _chan_."

Miyu: "They need to seriously learn that their plagiarism won't bring them anywhere, even with bigoted fanboys backing them up. I bet even my other self would say the same thing."

Sumire: "You mean _Iris_?"

Miyu: "Who else? Although I'm still thinking about how they truly feel, especially Otoshiro."

Sumire: "But Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_ still couldn't let go of their grudge against **2wingS**. Even if Otoshiro don't want HAVOC Commander to make herself trip over the **edge** , she'll still end up getting nothing but rejection if she comes to us."

Aria: "Let's continue our talk later. The target is getting closer to us."

Akari: "You're right. Get ready!"

**Grandraze** and **Litemire** begins increasing their speed to quickly intercept the coming Megazord **.** Eventually, they meet up face-to-face against the new Megazord over Lake Ashi at Hakone.

Akari: "Is that--?"

Red Ranger: "We meet again, Gundam who hatched from a lumbering otter! Meet our Master Delta Power Megazord!"

Miyu: "Whoa, I never imagined your Superzords could combine, too."

Blue Ranger: "Of course they can! Didn't your Ninja boss know about that?"

Red Ranger: "Let's not waste our time with meaningless chit-chat. Let's take them down."

Others: "Roger!"

The Megazord engages its wrist rockets, aiming at the four.

Miyu: "Uh-oh! Watch those wrist rockets!"

Akari: "Again?!"

The rockets are fired, homing at all four idols, forcing them to dodge around until they eventually use their ranged weapons to shoot the rockets down.

Akari: "Okay, how about this?"

Akari takes her _Luminas Arms_ and turns it into gatling mode. She fires a volley of shots at the Megazord, but suddenly...

Yellow Ranger: "What the?"

A rift opens right over the Megazord with **Love Me Tear** descending with high speed. Karen immediately gets in front of the Megazord and deflects Akari's shots with ease using her _naginata_ while Mirai fires back at Akari using her own gatling gun.

Akari: "Oh no!"

Akari is forced to dodge the shot.

Aria: " **Love Me Tear** , too?"

Miyu: "This isn't good. I can sense it, their brainwashing has been reinforced!"

Akari: "No way!"

Red Ranger: "Hoo, okay. It seems our leader is still not satisfied that his strongest slaves didn't get to beat down any of you. Fine, then, we'll fight alongside those slaves to show our greatness!"

The enslaved **Love Me Tear** immediately rushes forward while Master Delta Power Megazord takes its Delta Blasters. **Love Me Tear** engages **Litemire** , while the Megazord engages **Grandraze**.

Akari: "Whoa!"

Akari barely manages to graze a thrust from Karen's _naginata_ by dodging downwards Matrix-style. She quickly maneuvers around and launches her counterattack with a chain of slashes using _Luminas Arms_ in dual-wield mode. The two's quick reactions allow them to parry each other's attacks. Sumire, in the other hand, gets forced into melee combat when Mirai takes her metal blade to attack her.

Sumire: "If only Rin- _chan_ is inside my backpack."

Using her dual-bladed beam saber, Sumire proceeds to fight Mirai up close. However, since Sumire has been focusing more on ranged combat, she struggles a bit on the fight, prompting her to back off and uses her _Sumire Vaquero_ again, firing at Mirai with rapid-fire mode. Mirai dodges the shot with ease and then returns fire at Sumire with her gatling gun, which also gets dodged with her turning her Gundam invisible for a second and reappears to fire her next shots. Both **Litemire** and **Love Me Tear** are evenly matched. Meanwhile...

Red Ranger: "Take this!'

Master Delta Power Megazord fires its Delta Blaster at Aria. The beam travels so fast that Aria is unable to dodge in time, forcing her to generate GN Field to try and defend against the shot. The sheer power of the beam knocks her back, but she immediately engages her rifle bits and XGT cannons for the counterattack.

Aria: "Here!"

Aria fires her rifle bits twice while the turbines of her XGT cannons charge up for power, and then she fires a rapid shot from the cannons. The Megazord quickly defends against the attack, taking little damage as a result.

Aria: "This one's far more durable."

Miyu: "Have another shots!"

Right after that, Miyu fires three shots from her right-side _Prism Spiral_ in beam magnum mode, forcing the Megazord to defend even longer.

Black Ranger: "You puny idols don't know when to quit!"

The Megazord shoots more rockets from its wrists.

Aria: "No, no, no!"

Using her rifle bits, Aria shoots down all the missiles before firing a concentrated shot at the Megazord's left shoulder. The Megazord couldn't react in time to defend against it, causing the shoulder to take the full force of the shots and leaving some burns on it.

Pink Ranger: "Now you've done it!"

Blue Ranger: "Let's shift into Master Delta, then!"

Delta Rangers: "Master Delta Power Twin Saber, activate!"

Master Delta Power Megazord summons their ultimate weapon, two swords that they dual-wield.

Red Ranger: "Taste our sword beams!"

The Megazords swings its swords to shoot out two sword beams from each of them towards Miyu and Aria.

Miyu: "Whoa!"

Miyu and Aria dodges the sword beams, but the Megazord shoots even more sword beams at them before quickly switching to unleashing wide shockwave attacks. The wide range of those shockwaves makes it difficult for Miyu and Aria to dodge, until they end up getting hit by the edges of the shockwaves, hurling them away.

Miyu/Aria: "Uwaaaa!"

Red Ranger: "Now you feel the wrath of CKN! It's time for your--!"

Blue Ranger: "Look out!"

Out of nowhere, a powerful blast is approaching the Megazord, forcing it to defend. The blast hits the Megazord with such overwhelming power that it gets pushed back several meters.

Akari: "That blast! Oh no, don't tell me...!"

Sumire: "That must be...!"

From the distance, **EVA Series** and HAVOC Commander has returned from the rift.

Aria: "Miyu- _chan_ 's other self?! And Otoshiro, too?!"

Miyu: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_ was right, they were unable to defeat Otoshiro."

Red Ranger: "HAVOC Commander?! You're back again?!"

Dark General: "Of course I'm back with a vengeance. I will not stop until all of you die a gruesome death. Iris! Otoshiro! Do it!"

Iris/Seira: "Roger."

**EVA Series** quickly rushes in, preparing to attack the Megazord.

* * *

Ichigo: "Ugh..."

Back at Mount Haruna, Ichigo and Aoi feels some kind of outside pressure disrupting them in the Innovation ritual.

Aoi: "That pressure... Seira?"

Ichigo: "There's no mistaking it."

Coco then shows up in the display.

Coco: "HAVOC Commander and **EVA Series** are back! They're now engaging the combined form of the Superzords!"

Aoi: "Just as I thought. Ichigo, we need to finish the ritual fast."

Ichigo: "You're right."

XNSfan and Ao Quanta begins generating even more GN particles into the Reborns Gundams, powering Aine and Mio even further. For a split second, their eyes glow like an Innovator as they concentrate even more. Meanwhile, Camilla and the Ninja decide to launch and help out their allies.

* * *

Back at Hakone, **EVA Series** has begun unleashing attacks after attacks at Master Delta Power Megazord with full strength.

Red Ranger: "Bloody persistent idols! Take this!"

The Megazord shoots out more shockwaves from its swords, only to get blocked by the AT Fields generated by both Iris and Seira.

Dark General: "Don't even think to penetrate their AT Fields!"

Red Ranger: "No, we will never surrender to you, jealous people!"

Seira: "Who are you calling jealous?"

Seira takes her arm cannon again and fires a ton of ammunitions at the Megazord. However, the Megazord continues to push forward, caring little about the damage it is sustaining.

Iris: "Otoshiro, watch out!"

Seira's ammunition dump gets interrupted as the Megazord is closing in and tries to swing its right-side sword at her. Iris gets into position in an instant and parries the sword with her red bident.

Blue Ranger: "Out of the way, hentai girl!"

Iris: "Quit calling me hentai girl! I don't exist for that kind of thing!"

Blue Ranger: "Yes, you are! Just remember your original outfit!"

Iris: "Why, you--!"

Iris tries powering-up to push the sword back, but the Megazord also powers-up a lot. Miyu decides to rush in and shoots the sword with her _Prism Spirals_ in beam magnum mode. After realizing that the shots had little to no effect, Miyu rushes in and switches her _Prism Spirals_ into sword mode, combining the two to form a fairly big beam saber. She attacks the sword alongside Iris.

Iris: "You..."

Miyu: "Just be quiet and let us help you fight that monstrosity."

Red Ranger: "Now it's double the hentai?! You've gone dirty, traitor!"

Miyu: "Silence! Don't include me into your warped belief! If you still do, then... **TRANS-AM!!"**

Ao Futuris goes Trans-Am and strengthens its push against the Megazord's attack. With the help of Iris, the Megazord gets knocked back. Miyu then proceeds to maneuver around the Megazord in high-speed, firing beam magnum shots all over it. The shots powered by Trans-Am are strong enough to deal some amount of damage on the Megazord. Iris quickly spins her red bident over the head, releasing powerful energy waves that rain down on the Megazord, causing even more damage.

Red Ranger: "Damn it! We must use _that_ now!"

Other Rangers: "Roger!"

The Megazord then begins to spin like tornado, periodically releasing shockwaves directly targeted towards the opponents. Those shockwaves are disrupting the fight between **Litemire** and **Love Me Tear**. The two battling idol units are forced to break away as one of the shockwaves are coming towards them.

Akari: "Oh, man. They're going crazy."

The Megazord continues spinning while releasing more shockwaves. HAVOC Commander and **EVA Series** immediately flies up right above the Megazord.

Dark General: "I never knew you've degraded into idiots, Delta Rangers, for showing such an exploitable weakpoint. Otoshiro!"

Without responding, Seira fires the Angel Cross Flare right towards the Megazord's head.

Red Ranger: "WHAT?!"

Right after that, HAVOC Commander fires his dark energy cannon. The dark-powered beam hits at the same time as Seira's blast, igniting the cross-shaped explosion right on the Megazord.

Delta Rangers: "AAAAAHHHHHH!!!"

The explosion surprisingly manages to break the Megazord apart back into separate Superzords.

Dark General: "HAHAHAHA! You see that, Ryan!? That's what I call **pure humiliation!** "

Red Ranger: "D-damn it! Rangers, retreat!!"

The Superzords are getting up quickly and retreats into an open rift, but not before HAVOC Commander fires a small laser that plants a tracking device onto Red Superzord's right leg. Miyu prematurely turns off her Trans-Am to save up some energy.

Miyu: "That was quick, as expected from HAVOC Commander's equivalent of _infinity_..."

Aria: "Only **Love Me Tear** remains."

Miyu: "Now, let's help out Akari- _chan_ and Sumire- _chan._ And then--"

All of a sudden, Iris zips past Miyu and Aria and attacks Karen from behind using an AT Field attack. That gets Akari surprised and she reactively backs off.

Akari: "W-what are you doing?!"

Iris: "Those slaves of CKN must also be taken down."

Akari: "You can't be serious! We're trying to liberate them from CKN's grip! This is our job, not yours!"

HAVOC Commander immediately warps in right in front of Akari.

Dark General: "Irrelevant! CKN's destruction is priority number one! Those idiots must learn the meaning of true terror and humiliation of being utterly defeated!"

Seira: "Just as Commander said..."

Seira also charges right at Mirai while firing her arm cannon. Sumire and Mirai quickly breaks away to dodge the rapid shots. Miyu quickly rushes in and gets in front of Seira to stop her cannon fire.

Miyu: "Otoshiro! Don't listen to HAVOC Commander! We can achieve our common goal of defeating CKN without resorting to pure vengeance and meaningless collateral destruction! Just join us along with Ninja- _san_!"

Seira: "What's the point? They're not going to accept me anyway because they hate me, especially Ichigo and Aoi!"

Miyu: "We are trying to let all those hatred go away. Just listen to us!"

Seira: "I don't believe you. The important thing is that I have to avenge my Commander, for CKN has brought him too much pain and suffering."

????: "You FOOL!"

Seira: "?!"

From the right side, Camilla shows up and does a high downward swing with her beam rifle in saber mode at Seira, prompting her to parry with her _Seraphim Lacerta_.

Seira: "My other self?! But why?"

Camilla: "Did you seriously trip yourself over the **edge** on purpose?! That's what we hate you for, not because of what your dead counterpart did in our world!"

Seira: "But didn't you hate me because of what you call **2wingS -** my partnership with Ichigo?!"

Camilla: "Like I said before, it was your dead counterpart who did that! Iris did say that she took you BEFORE **2wingS** even existed in that shattered world! And now we're trying to let go of that hatred towards you, because our friends sensed your lack of twisted distortion."

Seira: "No, that won't help us destroy CKN. HAVOC Commander says we must fight off CKN with pure hatred and vengeance. Iris and I have to avenge his suffering of being bullied without mercy."

Camilla: "We're also doing the same thing to Ninja- _san_. He WAS HAVOC Commander, y'know?! But we have greater goals in mind. We're not doing all these just for revenge, but also to save everyone's Aikatsu, both Japan & Indonesia's entertainment industry, and even the multiverse!"

Seira: "These doesn't matter anymore!"

With her Gundam's superior strength, Seira knocks Camilla back. During that, HAVOC Commander rushes toward **Love Me Tear**.

Dark General: "I'm sorry, but you're going down!"

????: "YEEART!"

From out of nowhere, the Ninja appears from his rapid movements and punches HAVOC Commander from the left side.

Dark General: "GWAAARGH!"

The Ninja: "You've gone nuts, my other self. And now you've also manipulated Otoshiro to do your bidding!"

Dark General: "Don't get in my way! CKN must die, and their slaves as well!"

The Ninja: "Even if they can still be saved?!"

Dark General: "For the greater good of both Indonesia and Japan!"

The Ninja: "You erased your every last bit of compassion just to destroy CKN and everything that stands in your way... I don't do that anymore, and so must you!"

The Ninja takes his ninja sword and begins to clash against HAVOC Commander's dark sword.

* * *

Back at Mount Haruna, Ichigo and Aoi continues sensing the conflicting feelings of the ongoing battle, and so does Aine and Mio.

Aine: "Ichigo- _san..._ "

Mio: "Aoi- _san_..."

Without warning, XNSfan and Ao Quanta goes Trans-Am, rapidly increasing the amount of GN particles fed into Aine and Mio. That sends their consciousness into the quantum ethereal plane.

Aine: "W-where are we?"

Mio: "I don't know. Feels like a dream or something, but we're still surrounded by these green particles."

Aine: "Yes, the same one. Somehow... I feel relaxed, as if I just dropped a huge boulder off my shoulder. And, I realize why we got desynchronized back then."

Mio: "Yes. I was overconfident that I could simply carry you along. It was like I didn't fully trust your skills, I was too focused on achieving victory and catching up with **Love Me Tear**."

Aine: "Mio- _chan_ , what does matter is that we do our Aikatsu for fun, bringing smiles to our fans, and friends. Though that does not mean I can slack off."

Mio: "You're right. And, now, our powers are needed."

Aine and Mio begins holding hand together.

Aine: "Not only we have to defeat CKN, we also have to stop HAVOC Commander from abusing the power of **EVA Series** for his vengeance. Only then, can Ichigo- _san_ and Aoi- _san_ make up with Otoshiro, for she is NOT the same as the one that they killed in their world."

Mio: "This isn't just for your desire of making friends with everyone, but also to save our Aikatsu, Japan, Indonesia, and the multiverse as well."

Their eyes begin to glow a little bit, fading in and fading out periodically.

Aine: "Mio- _chan_ , can you feel it?"

Mio: "Yes. It's Ichigo- _san_ and Aoi- _san_."

Aine: "I knew it. Deep down, they do want to put an end to their grudge and keep moving forward, slashing through to the bright future."

Mio: "Because they have killed God. And without God, they have nothing else to fear, not even that twisted distortion they call **2wingS**."

The glow on their eyes are starting to get brighter.

Aine: " I can feel your heart now"

Mio: "Me too. Your warmth, your smile, your kindness..."

Aine: "Not only that, I can also feel a hidden power surging within us."

Mio: "This has to be... our powers being awakened."

Aine: "Our idol energy and our... Frienergy!"

Mio: "We were right to undergo this Innovation ritual, Aine."

Aine: "Uh-huh."

They smile at each other before taking their individual **Pure Palette** keychains and joins the two together into one. At the same time, their eyes totally glow in such radiance, indicating that they've fully become Innovators, complete with their sleeping powers awakened. From the combined keychains, a bright light appears and makes everything go pure white.

* * *

Camilla: "Dammit!"

Back at Hakone, Camilla is still busy holding off Seira from attacking **Love Me Tear**. However, the gap between their strengths is just too wide that Camilla continues struggling during the fight.

Seira: "Have you realized the massive gap between our powers? If you're **do** , then I'm **re**. And if you're **re** , then I'm **mi**. I will always be one step ahead of you."

Camilla: "Been a long time since the last time I heard that line. I wish I never get to hear that again."

At the same time, Miyu is parrying a powerful strike from Iris' red bident.

Miyu: "Please stop what you are doing, my other self! This isn't right at all!"

Iris: "Unlike me, you don't know the suffering that Commander felt during his younger days."

Miyu: "But that doesn't mean he has to put innocents in danger! If you wonder why Ivan is attacking him, that is why!"

Iris: "But he attacked you, too, anyway. That means he viewed all of you in the same way!"

Miyu: "You're wrong!"

Miyu continues powering-up to try and push Iris back, resisting the usage of Trans-Am. But she simply can't seem to match the power of the 19th Angel within Iris. All of a sudden, Miyu senses something through her Innovator power.

Miyu: _"Perfect!"_

From the distance, Mount Haruna is seen releasing a pillar of bright green light, alerting even Iris, Seira, and HAVOC Commander.

Dark General: "What's that?"

Aria: (gasp) "That must be--!"

Akari: "I feel it, too!"

The Ninja: "Good."

Camilla: "You finally did it, Ichigo, Aoi."

At the same time, both **Honey Cat** and **Reflect Moon** notices something's going from afar. Shortly afterwards, two Gundams are quantizing in right in front of **Love Me Tear**. They are revealed to be the fully-revived **Pure Palette**. Aine's Reborns _Ayin_ has its hands sparking with electricity, while Mio's Reborns _Mio_ carries all her three weapons on the back.

Akari: "Aine- _chan_! Mio- _chan_!"

Sumire: "You two... you've become Innovators. I can sense it."

Aine: "Sorry to keep you waiting, everyone."

Mio: "We'll save **Love Me Tear** and... stop HAVOC Commander from abusing Otoshiro's power!"

**Pure Palette** are staring at HAVOC Commander, Seira, and Iris.

Dark General: "What?! You, how did you grow stronger? Aren't you the useless ones?"

Mio: "If we truly are useless, then we wouldn't even grow stronger."

Iris: "Are you going to stop Commander? No, he is needed, unless you want CKN to reign supreme!"

Aine: "I thought Ninja- _san_ already said that he'll take over this entire operation of defeating CKN."

Iris: "But his method will NOT work without pure vengeance!"

Aine: "Should I show you the proof? Fine, then. Mio- _chan_ , let 's do it."

Mio: "Okay."

**Pure Palette** begins charging right at HAVOC Commander, prompting **EVA Series** to back away from Camilla and Miyu, heading towards HAVOC Commander to protect him by generating an AT Field. From both hands, Aine creates two aerial blades and does a slash at the AT Field.

Seira: "You're not going to break through these."

Dark General: "Oh, damn, this is no good! That weapon is made from _nothingness (Ayin)_! Which means--!"

Iris: "What did you say?!"

Just as HAVOC Commander feared, Aine manages to break the AT Field apart.

Seira: "She can break through it?!"

Aine retracts the aerial blades and begins maneuvering around **EVA Series** , releasing several beam projectiles suspended on mid-air, which then move automatically to attack **EVA Series** after 2-seconds delay. The shots are dodged, however, and Iris proceeds to attack Aine.

Iris: "This power is supposed to be for destroying CKN, not to stop us!"

Iris swings her red bident, but...

Aine: "Guard!"

Aine creates an energy wall right in front of her, deflecting Iris' attack. Mio comes out from behind Aine and uses her GN Lance to clash against Iris. The two clashing idols moves out of the way as Seira attempts to fire the Angel Cross Flare at Aine in hopes of breaking the energy wall. She fires the blast, only to find it completely nullified as it hits the wall.

Seira: "At this rate...!"

Seira engages her _Seraphim Lacerta_ to force Aine into melee combat. Aine re-engages her two aerial blades and begins clashing. Iris, in the other hand, fires her beam-spam to attack Mio, only to get greeted by Mio's powerful counterattack in a form of a energy sphere shot from her upgraded _Big Bang Launcher._ Iris tries defending against the sphere using her AT Field, but the sphere's impact causes a strong explosion that knocks her back.

Dark General: "How could they become so powerful that fast?"

The Ninja: "We awakened their hidden powers. That is why."

In the meantime, **Litemire** gets their hands full again clashing against **Love Me Tear**. Thankfully, **E.S.** shows up through quantization and knocks **Love Me Tear** back with a shockwave from a powerful swing of their weapons as they still have their Trans-Am active.

Akari: "Hoshimiya- _senpai_! You came, too!"

Ichigo: "Yes. This time around, let's get this world's _infinity_ liberated. Aoi, let's go."

Aoi: "Yes."

Using the Trans-Am to their advantage, **E.S.** rushes towards **Love Me Tear** , knocking them towards each other to stun them, and then trapping them within GN InField. Once that's done, they activate their Quantum Burst.

Aria: "Let me help you!"

Without hesitating, Aria goes Trans-Am and then joins in with Ichigo and Aoi, turning the Quantum Burst into Phantasm Burst, concentrating the Burst into the GN InField where **Love Me Tear** is trapped.

Dark General: "Are you seriously going to liberate them?! Those slaves of CKN?!"

The Ninja: "If they can, then why not?! YEEART!"

The Ninja unleashes a powerful slash with his sword, getting parried by HAVOC Commander. Soon, they knocks each other back, but the Ninja throws some shuriken at HAVOC Commander, only to get blocked after he quickly regains balance.

The Ninja: "Is it working?"

Aria: "With this incredible amount of power, they'll be free in no time."

Inside their Gundams, Karen and Mirai are having some serious headache because of the Phantasm Burst trying to break them free from the brainwashing devices on their head. Not too long after, the devices overload and breaks into pieces, finally releasing them from CKN's brainwashing.

Ichigo: "We did it!"

Aoi: "They've been freed!"

Karen and Mirai are still feeling some amount of pain in their head after that, but quickly regains consciousness due to the healing effects of the Burst.

Karen: "Ugh... W-where am I?"

Mirai: "What is going on...?"

Ichigo: "You two, can you hear us?"

Karen: "W-who are you?"

Aoi: "We are Aine- _chan_ and Mio- _chan_ 's allies."

Mirai: "You know them? Wait, why did I hear Karen's voice from you?"

Mirai then notices the two new Gundams holding off **EVA Series**.

Mirai: "Eh, aren't these... Aine- _chan_ and Mio- _chan_?"

Ichigo: "Yes, Ninja- _san_ gave them serious overhauls."

Through their Innovator power, Aine and Mio senses the liberation of **Love Me Tear.**

Aine: "We did it! Karen- _san_ and Mirai- _san_ are free!"

Seira and Iris are backing off from Aine and Mio.

Seira: "Whew, now that you've liberated them, perhaps there's no point of continuing this fight."

Iris: "But, remember, we will still avenge our Commander for what CKN has done to him in the past."

HAVOC Commander signals Seira and Iris to come by his side and uses his dark mist to retreat from the battle zone.

Mio: "Ah, they're gone."

Aine: "At least Karen- _san_ and Mirai- _san_ are safe now."

**Love Me Tear** are approaching **Pure Palette**.

Mirai: "Wow, look at your two. You've grown stronger."

Aine: "Thanks to the _infinity_ itself?"

Mirai: "Who? Us?"

Aine: "No, I mean the true _infinity_ who just liberated you."

**Love Me Tear** then looks at **E.S.** , prompting the two to wave their hands at them while smiling.


	23. Rise of the Ultimate Friends

Later, back at Mount Haruna.

 **E.S., Litemire, Grandraze, Pure Palette** , and Camilla returns to the base, bringing the recently-liberated **Love Me Tear** with them. They hop off their Gundams in the hangar.

Mio: "Karen- _san_ , Mirai- _san_ , welcome back."

Aine: "We're glad to see you freed at last."

Karen: "We're sorry we made you worried sick like that. Seriously, those CKN bastards are out of their mind."

Mirai: "Now that we're finally back, we'll definitely set our vicious counterattacks against CKN and make them pay for what they did to all of us."

 **Love Me Tear** sees **E.S.** approaching them.

Mirai: "Hm? And you are...?"

Ichigo: "Hello, I am Hoshimiya Ichigo."

Aoi: "And I am Kiriya Aoi. We are both from Starlight Academy, just like **Litemire**."

Ichigo: "We're Top Idol Unit in our world under the name **Ein Sof**."

Karen: " **Ein Sof**?"

Aoi: "It means _infinity_."

Mio: "You remember when we kept mentioning something more _infinite_ than you two. Well, here it is, the _infinity_ itself."

Mirai: "Incredible. That explains why you were able to liberate us. Anyway, my name's Asuka Mirai, and this is Kamishiro Karen."

Karen: "Nice to meet you."

Mirai: "Oh, Aoi, I think I heard Karen's voice from you"

Aoi: "Do we sound that similar?"

Karen: "Umm, slightly."

Aoi: "First, it was Ichigo and Coco- _chan_. Now, it's me and Karen? Wait a second... Kamishiro? That's the same name as my brand's designer Kamishiro Rei- _san_!"

Miyu: " _O-odayaka janai!!_ "

Miyu peeps from Aoi's back while yelling that.

Karen: "Wow, what a perfect coincidence."

Karen smiles at Aoi.

Mirai: "Anyway, what happened to **Pure Palette**? Where did they get their new Gundams?"

Aine: "We are now _awakened_ , **Pure Palette** has been fully revived. Along with that, our Gundams got some serious overhaul."

Karen: "Ah, I'm glad to hear that."

Aria: "No, they've become something more than just **Pure Palette**. In other words, they have surpassed their own **Pure Palette**."

Mio: "Then, are we truly no longer **Pure Palette**?"

Karen: "No, Mio- _chan_ , you're still the same. It's just... with a lot more power within you and Aine- _chan_."

The Ninja and Camilla approaches the idols.

Camilla: "Anyway, we may need to change **Pure Palette** 's name if you really think you've surpassed that."

The Ninja: "But abandoning that name would be..."

Ichigo: "I think there's an easy solution for that."

Aine: "What is it?"

Aoi: "We call it **_Pure Palette pHANTASM_** , or **Pure Palette pH** for short."

Aria: "Phantasm? As in our _Phantasm Burst_?"

Aine: "And why should we call it _Phantasm_?"

Ichigo: "It's mainly because of Aine- _chan_. Before the universe was created, there was only _Ayin_."

Aine stares at Ichigo with a grumpy expression.

Aoi: "And from that _nothingness_ , came the _Big Bang_."

Mio suddenly gets a spark.

Mio: "Our _Big Bang_? Wasn't that--?"

Aine: "Ah, yes, that's what we were aiming for as **Pure Palette**. And it all started from..."

The Ninja: " _...nothingness_."

Aine: "I was _nothing_ but a friend-making girl, until I met Mio- _chan_ and started my Aikatsu. From there, _something_ came from _nothing_."

Karen: " _Yesh-me Ayin_."

Mio: "That _something_ was **Pure Palette** , and now it has fully awakened with a _Big Bang_."

Aine: "Uh-huh."

Both Aine and Mio takes their keychains and joins the two into one.

Ichigo: "This way, you will not be broken anymore. Nothing will tear you apart, not even God."

Aoi: "Just like us, our bonds are _infinite_ , knows no end."

Mio: "I understand. I will keep my bond with Aine _infinite_."

Mio begins holding Aine's hand. Aine responds with a smile on her face.

The Ninja: "Now that **Pure Palette** is fully revived, we need to figure out where CKN has escaped."

Mirai: "Our Gundams do have tracking devices which keep record of our whereabouts. If CKN were stupid enough to leave those devices alone when they captured us, we should be able to track them down."

The Ninja: "Great, which means we can use that to locate those villains."

Karen: "We'll assist you in your endeavor, Ninja- _san_. With HAVOC Commander abandoning us like that, working with you is our best bet to defeat CKN."

Mio: "You're right, Karen- _san_ , especially with him bringing **EVA Series** and making things worse. Let's do it together, okay?"

Karen: "Totally."

After that, the Ninja calls some of his men to inspect the tracking devices of **Love Me Tear** 's Gundams in hopes of locating CKN's exact location after their retreat through dimensions. The idols head to their designated rooms to take some rest.

* * *

Meanwhile, at CKN's base hidden within the rift of space/time continuum...

The Delta Rangers are reporting to Ryan after they got defeated by **EVA Series.**

Ryan: "Your Superzords aren't significantly damaged, then why did you run away?"

Black Ranger: "But, leader, we're fighting against an EVA and an Angel in human form! Do you think we can win against those monstrosities?"

Ryan: "You're scared against them?! Are you kidding me?!"

Blue Ranger: "Didn't you already witness their sheer overwhelming power with your own eyes? Your Megazord even got wrecked because of them."

Ryan: "But your Superzords are - just as its name - SUPER! You should've been able to fight them on even grounds!"

Red Ranger: "Then what if they can instantly break our Megazord apart back into individual Superzords like they did during our fight before?"

Ryan: "Argh, dammit..."

WXJ: "Ryan, you better calm down."

Ryan: "Do you think it's easy to calm down when that autistic loser constantly outplays me?"

WXJ: "Have you forgotten? We decided to build a brand-new Zord that will ABSOLUTELY help you on making your nemesis bow down to your feet. Yes, that Zord will combine with the Superzords."

Ryan: "Yea, I know."

WXJ: "Besides, you should behave like a real _legendary Ranger_."

Ryan: "Again, I know."

Red Ranger: "You're also getting your Zord upgraded, right?"

WXJ: "Of course. If not, I will not be able to continue promoting my fully-inspired works. Those idiots really need to learn that they are just jealous of our popularity."

The Delta Rangers nods.

Ryan: "You're right. The leader of Indonesian entertainment like us can't possibly lose to jealousy-infested people like them. With our super-powered new Zords, we will definitely crush them, and make that autistic loser suffer even more for our own happiness."

WXJ: "Also, we need to prepare for our most vicious counterattack yet. Crush everyone who resists us and enslave the survivors if we can."

Ryan: "Yea, let's totally do it. Make that autistic loser learn the true meaning of terror!"

* * *

Later that night...

The Ninja, his subordinates, and the idols are just finished with their dinner. While the others are either taking rest or helping the Ninja in his work at locating CKN's whereabouts, **E.S.** and **Pure Palette** decides to go out to the base's main entrance on the lava dome's peak, sitting outside while looking at the sky filled with stars.

Aine: "Took us a while, but **Pure Palette** is finally back."

Ichigo: "I'm glad to be a great help for you two."

Mio: "Yea, not only you helped us blow up that Ultrazord thing, but also brought us through our Innovation."

Aine: "But, there's something else I need to know."

Ichigo: "What is it?"

Aine: "Have you decided on saving Otoshiro from HAVOC Commander?"

Both Ichigo and Aoi are silenced.

Mio: "I understand you're still unable to let go of your hatred towards **2wingS** , but..."

Aine: "That Otoshiro is clearly different than the one you killed back then. Not to mention, you killed the God of her resident world, right?"

Aoi: "Yes, that's what we did."

Aine: "Your powers should be more than sufficient to make Otoshiro less of a threat to your bonds. Remember, you two are _infinity_ itself."

Ichigo: "To this point, I still wonder why couldn't we let go of that hatred."

Aoi: "Even with Camilla on our side, we still see Seira as a dangerous threat to our bonds. The more I think about it, our grudge towards her feels similar to how much grudge HAVOC Commander had towards CKN."

Mio: "Well, yes, he was bullied to death by Ryan and his cohorts without anyone capable of helping him get out of that suffering. He got blamed instead for any attempts of self-defense, just because Ryan suffers from autism and needs special care."

Ichigo: "The same goes to Ninja- _san_ , since he was once HAVOC Commander..."

Aoi: "But Ninja- _san_ now has greater goals in mind other than just vengeance. Do we have greater goals, Ichigo? Other than strictly hating on Otoshiro?"

Ichigo: "Why do you ask, Aoi? We are idols. We bring smiles to people's faces through our songs. People get happy, we get happy, too. That's our Aikatsu."

Aine: "Just like us."

Aoi: "Which means, if we continue having all these hatred, we're no different than HAVOC Commander. People would also be sad to see us hating that other Seira despite her not having twisted distortions within, and that is clearly NOT how we do our Aikatsu. Perhaps it is time we let go of all these hatred and go with greater goals in mind."

Aine: "You mean... you're going to save Otoshiro from HAVOC Commander?"

Ichigo: "Uh-huh, that's what we're gonna do, despite our hatred towards **2wingS**. Yes, it wasn't Seira's fault, it was God's fault that **2wingS** even existed."

Aoi: "Because, remember... _In this idol world, there is no God_."

Aine: "I'm glad to hear it, Ichigo- _san,_ Aoi- _san_. I'm sure Otoshiro is going to understand."

Ichigo: "Besides, we really should be grateful to Miyu- _chan_ 's other self _Iris_. She may have brought Otoshiro back without our consent, but at least she thought the same way as Elfin of denying the existence of **2wingS**. Again, God's will is the one to blame, not Seira."

Aoi: "We need to make her and HAVOC Commander stop, though. If they attack CKN like they did before, they might cause that _Rupture_ again, potentially colliding our worlds with the others beyond the space/time continuum. Honestly, I never thought Iris would have such incredible amount of dimension-disrupting power within her."

Mio: "But, again, the root of all these problems is none other than CKN's leader, Ryan. It was because of him that HAVOC Commander became what he is right now."

Aine: "Which also applies to Ninja- _san_ because he and HAVOC Commander were the same person. And there's also Ivan and his companions. All he cared is forcing us to make up with CKN despite of their unforgivable crimes against us, Indonesia, Japan, and even the multiverse."

Mio: "Camilla- _san_ despises him because of his overly-religious conviction. She said Ivan reminds her of..."

Aoi: "Seira's cultists, right?"

Ichigo: "Making up with CKN is the same as making up with the existence of **2wingS** , which would never happen. At least we don't have to worry about **2wingS** for the time being, as CKN is our biggest worry right now."

From the entrance, **Grandraze** shows up.

Aria: "Ah, there you are."

Aine: "Aria- _san_? Miyu- _san_?"

Miyu: "We were looking for you."

Aine: "Oh. You know what? Ichigo- _san_ and Aoi- _san_ have decided to save Otoshiro from HAVOC Commander."

Miyu: "Really?!"

Aoi: "Yes, she's still worth saving. After all, you did say that she doesn't have twisted distortions unlike her previous counterpart that we killed along with God."

Ichigo: "We may still hate **2wingS** with a burning passion, but this Seira no longer has anything to do with our previous conflicts. I mean, God is dead! We killed Him! And **2wingS** goes with Him, essentially. She's free from God's will."

Aoi: "Because we are the _infinity_ itself. Our bonds are _infinite_ , and not even God's will can break it through any means."

Miyu: (smiles) "Thanks for hearing us out and finally accepting our suggestion, Hoshimiya- _senpai_ , Kiriya- _senpai_."

Aria: "I'm glad to hear it, too. We shall work together to make all these happen, okay?"

Aoi: "Totally."

Aine: "Great, isn't it, Mio- _chan_?"

Mio: "Um... come to think of it, can you call my name without the suffix?"

Aine: "Really?"

Mio's face blushes a little.

Mio: "I mean, we have awakened, and **Pure Palette** is stronger than ever. I'm also feeling closer to you than before."

Aine: "Actually, yes, I do feel the same. So... is it okay for me to call you... **Mio**?"

Mio starts blushing even more, but still smiles anyway.

Mio: "Yes."

Aine: "After all, we are _Yesh-me Ayin_. We became _something_ from _nothing_ because of our _Big Bang_. Not to mention... our Frienergy."

Aoi: "Finally embracing your true name, _Ayin_?"

Aine: "No, I am still Aine, not _Ayin_!"

Miyu: "Kiriya- _senpai_ , you're making yourself sound like Dinah- _senpai_."

Aoi: "Hehehe."

Aoi scratches her head.

Ichigo: "So... Frienergy, eh? I like that stuff. If we combine that Frienergy thing with the Aikatsu ring, then..."

Aoi forms the Aikatsu ring with her fingers.

Aoi: "The resulting power will be off the charts. It will be absolutely _odayaka janai_."

Miyu: "Let's do it, then. Let's wrap everyone within the Aikatsu ring combined with Frienergy, including **EVA Series**!"

Aoi: "Uh-huh, we also need to show Iris our gratitude. After stopping her, of course."

Mio: "Imagine us all like the stars in the sky, being wrapped in the Aikatsu ring, enveloped by Frienergy..."

Aine: "Me making one million friends... Oh, Miyu- _san_ , have you asked Camilla- _san_ about making up with Otoshiro?"

Miyu: "I think I've asked her once today, but she simply left without giving any answers."

Ichigo: "I don't think it's a good idea to flood her with such question, knowing what she is..."

Aoi: "Yeah, it's not easy being _Anti-Seira_ , both literally and figuratively."

Aine: "Although it would be great if she agrees... I think Elfin- _san_ knows how she felt."

Miyu: "I believe she does, considering she once tried to enter that shattered world to stop Otoshiro from taking Hoshimiya- _senpai_ as her partner, only to find the world had already been shattered by us."

Aria: "But making Camilla- _san_ let go of her hatred won't be as easy as flipping our hands. Obviously, we can't just force her to do so, otherwise we will be the same as Ivan."

Aine: "Not to mention her hatred towards Ivan, things would get even worse if we end up doing that."

Ichigo: "Once again, our primary focus for now is to defeat CKN. Remember, its leader is the root of all our problems."

Miyu: "Yes, bullying is a crime, ruining someone's life like that..."

Aoi: "With that in mind, let us combine our powers and stop all those bad guys once and for all, okay?"

Everyone nods happily.

* * *

In the next day...

The Ninja: "YES! Found it!"

The Ninja and his men have managed to pinpoint the exact location of CKN's base hidden inside the space/time rift after thoroughly inspecting the tracking devices of **Love Me Tear** 's Gundams. It appears that the remains of CKN's base is still connected to the their new hideout.

Alpha Unit: "With this, we should be ready to go."

Omega Unit: "But, first, we must assemble our teams. We need to make sure that our offensive and defensive capabilities are well-powered."

Sigma Unit: "You're right. Otherwise, CKN might catch us off-guard and easily overwhelm us."

The Ninja: "We also need to consider that my other self and Ivan are still out there."

Beta Unit: "Yea, complete with **EVA Series**."

The Ninja: "We really can't let my other self beat the crap out of CKN, or he will end up causing another _Rupture_ in the process."

Omega Unit: "We gotta get our offensive and defensive forces ready."

The rebel leaders are entering the operations room.

Alpha Unit: "Yes?"

Naliputra: "About today, CKN should be broadcasting their live video nation-wide. As usual, they're promoting their garbage works."

The Ninja: "In Indonesia, right?"

Pritama: "I have a suggestion. What if we hack their channel and broadcast our announcement video instead?"

Zeta Unit: "That's a good idea. But..."

Sigma Unit: "Distance issues? No worries, Omega Unit and I are the computer experts in this area."

Omega Unit: "Sure, we'll try hacking their channel."

Ririn: "We'd also like to get the idols right here. You're going to assemble your forces, right?"

The Ninja: "Come to think of it, this is going to be some sort of interdimensional broadcast, because many of our allies are in two different worlds, the Starlight world and the Four-Stars world. We got to link everything up using our dimensional transfer system and get all of 'em working fast."

Naliputra: "And then we'll catch those idiots off-guard. Well, then, let us prepare."

The Ninja: "Certainly. Not to mention, it is time we assemble the _Ultimate Friends_."

And then, the Ninja and his men begin working on linking-up their communications and broadcasting to the Starlight world and the Four-Stars world. Orihime, Moroboshi, and Elza are all receiving the Ninja's message and agreed to go with the plan. After that, the top idols are called in, even including **Honey Cat** and **Reflect Moon**.

* * *

Hours later, at Jakarta, Indonesia...

CKN has just begun broadcasting their live video on local televisions and all big screens on certain parts of the city.

Ryan: _"Hi there, cool people. Back with us **CITRA KARYA NUSANTARA** ,the leader of Indonesian entertainment. I believe many of you have heard or seen the big battle that we lost back in the day. No worries, we are now fully back to fighting form to beat the crap out of those jealous people!"_

Some people begin cheering for CKN.

_"Hore! Jangan mau kalah sama orang-orang yg sirik sama loe!"_

_"CKN pro eaa!"_

_"Yang sirik sih ke laut aja!"_

Ryan: _"I know you are curious on how we are going to defeat those jealous people. You don't need to worry, for I have prepared Zords after Zords after Zords to--"_

Right in the middle of the broadcast, the Ninja's men has begun hacking into CKN's broadcast, interrupting them and overtaking the frequency for themselves. The Ninja then starts the broadcast, shown live to both Indonesia and Japan at multiple worlds - the Starlight world, the Four-Stars world, and the Star Harmony world.

_"Lho?! Koq gambarnya ganti?!"_

The Ninja: **_"Greetings. I am Ninja of Mount Haruna."_**

Everyone watching the broadcast are surprised to see the Ninja, but greets back anyway.

The Ninja: _"I'm sorry for interrupting that broadcast, but I have something important to say. CKN is NOT the one you can trust."_

Lots of audience in Indonesia are responding with a bit of anger.

_"Woi! Apa maksud lu CKN gak bisa dipercaya?!"_

_"Loe orang yg sirik itu khan?!"_

_"Sirik tanda tak mampu!"_

_"Berisik! Bilang aja lu gak bisa populer kayaq CKN!"_

The Ninja: _"For you see, CKN has done a lot of serious crimes. Plagiarism, bullying, invading other country for selfish reasons, and even tearing into the space/time continuum to invade different worlds. Here are the representatives of the worlds that CKN has invaded..."_

The scene switches to Orihime and Johnny in Starlight Academy.

Orihime: _"My name is Mitsuishi Orihime, the headmistress of Starlight Academy and an ex-Top Idol in the world I live in. CKN has been invading our world multiple times now, starting from ransacking several of our idol stores and sending their giant robots to attack us head-on."_

Johnny: " _We had to combat them using our own giant robots, but they simply wouldn't stop until we surrendered and submit to their so-called originality when everything they had was - in reality - plagiarism."_

Orihime: _"Like it or not, we must eradicate CKN before it's too late. Now, I'll connect you to our allies from a different world..."_

The scene now switches to the headmaster's room in Four-Stars Academy with Moroboshi and Elza.

Moroboshi: _"I am Moroboshi Hikaru of Four-Stars Academy."_

Elza: _"And I am Elza Forte of Venus Ark."_

Moroboshi: _"Just like Ninja-san said before, CKN has been invading different worlds to stop anyone from competing against them. Our world is no exception."_

Elza: _"CKN is trying to capture many idols around the world, specifically the ones who are selected to become their nation's representative for the World Aikatsu Cup - the worldwde Aikatsu tournament that we held usually once a year. One of my students from Indonesia was targeted by CKN, but we fought their robots and stopped them."_

Moroboshi: _"If you thought CKN are doing good things, you're totally wrong. CKN are nothing but delusional scoundrels led by an autistic bully hell-bent on bringing suffering to his nemesis."_

At CKN's base, Ryan is shocked to see his broadcast getting interrupted.

Ryan: "Hey! What's going on?! How did he interrupt my broadcasting?! Hey, you! Get my broadcast back online!"

Crew: "I'm on it!"

Ryan's broadcasting crew begins to try and resume the broadcasting, but...

Crew: "No way! There's a seemingly-unbreakable firewall preventing us from resuming our broadcast! We're completely locked down!"

Ryan: "Arrrgh! This is mockery! Blasphemy! Total insult!"

The broadcast then switches back from Four-Stars to the Ninja alongside a hologram of Coco. At that point, the rebels under Pritama's command are also watching the broadcast.

Coco: _"This is Coco, the Aikatsu Navi."_

The Ninja: _"Here in this world, CKN has also attacked Japan multiple times. As Elza-san mentioned before, they even captured a good number of idols and enslaved them."_

Coco: _"You heard him. That is why CKN is such a big villain."_

The Ninja: _"Also, you may have heard of CKN's greatest nemesis , HAVOC Commander."_

People watching the broadcast suddenly remembers someone who deported himself to Japan after his works got nothing but rejection from citizens years ago.

The Ninja: _"As a matter of fact, I was once HAVOC Commander. This is my new identity. Unlike my old self who fights CKN purely for revenge, I am fighting with greater goals in mind. These idols are the ones who opened my eyes..."_

The Ninja switches the scene to **E.S.** and **Love Me Tear.** People watching in the Japan of Star Harmony world are surprised with some amount of joy.

_"Oh, hey, it's the Diamond Friends!"_

Mirai: _"This is **Love Me Tear** , and we're here with the infinity itself."_

_"The Infinity? Who?"_

Ichigo: _"Hi, my name's Hoshimiya Ichigo."_

Aoi: _"And I'm Kiriya Aoi."_

Audience from the Starlight world are hyped to see **E.S.**.

_"Wo-hoo! It's our beloved Top Idol Unit!"_

_"Infinity, baby!"  
_

Ichigo: _"We are **Ein Sof** , the Top Idol Unit from Starlight Academy. We have decided to join in the fight against CKN alongside Ninja-san and many of our idol friends."_

Karen: _"There's something you need to know. Our leader, Ninja-san who was once HAVOC Commander, was viciously bullied during his teenage days by the leader of CKN, Ryan. The reason for all those bullying remain unknown, but most of us have determined that Ryan bullied him only for his own satisfaction. During that period, no one was able to save him. Instead, he got prosecuted for self-defending himself just because the bully suffers from autism."_

Mirai: _"As HAVOC Commander, he became an extremely vengeful person hell-bent on destroying CKN because of all those bullying he suffered throughout the years, even resorting to dangerous methods such as the Dimensional Rupture that may cause our world to collide with other worlds within the space/time continuum."_

Karen: _"However, Ninja-san is different. Because of the help of his allies from other worlds, he has become someone who aims for a greater goal from defeating CKN, not just for pure revenge. Yes, he was a victim of bullying. But that doesn't mean he is unable to cast his vengeful attitude aside even temporarily."_

Aoi: _"He still knows that he can fight to protect, not just to destroy."_

All the audience begins murmuring, remembering that the person who deported himself to Japan was indeed HAVOC Commander. A lot of them began showing some sympathy, particularly those who are strictly against bullying, while a few still clings to CKN. At the same time, **Pure Palette** enters the scene.

Aine: _"This is **Pure Palette** speaking. Everyone, please hear us out."_

Mio: _"We have assembled our Ultimate Friends for the purpose of resolving all the ongoing conflicts between our worlds. They consist of..."_

The screens begin displaying the idol units chosen into the Ultimate Friends, showing them one by one. Starting from **E.S.** , **Litemire** , **Dreamroller** , **Pure Palette** , **Grandraze** , **Honey Cat** , **Reflect Moon** , **Novarupta** , and **Love Me Tear.**

Aoi: _"Yes, this is all of us. And we will bring all those conflicts to an end once and for all."_

Aine: _"Everyone, please share us your Frienergy."_

Mio: _"For our Aikatsu, for both nation's entertainment industry, and for the multiverse as well!"_

Ichigo: _"All your help will be much appreciated."_

Aoi: _"With our powers combined, we can save everyone together!"_

Using her Innovator power, Aine senses her friends both at Star Harmony Academy and around her neighborhood sharing her their Frienergy.

Ichigo: "Our friends back there are sharing their Frienergy, too. Ran- _chan_ , Yurika- _chan_ , Mizuki- _san_..."

Akari: "Hinaki- _chan_ , Juri- _chan_ , Madoka- _chan_ , Rin- _chan_..."

Yume: "I can sense Koharu- _chan_ , too. And also Mahiru- _chan_ , Ako- _chan_ , Hime- _senpai_ , Yuzu- _senpai_..."

The folks at Starlight world and Four-Stars world are sharing their Frienergy towards the Ultimate Friends. However, not every Indonesians in the Star Harmony world are willing to share theirs, mostly because of them still clinging to CKN.

However, Ivan also begins his own broadcast for the Star Harmony world after realizing what's been going on. He does that using a projection in the sky using his ship.

Ivan: _"This is Ivan of the **NEXUS Crusaders**. Let me warn you, you must NOT lend your support to those sinners!"_

The Ninja: "Ivan?! Is he going to--?!"

Ivan: _"Both HAVOC Commander and that Ninja guy are absolute sinners who REFUSE to forgive and forget Ryan, their worst enemy. If you lend your support to them, you will also be sinners who deserve nothing but divine punishment. If you don't want divine punishment, then stop lending them support! Instead, make them drop their weapons and bring them to sign a permanent peace treaty with CKN!"_

The Ninja: _"Everyone! Do not listen to his misguided words! If we don't fight off CKN and defeat them, they will conquer us all in their neverending wrath of plagiarism and brainwashing! And, regardless of peace treaty or not, CKN is the type of scoundrels that have no hesitation to backstab us!"_

Ivan: _"He is lying! He made up all these just because he could never let go of his grudge and simply wishes for none other than utter destruction! For all of you people, make him change his way so that CKN may also change for the better!"_

The Ninja: _"This is no longer about an individual's problem! This is everyone's problem, like it or not! Do you want to be misguided by religious nonsense and get backstabbed as a result, or do you want to save Indonesia, Japan, and the multiverse together? Choose wisely."_

The Indonesians seeing both broadcasts are starting to get confused, wondering which person says the truth and causing a lot of them to go into debate. The rebels, however, are wasting no time and choose to head out immediately to warn people about Ivan's misguided words. The people are, thankfully, agreeing to join the fight against CKN and sharing their Frienergy to **Pure Palette**.

Once Ivan finds out about how most Indonesians prefer to side with the Ninja, he becomes furious.

Ivan: "I can't believe even fellow Indonesians would go that far against God's teachings! This will not go unpunished!"

Rise: "Let's go out there and bring them their well-deserved retribution. Only then can they learn to forgive people's crimes."

Grand Nexion: "Lead the way, Ivan. Your God will guide our path."

Ivan: "I understand. Let's move."

Ivan, Rise, and Grand Nexion begin to get their ship moving towards Indonesia at full-speed in their mission to bring retribution to those who share their Frienergy to the Ninja and the idols.

* * *

Later, after the broadcast, the strongest idols have been fully assembled in the Ninja's base. The Ninja has also contacted his allies in the other worlds to prepare their interception forces since he knows CKN is totally going to attack the idol worlds with all their might.

The Ninja: "Idols, it is time we put an end to all the conflicts. CKN, NEXUS Crusaders, and my other self, they all must be stopped."

Aine: "Yes, we're ready."

Camilla: "Lead the way, Ninja- _san_."

Pritama then receives a call from one of his scattered rebels, bringing some bad news.

Pritama: "What?! You serious? Okay, I see, I'll make sure the Ninja and all the idols take care of all these."

Omega Unit: "What is it?"

Pritama: "It's NEXUS Crusaders. They've begun hunting down people who shared their Frienergy to you."

Aine: "No way!"

Pritama: "My companion said that Ivan has blasted a lot of your supporters with his holy cross, knocking them into a coma."

The Ninja: "Even innocents people fell victim to his ridiculous conviction. He has gone too far now, and he seriously must be stopped."

Miyu: "How are we going to fight him if he's moving around the country?"

The Ninja: "Since we're all going out together for our final assault against CKN, I bet he will get easily baited into attacking us. Once that happens, some of us will fight him and his companions."

Camilla: "Let me handle that dumbass. I hate that misguided vision of his so much."

Akari: "Dinah- _senpai_ , let me fight him."

Camilla: "Eh? Why?"

Sumire: "Ivan paid no respect to our greater goals, and he's forcing everyone into light against their will. But, for every light, there must be a shadow being cast. This is some kind of _necessary evil_ that we have to do in order to stop a _greater evil_ , but without turning into _pure darkness_ itself like HAVOC Commander."

Akari: "Sumire- _chan_ 's right. As the _light_ itself, I can't stand Ivan's misguided conviction. I know he had good intentions, but his method is just so wrong in so many ways and will disrupt the balance between light and darkness. So, it is our duty as **Litemire** to stop him and restore the balance."

Sumire: "We got to show him that light and darkness can live in harmony, balancing each other out."

Camilla: "Hmm, okay, I'll leave him to you. But, man, you really sound like philosophers with your words. So, then, I'll handle Grand Nexion instead."

Elfin: "Sure, why not? Although it's most likely going to be one-on-one between you and him, because Ivan's _girlfriend_ is also there."

The Ninja: "Rise Hotshot, right? Well, she's yours to deal with, Elfin- _san_."

Yume: "Anyway, which one should we fight?"

The Ninja: "WXJ."

Rola: "That offensive bald guy from Red Solomon, eh? Sounds about right, even though I want to kick your other self's ass for driving Elza- _san_ mad back then."

The Ninja: "Sorry, it is personal. I will take on my other self once he comes to attack. I know he's coming."

Miyu: "Then, will Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_ fight off the leader of CKN? I want them to go full-blast against him, so he won't even stand a chance for more than a minute."

Ichigo: "Miyu- _chan_ , I'm afraid that won't be possible, at least not until we get something done first."

Miyu: "Eh?"

Aoi: "Do not forget, Iris and Seira is still out there with HAVOC Commander. We reckon they have seen our broadcast and are now out for CKN's blood, potentially bringing forth another _Rupture_ once they get to attack CKN. Besides, we've decided to take Seira away from HAVOC Commander."

The Ninja: "She's right, I'm sure they're totally coming to attack. Unless we stop HAVOC Commander, our entire plan will be meaningless. So, yeah, it's going to be a grudge match between **Ein Sof** and **EVA Series -** or, rather, **2wingS-2007**."

Miyu: "Who are going to fight off Ryan, then?"

Aria: "We will."

Karen: "Yes, but we will be leading the charge, because we have our personal grudge against him."

The Ninja: "I know, he brainwashed you."

Mirai: "Yea, that bald boy really needs severe punishment, not only because of him bullying you to death, but also for brainwashing idols to do his bidding."

Mio: "Karen- _san_ , Mirai- _san_ , let me come with you fight off that bald boy."

Akari: "Mio- _chan_ , your power is actually needed for **Ein Sof** to fight **EVA Series**."

Mio: "Eh?"

Akari: "Didn't you see during the previous fight? Aine- _chan_ was able to penetrate through the AT Field thanks to her power of _nothingness_ (Ayin). You and Aine- _chan_ will need to assist Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_ in theirfight against Iris and Otoshiro."

Aine: "I know. We must not let HAVOC Commander trigger another _Rupture_."

Mio: "But, still, assisting _infinity_ itself."

SK: "It's basically the same as my divination. This is your great destiny, fighting alongside _infinity_ itself. And I mean, the **_true_** _infinity_."

Ichigo: "I'm looking forward for your assistance, Aine- _chan_."

Aoi: "The same goes to you, Mio- _chan_."

Aine and Mio nods.

Aine: "What about you, Sakuya- _chan_? Kaguya- _chan_?"

SK: "We'll take care of the interception alongside **Honey Cat**. Without us, they'll be all alone with the ninjas. Besides, even if we go to the offensive alongside you, we are much weaker than most of you. We might end up getting in your way instead."

Aine: "Sakuya- _chan_ , don't say that. You've been contributing quite a lot during our battles. You're not getting in anyone's way."

Kaguya: "Just as she said, _Onee-sama_. I mean, how many times have those knives of yours helped in distracting our opponents?"

Ema: "Uh-huh, you don't have to worry. If you need help, then leave it to Big Sis right here!"

Maika: "I bet you'll be fine with us."

Alpha Unit: "As long as we stick together, any evildoers won't stand a chance against us."

Maika: "Also, if all of us go out there, then who's going to defend this base? I mean, the rebel leaders are staying here, right? What if CKN set up an ambush?"

Omega Unit: "It's up to Coco- _san_. She should get the base defense covered."

Aine: "Eehh? Coco- _chan_ is able to handle the base defense on her own?!"

Ichigo: "It was my idea to make her powerful, hehe."

The Ninja: "There's no time to waste. Let's get to our mobile suits right about now."

All: "Roger!"

Everyone except the rebel leaders are immediately heading to the hangar and enters their mobile suits. Before long, they're already prepared for launch, beginning from **Love Me Tear.**

Mirai: "This is the final battle, Karen. Are you truly up to it?"

Karen: "Of course, that bald boy has a lot to pay for."

Mirai: "We will also show them that we're still the ones capable of making _one plus one equals to infinity_."

Karen: "Even with the _infinity_ itself alongside us?"

Mirai: "I'll admit, we're almost literally nothing compared to those two magnificent Top Idols, the true _infinity,_ **Ein Sof**."

Karen: "Even then, we simply won't back down without a fight. Let's go, Mirai."

Mirai: "Uh-huh."

Karen: "Freed Eterna, Kamishiro Karen--!"

Mirai: "Juste Futura, Asuka Mirai--!"

Both: " **Love Me Tear** , heading out!"

 **Love Me Tear** heads out of the base. Next one is **Novarupta.**

Elfin: "Hey, Dinah..."

Camilla: "What is it?"

Elfin: "Have you decided on doing what Miyu and Aine suggested?"

Camilla: "Y'know? I don't even want to think about it. We're going for the final battle, I can let myself get bothered by such thoughts, or else I can't kick Ivan's ass in the most proper manner."

Elfin: (pfft) "You are indeed Anti-Seira, everything that Seira is not. I'm sorry for asking that thing."

Camilla: "Don't let it bother you. Okay. let's go."

Elfin: "Yes."

Camilla: "Zeta Stigmata, Camilla Dinah--!"

Elfin: "Delta XTR, La-Masakari--!"

Both: " **Novarupta** ,heading out!"

Once **Novarupta** launches with the two transforming their Gundams into Waverider mode for increased speed, **Reflect Moon** and **Honey Cat** gets their turn.

SK: "Remember, Kaguya- _chan_ , don't lose focus."

Kaguya: "I'm fine, _Onee-sama_. Keep the enemies distracted for us, okay?"

SK: "Of course, you can count on me."

Ema: "Because you can count?"

Maika: "Hey..."

Ema: "Oops."

SK: "Timeshadow, Shirayuri Sakuya--!"

Kaguya: "Ecliptica, Shirayuri Kaguya--!"

Maika: "MK-III HC, Chouno Maika--!"

Ema: "MK-II HC, Hinata Ema--!"

All: "Launching!"

The two units are launched. Next up is **Grandraze**.

Aria: "Miyu- _chan_ , may I ask you something?"

Miyu: "What is it?"

Aria: "What are you going to to your other self once we stop her from attacking CKN?"

Miyu: "Iris? I don't know yet. It's mostly up to Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_ because she brought Otoshiro back."

Aria: "You mean, whatever happens to Otoshiro afterwards also affects your other self, right?"

Miyu: "But HAVOC Commander is also involved. So, that also depends on Ninja- _san_ 's actions."

Aria: "I see. Anyway, let's move."

Miyu: "Uh-huh. Ao Futuris, Nijiyama Miyu--!"

Aria: "Ar Quanta, Futaba Aria--!"

Both: " **Grandraze** , heading out!"

 **Grandraze** proceeds to launch, prompting **Dreamroller** to get ready on the launchpad.

Rola: "Honestly, Yume, I still want to kick that edgelord's ass."

Yume: "Rola, come on. Didn't we defeat Elza- _san_ together as an amazing team?"

Rola: "I know, but still, HAVOC Commander's edgy attitude always got in my nerves. Thinking that he was the one driving Elza- _san_ mad..."

Yume: "We better save it for later where we can vent all our frustrations at Ryan. After all, he was the prime reason why HAVOC Commander and, by extension, Ninja- _san_ became the way he is."

Rola: "Yea, bullying is a crime, no matter the pathetic excuses. Okay, enough talk, let us move."

Yume: "Okay. Dreamforge, Nijino Yume--!"

Rola: "El-Spyceroller, Sakuraba Rola--!"

Both: " **Dreamroller** , launching!"

After **Dreamroller** , **Litemire** 's turn comes.

Akari: "I really wish to know the reason why Ivan went into such extremes just to make the conflict between us and CKN stop..."

Sumire: "Sadly, we have to use violence to make him stop. He already had his heart closed for his conviction. No matter how loud we yell at him, he will not listen."

Akari: "Yea, that's simply unfortunate. However, by combining our powers of light and darkness..."

Sumire: "...we should be able to open his heart to the reality."

Using their Innovator power, Akari and Sumire are closing their eyes and imagine themselves holding hands with each other. A few seconds later, they open their eyes back and prepares to launch.

Akari: "Shinelyner, Oozora Akari--!"

Sumire: "Sumirage, Hikami Sumire--!"

Both: " **Litemire** , here we go!"

 **Litemire** is now launched, leaving only **E.S.** , **Pure Palette** , and the Ninja alongside his men. **Pure Palette** gets their turn first.

Mio: "This is it, Aine. You ready?"

Aine: "I'm always ready, Mio."

Mio: "Though we have to stop Iris and Otoshiro first, I really want that bald villain to feel the taste of Ninja- _san_ 's pain."

Aine: "I know, Mio. That is why we better do all these as fast as we can. Remember, with us fully awakened, there's nothing we can't achieve."

Mio: "Correct, for we are now much closer to _infinity_ , even though it is something even more _infinite_ thanour beloved Diamond Friends, **Love Me Tear**."

Aine: "As long as we keep ourselves connected, we won't lose."

Mio: "We are Best Friends indeed."

Aine: "Okay then... Reborns _Ayin_ , Yuuki Aine--!"

Mio: "Reborns _Mio,_ Minato Mio--!"

Both: " **Pure Palette** , heading out!"

Right after **Pure Palette** launches out, **E.S.** gets the final launch sequence.

Ichigo: "Ah, back into fighting Seira again..."

Aoi: "But, we're not fighting to kill her. We're fighting to save her. I mean, we can't kill something that is already dead, can we?"

Ichigo: "Yeah, you get the point. This is one of our greater goals in Aikatsu, after all."

Aoi: "Killing God to protect our bonds is one thing, but saving Seira - our once-worst enemy - to stop the multiverse from colliding with each other? Now that's what I call _odayaka janai_."

Ichigo: "Correct, because this is not our problem anymore. This is EVERYONE's problem."

Aoi: "Uh-huh. **2wingS** is no more, because God is dead. So then, Ichigo, you ready."

Ichigo: "Ready whenever you are, Aoi."

Ichigo and Aoi smiles at each other.

Ichigo: "XNSfan, Hoshimiya Ichigo--!"

Aoi: "Ao Quanta, Kiriya Aoi--!"

Both: " **Ein Sof** , slashing through to the future!"

 **E.S.** heads out, prompting the Ninja and his men to follow suit while leaving the base defense to be handled entirely by Coco. The final battle against CKN has begun at last...


	24. The Greatest Battle of All

The Ninja and his coalition of Aikatsu idols have launched from their base at Mount Haruna for their final strike against CKN. However, not only they're fighting against CKN, they also have the Ninja's previous self HAVOC Commander alongside **EVA Series** and the NEXUS Crusaders led by Ivan to deal against. HAVOC Commander's immense hatred towards his archenemy puts the world into a risk of the _Dimensional Rupture_ due to the influence of Iris and Seira as **EVA Series** , while Ivan's misguided conviction of wanting to make all warring factions to sign a peace treaty by force puts everyone in danger of being viciously backstabbed by CKN if he ever succeeds in his mission. The Ninja and the idols are aware of all the dangers and are proceeding with caution.

By having the Gundams opening up a wide rift again for everyone, the offensive team travels back to where CKN's base used to be at Borneo (Kalimantan) in a short amount of time. However, as they're closing into the region after going out of the rift, they get intercepted by what appears to be CKN's largest interception force yet which were spawned by WXJ's rifts.

The Ninja: "Damn it! I know they're still pissed at us and got these Zords ready to intercept us! Everyone, _**tabaho**_!"

Mirai: "Karen and I are going to break through them."

Aria: "Me too. Miyu- _chan_ , let's go!"

The Ninja: "You're going straight for Ryan? By all means, do it."

**Grandraze** and **Love Me Tear** boosts forward at high speed, attempting to through CKN's interception force. The others begin firing their ranged weapons, creating a bullet hell that hits a lot of these Zords. **Pure Palette** rushes in with confidence, engaging their melee weapons.

Aine: "Haaa!"

Using both aerial blades, Aine does a graceful chain of attacks at the closest Zords, easily dispatching them. As one of the Zords is firing its eye beam at Aine, Mio comes in and defends her by spinning her lance to stop the eye beam. Mio then engages her _Big Bang Launcher_ and fires a single energy sphere at the Zord who just shot an eye beam at them, hitting it right in the face. From behind, Maika jumps over Mio and unleashes a boosted flying kick at the Zord that Mio just shot, ripping its head off.

Maika: "Ema, here!"

Maika somehow detaches her hair bun as she sends her metal sphere towards Ema.

Ema: "Alright, here I go!"

With full strength, Ema strikes Maika's metal sphere using her mace as if she's playing lacrosse. The sphere easily penetrates the Zord that just lost its head and then ricochets around to hit the other Zords nearby before automatically flying back to Maika, which also connects her hair bun back to her head. That allows both **Grandraze** and **Love Me Tear** to break through the enemy lines.

Mio: "Aine, let's get higher."

Aine: "Roger!"

**Pure Palette** boosts upwards followed by **Reflect Moon**. As they're going upwards, some Zords are chasing them down, only for them to face a bunch of Sakuya's knives heading straight at them. Aine also begins shooting short aerial blades at the Zords along with Mio firing both her beam rifle and railgun, pushing them back to the ground. A few moments after that, **Pure Palette** 'sInnovator power detects the arrival of three powerful mobile suits.

Aine: "Hey, you know that energy reading?"

Mio: "There's no mistake. It's them."

Just as Aine and Mio predicted, HAVOC Commander and **EVA Series** are approaching the battle zone from the north.

Dark General: "Look at that massive number of Zords."

Iris: "And there's your previous allies fighting."

Dark General: "Heh, are they seriously going to stand a chance against that kind of massive force without pure hatred and vengeance?"

Iris: "Let's help them without delay. Seira, come on."

Seira follows Iris along without responding.

Aine: "Ninja- _san_! Your other self is coming from the north!"

The Ninja: "He's coming? Then--! Ichigo- _san_! Aoi- _san_!"

Ichigo: "I know."

Ichigo just finishes off two Zord with a single swing of her _Howling Star_ axe, followed by Aoi completely disarming a Zord in front of her with her _Apocalypse_ sword. As **EVA Series** approaches, Ichigo and Aoi quickly gets into position. They see Seira firing her Angel Cross Flare at the Zords, prompting them to activate their GN InField and nullify the blast since the resulting unblocked explosion would also engulf their friends.

Seira: "You two...!"

Right after that, Ichigo and Aoi rushes toward Seira.

Dark General: "Not again! Don't get in my way! I have to destroy CKN with my own hands!"

The Ninja: "Not with pure vengeance, mind you! YEEART!!"

The Ninja gets near his other self and unleashes a strong diagonal slash, which gets parried.

Dark General: "My other self... don't you understand our pain from back then?"

The Ninja: "I do, but if we end up causing that _Rupture_ , then what's the point?! Seeking for revenge while leaving behind destruction in your wake... no wonder Ivan is mad at you and blamed ABSOLUTELY everyone involved in this conflict EXCEPT CKN! It's the same as before!"

Dark General: "That is why he has to die! Those who forbid us from defeating CKN have to die!"

The Ninja: "He is just misguided! He doesn't have to die!"

Dark General: "Dammit! Iris, Otoshiro, get my other self off me!"

Iris: "Ninja- _san_ , that is enough!"

Before Iris could get the Ninja off HAVOC Commander, she gets intercepted by Aine and Mio.

Aine: "Stop where you are, Miyu- _san_ 's other self!"

Iris: "Yuuki Aine- _chan_ and Minato Mio- _chan_?!"

Mio: "You can't keep helping that edgelord for much longer, or the _Rupture_ will end up causing even more chaos than CKN!"

Aine: "Wasn't he originally known as a chaos-hunting person? Then why is he bringing chaos himself?"

Iris: "Because Ryan and his denizens are too dangerous to be left alive! What if he's back into bullying Commander again?"

Mio: "We got this covered, we will annihilate him in your place!"

Iris: "But--!"

The Ninja: "Say 'but' again! I will be the one to give Ryan a clean, swift death, not you with your destructive tendency!"

Dark General: "Are you underestimating the power of my hatred?!"

The Ninja and HAVOC Commander knocks each other back before rushing toward each other again and continue clashing at high speed. Seira attempts to get away from **E.S.** to help HAVOC Commander, but the _infinity_ duo are doing incredible maneuvers to outspeed her and stop her right on her tracks.

Ichigo: "That is enough, Seira. Leave CKN to us, and you better stop helping out HAVOC Commander and side with Ninja- _san_ instead."

Seira: "Why? Don't you hate me?"

Aoi: "Do we still hate you? No, the one we hate is your previous self that we already killed along with God."

Seira: "There's no difference! You still hate me for breaking you two apart, because I've been enticing Ichigo with our constant rivalry, and I made her my partner!"

Ichigo: "That's what your dead counterpart did to me."

Seira: "Shut up! I can't understand anything! Just let Commander let loose of his wrath at Ryan for all that bald bastard has done to him over the years!"

Seira engages her previously-not-seen weapon, which is some sort of a heavy, dual-bladed physical sword. Her incoming slash gets parried by both Ichigo and Aoi.

Aoi: "Don't you believe in us _infinity_?"

Seira: "Like I said, I don't understand."

Aoi: "Then you should stop fighting, then we'll gladly tell you everything you need to know!"

Seira: "Not without allowing us to annihilate Ryan!"

Ichigo: "Seriously, what mentality did HAVOC Commander feed you with after Iris awakened you?"

With her immense power of being an EVA, Seira knocks Ichigo and Aoi back. Seira then turns her arm cannon into positron blaster and fires several shots at the two, only to get the shots dodged easily and randomly hitting the nearby enemy Zords. Aoi sends her sword bits to attack Seira, prompting her to unleash three-sixty slashes several times to parry the incoming sword bits.

During that, **Grandraze** and **Love Me Tear** has managed to completely break through the interception forces to reach the rift that was somehow left open following CKN's escape.

Miyu: "Ryan must be inside. Let's get in."

Karen: "Okay."

Before they could get into the rift, several holy bullets hit the ground near them, stopping them from moving any further.

Mirai: "Those shots! Oh no, not that overly religious dude again!"

Mirai's fears come true as Ivan approaches them along with Rise and Grand Nexion.

Ivan: "It's time for your divine retribution, horrible sinners. This is what you're going to get for continuously aiming for CKN's destruction despite the fact that you can end all those conflicts in peace!"

Miyu: "Akari- _chan_! Dinah- _senpai_! Where are you?!"

Ivan begins firing more holy bullets from his _Harvest Key_ , forcing **Grandraze** and **Love Me Tear** to dodge around. Miyu eventually returns fire using her _Prism Spirals_ in rapid-fire mode, prompting the Crusaders to dodge the shots and then rushes towards their attacker. The two Friends Units begin flying away to buy a little bit of time until **Litemire** and **Novarupta** arrives.

Grand Nexion: "Why so persistent on opposing us? We are chosen by God to correct all of you! You must accept it!"

Mirai: "At the cost of CKN potentially backstabbing us?!"

Ivan: "Lies won't get you anywhere! You must make peace with CKN right here right now!"

Camilla: "Think again, fool!"

From the other side, Camilla arrives and swings her beam rifle in saber mode at Ivan, forcing him to parry using his _Harvest Key._ Camilla quickly backs off as Akari and Sumire approaches while firing their ranged weapons at Ivan.

Camilla: "Okay, _Akarin_ , Sumire, it's up to you to correct that misguided fool!"

Right after Camilla backs off for quite a distance, Akari and Sumire engages their melee weapons and fights Ivan while Camilla goes after Grand Nexion, followed by Elfin going after Rise.

Ivan: "Both light and darkness attacking me?! What is the meaning of this?!"

Akari: "This time, we're going to bring back the balance between light and darkness!"

Ivan: "Balance?! Don't mess with me! All sorts of darkness are EVIL, and they must be vanquished by the holy light! Yes, including HAVOC Commander and that partner of yours!"

Sumire: "You just don't know how we can use darkness for good."

Ivan: "Wrong! You can't!"

Akari: "Then why is Sumire- _chan_ able to use darkness to combat you and our previous enemies without ever commiting evil deeds? Was that _evil_ too? And, can we have daytime without nighttime?"

Ivan: "Grrr..."

Sumire: "If you can't answer it, then you really don't know anything outside of your misguided conviction."

Ivan: "Silence! Are you questioning God's teachings?! Blasphemous!"

Ivan backs off and launches a powerful holy cross at the two. Akari and Sumire wastes no time and blocks the holy cross together, eventually slicing it apart.

Ivan: "Damn it!"

As the Crusaders are busy fighting **Litemire** and **Novarupta** , **Grandraze** and **Love Me Tear** uses that chance to leap into the rift to find Ryan.

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Starlight world...

Starlight Academy has lifted off once more to become the Galaxy Starlight to intercept the final assault from CKN's battalion. The ship is currently stationed over the Shrine of Unification along with the mobile suits squadron led by **WM** and also Johnny. With **WM** joining in, _KongSan_ 's forces led by Nakimoto also followed with their strengthened units. All civilians within a large radius around the shrine have been evacuated.

Ran: "Stay on high alert, Yurika."

Yurika: "I know, I hope you don't have to tell me twice."

Kaede: "Hey, just chill up. We have to focus, this is our final battle to determine the fate of our multiverse."

Mikuru: " **Ein Sof** better be okay out there."

Mizuki: "What's with this doubt, Mikuru? Aren't they the _infinity_ itself?"

Mikuru: "Oh, sorry, just randomly thinking out loud."

Johnny: "Uh-oh, get your weapons ready, _honeys._ They're coming."

From the distance, a great number of CKN's Zords are approaching. The Starlight denizens and _KongSan_ 's forces are engaging their weapons.

Johnny: "Ready, aim... and FIRE!!"

Everyone begins firing their ranged weapons at the coming Zords, with Ran and Yurika dealing the most damage using their compact version of _Shibuki_ hybrid cannons. The Zords care little about the damage they sustained and continue to close in the distance. **WM** and **Passionate** **✮** **Jalapeño** , decides to rush in for melee combat.

Mizuki: "Haaa!"

Without hesitation, Mizuki starts doing her whirlwind slash, spinning like mad to slash at the closest Zords.

* * *

At the same time in the Four-Stars world...

Moroboshi: "Targets in visual range!"

Both denizens of Four-Stars Academy and Venus Ark, along with M4 and the previous S4 are engaging their weapons as they've spotted CKN's battalion of Zords approaching. Right in the middle, Next-S Gundam - piloted by Koharu and Alice - is charging up its new beam bazooka codenamed _Nextrous_ , preparing to fire a destructive shot at the approaching battalion.

Mahiru: "Koharu, how much longer?"

Koharu: "85% until full charge."

Asahi: "Charge it faster, Koharu- _chan_. They're coming."

Koharu: "I know."

A few seconds later, the bazooka is fully charged.

Alice: "Koharu- _san_ , the bazooka is ready."

Koharu: "Okay! Nextrous Bazooka, FIRE!!"

Koharu and Alice fires a massive sustained beam shot at the approaching Zord battalion, pushing the main target back in the process. Koharu moves the bazooka around to hit and push more targets back with the sustained beam until the bazooka runs out of energy.

Tsubasa: "My turn."

After that, Tsubasa rushes forward a bit, firing quick shots from her two buster rifles at a few Zords and then does a swiping shot at a different line of Zords. Some of the Zords begin to attack Tsubasa with their eye beams, but she dodges around until her fellow S4 members are rushing in. Elza decides to rush in at full speed, completely leaving the S4 members behind, and then unleashes her incredible attack chain with her _Venus Gospels_ at one of the Zords.

Tsubasa: "Geez, Elza. Chill up, can't you?"

Rei and Kirara also follows Elza to attack the other Zords, until Yuzu with her Gundam in flight mode carrying Haruka's new G-Etherlite outspeeds the two to get behind their targeted Zords.

Kirara: "Whoa, that was fast!"

Yuzu: "Haruka- _chan_ , do it!"

Haruka: "Go, go, go!"

Haruka fires her waist-mounted dual rapid cannons at the back of the Zords, dealing some damage. After that, Haruka hops off Yuzu's Gundam, allowing her to switch back to MS mode.

Yuzu: "Okay, let's combine our shots together and--!"

Instead of doing what Yuzu says, Haruka detaches both her hair buns as her Gundam creates an energy sphere on both hands. She rushes toward one of the Zords and starts swinging the spheres like crazy. Each hits Haruka does inflict some kind of electric shock on the Zord, stun-locking it at times.

Yuzu: (pfft) "Fine."

Yuzu then fires her own beam gatling gun at the Zord while Haruka keeps it stun-locked until the thing falls.

Mahiru: "HAAAA!"

Mahiru gets to the face of a Zord and starts rapid-kicking it like a maniac before doing an even stronger kick that knocks the Zord back. Yozora gets behind Mahiru's target and spins with her two razor rings to slice open the Zord's back.

Mahiru: "Ow, _Onee-chan_ , I'm surprised you don't get dizzy from that."

* * *

Back at the Star Harmony world, the battle continues between the Ninja's coalition of idols and CKN's final interception forces. At that moment, **Grandraze** and **Love Me Tear** have entered the open rift leading to Ryan's hideout, while the others units battling HAVOC Commander and NEXUS Crusaders have split up from the main battling forces.

Aine: "Guard!"

Aine unleashes her energy wall to knock Iris back as she is closing in with her red bident, trying to do a slash. Iris remains persistent and rushes right back at Aine, unleashing an AT Field attack at the energy wall, which clashes extremely hard.

Iris: "Why, you--!"

Iris then summons a glowing ring of double-helix around her, which then turns solid and splits into some kind of powerful whip. As she grabs the glowing whip, her Gundam also grows six glowing wings.

Mio: "What are those?!"

The Ninja: "These are her Angelic armaments. Remember, she's an Angel!"

The glowing wings that Iris grew on her Gundam's back triggered **E.S.**

Ichigo: _"You... I thought you were trying to stop_ _ **2wingS**_ _from existing!"_

Dark General: "What are you doing?! Use that octahedron of yours!"

Iris: "Can't you just wait?"

Iris begins to attack using her glowing whip, which seems to have a mind on its own since it is able to dodge Mio's railgun shots. The whip goes toward Aine, forcing her to dodge aside, but the whip suddenly ties up her left aerial blade.

Aine: "How?!"

Aine quickly detaches her left aerial blade which turns into a projectile weapon that she sends hurling towards Seira. Noticing that, Iris unties her whip from the aerial blade.

Iris: "Seira, look out!"

Seira quickly moves out of the way before the aerial blade stabs her from the side, but that allows Aoi to send in her sword bits to attack her while she got distracted. However, Seira still manages to block the attacks from Aoi's sword bits. Aoi calls her sword bits back as Seira prepares to fire another blast of Angel Cross Flare, forming a barrier to protect herself and Ichigo from the blast. After that, the sword bits are switching configuration into Kaleido-gateway for Ichigo to fire some supercharged shots from her _Howling Star_ in blaster mode. Seira defends with her AT Field, but suffers some knockback in the process.

Aine, in the other hand, maneuvers quickly around Iris while shooting suspended aerial blades at her. Responding to that, Iris calls upon her last weapon that she hasn't shown before: a blue, translucent octahedron with shapeshifting capabilities. She shape-shifts the octahedron into some kind of spiky spinning top and fires what appears to be three-sixty particle beam, blowing up the aerial blades.

Aine: "No way!"

Dark General : "Yes! Finally you're using that weapon!"

Iris: "They just forced my hand."

Immediately, Iris shape-shifts her octahedron into a different form specializing on direct piercing shot. She fires one powerful shot at Aine, prompting her to create her energy wall. The particle beam hits Aine's energy wall and actually manages to causea crack on it before dissipating.

Aine: "You can't go on like this for too long, Iris! Please stop your retaliation and let's defeat CKN together in our own way!"

Iris: "But what about avenging Commander?"

Mio: "How many more times should we remind you that HAVOC Commander and Ninja- _san_ are the same guy! But you need to know that Ninja- _san_ 's fight isn't strictly about pure revenge only!"

Dark General: "Do not listen to them! Vengeance makes us strong, but any other thoughts make us weaker!"

The Ninja: "YEEART!"

The Ninja musters enough power to actually knock his other self back. HAVOC Commander starts getting pissed and decides to unleash more vicious sword slashes.

Meanwhile, back at the massive battle against CKN's interception forces...

Yume: "Hyah!"

Yume does her swallow boomerang attack to cut down some of the Zords, catching the swallow once it returns.

Rola: "Where is WXJ anyway? I thought he's going to fight us."

Alpha Unit: "Rola- _san_ , watch out!"

Rola: "Eh? Whoa!!"

A Zord approaches Rola while firing its finger beam cannons at her. She dodges upwards while Alpha Unit rushes in to throw some shurikens at the Zord and then goes to melee range with his ninja sword ready. Rola immediately returns fire with her beam rifle.

Yume: "Rola, I can sense him. He's coming."

Rola: "Oh, crap. From where?"

Yume: "Over there!"

From the seven o'clock position of where Yume and Rola are, a new rift is opened on the sky. WXJ's newly-upgraded Zord descends and lands on the ground beneath.

Omega Unit: "There he is, in a new Zord, no less!"

Rola: "A new Zord, you said? We're not afraid. Yume, let's get rolling!"

Yume: "Okay!"

Rola activates her dual whips and rushes toward WXJ alongside Yume. WXJ simply smirks at his opponents approaching him. From his Zord's palms, WXJ shoots lightning bolts at the two, prompting them to dodge. Yume returns fire with her waist-mounted piercing blasters and hits WXJ directly. WXJ, however, shrugs off the direct hit and continues pushing forward. He takes his sword and...

Yume: "Whoa!"

WXJ swings his sword at Yume, forcing a clash. Rola also comes in with her thin beam sabers on instead of her dual whips and helps Yume clash against WXJ.

WXJ: "Are you still trying to stop our popular works?"

Rola: "Popular because of your fans being idiots? Don't mess with me. I'd rather die than resorting to plagiarism like you guys!"

WXJ: "Plagiarism? No, they are original!"

Yume: "Then show me the proof! If you can't, don't even talk as if you know everything!"

Inside the rift, **Grandraze** and **Love Me Tear** has found CKN's base, suspended mid-air.

Karen: "Here it is."

Miyu: "That Ryan dude must be inside."

Mirai: "Let's waste no time and get inside. Gotta bring him down fast."

Aria: "Yes."

The four heads to the entrance gate, which gets sliced apart with an X-slash from Miyu. They enter the seemingly emptied base, only to find a stairway leading to the basement level.

Mirai: "Strange, the base looks different than before."

Karen: "The interior must have been drastically changed by the time they escaped into this place."

Mirai: "That's quite possible indeed."

**Love Me Tear** begins to step down the stairs, followed by **Grandraze**. After a bit sixty steps down, they reach a large gate which immediately lights up as it detects their arrival and opens itself up. The four walks into the large gate, finding themselves inside a massive chamber. Right at the center of the chamber, a new kind of Megazord awaits them. The gate is then closed and locked behind them.

Miyu: "That must be--!"

Mirai: "Yes, that must be Ryan... and the Delta Rangers."

Ryan: "Fufufu, HAHAHAHAHA! Welcome, pathetic idols, and you two traitors!"

Karen: "Ryan! You've gone too far with your crimes! You must be stopped!"

Red Ranger: "Yea, go ahead and stop us if you can. As if you can match CKN's popularity."

Mirai: "We have no time to compare popularity."

Blue Ranger: (pfft) "Another excuse for those who are jealous."

Aria: "Enough seeing us as jealous people, because we are not!"

Ryan: "No, you ARE jealous, attacking a popular entertainment maker like us as if you can't get popular enough to outperform us the right way!"

Miyu: "Are you kidding me?! You got all your popularity from stealing other people's works and used the citizens' stupidity to your advantage! Not to mention... you ruined the life of Ninja- _san_ during his youth."

Ryan: "Heh, that autistic loser deserved to be bullied."

Miyu: "What did he ever do to you?! And why are you calling him autistic?! I know fully he never had autism to begin with!"

Ryan: "Nothing, I just find so much satisfaction from bullying him, just because I was a victim of bullying myself."

Mirai: "Then why didn't you counterattack the ones who bullied you instead of picking on an innocent person who once gave you some advice for good things?!"

Ryan: "Unimportant! I am free to do whatever I want! After all, I have autism myself, so I have the privilege from everyone, even including my teachers in school! That way, I can make sure that autistic loser get prosecuted as if he's having a mental illness, because it's FUN to do!"

Karen: "You're taking advantage of your privilege for having a mental disorder, abusing it to destroy somebody's life for your own satisfaction... You are beyond redemption, Ryan. You deserve to die!"

Mirai: "Have at you! It's time for our payback!"

With no hesitation, **Love Me Tear** rushes forward with their weapons ready.

Red Ranger: "You wanna take on our Grandmaster Delta Power Megazord?! Fine, let's do it!"

Grandmaster Delta Power Megazord rushes forward while firing its wrist rockets at **Love Me Tear**. The rockets are dodged and grazed quite easily.

Ryan: "Activate the wrist sword!"

The right wrist of the Megazord deploys a chain-like sword which straighten-up automatically. It then starts swinging the sword at **Love Me Tear**.

Ryan: "Fall like insects!"

Karen: "Not gonna happen!"

Karen parries the wrist sword using her _naginata_. Followed by Mirai with her metal blade, the two begins clashing against Ryan and the Delta Rangers.

* * *

At the Starlight world, the battle rages on between the Aikatsu coalition and CKN's battalion.

Yurika: "Don't you have enough?!"

Yurika dodges several finger cannon shots and then blocks an eye beam shot before firing her spreading blaster at her attackers, followed by Kaede's beam machine gun shots.

Ran: "Take this!"

With her incredible speed, Ran zips around while beheading some of the Zords that Yurika and Kaede just attacked. Immediately, Ran and Yurika fires their _Shibuki_ cannons at the headless Zords, destroying them with ease.

Kaede: "Yes! Nice shot, you two!"

Another Zord comes from behind Kaede to punch her, but Johnny shows up with his _Jerseyschwarz_ and hits the Zord right in the face with a flying kick.

Kaede: "Whew, thanks, Johnny- _sensei_."

Johnny: "Better not let your guard down, _honey_. This battle is far from over."

Johnny engages his tonfa and stops an attack from what appears to be the general of the Zord battalion.

Yurika: "Is that the enemy general? _Sensei,_ can you do it?"

Johnny: "I'll manage, somehow!"

Yurika: "But that Zord looks--!"

Johnny: "Uh-oh...!"

The Zord general begins to overpower Johnny's tonfa, but Shion immediately comes and punches its head from the side with her F.W.C.P., staggering it for a few moments.

Shion: "That was close."

From the other side, Hikari starts firing her railgun at the Zord general, distracting it despite not dealing enough substantial damage. The Zord general, however, begins to shrug off all the shots it is taking and unleashes a surprisingly fast swinging punch at Hikari. Due to how fast the fist goes, Hikari fails to dodge it and is forced to use her shield to defend against it. She gets knocked away pretty far as a result.

Ran: "Hikari! Ugh, how dare you, lords of bullying...!"

Mizuki: "Leave it to me, Ran."

**WM** immediately rushes in with Mizuki swinging her claymore at the Zord general, only to get parried by its sword.

Mikuru: "As always, gotta fire on the weapon."

Using her double beam rifle, Mikuru shoots the Zord general's sword multiple times. She then fires once more with increased output, causing the Zord general's grip to shake a little bit, allowing Mizuki to push it back.

Yurika: "Ran!"

Ran: "OK."

Ran and Yurika charges-up their _Shibuki_ cannons once again, aiming at the Zord general. Hikari, just regaining balance after getting knocked back quite far, quickly rushes back in and fires her railgun once more to distract the Zord general until Ran and Yurika finishes with their cannon charging.

Ran: "Okay, we're fully charged- up."

Yurika: "Great!"

RanYuri: "Fire!!"

Ran and Yurika fires their fully-charged positron laser from the _Shibuki_ cannons. The Zord general attempts to defend against the shot using both arms. The shot hits with such force that the Zord general gets pushed back quite far while colliding with the other Zords that everyone else is fighting. Eventually, the impact causes an explosion that leaves both of the Zord general's arms damaged. From the distance, Hinaki and Juri sees what's happening as they're just done destroying two of the Zords.

Hinaki: "Nice, the general appears to be weakened quite a bit."

Juri: "Let's shift into high gear and finish this battle faster, shall we?"

Hinaki: "Absolutely!"

Noticing a Zord approaching the two, Hinaki shoots her waist-mounted hookshots which latch onto the Zord's right leg. She pulls herself toward the Zord and begins slashing upon the leg with her Twin Blades of ChicaxChica while Juri also rushes in to fire her powered-up beam bowguns at the Zord.

==========================================

Ivan: "Fall!"

Ivan does a strong slash with his _Harvest Key_ at Akari with a vengeance, only to get parried quickly using her _Luminas Arms_ in giant sword mode.

Akari: "I'm not going to fall, not until we save everyone who has suffered."

Ivan: "The only holy way to stop their suffering is through making peace with CKN!"

Sumire helps Akari parry Ivan's attack by using her dual beam saber.

Sumire: "That won't end their suffering, because CKN is still going to backstab everyone regardless of us making peace with them or not!"

Ivan; "No, they will NOT! They can change as long as you initiated the change yourself!"

Akari: "What makes you so sure of that?! And why should you sacrifice your capability of thinking and having a compassion only to enforce your misguided conviction? Don't you see how much Ninja- _san_ has suffered because of Ryan?!"

Ivan: "I can see already, but things will NOT change until he forgives Ryan!"

Sumire: "Even if he gets backstabbed later?"

Akari: "We will save Ninja- _san_ , no matter what! Sumire- _chan_!"

AkaSumi: "TRANS-AM!!"

Having enough of Ivan's stubborn behavior, Akari and Sumire goes Trans-Am with their Gundams, fully unlocking their Innovator powers.

Ivan: "What?!"

Akari: "With our powers of Light and Darkness combined, we'll save everyone!"

Akari and Sumire backs off a little. Akari switches her _Luminas Arms_ from giant sword mode into dual-wield mode while Sumire detaches her dual beam saber into two for dual-wielding. The two then starts unleashing synchronized attacks at Ivan, giving him an extremely hard time at defending.

Ivan: "No! You must stop! Do you want to incur God's wrath?!"

Sumire: "In this idol world, there is no God!"

Grand Nexion, noticing Ivan getting in trouble, tries to run away from Camilla to help him.

Camilla: "Hey! You're going nowhere!"

Camilla transforms her Gundam into Waverider mode and chases after Grand Nexion. Knowing that she can't catch up with his surprisingly incredible speed, she goes Trans-Am and speeds up even more to stop him. She manages to get in Grand Nexion's way and unleashes relentless attacks with her Ether Fangs.

Grand Nexion: "Can't you see Ivan trying to bring something good for all of you?!"

Camilla: "Something good, my ass! What about everyone's feelings?! The ones who suffered because of CKN?! If you still want to shove your misguided nonsense up our throats, I'll seriously wreck the crap out of you!"

Camilla begins unleashing an even faster chain of attacks at Grand Nexion.

Elfin: "Good job, Dinah!"

Rise: "Master! Ugh, get off me!"

Rise tries breaking herself away from Elfin, only to get herself knocked around by Elfin's two funnels.

Rise: "Aahhh!"

Elfin immediately does a kick that knocks Rise towards Ivan, colliding with him.

Akari: "Oh, whoa!"

Ivan: "Ugh, Rise! Grr, damn you!"

Ivan regains balance quickly and fires a lot of holy cross relentlessly at Akari and Sumire, only to find them sliced apart by the two without too much effort. He rushes back in and clashes against them again. Rise also regains balance and attacks Elfin again.

Ivan: "Why? Why can't I purify any of you?! Why do you want to destroy this world for revenge?!"

Camilla: "And why should you be such a stubborn dude in the name of religion? All you're doing is pissing people off, and we don't like that!"

Grand Nexion powers-up and begins to grapple against Camilla.

Grand Nexion: "Silence! You don't know what Ivan desires for your vengeful leader and his worst enemy!"

Camilla: "Does that mean he must let himself get bullied and even backstabbed by his worst enemy for the sake of achieving peace?! Think, you idiot! He's a HUMAN, not a flawless being with sentience or infinite amount of patience!"

Ivan: "Then what if he's a human? Can he not try to take examples from God and be a forgiving person?"

Sumire: "But you are basically saying NO to free will, even if we are doing good deeds!"

Sumire's begins attacking quicker with her beam sabers. Then, she backs off and fires her _Sumire Vaquero_ in piercing mode at Ivan. He tries to parry against those shots, but one of the shots manage to hit his mobile suit's left leg, blowing it up.

Rise: "Ivan!!"

Elfin: "You're wide open!"

From the left side, Elfin smacks Rise over the head, hurling her down to the ground.

Rise: "That... hurts!"

Rise attempts to get up, but Elfin's already in front of her, quickly firing at all of her mobile suit's limbs with the funnels to completely cripple her before slicing the cockpit hatch apart. Rise looks terrified in the face of Elfin's Delta Gundam XTR, fearing that she might get killed even though Elfin has no intention of doing so.

Rise: "Please, spare me...!"

Ivan: "Rise, no!!"

Fearing that Elfin might kill Rise, Ivan rushes away from Akari and Sumire to help her. However, Akari fires a stronger Oozora Beam shot at the escaping Ivan, hitting him in the back to disorient his thruster.

Ivan: "Ugh!"

Akari and Sumire continues chasing Ivan down, but they get interrupted by a stray lightning bolt from WXJ, who is still busy fighting Yume and Rola. Apparently they've been randomly moving towards the area where the Crusaders are while they're busy fighting.

Yume: "Did that shot almost hit Akari- _chan_?!"

WXJ: "Drats, it's a shame that shot missed."

Rola: "We're going to make you stop shooting, then!"

Using her dual whips, Rola unleashes a tornado attack on WXJ's Zord, leaving scratches all over its body frame.

WXJ: "I can still shoot stuffs, okay?!"

WXJ manages to shoot a lightning bolt from his Zord's right hand, hitting Rola while she's still spinning. The lightning, however, surrounds her spinning attack without harming her.

WXJ: "Are you serious?!"

Yume: "Of course she is. Rola!"

Rola: "Okay!"

Rola then stops spinning to hurl the lightning back at WXJ, getting him electrocuted in the process.

WXJ: "ARRGGHH!"

The Ninja: "GWAARGH!"

The Ninja gets knocked away by HAVOC Commander's slash full of fury, almost making him collide with a Zord. He regains balance quickly and rushes back in with his ninja sword ready.

Dark General: "Why won't you realize our mission?!"

HAVOC Commander fires a rapid amount of dark bullets from his cannons, prompting the Ninja to take his old _Khaos Kanon_ and returns fire.

Dark General: "That weapon? Do you think you can beat me using that cannon filled with chaotic energies?!

The Ninja: "If only you were there when we killed _The Creator_. YEEART!!"

The Ninja fires his next shot from the _Khaos Kanon_ , prompting HAVOC Commander to block the shot using his dark sword, only to find that the shot causes his DemonBlade Custom to shake a bit out of control for a few seconds.

Dark General: "Damn! It can't be the same kind of weapon as Ivan's _Harvest Key_!"

The Ninja: "Of course not, this thing is now powered with both chaotic energy and **idol energy**! Yes, the energy we used to kill God!"

Dark General: "Using the energy of pathetic idols?! You've gone low, my other self!"

The Ninja: "Here, taste another shot! YEEART!"

The Ninja fires his next shot, but the projectile gets blown up by a particle beam shot by Iris.

Iris: "Stop getting in Commander's way!"

The Ninja: "Iris- _san_ , stop doing that! Are you serious you want to let my other self trigger another _Rupture_?!"

Iris: "If we can defeat CKN with that, then why not? Besides, Commander was okay with triggering _Rupture_ back then. Then why not now?"

The Ninja: "You just don't know of the side-effects... the **massive** side-effects!"

Iris: "But we have no other choice!"

Aine: "Yes, we do have other choice!"

Another bunch of aerial blade projectiles from Aine are coming right towards Iris, forcing her to generate her AT Field to block the blades.

Iris: "If that's the most effective thing we've been doing, then it's gotta be our only choice!"

Ichigo: "At the cost of our worlds colliding with each other!?"

Ichigo charges right at Iris with her _Howling Star_ in hand, doing a three-sixty swing at her, only to get parried by the red bident.

Ichigo: "Aine- _chan_! Mio- _chan_! You two just go ahead and help out the ones who went into the base!"

Mio: "But, what about you two?"

Aoi: "We'll be fine! Besides, this is our grudge match anyway. Or, rather, our true way to erase **2wingS** for good!"

Aoi just manages to knock Seira back, but she regains balance almost instantly and goes for another clash.

Seira: "Ugh. You can't stop us, or no one's going to avenge Commander's suffering!"

Aoi: "Enough, Seira! HAVOC Commander and Ninja- _san_ are the SAME person!"

Seira: "But you, Ichigo, and Ninja- _san_ hates me!"

Aoi: "No, we don't hate you. You're just being stubborn!"

Ichigo: "Aine- _chan_! Mio- _chan_! Just go!"

Aine: "Uh... okay."

Mio: "Yea, Karen- _san_ and Mirai- _san_ may need our help after all."

Aine and Mio then proceeds to rush away from Iris, heading into the rift that leads to CKN's base. Iris tries chasing them down, but Ichigo stops her.

Ichigo: "It's up to us now."

Iris: "Let me join them!"

Ichigo: "No, this is strictly our fight if you still believe in HAVOC Commander's reign of destruction."

Ichigo and Aoi are now fighting face-to-face against Iris and Seira.

Seira: "Move aside, Ichigo, and Aoi!"

Aoi: "No, please stand down. I don't want to make you fight any further."

Iris: "Are you allowing CKN to unleash their wrath of plagiarism? Tell us!"

Ichigo: "Why should we repeat ourselves? No, because we'll take care of all these, without causing any _Rupture_!"

Aoi: "Besides, Iris, we wanted to show you our gratitude for actually not bringing **2wingS** back. But not with you being as stubborn as Ninja- _san_ 's other self right there and making Seira do the same!"

Ichigo: "Aoi, we better do this now. We need to show them what _infinity_ itself is truly capable of."

Aoi: "Yea, we better not save it for the last resort. Otherwise, we're not as _infinite_."

Ichigo: "Okay, then... TRANS-AM!!"

Ichigo and Aoi goes Trans-Am.

Iris: "The Trans-Am System!"

Seira: "You mean it's gonna be dangerous?!"

Ichigo: "It's time. We shall save you two from HAVOC Commander..."

Wasting no more time **E.S.** begins rushing in towards **EVA Series**.

* * *

Back at the deep CKN chamber...

Karen: "Ugh!"

Mirai: "Oww!"

**Love Me Tear** are visibly struggling in their fight against the Grandmaster Delta Power Megazord. While the two have a lot of scratches on their Gundams, the Megazord is largely unscratched.

Mirai: "What kind of Megazord is this?"

Karen: "I wonder if we gravely underestimated them."

Ryan: "HAHAHA! Give up already?"

Mirai: "No! We're not giving up just yet!"

Mirai rushes in again with her metal blade,

Karen: "Mirai, wait!"

Karen quickly follows suit with her _naginata_ , resuming the intense clashing. However, the Megazord continues getting the upper hand.

Red Ranger: "Why won't you realize? Resistance is futile!"

Mirai: "No! We want to save both Ninja- _san_ and HAVOC Commander! We want to save Aikatsu, the entertainment industry, and the multiverse! Thieves like you will never understand our goals!"

Ryan: "We are NOT thieves! We made our own ORIGINAL stuffs!"

Mirai: "Liar, liar, and LIAR!!"

Mirai gets furious and unleashes even faster swings with her metal blade.

Black Ranger: "Bloody persistent."

Red Ranger: "Let's teach her a mega-lesson, then."

Ryan: "Totally. Activate Delta Machine Cannons!"

The Megazord's side torso opens up, revealing two machine cannons which begins to fire at Mirai without her realizing what's going on.

Karen: "Mirai, watch out!"

Mirai: "Eh?"

Mirai ends up taking a lot of shots from the machine cannons, knocking her down to the ground.

Mirai: "AAHHH!"

Ryan: "Haha! Got'cha!"

Yellow Ranger: "Is that the true extent of your power? Aren't you the ones who can make _one plus one equals to infinity_?"

Mirai tries to get up while aiming her gatling gun at the Megazord.

Mirai: "You think you've taken me down? No, I'm not done yet!"

Mirai fires several volleys of shots at the Megazord while Karen continues clashing against it. The shots barely deal any damage.

Ryan: "Puny shots! And you with a spear, you also suck!"

Karen: "Why, you--!"

Karen tries attacking again, but the Megazord proceeds to hit her with a powerful slap, hurling her to the wall near the entrance.

Mirai: "Karen!!"

Ryan: "And for added measure..."

The Megazord launches an energy net that ensnares Karen's Freed Eterna.

Karen: "What the--?! I can't move!"

Mirai: "You--! You're going to release her at once!"

Mirai forces herself to rush in, but she gets an energy net to the face, hurling her to where Karen is ensnared.

Mirai: "Argh!"

Karen: "But... how?"

Ryan: "Hahaha! Now you know the power of CITRA KARYA NUSANTARA, the prime leader of Indonesian entertainment industry with pure originality! All of you jealous people will never bring us down!"

Miyu: "This is terrible! We must get them free!"

Aria: "We can't, we gotta fight the Megazord head-on."

Miyu: "Ugh, leaving us with no choice."

Miyu and Aria takes their weapons to fight off the Megazord. However, they sense two familiar people approaching from behind the locked gate.

Aria: "Hey, are they coming?"

Miyu: "Yea, there's no mistaking it!"

The gate gets attacked from the outside.

????: "I knew Karen- _san_ and Mirai- _san_ must be in trouble. But now--!"

After a few more attacks, the gate is destroyed, revealing **Pure Palette** who immediately rushes with full speed towards the Megazord.

Mio: "We're gonna take you down, Ryan!!"

With full confidence, **Pure Palette** rushes toward the Grandmaster Delta Power Megazord.

Mirai: "P- **Pure Palette?!** "

* * *

WXJ: "That's enough! You're making me MAD!!"

WXJ is getting pissed at Yume and Rola who has activated their Trans-Am System. He begins releasing lightning bolts all over the place, even hitting his own Zords. Yume and Rola easily dodges the lightning bolts.

Yume: "Wow, he's going mad. But--!"

Yume maneuvers around at triple the speed, finding an opening to drive her swallow deep through WXJ's Zord. She eventually finds an opening and stabs his Zord's right arm from the back, driving the swallow's blade deep to try and cripple the arm.

WXJ: "You're not going to!"

The Zord's head faces toward Yume and fires an eye beam at her, only to get blocked by her GN Field. Right as the Zord is distracted with attacking Yume, Rola comes from behind and whips the head multiple times before going after the chest area.

WXJ: "OWW! OWW!"

Rola: "Can we take him down already?"

Yume: "I know, but that thing's tough! We will need a lot of attacks to bring him down."

WXJ: "Don't you dare underestimate me, the leader of Red Solomon!"

Rola: "Yea, I've heard enough, offensive people!"

The torso of WXJ's Zord reveals six gunbarrels forming a hexagon. The gunbarrels begin creating a sphere surrounded with rotating Stars of David. The sphere gets bigger in an instant and envelops WXJ along with Yume and Rola inside it.

Yume: "Oh no! We gotta do something before he does something funny!"

Rola: "Whoa, okay!"

Rola rushes as fast as she can towards WXJ, unleashing her massive chain of whip attack at the torso which just created the sphere. The rapid whipping causes a blue energy explosion which damages the gunbarrels and actually causes the sphere to disappear.

WXJ: "H-how?!"

Yume: "Lucky we decide to attack fast. Take this!!"

Yume hurls her swallow to spin vertically towards the upper part of WXJ's Zord, completing slicing the head in half.

WXJ: "NO!"

The swallow boomerangs back to Yume, allowing her to catch it back. Right after that, Rola closes in again, swinging her dual whips upward twice with full strength before doing a stomp that unleashes blue shockwaves, immediately followed by Yume firing her fully-charged piercing blasters at crossing line of fire, piercing through the Zord's cockpit and obliterating WXJ in the process. The Zord then falls and explodes.

Rola: "Alright! We did it!"

Yume: "One tough enemy is down. Good job, Rola."

Rola: "You, too."

Yume and Rola does a high-five with each other.

Meanwhile, Camilla continuously overpowers Grand Nexion with her relentless attacks using her Ether Fangs.

Grand Nexion: "Do you want to destroy this world?!"

Camilla: "And are you making us look like that edgelord of a commander just because of us trying to fight against evil?!"

Grand Nexion: "You must listen to Ivan, or else you'll bring nothing but destruction!"

Camilla: "That is why you guys keep reminding me of Seira's cultists! And I hate it! HAAAAA!"

Taking the advantage of her Trans-Am, Camilla unleashes a fully-powered slash with her beam rifle in saber mode, breaking Grand Nexion's sword in half.

Grand Nexion: "It can't be!"

Camilla: "Give it up! Are you still going to fight?"

Grand Nexion: "Of course I will! Until all of you make peace with CKN!!"

Grand Nexion throws away his broken sword and charges for two energy spheres which he hurls at Camilla, but they're all dodged until he hurls one more sphere which hits her.

Camilla: "Ugh!"

Grand Nexion: "Accept your punishment!"

Camilla: "You are TOO dangerous, indeed."

Camilla proceeds to boost herself right towards Grand Nexion, only to do a reversal dodge right in front of him, getting behind him to do a strong punch to the side. She boosts towards him again and kicks him away before transforming her Zeta Stigmata into Waverider mode. She cranks up her speed to the maximum. Seeing that, Grand Nexion tries to defend, but Camilla unleashes her Waverider Crash which breaks through his defenses, penetrating the cockpit easily and crushing him inside.

Grand Nexion: "GWAAARRRGGHH!!!"

Grand Nexion gets fatally wounded with his MS getting serious internal damage,

Camilla: "If only you weren't such a dumbass..."

Camilla lets go of Grand Nexion, allowing him and his MS to fall to the ground and explodes. Ivan, alerted by Grand Nexion's death, gets filled with rage at Akari and Sumire.

Ivan: "Y-YOU...! YOU HAVE DONE IT!! YOU HAVE DONE THE UNFORGIVABLE!!"

Still clashing against Akari and Sumire, Ivan empowers his MS with rage, allowing him to push the two back despite them having their Trans-Am still active.

Akari: "Dinah- _senpai_ had no choice!"

Sumire: "It was his fault anyway for driving you into such misguided conviction!"

Akari: "But you're not going to suffer the same fate as him! Ninja- _san_ still wants to save you!"

Ivan: "Shut up!"

With his rage, Ivan unleashes even faster and stronger attacks with his _Harvest Key,_ almost getting on par with Akari and Sumire _._

Sumire: "Why, Ivan? Why should you stick with your conviction? Because it is sad to see your how you aim to fulfill your desire with such wrong methods."

Ivan: "God's methods are never wrong! And you must become like God!"

Akari: "But we are HUMANS!"

Akari unleashes an even stronger slash, managing to knock Ivan back. She backs off and turns her _Luminas Arms_ into the rarely-used bow mode while Sumire keeps him busy with constant attacks from her beam sabers. Akari undergoes a costume change again with the bow mode active, summoning the very bow she once used in the _Vampire Mystery_ drama. She then puts an arrow and pulls the bowstring, taking aim at Ivan.

Sumire: "Akari- _chan_ , here!"

Akari: "Okay!"

Sumire pushes Ivan toward Akari.

Akari: "Shoot!"

Akari shoots the arrow, scoring a headshot. The arrow causes Ivan to get engulfed by the similar kind of light as his own holy light.

Ivan: "AAARRRRGHHH!!!"

After the lights dissipate, Ivan falls unconscious and his MS drops down to the ground. Akari and Sumire turns off their Trans-Am.

Akari: "I hope he learns something once he regains consciousness."

Sumire: "You're right. Anyway, let's clean up the remaining Zords and then assault the base itself."

Akari and Sumire heads back to where the others are still fighting against the interception forces, helping them clean everything up.


	25. Phantasmagoria II ~SHINING LINE*~

Back at CKN's base...

Aine is closing in first with her two aerial blades, clashing against the Megazord's wrist sword.

Ryan: "Another bug for me to squash?"

Aine: "No, I am not a bug! I'm an idol, and I'm going to make you pay for your crimes!"

Ryan: "As if I don't remember you who blew up our Ultrazord! Rangers, full power!"

Rangers: "Roger!"

A lot power is surging within the Megazord as it prepares to unleash a powerful attack at Aine.

Mio: "Aine, be careful."

Aine: "?!"

The Megazord's left wrist reveals two wrist-mounted blasters aiming at Aine.

Rangers: "Delta Blaster, fire!"'

Aine quickly backs away from the Megazord and creates an energy wall to block the shots, pushing her back a little bit due to how powerful the shot was.

Mio: "Take this!"

Using a combination of her beam rifle and her railgun, Mio fires a barrage of shots around the Megazord, dealing little to no damage. She then combines the weapons into the _Big Bang Launcher_ and charges up an energy sphere. She fires the sphere and hits the Megazord's chest, but only leaves small burn marks.

Mio: "That thing is tough. To see that they were able to defeat **Love Me Tear** like that...!"

Ryan: "What? Terrified at seeing our incredible power?!"

Aria: "You've gone too far!"

Aria flies up toward the Megazord, followed by Miyu as the Megazord continues firing its Delta Blaster at Aine. Aria deploys her rifle bits to shoot the Megazord all over its body.

Ryan: "More pests coming at me? Fine, I'll gladly swipe you away!"

Immediately, the Megazord does a three-sixty slash three times, knocking all the combatants away due to the shockwave created by the attack. They quickly regain their balance, however.

Miyu: "You...!"

Miyu takes her _Prism Spirals_ in beam magnum mode and fires two shots from both at the Megazord's burned chest. The shots do leave even more burn marks, but not actually damaging the Megazord.

Red Ranger: "Too weak, you're just too weak!"

The Megazord opens up its shoulder pads, revealing more Delta Blasters. It begins firing a barrage of shots all over the place, even some of its stray shots are hitting **Love Me Tear**.

Mirai: "OWW! No! This is ridiculous!"

Karen: "If only we can cut these nets off us...!"

Aine is starting to get angry and begins deflecting the beams away from her while closing in towards the closest shoulder-mounted Delta Blaster. However...

Ryan: "You think we don't know what you are up to?!"

The Megazord moves its head to face Aine, firing its eye beam as a surprise attack twice. Aine is forced to dodge around until she ends up getting hit by a different shot from the shoulder-mounted Delta Blasters. Mio also rushes in with her GN Lance, only to get swiped away by the wrist sword, getting hit by its dull side.

* * *

Iris: "How can this be?!"

Even with her three Angelic armaments, Iris can't seem to keep up with Ichigo's incredible power in Trans-Am. Ichigo unleashes slashes after slashes at Iris to wear her down despite her best attempts to parry the slashes with her red bident. Iris tries generating her AT Field to stop Ichigo's attack, but Ichigo somehow is able to break through the AT Field.

Iris: "The Field! How?!"

Ichigo: "We simply didn't realize that awakening the sleeping power within Aine- _chan_ and Mio- _chan_ allowed us to access the same kind of power as them."

Iris: "You're kidding me!"

Ichigo: "No, we're not kidding!"

Iris unleashes her AT Field attack to try and knock Ichigo back, but Ichigo backs off. Regardless of that, Iris uses her octahedron again and shoots Ichigo with a powerful particle beam. Ichigo, however, blocks the particle beam with her axe.

Iris: "Ugh, I thought we are just as strong as each other."

Ichigo: "No, we wouldn't be as _infinite_ if that is the case."

Ichigo begins pushing the particle beam back despite Iris trying her hardest to increase the beam's power output while also pushing forward with the help of her glowing wings.

Iris: "Ugh..."

Ichigo eventually breaks the particle beam off before unleashing a powerful slash that damages the octahedron. The slash also cuts down the red core inside it, causing the octahedron to actually explode.

Iris: "UWAAAAA!"

The strong explosion knocks Iris away and incapacitates her Gundam, causing her to fall down to the ground.

Ichigo: "Phew!"

Ichigo then notices Aoi still busy fighting against Seira.

Ichigo: "Aoi, I'm coming!"

Ichigo quickly flies toward Aoi to help her, immediately swinging her axe at Seira as she gets close enough.

Seira: "What?!"

Seira is forced to parry both attacks from Ichigo and Aoi.

Seira: "I know already! You two hate me so much that you want me to fall already!"

Aoi: "If we truly hated you in particular, we wouldn't hesitate to go all out and kill you! But look, we aren't exactly doing that!"

Ichigo: "Right now we just want to stop all the conflicts without resorting to pure revenge like HAVOC Commander does!"

Seira: "But Commander did the right thing! He wants to save everyone by defeating CKN!"

Aoi: "Then why should he leave destruction in his wake with no regards to the innocents hurting in the process, to the point where Ivan also considered us the source of madness?! Whose fault is it?"

Seira: "Of course it was Ryan's fault for bullying him!"

Ichigo: "We know! But if we kept hearing complaints from our friends about what HAVOC Commander has done, then we can't let him do whatever he wishes!"

Aoi: "Especially if he's abusing the power of a seriously talented rock idol such as you! Are you really okay with that just because they took you from your shattered world and gave you new life?"

Seira gets wavered after hearing that, causing her power to go down a little bit which allows Ichigo and Aoi to start pushing her back and eventually knock her heavy sword off her hands.

Seira: "I have nothing left in my old world now!"

Aoi: "Then why not find new things with us here?!"

Seira: "CKN's destruction comes first!"

Seira fires another Angel Cross Flare, only to get the blast blocked by both Ichigo's _Howling Star_ and Aoi's _Apocalypse_. The two sends the blast back to Seira, forcing her to generate her own AT Field to defend against her own blast. But the blast is simply too powerful that not even she can fully defend against it. The resulting explosion knocks her away from Ichigo and Aoi. The two quantizes to get behind Seira and catches her, sending her plummeting to the ground near Iris with a powerful throw.

Seira: "AAAHHH!"

Seira is knocked unconscious because of the shock from that hard landing. Once that's done, Ichigo and Aoi turns off their Trans-Am.

Ichigo: "I hope you can think this through, Seira."

Aoi: "Ichigo, the ones inside that rift are in trouble."

Ichigo: "Yes, I sense it too. Let's go help them. But, first..."

Before doing anything else, Aoi heads toward Iris and takes her red bident.

Aoi: "I'm sorry, but I'm borrowing this for a while."

Ichigo and Aoi heads toward the rift leading to CKN's base. HAVOC Commander, noticing that **EVA Series** is down, becomes angry and powers up even more with his attack as he's still clashing his dark sword against the Ninja.

Dark General: "Why, you--! Why are you so desperate of stopping me from defeating CKN?!"

The Ninja: "You need to calm down first, my other self. You can achieve victory against those bastards not just with pure vengeance, but with a lot more!"

Dark General: "No, only pure vengeance has enough power to make Ryan die a gruesome death!"

The Ninja: "Enough! You're driving me crazy here!"

The Ninja backs off and uses his ninjutsu to make his mobile suit vanish from HAVOC Commander's vision.

Dark General: "Hey! Where are you going?!"

A few seconds afterwards, the Ninja reappears right from the left side.

The Ninja: "YEEART!!"

Dark General: "GWAARGGH!"

The Ninja punches HAVOC Commander so hard it sends him flying. The Ninja continues the attack by immediately teleporting towards him and then sending him crashing to the ground with a strong kick. The Ninja then rushes down towards where HAVOC Commander is, lands hard in front of him, and then uses his ninjutsu again to teleport himself right into DemonBlade Custom's cockpit.

The Ninja: "GRIT THOSE TEETH!! YEEART!!!"

With his full fury, the Ninja punches HAVOC Commander once more.

Dark General: "GWAAARRGGGH!!"

HAVOC Commander gets thrown back from that furious punch, falling to the side of his cockpit seat. He tries to get up while enduring the pain on his left cheek.

The Ninja: "Whew... Did that open your eyes, my other self?"

HAVOC Commander begins staring at the Ninja with some feelings of remorse within him.

The Ninja: "I may hate Ryan as much as you do, but that does not mean we have to abandon our compassion just to satisfy our lust for revenge. Now, think about it. If you defeated Ryan with the help of Dimensional Rupture while causing big collisions between worlds, what are you going to do next?"

Dark General: "I... What am I going to... do?"

The Ninja: "It seems you don't even know what you want to do after you defeat Ryan with such method, because you don't have any goals other than revenge. If only you decide to seek more than just one goal, you wouldn't be like this now. Besides, these idols DO care for you, INCLUDING Otoshiro and Iris- _san_."

HAVOC Commander suddenly remembers the ones who cared for him.

Dark General: "W-what have I done to them? Was I so consumed by vengeance that I refuse to give those idols some respect?"

The Ninja: "Hm, you're starting to realize. If you want to correct all your mistakes to those idols, then follow my path. Destroy CKN not only for yourself, but also for everyone else. If you can do it, I'm sure the idols are going to forgive you."

Thus, he stands back up.

Dark General: "Ugh... I don't want to make them sad any longer, including Yuuki Aine and Minato Mio. It was entirely my fault. (sigh) Forgive me, my other self."

The Ninja: "Save it for later. This time, we have a grand job to do. Come with me, and teach that bastard a lesson."

HAVOC Commander nods a little and the Ninja uses his ninjutsu again to teleport back into his mobile suit. The two lifts off again to rush toward CKN's base.

* * *

Inside CKN's base...

Aine: "Oww!"

Aine gets knocked away after defending against a swing of the Megazord's wrist sword despite her using her energy wall. She tries regaining her balance, but another shots from the Delta Blasters are coming right at her and everyone else. She isn't able to regain balance in time and takes some hits as a result.

Mio: "Aine! Ugh!"

Mio also takes some hits from the Delta Blasters.

Aria: "This is getting way out of hand!"

Miyu: "Why can't Aine- _chan_ and Mio- _chan_ plow through that Megazord?! Didn't Hoshimiya- _senpai_ and Kiriya- _senpai_ awaken their sleeping potentials?!"

Ryan: "Hah! Sleeping potential, my ass! These are irrelevant when compared to how popular we are! We don't need potentials! We just need any random things to feed those people hungry for entertainment regardless of quality!"

Red Ranger: "Hear that?! That is why you cannot win against us, even with potential and all that! Now, let us show you the meaning of our popularity!"

The Megazord immediately swings its arms at Mio, immediately stopping once its right palm is right in front of her.

Mio: "W-what?!"

Ryan: "Grand Delta Palm Bomber!!"

The right palm of the Megazord begins overflowing with energy and causes a devastating explosion that sends Mio flying.

Mio: "AAAAHHHHH!"

Mio gets hurled to the other side of the chamber, crashing hard on the floor and incapacitates her.

Aine: "MIO!!"

Ryan: "Now you're going down, too!"

The Megazord starts facing its left palm right at Aine's face.

Miyu: "Aine- _chan_! Defend it!"

Aine quickly responds by creating her energy wall. The palm bomber unleashes the explosion, which is actually more than powerful enough to blast through Aine's energy wall and sends her flying too.

Aine: "KYAAAAA!"

Aine also crashes hard on the floor and gets incapacitated.

Aria: "Aine- _chan_! Mio- _chan_!"

Miyu: "You've gone insane, Ryan!!"

Miyu gets angry and rushes toward Ryan while firing her _Prism Spirals_ in beam magnum mode, still unable to deal much damage.

Ryan: "Insane? That is why I had those special privilege as an autistic person, and I can just do it without anyone calling it criminal offenses!"

The Megazord uses its wrist sword again to attack Miyu, getting parried in the process. However, it already prepares another palm bomber which Miyu notices. Miyu quickly flies away before she gets hit by the palm bomber, but the Megazords shoots yet another energy net that manages to ensnare Miyu and prevents her from maneuvering around.

Miyu: "No!"

Blue Ranger: "Now we can send you crashing down, too, the traitor's hentai girl!"

Using its palm bomber again, the Megazord sends Miyu crashing to the floor, incapacitating her too. Aria, being the only one left, gets pretty scared of what the Megazord is fully capable of.

Ryan: "Now, little girl, it's only you now. What should we do to you?"

Aria: "G-get away!"

Aria fires her XGT cannons in heavy smasher mode at the Megazord, only pushing it a little bit without dealing any significant damage.

Ryan: (pfft) "I know how to send you crashing down. Why don't I sing my masterpiece?"

Aria: "What?!"

Ryan then starts singing with his awful voice, hurting Aria's ears. Even **Love Me Tear** are feeling the same painful effect.

Mirai: "My ear!"

Aria: "I can't stop his voice from piercing my eardrums!"

Karen: "It hurts...! Stop! Aaahhh!"

Red Ranger: "It is his victory, fools! Consider yourselves lucky you didn't have to taste our palm bombers. Now, let's join the singing and--!"

Suddenly, the Megazord gets shot from the entrance, interrupting Ryan's song.

Aria: "Eh?"

Ryan: "Ugh! Who was that?! Who interrupted my masterpiece?!"

From the broken gate, Ichigo and Aoi appears.

Aria: "Ichigo- _san_! Aoi- _san_!"

Ryan: "You again?! And you dare interrupt my song now?!"

Ichigo: "Ryan, the leader of CITRA KARYA NUSANTARA, masters of plagiarism, disruptor of space/time continuum..."

Aoi: "And also a bully who ruined Ninja- _san_ 's life for your own satisfaction... We will be your executioner for your unforgivable crimes."

Ryan: "You?! Execute me?! Don't make me laugh! How are you going to execute me just because you're jealous of our popularity?! Just admit that you have no power to catch up with my popularity at all!"

Ichigo and Aoi stops responding to Ryan's smack-talks and quantize themselves right on the face of the Megazord. Aoi creates the Kaleido-gateway and lets Ichigo fire her _Howling Star_ in blaster mode through it, blasting the Megazord in the face.

Ryan: "NO! Not the face! Not my handsome face!!"

Ichigo: "So narcissistic."

Aria also follows by firing her rifle bits at the Megazord's face too.

Ryan: "I SAID NOT THE FACE!!"

Red Ranger: "Don't you dare disrespect our leader like that! Delta Blaster, fire!!"

The Megazord aims its Delta Blasters at the three, firing a barrage of beam shots at the two. Even though they are fast enough to dodge around the shots, a few shots still hit them.

Black Ranger: "Yeah! Let's see if the _infinity_ itself can keep up with our Grandmaster Delta Power Megazord!"

Red Ranger: "Delta Blaster, curved laser mode!"

The Delta Blasters begin firing curved lasers that are even more difficult to dodge, forcing the three to rely on their GN Fields for defense. The three returns fire with their weapons, focusing on one spot on the chest with the burn marks while continuously dodging. Their shots seem to work as the spot is getting damaged.

Ryan: "Why won't you just surrender?!

The Megazord immediately swings its right arm at the three without touching them, and releases the palm bomber explosions at them. The three manages to get out of the way at the very last second, but the resulting explosion still sends them crashing to the floor, albeit not as hard as the direct hits.

Ichigo: "Ugh!"

The three tries to get back up.

Ryan: "No, you're not going to get back up! I will sing now!"

Ryan then starts singing, hurting everyone's ears. However, Ichigo and Aoi endures Ryan's voice as much as possible as they attempt to sing on their own.

Ichigo: "Aoi... we gotta do it...!"

Aoi: "Yea, we have... no other choice... Aria- _chan_ , sing with us!"

Aria: "Ah...! Okay!"

The three begins to sing _"Wake up my music"_ , Masquerade's classic signature song that was passed down to **E.S.** following their rise to ultimate stardom. This time around, they're singing as the **Phantasmagoria**.

* * *

_Mainichi chigau watashi ni kizuiteru kana_

_Anata to utau watashi ga ichiban kirei_

_Chiffon no blouse ni hizashi wo atsume tara_

_Tokimeki ga yokan ni naru_

_Senobi shita perfume hazumu kokoro mitai_

_Kaze no naka odotteru no_

_Anata no hidari gawa de, kasanete itai rhythm_

_Mezameru tabi ni koi shiyō_

_Mainichi chigau watashi ni kizuiteru kana_

_Kinō yorimo kakujitsu ni suki ni natteku_

_Hora, kikoete kuruyo Sweet music_

_Volume wo agetara Wake up, Love!!_

* * *

As the three are singing, the Phantasm Burst activates, spreading GN particles all over the place and overpowering Ryan's song completely.

Ryan: "W-what's that song!? Stop! It hurts! No!"

Red Ranger: "Our invisible barrier is weakening!"

At the same time, the energy net that ensnares **Love Me Tear** begin disappearing, allowing them to move again. Not only that, the spreading of the GN particles also heals Miyu, Aine, and Mio, restoring them back to fighting form. They're all getting back up.

Aine: "That beautiful song..."

Mio: "I know, it sounds lovely."

Karen: "That's the _infinity_."

Aine: "Ichigo- _san_ and Aoi- _san_? Wait, Aria- _san_ , too?"

Miyu: "Yes... this is their song, _Wake up my music_."

Ryan: "Stop it! Stop it! Let me sing instead!!"

While the song still goes on, **Litemire** , **Dreamroller** , **Novarupta** , **Honey Cat** , and **Reflect Moon** all arrives, led by both the Ninja and HAVOC Commander. They appear to have finished off all the enemy Zords outside.

Akari: "Ah! Hoshimiya- _senpai_! Kiriya- _senpai_!"

Ema: "Hey, I just feel my energy restored."

Maika: "I feel that, too!"

Elfin: "What was that actually?"

Camilla: "It's the Phantasm Burst, combined with their song."

Yume: "Way to go, Ichigo- _san_! Aoi- _san_! Aria- _chan_!"

Ichigo, Aoi, and Aria are finished with their song.

Ryan: "GRRR, all of you! And you two of the same autistic loser!"

The Ninja: "Ryan! Your reign of plagiarism ends now!"

Dark General: "This time around, we'll save everyone and avenge our ruined life together!"

Mirai: "HAVOC Commander, has Ninja- _san_ opened your eyes?"

Dark General: "Yes, he has. Let's save the talk for later, **Love Me Tear,** for we got a big job to do."

Aine: "Everyone, let's do it!"

Ichigo: "This is our final battle, to save our Aikatsu, the entertainment industries, and the multiverse!"

The Ninja: "With that said... everyone, **tabaho!"**

**Love Me Tear** decides to go in first for their payback. The Megazord fires its leg-mounted Delta Blasters at them, but Karen spins her _naginata_ to block the shots. Mirai fires her gatling gun at the same spot that has already been shot multiple times, causing more damage. The Megazord engages its wrist sword again and swings it diagonally upwards to hit the two, but the swing gets dodged with ease. Karen then unleashes a rapid stab with her _naginata_ at the Megazord's torso, dealing some damage.

Ryan: "You pathetic idols!"

The Megazord tries using more palm bombers, but **Love Me Tear** gets out of the way in an instant. The two closes in and does a few more slashes at the torso.

Camilla: "Hey, let me get a piece of 'em!"

Mirai: "Go ahead, why not?"

Camilla: "Okay, this is what you get for making HAVOC Commander into such an edgy boi. Elfin, come on!"

Elfin: "Roger!"

**Love Me Tear** backs off as **Novarupta** rushes in with Camilla going in first with her beam rifle in saber mode ready. She begins slashing all around the Megazord while Elfin sends her two funnels to give her some fire support.

Pink Ranger: "We can't keep up with them!"

Red Ranger: "Stay focused!"

Elfin eventually closes in and fires her beam rifle all over the Megazord, prompting it to fire its curved lasers from the Delta Blasters, but the two turns their Gundams into Waverider mode and maneuvers swiftly to dodge them.

Camilla: "There!"

Camilla turns her Gundam back into MS mode right in the face of the Megazord, firing her wrist-mounted blasters to the face, immediately followed by Elfin's combination of beam rifle and funnels shot.

Ryan: "No, no, NO! Why are you constantly going after my handsome face?! This is an insult to me!"

Kaguya: "Then what about we make it black even more?"

**Reflect Moon** starts their chain of attacks with Kaguya firing her high-powered _Lucent Beam_ at the Megazord's face again.

Ryan: "You're all insulting me! I will not tolerate that! I repeat, I WILL NOT!!"

The Megazord points some of its Delta Blasters for a concentrated shot at Kaguya.

SK: "Kaguya- _chan_ , move out of the way!"

Kaguya quickly moves out of the way as the shot comes toward her. From a certain angle, Sakuya throws many of her knives at the closest Delta Blaster, which is the one mounted on the right leg. The knives hit the Delta Blaster, blowing it up.

SK: "Ema- _san_!"

Ema: "Yup, leave it to Big Sis!"

From the distance, Ema is prepared and ready with her giant mace. Maika sends her metal sphere at Ema, which she smashes hard towards the Megazord, lacrosse-style. The metal sphere ricochets all over the Megazord, sometimes hitting the Delta Blasters for considerable amount of damage.

Yellow Ranger: "Dammit! Have it back at ya!"

Using its wrist sword, the Megazord manages to smash the sphere back at **Honey Cat** , which gets caught easily by Ema's mace. Without them realizing, Maika already shows up in front of the Megazord's face and does a roundhouse kick right at the nose part. She then shoots two grenades to explode in the face.

Camilla: "Hahaha, everyone's aiming at the face!"

Red Ranger: "Our leader is NOT to be disrespected like that, fools!!"

Ryan: "Yes, I am far more handsome than any Indonesian actors ever existed! There's no way other people can--!"

The Ninja: "YEEART!"

The Ninja and HAVOC Commander suddenly punches the Megazord in the face once more, knocking it back. Sakuya follows quickly by stomping over the head.

Ryan: "GWAARGH! YOU AUTISTIC LOSER! YOU HAVE TO BE PROSECUTED FOR ALL YOU'VE DONE!"

Dark General: "Get lost, villain. Hey, dreaming girls, get that fool for us!"

Yume: "We're on it."

Responding to HAVOC Commander, **Dreamroller** rushes in, starting with Yume firing her piercing blasters at the already-damaged spot, followed with quick chain of swallow spins, leaving a good amount of scars over the Megazord's body.

Rola: "This is for what Elza- _san_ did to me!"

Rola once again unleashes the same rapid whipping using her dual whips at the Megazord's torso, causing a blue energy explosion afterwards. The Megazord's cockpit starts exploding all over the place.

Blue Ranger: "We're starting to take quite a beating!"

Red Ranger: "We can't lose now! Our leader needs to live for the future of Indonesia's entertainment industry! And you unpopular idols, take this!!"

The Megazord begins swinging its arms around, attempting to hit Yume and Rola with the palm bomber. But the two follows the arms' movement and shoots some projectiles at the palms, causing worthless explosions on impact which actually fries the palms.

Ryan: "YOU'RE MAD! YOU'RE MAD!!"

Miyu: "Says the one who is mad himself."

**Grandraze** now begins assaulting the Megazord. Miyu fires multiple shots from her _Prism Spirals_ in beam magnum mode, causing more damage than ever before.

Blue Ranger: "Not you again, hentai girl!"

Aria: "Stop shaming on Miyu- _chan_! She isn't like that!"

Aria maneuvers around the Megazord while constantly firing her rifle bits and XGT cannons, switching periodically between gatling blast mode and heavy smasher mode.

Black Ranger: "Argh, stop!"

Dark General: "Don's stop, you two! Insulting Nijiyama means insulting Iris, and that is intolerable!"

Ryan: "YOU MORON! A GIRL WITH SUCH REVEALING OUTFIT DESERVES SUCH NEGATIVE IMPRESSIONS! IF YOU CAN'T REALIZE THAT, I'LL MAKE YOU DO SO!"

The Megazord tries to attack HAVOC Commander with its wrist sword, however...

The Ninja: "I won't let you! YEEART!"

The Ninja parries the wrist sword with his ninja sword. Using way more power than he should, he is actually able to damage the wrist sword despite its size.

Blue Ranger: "Our sword! Impossible!"

Red Ranger: "As expected from the traitorous ex-Blue Ranger! Rangers, don't falter! Keep attacking, and make CKN reign supreme!"

Refusing to give up, the Megazord continues attacking the Ninja and HAVOC Commander, ignoring all the shots that are coming from **Grandraze**. In the meantime, **Litemire** is already charging their cannons up.

Miyu: "Keep 'em busy until Akari- _chan_ and Sumire- _chan_ are done charging!"

The Ninja: "I got it covered, don't worry."

**Litemire** is done charging their weapons, and...

Akari: "HEARTBEAT BEAM!!"

Sumire: "BURIZA-DO KYANON!!"

They fire their weapons at the Megazord's already-damaged chest area, prompting everyone to move out of the way as the shots hit the Megazord with full force.

Ryan: "GWAARGH!"

The Megazord gets knocked back.

The Ninja: "Ichigo- _san_! Aoi- _san_!"

IchiAo: "Yes!"

After quickly quantizing, Ichigo and Aoi unleashes their signature finishing move. Aoi appears first and does a horizontal slash, followed by Ichigo doing a vertical slash for the cross-slash finisher they're well-known for. The cross-slash hits the Megazord's already-damaged chest area, causing several explosions at once.

Rangers: "UWAAA!!!"

The Megazord almost goes down, but not quite as it simply keeps standing despite all the damage it's been receiving, along with the cross-shaped scar that Ichigo and Aoi made on its chest.

Dark General: "Bloody persistent. Why won't you just go down, you moron?"

Ryan: "NO! UNTIL YOU SURRENDER AND BOW DOWN TO ME, I WILL NEVER GO DOWN!"

Ichigo: "That means... Aine- _chan_! Mio- _chan_!"

Aine: "Yes?"

Ichigo: "We're giving you the honor of taking down Ryan and his Delta Rangers."

Aine: "Really? I'm ready! Bring it on!"

Aoi: "And, Mio- _chan_ , here!"

Aoi throws Iris' red bident at Mio, which she catches.

Mio: "Isn't that her bident?"

Aoi: "Yes, dual-wield it with your lance, and you're set."

Mio: "Okay then."

Aine: "Mio, let's go!"

**PP** : **"TRANS-AM!"**

**Pure Palette** goes Trans-Am and rushes toward the Megazord.

RYAN: "YOU THINK WE'RE DONE ALREADY?!"

The Megazord fires its remaining Delta Blasters at **Pure Palette** , only to get all the shots blocked by the GN Field. They begin maneuvering around the Megazord, doing graceful attacks all over it, Aine with her two aerial blades and Mio with her two lances. Their attacks are dealing more and more damage as their attacks get progressively faster.

Blue Ranger: "Stop! Our leader can't take much more than that!"

Pink Ranger: "Don't you see that he requires special care for having mental disorder?! You must understand that!"

The Ninja: " **Pure Palette** , don't listen to them if you wish to save everyone."

Ryan: "NO! YOU WILL ALL BE PROSECUTED NON-STOP FOR WHAT YOU ARE DOING TO ME!"

Dark General: "We will NOT be prosecuted once we expose your crimes to the public!"

Ryan: "YES, YOU WILL! YOU ARE FIGHTING AGAINST ME WHO SUFFERS FROM AUTISM! UGH!"

The Megazord gets hit at the chin by an upper slash from Aine using her aerial blades in bashing mode, followed by Mio creating another X-shaped scar on the Megazord's chest using the two lances.

Mio: "That's a pathetic excuse for you to bully an innocent like Ninja- _san_! He had GOOD intentions for you!"

Aine: "Especially when you abused your privilege to do something stupid!"

Ryan: "GRRR... LIKE I CARE! I AM FREE TO DO WHATEVER I WANT BECAUSE PEOPLE GAVE ME SPECIAL PRIVILEGE! IF YOU CONTINUE DOING THIS FOR ME, I WILL HAVE TO KILL YOU ALL EXCEPT THAT AUTISTIC LOSER BECAUSE BULLYING HIM IS TOO MUCH FUN AND HE DESERVES IT!!"

The Megazord begins flying away from **Pure Palette** and cups its hands up front, creating an energy sphere with staggering amount of power similar to the palm bomber's energy.

Mirai: "What is this insane energy reading?"

Miyu: "It's the same as that explosion attack."

Rola: "But, is it going to be a giant beam or...?"

Camilla: "...a devastating energy blast like Seira's cross-shaped explosions?"

The Ninja: "This is terrible. Ichigo- _san_! Aoi- _sani_! You gotta use _that_ again!"

The Ninja hands his _Khaos Kanon_ over to **E.S.**.

Ichigo: " _That_?"

Aoi: "You mean **Phantasmagoria**? Understood. Ichigo, let's do it!"

Ichigo: "Okay!"

Ichigo and Aoi combines their weapons with the _Khaos Kanon_. Realizing what their friends are up to, **Grandraze** heads in. Aoi and Aria deploys their bits to from the combined gateway, while Miyu calls forth the Star Core Laser in front of the combined bazooka. **Litemire** also decides to join in, with Akari engaging her Heartbeat Cannon once again and Sumire detaching her _Havoc Wing_ to power up her Buriza-Do Kyanon. After that, the six goes Trans-Am.

Red Ranger: "Are you seriously going to clash against our ultimate attack?! You must have gone crazy! You will not succeed!"

Ryan: "YES! WE CHARGE FASTER, YOU SEE?!"

Just as Ryan said that, the energy charge has reached 100% on the Megazord cockpit's on-screen display.

Red Ranger: "Power at max, leader!"

Ryan: "THEN LET'S MAKE THEM PAY!"

Rangers: "ULTRA DELTA POWER MEGABLAST!!"

From its palms, the Megazord fires a giant beam of devastating energy at the idols.

Dark General: "Oh no, you don't!"

HAVOC Commander gets into position and fires his dark energy cannons to stop the shot. He unleashes as much power as he can to keep the beam at bay, but is starting to struggle.

The Ninja: "YEEART!"

Using his ninja sword, the Ninja goes in and helps out his other self at keeping the beam at bay.

Ryan: "HAHAHA! FUNNY HOW YOU'D RATHER DIE PROTECTING THOSE PATHETIC IDOLS!"

The Ninja: "We will not lose, dammit! We will save their Aikatsu! We will save the entertainment industry! And we will save the multiverse!!"

Aine: "So do we!"

**Pure Palette** heads toward the massive beam and helps the Ninja push the beam back.

The Ninja: "You two?"

Mio: "Come on, Ninja- _san_ , let's push it together."

**Pure Palette** and the two commanders continue struggling at pushing the giant beam back. Unfortunately, the beam starts pushing them back.

Dark General: "It's... overpowering us!"

Akari: "Are we fully charged yet?"

Ichigo: "Ah! Just in time!"

Miyu: "Then hurry! They are getting overpowered!"

Aoi: "Understood! We're locked on target! Ready to shoot!"

All six: "Go forth, **PHANTASMAGORIA!!!"**

As the bazooka is fully charged, they fire the **Phantasmagoria** , going through the combined gateway to amplify its power one-thousand times. The giant laser passes through **Pure Palette** and the two commanders harmlessly as it begins to clash against the Megazord's Ultra Delta Power Megablast. At first, the Phantasmagoria seems to push the Megazord's giant beam back, but...

Ryan: "YOU WILL NEVER BEAT OUR POPULARITY!!"

Suddenly, the Megazord's giant beam gets even stronger and begins to push Phantasmagoria back to the very center.

The Ninja: "Just how much stronger can it get?!"

Mio: "Can't we push it back?"

Aine: "Come on, we've come this far together...!"

Akari: "Are we not unleashing enough power?"

Aoi: "It was our true maximum!"

Aria: "That's not right. Let's push even more!"

Sumire: "We're consuming more energy than needed."

Ichigo: "Then how are we going to--!"

From behind **E.S.** , **Love Me Tear** taps onto their shoulders.

Aoi: "Eh?"

Karen: "Aoi, take my Frienergy with you!"

Mirai: "The same for you, Ichigo!"

At the same time, **Dreamroller** , **Novarupta** , **Honey Cat** , and **Reflect Moon** are also sharing their Frienergy to power up the Phantasmagoria.

Yume: "Ichigo- _san_! Aoi- _san_! Aria- _chan_! I'll help you!"

Rola: "Make those fools pay!"

Maika: "Keep things heated up, okay?"

Ema: "Big Sis will share her Frienergy with you!"

SK: "Please allow us to empower all of you."

Kaguya: "By the light of the Moon!"

Elfin: "Please, for Commander!"

Camilla: "Time for us to bring an absolute end to that idiot's mad ambitions!"

Aria: "Hey, can you sense it?"

Aoi: "Yes. Our friends, they are rooting for us!"

Ichigo: "We are overflowing with Frienergy now! Yes, not just our idol energy, but Frienergy! Aine- _chan_! Mio- _chan_! Accept this power!"

All the Frienergy crosses through the Phantasmagoria, empowering **Pure Palette** and the two commanders.

Dark General: "Interesting, this Frienergy..."

Aine: "The Frienergy! It's strengthening us! Mio, we can do it!"

Mio: "Okay! Let's push it!"

**Pure Palette** and the commanders are pushing even harder thanks to the Frienergy empowering them.

Ryan: "WHY?! WHY ARE YOU PUSHING MY BIG BEAM BACK?!"

Red Ranger: "Power Up! Keep pushing! We must win, because Indonesia needs us!"

The Ninja: "You have no idea what you are dealing against, idiots! Smack-talk some more, and you're more likely to lose!"

Ryan: "NO, WE WON'T! HAAAAAA!!"

The Megazord unloads even more power to try and push the Phantasmagoria back. However, all of a sudden, it receives a familiar blast to the chest.

Ryan: "ARGH! WHO?! WHO WAS THAT?!"

Ichigo and Aoi senses something familiar behind them. It is revealed to be Seira who has just fired her Angel Cross Flare at the Megazord.

Aoi: "Seira! You're okay!"

Seira: (catching breath) "If you really don't hate me anymore, at least let me help you with just that one shot."

From behind her, Iris flies up and heads to where Miyu is, sending her power into the Star Core Laser and the combined _Khaos Kanon_ , which travels directly into **Pure Palette** through Phantamsagoria.

Iris: "Everyone, do it! My Frienergy is yours!"

Aine: "Iris?!"

Mio: "Gotta use it anyway."

Ryan: "THE ACTUAL HENTAI GIRL?!"

Dark General: "Prepare yourself, you bastard!"

The Ninja: "Your time has come! Everyone, GO!!!"

Ichigo, Aoi, Aria, and the idols alongside them are unleashing their greatest powers into _Khaos Kanon_ and Star Core Laser, multiplying the power of Phantasmagoria to outrageous levels. The giant laser completely overpowers the Ultra Delta Power Megablast and engulfs the Megazord, even breaking through the upper wall, pushing it outside. **Pure Palette** , the Ninja, and HAVOC Commander are rushing forward, chasing the Megazord for their final blow.

Ryan: "NOOOOO! WHY?! I AM SUPPOSED TO BE THE LEADER OF INDONESIA'S ENTERTAINMENT INDUSTRY!!"

Aine: "Not anymore, Ryan!"

Mio: "A villain like you is too dangerous to be kept alive!"

Wielding the red bident together, **Pure Palette** stabs the core of the Megazord, causing the internal systems to gradually fail and stop working. Immediately afterwards, the Ninja and HAVOC Commander are now right in front of the cockpit.

Red Ranger: "The traitor!"

Ryan: "YOU TWO! PLEASE, FORGIVE ME! I SWEAR, I WILL NOT BULLY YOU ANYMORE! LET ME LIVE! LET ME ENJOY THE INDONESIAN ENTERTAINMENT INDUSTRY!!"

Blue Ranger: "Come on, old guy! We will serve under your command instead!"

The Ninja: "You should've apologized to me before you even started bullying me..."

Dark General: "But you are too late now! There's no more mercy left for you! DIE!"

Ryan: "NO! NO! NOOOOOOOO!!!"

Both: **"YEEART!!!"**

Both the Ninja and HAVOC Commander unleashes their greatest punches at the Megazord's cockpit - the Ninja using his pilebunker on the right hand, while HAVOC Commander surrounds the left hand with dark energy. With their punches powered by Phantasmagoria, the two breaks through the cockpit.

Ryan: "GWAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHH!!!"

The combined punch completely annihilates Ryan and the Delta Rangers, even breaking a hole through the Megazord. The two goes through the hole that they made as the Megazord finally explodes mid-air in a violent explosion. Everyone who just shot the Phantasmagoria are watching the destruction of the Megazord with feelings of awe, including Seira and Iris.

Rola: "Did we... get 'em?"

Yume: "This isn't a dream, right?"

Mirai: "Why are you questioning it, folks?"

Karen: "Look closely."

From the hole that the giant laser made, **Pure Palette** and the commanders are heading back into the chamber.

SK: "Aine- _san,_ Mio- _san_."

Camilla: "We really wrecked their asses, big time."

Aria: "Amazing, simply amazing!"

Miyu: " **Pure Palette** , you are truly _odayaka janai_! Far too _odayaka janai_!"

Akari: "Victory is ours!"

Elfin: "We did it! Yay!"

**E.S.** and **Love Me Tear** are watching proudly as Aine and Mio heading back to their friends. Everyone are incredibly happy with their ultimate victory over CITRA KARYA NUSANTARA **,** saving not only their Aikatsu, but also the entertainment industry and the multiverse as well. After a little bit of celebration, they begin to leave the base behind and return back outside... to wrap up everything that was still not fully finished...


	26. [FINALE] Ec Tisia

**(A/N:** "Ec Tisia" in Ar Ciela language means "Forgive Everything" **)**

==========================================

The grueling battle between the Ninja's coalition of Aikatsu idols versus CKN has ended with CKN getting absolutely annihilated by the Ninja and his idol friends. HAVOC Commander, who just got his eyes opened by the Ninja, joined the fight and they gave the finishing blow together to bring CKN's wrath of plagiarism to an end once and for all.

Outside the remnants of CKN's base, about 20 minutes after their victory...

The Ninja and his idol friends are currently off their mobile suits, facing HAVOC Commander and **EVA Series**. HAVOC Commander appears to be ready to be judged for what his edgy attitude has done to the idols.

Karen: "Commander... I hope you fully realize what you have been doing until now."

Rola: "Yea, you were responsible of making Elza- _san_ a power-hungry queen. If it weren't because of you giving Venus Ark some Gundams, she would not start the conflict after roasting me with her Sun Dress."

Mirai: "You also acted pretty mean to Aine- _chan_ and Mio- _chan_ early on, disregarding their emotional condition."

Dark General: "I know. I was mad at Elza Forte for taking the Gundams away for her personal gain. To think that she would end up starting your conflicts in the Four-Stars world... no wonder I lost trust in idols."

Yume: "So, it was indeed Elza- _san_ 's fault. But, your edgy attitude..."

Elfin: "Yume, Rola, do not forget. Ryan was the primary cause as to why he became like this."

The Ninja: "Correct. But remember, I was once him, so I also bear the responsibility."

Miyu: "Ninja-san..."

Akari: "I know you're feeling responsible for what HAVOC Commander has done. But, I don't know if it really is a good idea to carry all those burden yourself."

Sumire: "Akari- _chan_ , I believe he's been freed of that burden. I mean, Ryan is dead now."

The Ninja: "Now that you've defeated Ryan together with us... how do you feel?"

Dark General: "I... don't know."

The Ninja: "Do you feel empty."

Dark General: "To be honest... no, I don't feel empty."

The Ninja: "Yes, if you defeated him alone while also causing that _Rupture_ with **EVA Series** , it would be a different story. You may have fulfilled your desire for revenge, but at what cost?"

HAVOC Commander remembers the risks of him defeating CKN on his own.

Dark General: "I had no other goals except CKN's destruction. And if I achieved my victory alone, then I..."

Mio: "You don't know what to do next..."

Dark General: "Yes..."

Aine: "But good thing you eventually followed Ninja- _san_ to defeat CKN together instead of alone. I believe you might even have found something good from your team-up."

Dark General: "What I found was... Frienergy. After all these years forcing myself as one-man army with dangerous methods because of my painful history, I realize there are still people who actually care about me, including Iris."

Karen: "We indeed care for you, Commander. We devoted ourselves to help you since we knew of your painful history."

Mirai: "And the fact that you've decided to join Ninja- _san_ 's cause and get exposed to our Frienergy..."

Dark General: "My methods were wrong. Me on my own is no different than a heartless killing machine hell-bent on revenge while leaving destruction on my wake."

HAVOC Commander then bows down at everyone near him.

Dark General: "Everyone, forgive me."

Aine then approaches him.

Aine: "We understand, Commander. You have us as your friends standing by your side in times of happiness or sadness. Yes, that's what friends do. So... will you accept us as your friends?"

Aine offers her right hand.

Dark General: "Are you serious? You mean, all of you have forgiven me?"

Aine: "Totally."

Dark General: "Then..."

HAVOC Commander shakes hand with Aine.

Aine: "Thank you." (smiles)

Karen: "I'm glad you finally understand, Commander. We are now truly Friends."

While witnessing HAVOC Commander accepting Aine and the other as his new friends, the Ninja remembers something and walks away.

* * *

In the other side, Ichigo and Aoi are looking at Seira, sitting on the ground while facing away from them as she can't bring herself to look at the two, along with Iris standing by her side.

Seira: "You shouldn't have approached me. Didn't you hate me?"

Ichigo: "Seira, please hear us out. We're not here to slam you with hate."

Aoi: "We've come to realize you are indeed nothing like your counterpart that we killed along with God."

Seira: "I still don't know if I can trust you or not..."

Ichigo: "Aine- _chan_ and even Miyu- _chan_ wanted us to reconsider, because they knew you are different than your dead counterpart. And we couldn't forgive your dead counterpart for what she has done to us... tearing our bonds apart for twice now - and almost three times."

Seira: "My dead counterpart... was the reason why you hated me?"

Aoi: "But it wasn't entirely your fault. It was God's fault."

Seira: "God's... fault. Iris, was that true?"

Iris taps onto Seira's right shoulder.

Iris: "Yes, hence why they killed God. Remember, I was within Miyu- _chan_ 's body, so I was able to see nearly everything."

Seira: "Because of God's will... my other world's counterpart almost tore the bonds of Ichigo and Aoi apart..."

Ichigo: "To be frank, we tried accepting the fact that you are different. But... our hatred towards **2wingS** clouded our judgment the first time we saw you coming back with Iris. We just kept getting reminded of our painful memories because of that twisted distortion."

Seira: " **2wingS**... Is that really... what my partnership with Ichigo was going to be?

Aoi: "We feared that you might tear us apart once again. And knowing that you and Iris would potentially cause that _Rupture_ thing Ninja- _san_ mentioned because of HAVOC Commander, we wasted no time and forced you back into the giant rift you came from. It was NEVER your fault, Seira. It was your dead counterpart who did all those terrible things to us. And, for that _Rupture_ thing, although I wanted to blame HAVOC Commander for going into such extremes, but that would mean I'm blaming Ninja- _san_ too since the two are the same person."

Ichigo: "After all, Ryan is the guilty one. He bullied HAVOC Commander to death during his younger days, causing him to become the edgelord that he is today."

Seira: "You had the same goal as ours... If only my other counterpart didn't tear you apart."

Iris: "But you almost tore them apart in your world. Didn't you remember the last thing you were doing before your world got shattered."

Seira: "Yes. We were about to pick... our partners between Starlight and DreAca for the Partners Cup. Everyone agreed that Ichigo and I should join together as partners."

Iris: "Then I as Miyu came there with the others, killed the world's resident God, and denied the partnership between you and Ichigo. However, I knew Commander needed a great power, and I could tell how powerful you are. So I returned to your world and awakened you, bestowing you with new powers."

Ichigo: "But HAVOC Commander chose the wrong method."

Aoi: "Ichigo, we already know who exactly to blame for all that."

Ichigo: "I know, it's Ryan. But he's dead now."

Seira: (sigh) "After all my dead counterpart has done to you two, I don't expect you simply accept me for what I am right now."

Aoi: "What are you talking about?"

Seira: "Hm?"

Aoi: "I told you before, you are different than your dead counterpart that we killed along with God. In the end, it was our fault for letting our grudge against **2wingS** cloud our judgment"

Ichigo: "We were right to believe in Miyu- _chan_ and Aine- _chan_. We have nothing more to fear from you now. Because, know this... God is dead, we have killed Him! And you have nothing to do with that dead counterpart of yours. So... forgive us, okay?"

Seira remains quiet, unsure of how she should respond.

Iris: "Seira, they are being honest with their feelings. So, I'd like to hear you speak up your deepest feelings."

Slowly, tears begin to flow from Seira's eyes.

Seira: (sniff) "Ichigo... Aoi... f-forgive me... for what my dead counterpart has done to your bonds. I swear... I will not do the same... ever..."

Iris hugs Seira to comfort her, followed by Ichigo and Aoi hugging the two together.

Iris: "It's all right now."

Aoi: "We're sorry, too, for our clouded judgment."

Seira: "It isn't your fault... I can somehow feel your pain... of being torn apart by God's will. I don't want the same thing to happen to me... and any of my friends."

Ichigo: "You're okay now. We are here with you, along with my friends, and even Ninja- _san_."

Aoi: "We wish we can Aikatsu together now, without the grudge, without the hatred."

Seira: "Can we?"

Iris: "Of course we can. I thank you, for your understanding, I really do."

Iris smiles at Ichigo and Aoi.

Seira: "By the way, where is my other self with harsh attitude?"

Ichigo: "You mean Camilla?"

Aoi: "I'm still unsure if she has come with a decision, knowing what she is and all the burden she carried for what she is..."

Iris: "Anti-Seira... Everything that Seira is not..."

Ichigo: "I don't think she's here anymore. Perhaps she left early."

Aoi: "Yeah, with Miyu- _chan_ , Aria- _chan_ , and Elfin."

Seira: "I see..."

Aoi: "Also, Iris, you gotta return my mobile armor."

Iris: "What? The Azuratron? But it was supposed to be mine since many years ago."

Aoi: "Futuring Girl made that for me, you can't simply snag it like that without my permission or even Kamishiro- _san_ 's."

Iris: (sigh) "Okay, fine, I'll turn my Gundam back into your mobile armor and bring it back to Starlight Academy. I'll just get either of my commanders to build me a new Gundam."

Aoi: "That's more like it. Thank you."

* * *

Meanwhile...

Ivan: "U-ugh..."

Ivan slowly regains consciousness after getting knocked out by Akari's arrow engulfing him with holy light.

Ivan: "Ow, that hurts... W-where is everyone?"

Ivan opens his cockpit hatch, only to find an empty battlefield with Rise's mobile suit lying in the distance. However, he notices Rise is being pulled out from the cockpit by the Ninja's men.

Ivan: "Rise!"

Ivan hops off his mobile suit and hurries toward where Rise is.

Zeta Unit: Oh, hey, the guy's conscious now."

Rise: "Ugh... Ivan."

Ivan reaches Rise.

Ivan: "Rise! Are you okay?"

Rise: "I'm... okay."

Epsilon Unit: "She only suffered minor injuries, but she should be okay."

Ivan: "Thank God. But... why are you helping me? We tried to stop you from destroying CKN."

Sigma Unit: "Well, bad news for you. CKN has been destroyed, and Ryan is now dead."

Ivan: "Dammit... Which means HAVOC Commander has fulfilled his revenge. This world is done for."

The Ninja approaches Ivan.

Zeta Unit: "Oh, here's Boss."

The Ninja: "What do you mean this world is done for?"

Ivan: "You...!"

The Ninja: "As far as I'm concerned, I have told you many-many times that my quest to destroy CKN has greater goals in mind, and with no intentions of bringing madness to this world. Now that I've destroyed CKN... everyone is saved, the entertainment industry is saved, and... the multiverse is saved."

Ivan: "No, this should not be the way it ended. I want you to make peace with Ryan!"

The Ninja: "And what if he backstabs me, and you, and everyone afterwards? What are you going to do? Endure it? Or die in vain?"

Ivan: "Why would he? He will change, because you gave him forgiveness!"

The Ninja: "You keep yourself blind of the reality in front of you just for your misguided conviction."

Ivan: "It is the truth!"

The Ninja: "Fine, then..."

The Ninja decides to close in, and throws a punch at Ivan's left cheek. Suddenly, Ivan reacts before he gets hit and throws his own punch at the Ninja's right cheek, resulting in a cross-counter.

Sigma Unit: "C-CROSS-COUNTER!"

Both the Ninja and Ivan gets knocked back after punching each other out.

The Ninja: "Ugh... We're even now, we've _corrected_ each other."

Ivan: "I was angry, and sad at the same time. To think that you have no other choice but to kill Ryan..."

Rise: "This is just too sad. He was still human."

The Ninja: "I am also human, but Ryan abandoned his human side for his own satisfaction, taking advantage of himself suffering from autism. I don't think even forgiveness would make him regain his humanity, hence we had to kill him. Again, we had no choice."

The Ninja shakes his head to regain a bit of his focus after receiving Ivan's punch. At the same time, HAVOC Commander and **Love Me Tear** approaches Ivan and Rise.

Dark General: "You know? I gotta hand it to my other self for _correcting_ me and opened my eyes about how wrong I've been. Defeating Ryan just for revenge alone would just leave me empty after all the destruction I left on my wake. I realize how terrible I've been as a person to all those idols. I know, this is beyond the context of you wanting to shove your godly belief down my throat, but..."

Mirai: "Yup, it's not wrong to ask and convince people to do something good. But it would be much better if you are being reasonable and be more concerned about other people's feelings and emotions. I can tell, Commander was never emotionally ready for you leaving him and forcing your misguided belief into him."

Karen: "If you put more thought and consideration into his painful past, and also try to understand his pain, I'm sure you would refrain from all those overly-religious enforcement."

Ivan: "Then... have I been wrong this whole time? My conviction? My desire for peace between you and CKN?"

Dark General: "We've all been doing something wrong. You, me, my other self, that bald bastard, and even the _infinity_ itself along with the _infinity_ equivalent I brought from that shattered world."

The Ninja: "However, with us still capable of using our brains to think properly, we can realize our faults and correct ourselves to prevent those faults from happening again to the best of our capabilities. We really had no choice but to kill Ryan. Yes, that would satisfy our lust for revenge, but at the same time, we saved everyone else from his wrath."

Ivan gets quiet for a few moments, and he speaks up.

Ivan: "All of you, please forgive me... for my misguided conviction... and my stubbornness."

Rise: "Yes, please forgive us."

Ivan and Rise bows down to the Ninja and everyone nearby.

The Ninja: "I'm glad you finally begin to understand."

HAVOC Commander walks toward Ivan.

Dark General: "Me, too. I'm sorry for all the troubles I've caused and how much of a stubborn edgelord I've become."

The Ninja: "Like he said before, I've given my other self a well-deserved _correction_. You can rest easy now."

Ivan: "Which means... you have changed your ways?"

Mirai: "Totally! He will no longer be edgy towards us idols, and he will not to resort to anymore dangerous methods to achieve his goals."

Karen: "Because our Frienergy has restored him."

Mirai: "With that said, I'd like you two to accept our Frienergy, like how Aine- _chan_ would do."

Rise: "In other words... all of you are going to accept us as... friends?"

The Ninja: "To be precise, Ivan and I will be friends once again after the schism caused by Grand Nexion's misguidance. Besides, if the _infinity_ itself is able to forgive Otoshiro, then I should be able to do the same to you two."

Ivan: "Thank you. I promise I won't betray you again."

The Ninja and HAVOC Commander shake hands with Ivan. Before they talk any further, three helicopters are approaching the area they're currently at. They then land nearby with the passengers hopping off to approach the Ninja and the others.

Mirai: "Who are those guys?"

The Ninja: "Must be the locals representing the country."

Local 1: "We saw your big robots all over the place along with the destroyed bigger robots. Did all of you do that? Did you finally defeat CKN?"

Local 2: "Hey, I can tell they did. And, look, these are the idols we saw when CKN's broadcast was hijacked. There's **Love Me Tear** right here."

Karen: "Yup, that's us."

Local 3: "Hey, we thank you for defeating CKN! Indonesia's entertainment industry is finally saved!"

Heli pilot 1: "We are forever in debt for your service, for what you have done to save us all."

Local 2: "And you, the black-armored guy... Umm, HAVOC Commander, right?"

Dark General: "Yes."

Local 2: "I heard you were the one who deported himself to Japan after your failed attempt to save our entertainment industry and ended up getting branded as a traitor."

Local 4: "Representing Indonesia... please forgive us for our insolence and incapability of realizing your good intentions."

They begin bowing down to HAVOC Commander.

The Ninja: "Hey, it's okay now. Indonesia has been saved."

Heli pilot 1: "Oh, you're that ninja!"

The Ninja: "Greetings, I am the Ninja of Mount Haruna."

The representatives automatically greet back.

Dark General: "He is my other self, the better part of mine when I am not an edgelord anymore."

Local 1: "Your other self?! Two of the same persons?!"

The Ninja: "Don't expect to get any answers why, but let's say _it just works_."

Heli pilot 1: "Oh..."

Local 3: "So, HAVOC Commander, will you be working on bringing Indonesia's entertainment industry back to its true glory?"

Dark General: "I will gladly do so, now that Ryan and his cohorts are dead. We will work together to restore our country's reputation and regain people's trust in our entertainment industry!"

HAVOC Commander then shakes hand with the representatives.

Local 1: "We are glad to have you back, HAVOC Commander. I'm looking forward to see our entertainment industry return to its former glory and plagiarism-free."

The Ninja: "Now that we're done here, why don't we go back to our base for now. I bet the rebels have been expecting us back there."

Mirai: "Sure, why not?"

Dark General: "I gotta stay here a bit longer for these guys. If I can, I'll catch up with you. Be careful on the way, okay?"

The Ninja: "I will."

Dark General: "But, wait, what are you going to do with Iris and Otoshiro?"

The Ninja: "That depends... Well, off I go, then."

After that, the Ninja and **Love Me Tear** leaves HAVOC Commander who just got his hands full with the representatives. They regroup with the others, including **EVA Series** , and departs back to Japan, returning to Mount Haruna.

As the Ninja and his coalition of idols return to Japan, the entire Indonesia are celebrating their freedom from CKN's grip of non-stop plagiarism. After making up with each other, the rebels and the people are joining forces to burn down all CKN vendors, destroy all copies of their blatantly copyright-infringing works, and capture all of its surviving members to be brought to justice. HAVOC Commander returns to his hometown for the time being and announces that he will be rebuilding the company that he once tried to build up before he got deported. Having faith on HAVOC Commander, everyone supports him in his quest to restore the integrity and quality of Indonesia's entertainment industry alongside the now-redeemed Ivan as his part-time assistant.

* * *

Later that night, in Aine's house...

Aine and Mio are once again having a sleepover. Not able to sleep just yet, they chat a bit.

Aine: "I'm glad Ichigo- _san_ and Aoi- _san_ actually made up with Otoshiro and Iris."

Mio: "You really did it, Aine."

Aine: "Also, after HAVOC Commander apologized to us, it felt like he's been given a new life."

Mio: "Hmm, I guess you're right. By exposing him to our Frienergy, he realized that we do care for him. He no longer feel alone."

Aine: "Our Frienergy did a lot in restoring him, aside from Ninja- _san_ 's _correction_."

Mio: "Just like Aoi- _san_ and Miyu- _san_ often said, Aine, you are _odayaka janai_."

Aine: (pfft) "It's funny you're trying to mimic their favorite word, Mio."

Mio simply smiles in response.

Aine: "I hope we can truly Aikatsu together with our new friends now."

Mio: "I don't see why you can't. I mean, we can finally go back to our daily idol activities now that CKN is done for."

Aine: "Yea, you're right. And I feel like I want to perform... together with our fellow Ultimate Friends."

Mio: "Including **EVA Series**?"

Aine: "Totally! **Ein Sof** made up with them after all."

Mio: "If we want to perform together, we better ask Tamaki- _san_ tomorrow."

Aine: "Uh-huh."

Mio: "So, do you feel sleepy now, Aine?"

Aine: "Hmm, yes. Though I still want to continue our chat."

Mio: "Health comes first, okay? Let's just sleep, our chat can wait."

Aine: "Oh, okay."

Aine and Mio then closes their eyes, beginning to sleep while facing at each other.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Hakone...

Camilla is seen sitting alone on the edge of the hills overlooking the Hakone area and the nearby Lake Ashi, still struggling with whether she should accept Seira or not despite the fact that Seira isn't the same as the dead counterpart who was the basis for Camilla's creation.

From behind, Elfin and **EVA Series** are approaching Camilla.

Elfin: "There you are. What are you doing here."

Camilla: "Elfin? How did you manage to find me? I haven't told you about my usual spot right here."

Elfin: "Miyu - or Iris, rather - told me about it."

Camilla: "Ah, I see, that _iridium_."

Iris: (sigh) "Couldn't you just stop calling both me and Miyu- _chan_ like that? Am I a transition metal to you?"

Camilla: "Heh, sorry."

Seira walks closer to Camilla.

Seira: "Hey..."

Camilla: "Uh..."

Seira: "Please, I have no bad intentions. I just want to know you better."

Iris: "I can feel her, Seira. She isn't emotionally ready, for she is everything that you are not."

Seira: "Everything that I am not... That means she really hates me..."

Iris: "To be precise, she hates her original body, your dead counterpart from her world."

Elfin: "Then she should let that go, like Ichigo and Aoi did."

Iris: "She is trying to, even though her emotion is struggling."

Seira stares at her right palm.

Seira: _"I still can't believe my dead counterpart brought so much suffering in her world. Was that truly God's will? Was that really why I tore their bonds apart despite their deepest wishes?"_

Elfin: "Camilla, are you listening?"

Camilla: "I am still not ready to face her... Unlike Ichigo and Aoi, I have a deeper grudge for her. I can tell Iris knows all about these when she was inside Miyu."

Iris: "Yes, I know."

Camilla: "I promised them... I want to keep their bonds unbroken, no matter what..."

Seira: "Hey, will you listen to me? You see, after I made up with Ichigo and Aoi, I really feel like I respect them and their bonds together. I fully acknowledge them as the _infinity_ itself, the Top Idol unit **Ein Sof**. Since then, I fully realized what I was about to do before my world was shattered. If you did not kill God, **2wingS** would continue to exist - with me taking Ichigo away from Aoi."

Elfin: "You've been keeping your promise well, Camilla. You did great."

Camilla stands up.

Camilla: "I wish... I can let the hatred fade away. But, knowing what I really am, it is so hard to do. Even after Ichigo and Aoi made up with you, I still feel--"

Seira suddenly hugs Camilla from behind, giving her a shock.

Seira: "Can I make an oath for you? I swear I will also protect the bonds between Ichigo and Aoi. I respect them like you do, and I know Iris respects them, too. I promise you, my alternate self _Camilla Dinah_. I WILL protect them, no matter the cost. It is the only way I can redeem myself in front of everyone who once hated me."

Camilla begins to cry a little.

Camilla: "W-why...? Why am I... crying?"

Seira: "Camilla, it isn't your fault. It was my fault from the beginning."

Camilla: "But... but..."

Suddenly, Camilla turns around and hugs Seira tightly.

Camilla: "Seira... Forgive me... forgive me..."

Seira: "Me too, Camilla. I swear I will always respect Ichigo and Aoi. **2wingS** will never exist again, and I will truly make sure of that."

Iris: "Don't forget about me, okay? We are **EVA Series** , the ones who came closest to _infinity_ and fully denied the existence of **2wingS**. Besides, my own share of history with Ninja- _san_ back when he was still HAVOC Commander will surely be a great assistance for you in your desire to protect Ichigo and Aoi."

Seira looks at Iris and nods at her.

Camilla: "I thank you, Iris... Without you, some other gods might end up taking her for their selfish desires."

Seira: "No gods will ever get a hold over me again, Camilla. I promise you. Besides, I dare say that if the gods are **do** , then I'm **re**. And if they're **re** , then I'm **mi**. As an EVA, I will always one step ahead of anyone who tries to tear the _infinity_ apart."

Camilla: "Yea, I know... you've become an EVA, so that no gods will ever be able to get a hold over you. Even though still don't know exactly what EVA really is despite Ichigo and Aoi having seen one in that giant rift..."

Iris: "I may be able to explain that to you someday. Remember, it was part of my history."

Camilla: "Someday, right?"

Elfin: "Anyway, Camilla, let's get back to the base. Everyone must be worried."

Camilla: "Uh-huh."

Camilla wipes her tears off and walks alongside Seira back towards Iris and Elfin. They board heir Gundams and head back to Mount Haruna.

* * *

A few days later...

The Ninja has sent the rebel leaders back to Indonesia to assist HAVOC Commander with his work in restoring Indonesia's entertainment industry. The allied rebels back there have also returned to their original days of working in creative industry, with no more villains to worry about. All remnants of CKN's works have been destroyed.

After doing some visit to Starlight world and Four-Stars world to check on everyone in there, the idols have decided to celebrate their victory with everyone by arranging a big concert they call "The Ultimate Friends Show" in the stadium that is often used by **Love Me Tear**. It's been a few hours since the ticket booth was first opened, and the audience are already filling the stadium. Unbeknownst to the audience, the Ninja and HAVOC Commander are watching from the topmost line of chair, having decided to spare some free time to check on the idols.

In the backstage, the Ultimate Friends are currently on standby, waiting until the concert truly begins.

Aoi: "I hear you went to the Four-Stars world with Elfin, right?"

Camilla: "Yea, and you're not gonna believe Elfin's reaction towards Elza the second she meets her. She kept clinging to her, constantly calling her _Onee-sama_."

Yume: "Even Kirara- _chan_ got irritated by that."

Rola: "Perhaps she's jealous? Hehehe."

Akari: "Juri- _chan_ even asked me to relay her message to Elza. She said..."

_Juri: "Esto es el fin, Elza Forte. I hope you're happy with your sister."_

Camilla: "By the time I heard that message, I was like (pfft). Way to go, FABULOUS flamenco girl."

Seira: "Juri, eh? How does she look like?"

Iris: "She looks almost like you, but with really red hair."

Sumire: "She's like an antithesis to me. I am ice, while she is fire."

Aria: "Camilla- _san_ , I remember you saying that you don't want to perform anymore."

Camilla: "Yes, I did say that. But... I have to make this one an exception. Sorry, I have to lie."

Elfin: "It's fine, Camilla. God is dead."

Mirai: "Also, I got to visit the Starlight world. Man, I thought it was just Karen, but me too?"

Karen: "Yeah, she heard Ran's voice."

Ichigo: "As if Coco- _chan_ sounding similar to me wasn't enough."

Coco suddenly appears in hologram form near Ichigo.

Coco: "I hear ya, Ichigo- _chan_."

Ichigo: "Whoa, Coco- _chan_?!"

Aine: "Ah! Coco- _chan_! You finally show up in hologram form?!"

Coco: "Thanks to Ninja- _san_ and HAVOC Commander. Oh, and also Aoi- _chan_. You are _odayaka janai_!"

Aoi: "Hehehe, thank you."

Aoi scratches her head while blushing.

Maika: "Speaking of which, I got to visit Johnny- _sensei_. And... man, oh man, he's one hell of a fun and capable teacher. No wonder Rin admires him."

SK: "By the way, Seira- _san,_ didn't you go to the Starlight world?"

Seira: "Actually, I didn't go there. I don't wanna give that world's Noelle a nasty surprise of seeing me alive. I can actually imagine her reactions if she ever sees me again."

_Noelle: "SEIRA-NEECHAN, HOW ARE YOU STILL--?!"_

Miyu: "But the most important thing is that she should acknowledge you for the oath you made."

Iris: "The oath she made... as an EVA."

Ichigo: "I'm simply glad you swore to protect us. With you as an EVA, we have nothing to fear."

Aoi: "And our bonds will stay _infinite_."

Aoi holds onto Ichigo's hand, responded by Ichigo tightening her grip on Aoi's hand a little.

Kaguya: "Also, I bet you found something really interesting in Starlight world. Right, Aine?"

Aine: "Umm, yes! First, I went to Ichigo- _san_ 's house and tasted her mom's Nandemo Bento. It was ABSOLUTELY exquisite!"

Ichigo: (giggle) "Glad you liked my bento"

Aine: "Then, I got to visit the Shrine of Unification, and I even took a photo of me and Mio connecting our keychains in front of the **Ein Sof** statue inside the shrine's inner sanctum."

SK: "I can see that as an oath to be as _infinite_ as the _infinity_ itself."

Mirai: "Wow."

Mio: "We also got to know about the Top Idol unit that started it all, **Masquerade**."

Aoi: "The song we sung to neutralize Ryan's song and healed you through the Phantasm Burst... it was originally their song."

Mio: "Not to mention... to know that Ichigo- _san_ is actually the daughter of Miya from **Masquerade**..."

Mio begins fangirling, and Ichigo simply responds by giggling a little while scratching her head. A moment later, Tamaki approaches them.

Tamaki: "Everyone, get ready. The show is starting."

Aine: "Okay."

Aria: "Well, perhaps we can resume our chat after the concert."

Miyu: "Uh-huh."

Ichigo: "Everyone, together now..."

Everyone places their hands together.

All: "One... Two... AI-KATSU!!"

After that, the main four units head up to the stage, showing up to greet the audience.

Ichigo: "Hello, everyone!"

Aoi: "All of you having a good day?"

Akari: "Let's join the fun with us!"

Sumire: "In this joint-project between the multiverse!"

Yume: "To celebrate our victory over CKN!"

Rola: "And the saving of our multiverse!"

Aine: "The _Ultimate Friends Show_!"

Mio: "Let's get the show started, okay? For the first performance, we proudly present to you... our beloved Diamond Friends, **Love Me Tear**!"

The four main units back off from the stage as **Love Me Tear** shows up and begins singing **"Believe It"** , fueling early hype for the audience knowing **Love Me Tear** 's radiance. After that, **Honey Cat** goes in and performs " **You x I"**. Following **Honey Cat** is **Reflect Moon** with their **"Bond ~Synchro Harmony~"**. That song in particular reminds the Ninja of his previous misadventures.

After a small break, **Novarupta** gets their turn, singing **"Sweet Sp!ce"** \- the song that Seira gave to them. The Ninja feels a little bit uneasy, but gets over it as HAVOC Commander taps on his shoulder. Next up is **Grandraze** singing **"Pirouette of the Forest Light"**. The song calms the audience down due to its soothing feeling. But their calmness is only temporary as **Dreamroller** shows up and performs **"** **POPCORN DREAMING♪** ", letting the audience to get hyped once more.

Following one more break, **Litemire** starts the last set of songs by performing **"Let's Aikatsu"** , providing the last batch of hype for the audience. Once they're done, **EVA Series** shows up and sings their own version of **"Friend** ", abandoning the song's original purpose for **2wingS** and turning it into something important for **EVA Series** as they sing it to celebrate their acceptance into the Ultimate Friends and to remind their HAVOC Commander of his restoration through Frienergy.

Dark General: "Thank you, Iris, Otoshiro..."

HAVOC Commander bows down at **EVA Series** justas they're done singing. After that, **Pure Palette** enters the stage and sings **"Everyone Everyone!",** once again reminding HAVOC Commander while also keeping all the excitement high. After they're done performing...

Aine: "Everyone, you still excited?"

Crowds: "Yeah!!"

Mio: "Glad to hear it. We have one more song to go. It is... by the _infinity_ itself!"

Aine: "If you thought it's going to be **Love Me Tear...** wait until you see them in action."

Mio: "So, let us welcome our final performer... **Ein Sof!** "

**E.S.** enters the stage as **Pure Palette** leaves. Once all is ready, they begin to sing **"Wake up my music** ".

* * *

_Mainichi chigau watashi ni kizuiteru kana_

_Anata to utau watashi ga ichiban kirei_

_Chiffon no blouse ni hizashi wo atsume tara_

_Tokimeki ga yokan ni naru_

_Senobi shita perfume hazumu kokoro mitai_

_Kaze no naka odotteru no_

_Anata no hidari gawa de, kasanete itai rhythm_

_Mezameru tabi ni koi shiyō_

_Mainichi chigau watashi ni kizuiteru kana_

_Kinō yorimo kakujitsu ni suki ni natteku_

_Hora, kikoete kuruyo Sweet music_

_Volume wo agetara Wake up, Love!!_

* * *

By the time **E.S.** pulls off their Miracle Appeal and finishes the song, all the audience are completely fueled with hype and excitement they've never felt before - the hype that is infinitely more powerful than even **Love Me Tear**. They begin giving their greatest applause to **E.S.** as the two leaves the stage and the lights are turned off. However, people are still excited to see more. To satisfy their need, all the Ultimate Friends show up once more and performs **"Aikatsu Friends!"**.

_Ichiban no positive! Idol katsudō! Here we go!_

_Hazumu rhythm idea shōbu_

_Kitto daijōbu kochira no pace_

_Oki ni iri no fashion de dance_

_Min'na no egao me ni ukabu_

_Waratte (okotte) tanoshinde (naite)_

_Takusan discussion shichae_

_Kanōsei wa mugendai da mayowazu susume!_

_Sā! Iku yo!! Let's go sorotte dokomade demo (issho ni)_

_Min'na to nara dokomade demo (issho ni ikō yo)_

_Cute ni cool ni sexy ni pop ni_

_Roll! Jump! Special na matching_

_Tsumazuite ochikonde hekonda ato ni (issho nara)_

_Motto tsuyoku nareteru kara (issho nanda kara)_

_Deaete honto ni yokatta_

_Ichiban no positive! Idol katsudō! Here we go!_

The song goes into the interlude, prompting the idol units to pose together. Ichigo and Aoi as **E.S.** , Akari and Sumire as **Litemire** , Yume and Rola as **Dreamroller** , Aine and Mio as **Pure Palette pH** , Miyu and Aria as **Grandraze** , Maika and Ema as **Honey Cat** , the Shirayuri sisters as **Reflect Moon** , Camilla and Elfin as **Novarupta** , Karen and Mirai as **Love Me Tear** , and finally Iris and Seira as the new **EVA Series.** After that, the song continues.

_Sā! Iku yo!! Let's go sorotte dokomade demo (issho ni)_

_Min'na to nara dokomade demo (issho ni ikō yo)_

_Cute ni cool ni sexy ni pop ni_

_Roll! Jump! Special na matching_

_Tsumazuite ochikonde hekonda ato ni (issho nara)_

_Motto tsuyoku nareteru kara (issho nanda kara)_

_Deaete honto ni yokatta_

_Ichiban no positive! Idol katsudō! Here we go!_

* * *

Idols: "Thank you very much!!"

The idols are waving their hands as the audience are sending their greatest applause. Tamaki, Chiharu, and Ken are peeping from the backstage.

Tamaki: "All of you are amazing."

Chiharu: "They shine really bright, the shine that we haven't seen before."

Ken: "Thanks to those new Friends from the other world, especially the _infinity_ itself."

Tamaki: "With that, their Aikatsu will become far more interesting..."

Ken: "Of course it will, they will have a lot more things to share... between worlds."

* * *

Later, as sunset comes...

**E.S.** and **Pure Palette pH** are currently at Camilla's meditation spot in the mountains surrounding Hakone, enjoying the view of the surrounding areas.

Aine: "I really like this spot."

Mio: "Yeah. Kudos to Camilla- _san_ who told us about this particular area."

Ichigo: "Uh-huh. We also enjoyed it. We always try to enjoy our time in this spot to our fullest since our off-time is rather scarce."

Mio: "Wow, you must be really busy with your works."

Aoi: "It's obvious, since we are Top Idols."

Mio: "Speaking of which, Karen- _san_ told us that she and Mirai- _san_ decided to become Japan's emissaries of anti-bullying. Yes, any form of bullying is BAD."

Ichigo: "HAVOC Commander's painful history must have made them fully realize how bad bullying actually is regardless of the reasons."

Aine: "Yes, I also can't tolerate that awful thing. Ruining other people's life for inexplicable reasons... it just feels... evil."

Ichigo: "I hate to think what HAVOC Commander suffered during his younger days back when he was viciously bullied by Ryan."

Aoi: "But we have killed Ryan. HAVOC Commander - and, by extension, Ninja- _san -_ is saved. With **Love Me Tear** being the emissaries of anti-bullying, he will be protected."

Mio: "Anyway, Ichigo- _san..."_

Ichigo: "What is it?"

Mio: "What are you going to do next?"

Ichigo: "I guess we'll return to our world and resume our Aikatsu."

Aoi: "Uh-huh. I bet Ran, Yurika, and the others have been waiting for us to really get back to Aikatsu following all these mayhem. What about you?"

Aine: "Us? Of course we'll do the same thing. Besides, we still need to surpass **Love Me Tear** in a competitive scene."

Mio: "Aine's right, we still have Best Friends Cup and Diamond Friends Cup to deal with."

Ichigo: "I see. I wish the best of luck. And don't give up hope, okay?"

Aoi: "Besides, you have Coco- _chan_ ready to hear you out."

Aine: "Hehe, you're right."

The four lay themselves on the grassy ground while also holding each other's arms to strengthen their bonds.

Aine: "I'm really glad to have met you, Ichigo- _san_ , Aoi- _san_."

Ichigo: "The same goes to you, too. Without you, we wouldn't be able to let our hatred towards Seira fade away."

Aoi: "And by working together, we managed to defeat CKN and save everyone. Yes, including HAVOC Commander and Ivan."

Mio: "Will we ever be able to meet you again later?"

Ichigo: "Of course we will, Mio- _chan_. Even though we are separated by dimensions, we will always be connected."

Aine: "You're right, Ichigo- _san_. Our Frienergy have connected us together."

Aoi: "Let's not forget... the Aikatsu ring."

Ichigo: "Ah, you're right. I shouldn't have forgotten about that, for we are all now wrapped by it."

Aine: "And... I wonder what awaits us in the future."

Aine and Mio are lifting their right arms, reaching to the sky.

Mio: "What else? Infinite possibilities."

Aoi: "Like us, right?"

Mio: "No, like **Love Me Tear**."

Ichigo: "Eehhh? I thought your friends divined us to be _more infinite than the infinity_ you know as **Love Me Tear**."

Coco automatically shows up from Aine's phone.

Coco: "Ichigo- _chan_ 's right. The true infinity of all is **Ein Sof** , Ichigo- _chan_ and Aoi- _chan_!"

Mio: "Nooo! Coco- _chan_ , you traitor!"

Coco: "Easy, Mio- _chan_. Easy. **Love Me Tear** still live up to their name, you see?"

Aoi: "They made one and one makes... us. Hehehe."

Ichigo: "Sorry, we suddenly find it fun."

Mio: "At this rate... **Ein Sof** , you are officially rivals to us."

Aine: "Mio?!"

Mio: "Remember, Aine. Our new goal is not only to reach the _infinity_ of our world, but also to reach _the INFINITY itself_."

Ichigo: "But, in order to reach us, you have to surpass **Love Me Tear** first."

Mio: "You're right."

Aine: "If that is the case, I really have to kick my Aikatsu prowess up a notch. Mio, Coco- _chan_ , you gotta assist me, okay?"

Mio: "Gladly."

Coco: "Yup, as you Cocommand! I'm sure you can do it, you two!"

Aoi: "I'm gonna look forward for your new radiance, **Pure Palette pH**."

Aine: "Me, too. Gonna look forward for your _infinity,_ for we are on our way to also become _infinity_ itself."

They all smile at each other before getting back up to watch the dusk scenery of Hakone, still holding each other's hands. Out of nowhere, they begin singing a happy song.

**[It is Done, My Lord!]**


End file.
